Dragon is tickled
by rbear1231
Summary: 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon,' the motto of Hogwarts. Ginny does not tickle it she bashes it on the nose with a red hot poker. AU starting just after the first visit to saint Mungo's in book five. before that it is canon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N re-edited 3/25/2018**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

 ** _"Yes, well there is something funny about that Potter kid, but if Voldemort is possessing him..."_**

These last words of Moody still dance around in his head as he sat on the bed next to Buckbeak the Hippogriff. It had been about a day since he heard those words and Harry, true to his nature, ran and hid away from everyone.

* * *

 **Downstairs in the Parlor.**

"Ginny are you ready?" Molly called as she was walking in just a few seconds after her youngest child and her only daughter put something in her mouth and laid back on the loveseat, pulling the heavy comforter up to her chin.

"Mother?" Ginny asked and just the simple way that she addressed her had Molly's attention.

Rushing to her daughter she found her looking very pale and running a high fever, which stopped the plans of the Weasley family going out as she fretted and fussed.

"We can't leave your sister..." she started to say when Fred stepped up.

"Mum, we need to get out, even Professor Dumbledore suggests it."

"Right mum we have been cooped up too long," George added.

"Look Ginny will be fine, Remus..."

"And Tonks is here..."

"Can you think of two more reliable sitters for our wee sister to have?" the twins finished their speech at the same time.

At first, Molly was about to start shouting back but for a split second that only Remus noticed she was silent.

"Very, very well." she started "If it's not a bother to the two..."

"We will be fine Molly go get some fresh air," Tonks spoke up and helped lead Molly to the door.

The twins just winked at Ginny and smiled at Tonks before following the rest of their family out the door.

Sirius had just walked into the Parlor and Remus looked to him, "Compulsion charm?" he asked his friend.

Padfoot just smiled and tossed something to Ginny who caught it and quickly swallowed. Her fever and pale skin vanished as she jumped up, wand in hand.

"Ok," the werewolf started. "It is clear I have found myself in the middle of something, but just to make sure, what did I sign up for?"

"Moony it's time to decide: who is more important to you, Albus or Harry?" Padfoot replied words full of power and maturity.

"Are you sure," Ginny started as if she had not heard Sirius ask Remus the question. "that they cannot detect underage magic in this house?"

Sirius just nodded with a smile as Ginny marched out of the Parlor and up the stairs, "Then I am sure I'm about to break a door, sorry"

* * *

Harry heard the steps coming up the stairs, or more like he felt them. Powerful, determined, unstoppable; the steps of his executioner approaching. He didn't know who was approaching, but he could feel that they had a lot of power. The steps stopped just outside the door.

Harry was startled by the softness of the knock, and even more by the softness of her voice.

"Harry, it's Ginny, could you open up?"

Her voice was so kind so caring so...loving? He stood and walked to the door reaching he was a split second away from opening the door.

 _No, I can't risk endangering her, or anyone._

Harry made the choice not to open the door and to lock the second deadbolt. As he did that, he did not notice Buckbeak watching him. The moment the lock clicked, the large hippogriff quickly moved off the bed and hid behind it.

Harry started to walk away from the door.

"REDUCTO!" Ginny screamed, and the door splintered.

Harry was out of the way, standing next to the bed as he turned around in shock. Ginny in all her fire and glory marched in, put her wand in her left hand, pulled her right back, and decked him.

To say Harry flew back from the punch was a bit exaggerated, he did find himself on the bed on his back. Ginny, not missing a step, climbed on the bed and straddled his waist, looking deep into his eyes.

"Don't ever lock a door on a female Weasley," she roared. "Now it is time we talked about why you think it is a good idea to hide from your friends and family oh heir of the 'Most noble and Most Ancient House of Potter'."

* * *

Somewhere deep in Harry's mind, a creature long since locked in a cage lifted its head and sniffed, finding her scent, and broke the cage.

* * *

Harry gave some weak excuse about protecting everyone from him being possessed by Voldemort.

"And just who do you know that has also be possessed by Tom?" She asked looking into his eyes.

* * *

The fear, logic, and stubborn stupidity parts of his brain were trying to come up with an argument when the creature walked up and stood looking down at them, and in a true tribute to the American Three Stooges, slapped all three of them in one swipe.

* * *

The three adults had followed Ginny up the stairs, watched how soft she knocked and how caring she spoke, cringed when they heard the door lock and were gobsmacked when she turned the door into splinters. Quietly, they moved and peaked around the door frame. Seeing Ginny straddle Harry on the bed made all three pull back, Tonks slightly blushing, Remus greatly blushing, and Sirius smiling with the pure pride of a marauder dogfather.

"Ok," Tonks started smiling "what is the chance they do something other than talk?"

"Not likely," Remus started "Harry is emotionally repressed and was not raised by James or Sirius."

"True," Tonks sighed "but what if? I mean if I am not mistaken, wasn't James being moody and withdrawn only to have Lily break in and pin him to the bed while she shouted at him. Wasn't that what led to the night Harry was conceived?"

"Don't worry," Sirius broke up their talk. "I used a contraceptive charm on Ginny as she was marching up the stairs." he smiled at their shocked faces.

"Repressed or not, sooner or later those Potter genes will awaken, for no Potter can resist a pissed off redhead and no redhead can resist a Potter."

"Did Sirius Black just use logic based on historical facts?" Tonks asked as she started to smile and giggle.

"Sirius, you are not suggesting a fifteen-year-old boy and a fourteen-year-old girl should...?" Remus started.

"They need to get laid, they are both wound up tighter then Minnie's hair, and even she knows to let it down once in a while," Padfoot replied with a smile.

"Sirius..." Remus started to say with a tone of warning.

"Moony, both of those kids have been through more than most people alive. It has forced them to mature much faster than normal. The ability to call them 'children' ended a long time ago." Sirius started his eyes hard as diamonds stopping the werewolf's argument. "Only Molly and Albus refuse to see it."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!" Ginny's voice broke all arguments.

The three adults stopped and stared as Ginny pulled Harry out of the room.

"Sirius, we have a problem, Harry doesn't know about the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

At those words, both Remus and Sirius froze, eyes going milky white.

"A memory charm!" Tonks shouted.

Remus was the first to come to, "Bugger me."

Tonks smiled and slid up under his arm and gave a purr. Remus just looked at her, blushed, but regained his thought as he looked at Sirius.

"That manipulative, barmy old codger," was all Harry's dogfather said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later in the kitchen.

The group of five were just finishing up getting cleaned and dressed to go out, Harry had wanted to argue with Sirius about going out in public, but Ginny had just put a hand on his mouth.

"Now," Sirius started as he fastened his long black hooded cloak around his neck. "The basics Harry is that you are the heir of the House of Potter, a very old family. Hence the name 'Most Ancient and Most Noble'. So powerful, in fact, that only the Potters and the Longbottom's have that title. The Blacks are only 'Ancient and Most Noble', one tier down"

"Since you are now fifteen and both Lily and James have passed on you, are old enough to claim the titles, giving you seats in the Wizerdingamont," Remus continued.

"You should have been emancipated on your birthday, that means you would not have had the trace," Tonks continued. "It means that trial should not have happened.

"All this should have been told to you on your eleventh birthday. For some reason, our headmaster wanted to keep you ignorant as well as under the trace," Sirius finished.

"And at the Dursleys'" Harry growled.

"Right now, we are going to Gringotts to see Ragnok the sixth. The Potter, Black, and Longbottom's account manager, as well as the son of the king of the goblin nation Ragnok the Fifth. He will be able to explain the details better than me." Sirius spoke, "And don't worry, Gringotts is a sovereign nation and they don't really like the ministry at the moment, Kreature!"

Sirius shouted but he didn't arrive. He was about to shout again when the elf popped in front of him, "Master?"

The elf spoke them with disdain but still spoke them.

"Kreature you will take all five of us to the private arrival point of the house of Black in Gringotts," Sirius all but barked the order.

They arrived in a closed room behind them was a large Black Family Seal, in front of them was a door.

"Thank you Kreature," Harry said, giving the elf a smile as he followed the group as they made it out the door.

Sirius hearing Harry's words stopped and looked back at the elf, "Yes, thank you Kreature."

The elf froze at the words.

All five of them had their hoods up, hiding their faces as they walked in the private hall.

"Keep moving," A goblin spoke as he came up beside them.

"Greetings Griphook," Harry said to the Goblin.

"Greetings Lord Potter but stay silent. No one can know any of you are here." The goblin warned.

They were led to a large office, more of a cavern then an office. In the center sat a single large desk, and behind that desk at a goblin of great power.

The group removed their hoods and Sirius stepped forward, "Lord Sirius Black of the House of Black to present Harry Potter, heir apparent of House Potter."

The goblin did not speak he just places a small stone on his desk.

"That is a Bloodstone Harry. You need to do a blood test. Just put your thumb on the stone you will feel a prick, and by the time your thumb leaves the stone it will be healed.

Harry hesitated before putting his thumb on the stone. A quick and painless prick later, he lifted it. When he looked at the thumb, it was clean.

The Goblin looked at a piece of parchment before standing up and calmly walking around his desk. He came to a stop right in front of Harry and held out a hand, not sure what else to do, Harry took said hand and shook it.

The fact a goblin willingly offered to shake a wizard's hand was a rare thing. What happened next was just unheard of. The goblin Prince pulled Harry into a one arm hug, the hug of a brother. Not knowing what else to do, Harry just returned it with his own one arm hug.

Releasing Harry from the hug and the handshake, Ragnok just turned and started to walk back to his chair.

"The Potters have been friends of the Goblin Nation for Fifteen-hundred years, and we have been on good terms with them since before the Romans arrived on these shores. I held both your father and your grandfather as brothers," he spoke as he walked. "I was witness to the births of both James and Harry, and your mother...she was a pure gem. Cheeky but respectful, a pleasure to know."

On the night of Lady Lily and Lord James passing, Albus used a combined total of 72 charms, wards, spells, and rituals to ensure this meeting never took place," The goblin started as chairs appeared and as Griphook motion they sat. "He was not aware that we knew this from the start. Even though he did not take us for granted, I feel he has reached an age where he believes all his plans will work without flaws. Since Harry could not claim his titles and emancipation until he turned fifteen, we chose to play dumb. When you arrived on your birthday with Hagrid, we watched you but did not move. When you arrived before your second year with the Weasley's, again, we watched but did nothing."

"The third time when you stayed in the pub, that was the hardest for us. So close and almost unsupervised. I say almost because you had 2 Aurors guarding you," Here he laughed. "The so-called most dangerous criminal on the loose and all they do is assign two Aurors. And one of them was Dawlish..." Here Tonks snorted. "Just be glad I cared enough to assign 50 fully-armed and battle-tested Goblin guards to shadow you,"

"Thank you," Harry said with a chuckle and a smile.

"I never saw you before your fourth year, but starting that Christmas, I sent you a letter once every five weeks. Seems Dumbledore prevented it. I give him credit, not many can stop Goblin post."

Here he stopped and sat down, "Now that all the roadblocks are removed, the full blood test will be complete in about forty-five minutes. Is there anything you wish to talk about before we start the claiming of your titles?"

"Yes, how much money did Bagman owe Gringotts, and would it hurt me if I were to pay the debt plus all interest the debt collected?" Harry asked as an idea came to him.

"287,468 grand total. And no, it won't even make a dent." the Goblin replied smiling.

"Pay it out of my funds and make it public and I was the one that paid it once I have my lordship titles," Harry said.

Ragnok filled out a form, handed it to Harry to sign, "There, done. Very wise play. Anything else?"

"Yes, how much money do I have?"

Ragnok spoke...Harry fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N re-edited 3/25/2018**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

 **Ninety minutes after the blood test was taken.**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, his potion master and spy sitting across from him.

"Harry will need to learn to protect his mind or Tom will be able to influence and control him."

Snape just sneered, but before he could speak, the flames in the headmaster's fireplace sprang up with black flames and out walked three Goblins, two of them dressed in full armor. The third wore a three-piece suit and tie, but Snape could see that he wore chain mail under it.

Both wizards had jumped to their feet, wands out. The lead Goblin just smiled as he eyed the wizard sticks. Snape realized quickly and lowered his wand just before Dumbledore.

"Relax, we are not offended, it was us that arrived unannounced. Only a fool would not automatically jump to the defensive."

Dumbledore spoke first, "I was not aware I had a meeting with Gringotts's. To what do I owe this visit?" he asked kindly, remaining as respectful as he could be.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for one hundred and three crimes against the Goblin Nation," The lead goblin just spoke in an official voice.

Snape looked ready to scoff again when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Dumbledore just slumped in his chair, defeated.

"What are the charges?" Snape asked, concerned.

If Dumbledore was taken, he would lose his protection, both from the ministry and from Voldemort.

"Multiple uses of magic on Gringotts's employees, violations against all treaties between the human ministry and the Nation, and child abuse." the Goblin just growled that last one.

Snape paled. Using magic on Goblins, violating treaties... These were bad, but child abuse? Many paint the Goblins as greedy, money-oriented creatures. The purebloods boosted it, but they were a proud, honorable race. Anyone caught harming a child, any race, species or whatever, Snape would rather have sex with a sleeping Hungarian Horntail. He at least would have a better chance of surviving...maybe.

"Your wand?" the Goblin asked holding out an elegant box. Goblins couldn't legally touch a wand. Dumbledore just took his wand and placed it in the box. That done, the Goblin turned to Snape.

"As one of the two children harmed by Mister Dumbledore, you are invited and requested to be present at the trial. You will be required to hand your wand over when you arrive at Gringotts. Please follow us." The lead goblin spoke one last time as he led Dumbledore to the black flames.

* * *

"RUN!" Molly Weasley shouted as she led her family.

It had been just about an hour to maybe an hour and a half when the confusion charm placed on her wore off. She was livid for she knew Sirius had done it. Get her out of the house and away, without her baby girl. She did not know what was happening, but she knew she would not like it, and with Arthur in the Hospital, it was up to her alone to protect their children.

The twins were jogging behind, smiles plastered on their faces. Ron, who had been running hard down the street, finally held back to jog with his brothers.

"I know that smile, are you two saying you finally pranked mum?"

"Well, Ron-"

"as much as we want to take the credit-"

"we can't, she is too good-"

"Knows us to well-"

"so we went to a master-

"Padfoot of the Marauders," they finished together.

"What was the point of pranking mum, getting her out of the house, and away from Ginny?" Ron asked trying to work it out.

"Little Gin-Gin wanted time with our wee Harry-kins," the twins smiled.

Before Ron could reply, they rounded the street corner arriving at Grimmauld place. Just before they reached Number 12, there was a bang, the Knight Bus appeared, and Ron saw Hermione quickly jump off and start moving for the door.

"Hermione," Molly shouted startling the girl.

"Mrs. Weasley, what...?" She never got the question out, Molly just ran past. Hermione just looked startled and confused when she looked at the three boys.

Ron's face looked a mix of worry, fear, and uncontrolled mirth, the twins just had massive grins on their faces.

"You pranked your mother?" was all the bushy-haired witch asked. But before the boys could reply, they heard shouts for Harry and Ginny as Molly got the door opened.

Once in the door, the kids found something none of them expected: the house felt empty with not a sound. Molly was looking back and forth listening for any sounds.

"Madam Weasley?" Someone said. The voice broke the silence and all five-people looked down.

There standing at the foot of the steps was Kreature AND Dobby. Kreature was cleaner, stood up straighter, and wore a three-piece suit tailored to his frame, black, and silver with the Black family crest on the left side pocket of his waistcoat. Dobby wore an identical suit, only red and gold trim and the group couldn't see the Crest clearly, but the Twins and Ron had a damn good idea which family Dobby belonged to.

Before the humans spoke, Kreature cleared his throat, "My master has asked me to bring you to where he, Master Potter, and young miss Weasley are. I am sure Miss Granger and Mister Weasley," pointing at Ron. "trust Dobby here enough to know this is not a trick."

Both Hermione and Ron nodded, too shocked to speak. Kreature was acting...respectful. There were no 'blood traitors', 'mudbloods,' or any other insults in the nasty tempered elf's words.

"let us-"

"go-"

"see-"

"just how much-"

"Hell-"

"Ginny and Harry have been raising," the twins finished with a smile as they both grabbed Molly and reached for Kreature. The three vanished without a sound as they left with the Black elf. Hermione was stunned into silence, Ron just smiled, grabbed her shoulder, and took dobby's hand.

* * *

Luna was just getting home. She gave her father a kiss on the head which he barely took notice as he wrote his latest story. She got a plate of food and was sitting down to write her own article when a knock at the door caused a smile to reach her lips. Skipping innocently, she opened the door to find a Goblin.

"Greeting master Goblin, I take it the dragon had been awakened and Lord Potter has sent for me?" Luna asked with a smile as she reached and took her coat from the stand by the door.

The Goblin stood there shocked till he noticed the soft glow of Luna's eyes. "Yes, Miss Lovegood, Am I to take it that your father will not be accompanying you?"

"Fraid so, he is far too busy with his latest story. Though, I do worry about his health and safety when I am not around to watch him." Luna smiled.

"That will be taken care of," the Goblin replied as two disillusioned Goblin Warriors took up a guard of the Lovegood tower.

"Looks like Ginny poked the Dragon," Luna chuckled as she started walking with the Goblin.

"The story I got was she did not just poke, but rather bashed it on the nose," was the Goblin's reply, smiling. For some reason, he liked this witch.

"She does not do things halfway," Luna replied as she took the Goblins hand and vanished.

* * *

The Gringotts Owl delivered its letter to Augusta Longbottom before flying away. Madam Longbottom just looked at the requested summons before turning to shout up the stairs.

"Neville, we are summoned to Gringotts, get your cloak and looked presentable."

"Yes Gran," was Neville's reply as he quickly got dressed and joined her at the door.

Professor McGonagall had received the same summons to the Goblin bank and with only a word, quickly left.

* * *

Professor Umbridge was stalking around the school in a temper, most of the students and teachers had left and she had no one she could punish. First, she went to Snape's office to see if she could get more help from him in her war with Potter and Dumbledore. Finding the potion master gone she went to annoy Trelawny but found that her tower was sealed shut and she couldn't get in.

Finally, she headed to Professor McGonagall's office but found her gone as well.

"Argus!" she spoke as she saw the nasty squib. "Do you know where Minerva has gone?"

"Said she needed to go to Gringotts, Professor."

"Thank you," she replied and started walking away.

 _'Gringotts, what is she doing there?'_ she asked herself. True, there are hundreds of reasons, being at the school for so long, it is not unheard of to go to the bank during December, but the Slytherin in her warned _'No this is not normal. Why is she at the bank?'_

* * *

So, the groups started arriving at the office of Ragnok almost at the same time. First were Molly and her group who were ushered over to a couple of comfortable couches and were given drinks and sandwiches by Dobby.

Kreature walked over to where Sirius was floating upside down hanging in the air, a look of pain and shame on his face. Lupin was sitting on the floor red-faced and puffy with Tonks standing beside him rubbing his back. Without asking, everyone knew he had just been let down from the same treatment that Sirius was undergoing.

Looking around, the group found the office was huge and had about thirty Goblin guards standing around the walls. Hermione watched them and found herself thinking these guards could make the guards at the palace seem untrained with how disciplined the Goblins stood.

The center of the office held a large desk covered with parchment. On one side sat a Goblin they knew to be Ragnok. He sat with an air that radiated power. On the other side of the desk was a high-backed chair. No one could see who sat there, all they could make out was the scratching of a quill.

Standing beside the chair was Ginny, she stood with a focus and discipline her family had never seen in her. Molly had gotten up and was about to walk over to her daughter when Bill stepped out of the shadows.

"Mother, if there was ever a time to shut up, sit down, and just wait, it is now."

Molly was about to protest his harsh words.

"All questions will be answered, but please wait. The Goblins will bind and silence you if you interrupt." and he pushed his mother gently back into her spot on the couch.

The doors opened and in walked Charlie, no sounds were made but the boys seemed happy to see their brother and Molly, again, tried to stand only to be held down by Bill.

"Am I late?" Charlie whispered as he came to his older brother.

"No, but Charlie, I must warn you, you can not mention anything about what you learn today. ANYTHING," Bill spoke a strange warning. For a moment, Charlie looked confused, but his eyes widened and nodded.

Next through the doors was Madam Longbottom with Neville behind her. Without a word, she quickly sat on a couch that was added beside where Molly sat. Before Neville could sit, Bill suggested he sit where his mother was and for his mother to sit with Madam Longbottom. Although 'suggest' is a weak word, he pulled his mother up and moved her to sit on the couch with Augusta. Neville just gave a weak smile and joined the boys and Hermione.

"Any idea what is going on?" Neville asked. Ron and Hermione just shook their heads no, the twins just smiled as they sipped their butterbeer and ate their food.

The group then heard the squeaking of rolling wheels just before the doors again opened to have Arthur Weasley on a gurney, beside him was his healer from St. Mungo's as well as a Goblin that also looked to be a healer. Charlie had moved behind the couch and stood behind his mother so when she moved to stand again he just held her shoulder as Arthur was wheeled in and set right beside her.

He looked at his kids, Ron confused along with Hermione. The twins, he had to chuckle, they sat eating food and drinking, acting as if they were the special guest at a king's palace-over-acting the roll, but remaining quiet at the same time.

Madam Longbottom sat regal, sipping tea, watching, her grandson sitting with his herd and staying quiet.

Bill and Charlie were all business, and Molly looked pissed off, worried, scared, and annoyed, her eyes shifting from him to where her daughter stood. He noticed Ginny had turned her head to smile in his direction but had not moved or spoke. For a second, Arthur had to do a double take, where he knew his daughter stood, he no longer saw his little girl but the young woman she was growing into a powerful young witch. He could almost see her magic radiating off her.

He looked his wife in the eyes and took her hand, kissing her palm before just holding it. That alone finally caused her to relax.

The next few minutes had the arrivals of Professor McGonagall, Alastor Moody, and an older wizard that looked like the bartender of the Hog's Head.

A burst of flame in the air herald the arrival of the phoenix Fawkes. The bird circled the room, singing a song that calmed everyone down before landing on a perch that appeared next to the Goblin Ragnok.

The doors opened one more time and in skipped Luna, waving to her friends she skipped up to Ginny and just hugged her.

"See told you, all you had to do was beat down that fangirl and you would awaken our Lord Dragon," the blonde smiled.

"My mother will try to stop me, and I will have to do plan B," Ginny replied with a smile.

"That is not for sure," Harry spoke as he continued to write.

"You hush, women are talking," Ginny chuckled.

"Plan B won't be so bad and you know it," Luna laughed and hugged Ginny kissing her cheek before going over to sit on the floor in front of the boys and the bushy haired witch. She smiled as just before she sat down, Dobby put a pillow on the floor for her to sit comfortably.

"So, Luna?" Hermione started, "Do you know what is going on?"

"The show is about to start," she replied. "Dobby my friend, it is time for you to get the chair."

Dobby nodded and walked over to an empty area and placed a large chair, it looked thick and squishy and very comfortable.

The door on the far side of the room opened, and in walked another Goblin, followed by Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape, followed by two more armored goblins.

They walked in silence to the comfy chair where they were met by Bill, who held out a small box. Snape just placed his wand inside the box without a word.

"Another chair please," Ragnok just asked and Dobby quickly complied. It was different than the first, but Snape did not comment.

Both men sat in their chairs Albus in the first, Snape in the second.

"Comfortable? Be honest," the Goblin that led the two men in asked.

"Very, thank you," Albus replied as Snape just nodded.

Six Goblins came up, drew their weapons, and slid into place so that the tips of each of their swords was pointing at Albus's neck.

"Now begins the Goblin trial of Albus Dumbledore," Ragnok spoke as he finally stood up from his chair.

There was silence in the room, and only the scratching of Harry's quill was heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N re-edited 3/25/2018**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

Ragnok stood in the large office as a Goblin walked up to him and handed him a large stack of parchment (actually it was four binders) and then started walking around the office handing a binder to Arthur, Professor McGonagall, Snape, and finally Albus.

"I dislike lawyers, solicitors, and barristers," Ragnok started. "So here is what we will do: in this binder is every crime you are charged with. Dates, time, and so forth, they are number coded so as you read them, should you find a crime you wish to plead not guilty, write it down on the spare parchment."

When he said that, a table was brought out with parchment ink and quill and set in the range of Dumbledore.

"Take your time Mister Dumbledore, no one will leave this bank until we are finished. Now, normally we only allow a restroom break every two hours, but due to your age, we are willing to be lenient. Don't abuse our generosity." he stopped and looked around, "I require complete silence during this time with the exception only for Lord Potter and any medical care needed for Mister Arthur Weasley. I will bind, gag, and hang anyone that causes trouble."

Ragnok pointed to the silent hanging form of Sirius to prove his point.

* * *

Snape looked at the bundle in his hands. When he first walked in, he noticed with a small smile, Black's situation. Then he spotted the other guests before his eyes landed on Potter.

Harry sat, constantly writing over and over, filling forms only to have new ones show up. Snape looked closer as he noticed Harry was different. He wore dark lensed glasses that had side guards so no one could see his eyes. His right hand looked swollen with damage and he knew the boy was in considerable pain. Last, he spotted a small vial on the desk and one stiff told him everything.

Clearing his throat, he started to read. Page after page showed the different charms, spells, and rituals used by Dumbledore against the Nation. After the first break, Snape reached a section about 3 quarters of the way through and his blood ran cold. Dumbledore had set up and planed roughly a quarter of the pranks and bullying that James and Sirius did.

Dumbledore had singled him out for a future spy long before he started hanging out with the junior Death Eaters. It was noted that he planned to use his love and friendship with Lily as a motivation. His use of the word mudblood was not planned and had ruined Dumbledore's plan.

Half of the bullying was Black's fault, a quarter was Dumbledore's, James Potter wasn't as guilty as he thought.

'And I am not as innocent as I like to claim.' Snape thought to himself.

He kept reading, hoping to get through to the parts about Potter...Harry, and what he read almost made him sick right there. Slavery, abuse, beatings, Harry Potter the son of Lily, had lived a life worse than his own childhood. Dumbledore lied when he claimed Harry was spoiled and happy.

* * *

Arthur was reading calmly with his wife looking over his shoulder. He knew she was wanting to argue this so-called trial against the wizard she put so much blind faith into. Arthur was able to keep her quiet for fear of the Goblins reaction to her making a scene. Each time he read a page, he handed it down to Augusta who, in turn, handed it down to the kids as she finished reading.

Arthur noticed the kids looking paler and paler as they read, even the twins were focused, then Molly started reading about Harry's life at home. Arthur was pissed, Molly livid, Augusta was angry and a little shamed thinking about her treatment of Neville. Ron and Neville were angry, they had been told Harry had been rich and spoiled as the savior of the world. Luna seemed neutral like normal, Hermione was shaking in anger and righteous indignation. The twins just looked ready for blood, at Harry's word they would unleash the pranks from hell.

* * *

The other side of the room with the order members was no better, Tonks, Lupin, Alastor, and two Goblins were having to hold Minerva back from attacking the Headmaster. The barman just stood, staring with hate at Albus, when he saw Minerva starting to break free, he just pointed at the small table.

What she noticed stopped her in her tracks as she saw that Albus had not yet touched the parchment, ink, and quill yet.

Knowing that Albus was a very fast reader, several people realized he was reading slowly in order to let everyone read everything before finishing himself. Finally, after almost four hours, Albus Dumbledore put the bundle down.

* * *

Without missing a step, Ragnok stepped forward and in a clear voice.

"How does the accused plead?"

Albus took a calm breath, "Guilty on all charges."

The room blew up, everyone was shouting and standing, looking to the headmaster ready to kill. Bill and Charlie were having to hold back Molly, the Order members were holding back Minerva. The magic was thick in the air to the point that if one was paying attention, they could see tiny lightning bolts flashing every few seconds.

The Goblins around the room raised their shields and were inching closer to intervene if they had to. They understood the anger the humans felt, found it just, but they were still bound to keep the peace and were hoping something would calm the tension in a way where violence would not be needed.

HOOT!

The sound stopped everyone as they looked up. Hedwig gently glided down from the rafters and flew over to land on the back of Albus's chair. She simply lifted her tail and crapped on the Headmaster's robes before flying over to land on Harry's chair to be cooed and scratched by Ginny.

The tension broke, everyone was still mad but no one could think of a better way to show their anger better than the owl had.

"Plea accepted," Ragnok replied nodding. "Now the clan of Ragnok has also pleaded guilty for we knew about these crimes against Lord Potter and did nothing."

The room went silent.

"Yes, we can give a hundred reasons for our actions but that does not change the fact that we let this happen and so are equally guilty." the Goblin continued as he walked around the room. "Fifteen hundred years the Potters have been friends of the Goblin Nation. I personally thought of Fleamont as a brother along with James. To me, they were blood and I, as well as my clan, failed them when we made the choice not to interfere until now."

"Instead of the normal punishment for these crimes, which for those who don't know is one week of torture per charge before finally death by beheading,"

He paused for the gasp, which came as everyone realized there were one hundred and three charges. That's literally one week shy of two years of torture.

"A plea bargain was offered, and Dumbledore if you had tried to plead not guilty on anything, this offer would not be on the table," the Goblin informed as he stared at the Headmaster before continuing. "And so, the goblins of Clan Ragnok the Fifth, which makes up about thirty percent of the Goblin Nation and Sixty percent of Gringotts bank, have sworn a magical oath of fealty to Lord Potter and the House of Potter."

Molly fainted. That basically summed it up for everyone there here. The leader of Gringotts, as well as the son of the King of the Goblin Nation, just swore loyalty to a human, and he did not have any negative emotion about it.

A glass of water, and a little time and Molly had been woken.

"So, Mr. Dumbledore, that is the choice: either you leave this room for the Goblin dungeons or you make the same oath. Those are your choices, there is no option C. Which do you choose?

Albus sat looking calm. Two years of pain (something no human could think of, and he knew the Goblins could keep him alive and aware for the whole time) or an oath that had no loopholes.

"The oath." was all Albus said.

The Goblin that had arrested Albus stepped forward and opened the box. The old wizard simply reached in took out his wand, lifted it, and spoke in the Goblin Tongue the oath of fealty. As he spoke the last word, a golden light encased his body before softly fading away. Only Fawkes made a sound and the note he chirped had everyone realizing the Phoenix was very relieved by his companion's choice.

Harry finally spoke as the Goblin Guards withdrew their weapons and left Albus's side.

"Now that is done, we can get started," Harry spoke for the first time. "As soon as I finish with what I am doing, I will need to sleep for several days, so let us get to the rat killing."

Harry handed a piece of parchment to a Goblin who quickly took it to Arthur.

"Har... Lord Potter this really isn't..." Arthur started to protest after reading it.

"Do me a favor, shut up and sign it, it's not a choice... Just sign it." Harry replied calmly.

Harry then handed an envelope to the same Goblin who quickly took it to Snape.

"My mother left that letter to you in her will, it should have been given to you after her death," Harry spoke to his Potions Professor.

Snape took the letter opened it and started reading. After a few minutes, people could see a tear run down his face.

"Madam Longbottom," Harry started. "The Potters and the Longbottom's have, in the past, shared a very strong alliance and bond. I would like to continue the alliance."

"Harry," Neville spoke before his Gran could. "You have been my friend from day one, you always defended me, our alliance never ended."

"I do not have a lot of time so let's get to working on the new plan for this war," Harry spoke after a minute.

That was Molly's queue.

"Come, Ginny, we don't need to be here for this let's go and get some supper ready everyone."

"No mother, my place is beside Harry," was her daughter's reply.

"Ginny, you're too young, now come with me. As your mother I order you,"

"No, Mother." Ginny didn't even look at her mother.

"Arthur?" Molly asked looking for help from her husband.

"Not this time Molly, we are all in this war. If you want to try and stop Ginny, you will do it alone. And I promise you that you have already lost." Arthur replied as he watched his daughter pull her wand.

Squaring her shoulders and standing up straight, Molly turned back to her daughter reading herself for a fight. When she saw Ginny with her wand, she paused.

"I Ginevra Molly Weasley hereby activate the life debt owed to Lord Harry James Potter, and I do swear any and all services he should request or require without exception," the gold light that enveloped Ginny was so bright it blinded a few of the witnesses.

"My place is at Harry's side from now till the end, Mother."

Molly fell back onto the couch. Her little girl had just made herself the property of Harry and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted it looked like Harry was having a seizure.

Everyone crowded around the Lord as he shook, it ended as quickly as it started.

"Voldemort just broke open Azkaban," he looked straight into Neville's eyes. "Bellatrix is out."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N re-edited 3/25/2018**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

"SILENCE!"

The news of the Azkaban being broken open sent the room into a panic, people were moving around trying to get things done.

"There is nothing that can be done now," Harry continued to speak as he wrote. "Voldemort did this today to ruin our Christmas. As I understand it, the break out wasn't planned till after the new year?" here he looked at Snape. "Right Severus?"

"Correct Lord...Harry, I have none of the potions ready for their recovery, and he knows this." The potion master replied. The room was shocked, more about how calmly Snape and Harry used each other's names, then they were about the breakout or what Ginny had just done.

"How long before you are called?" Harry asked. He finished writing on one parchment and handed it to the Goblin that had been doing a lot of his running who quickly took it to the hanging form of Sirius. He held out the form, then remembered to turn it upside down to allow the Dogfather to sign whatever it was.

"He knew I was needed for a meeting with Dumbledore today, so a few more hours," Snape replied.

"Ok everyone, grab a chair and listen, I don't have time for the details, just some quick notes."

Everyone moved to get closer, Arthur stayed next to the couch and took his wife's hand she was still in shock over Ginny.

"When I go to sleep, here is what I want you to do: Neville you need to get a wand that works for you, your Father's doesn't,"

"No problem," Neville replied.

"You too Ginny, your grandmother's wand only works about sixty percent for you."

"Yes, Master," she replied.

"Going to be hard getting used to that," Harry said shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Ginny will help you," Luna replied as she giggled.

"Tonks, Remus, Sirius when he is finally allowed down, and Alastor, I need you to get with Ron and Hermione to plan the DA training including physical and non-magic combat training."

"Harry," Snape started. "I have a Slytherin that could help with that. He plans to join the ICW Battle Mages after he graduates, so he has a hatred for Dark Wizards and has been wanting into your group."

"But he is Slytherin?" Ron argued.

"Ron, don't be prejudice just because they are Slytherin, that was Sirius's mistake," Harry growled as he pointed to his silenced Dogfather. "Slytherin was an Auror, the Auror that wrote the original codex that later became the Auror manual. When can we meet with him?"

"After Christmas," Snape nodded as he replied.

Ron was silent, Luna just gave him a one arm hug, "We learn new things every day, it's part of growing up."

"Ok, now time for the brass tacks," Harry started. "Tom Riddle made multiple Horcruxes. For details about what they are, ask Albus later. In short, he tore his soul apart, putting the pieces in a form of soul container. As long as one of them is still around, he can't die."

Harry started speaking faster and in clear pain, slowly he reached for the small vial on the desk.

"Harry is it wise? That stuff is deadly, and I don't know how much you've already had." Snape voiced as he reached to stop Harry's hand.

"Four doses and you're right...back to the topic," Harry said as he pulled his hand back.

"The diary from the chamber was one, we know that the snake," here he motioned to Arthur. "Is a second...and I am a third."

Naturally, everyone gasped.

"Murder is required to make these things, it is believed that he planned to use my death to make one. Our guess is he planned to make seven."

Harry was starting to pant now; his right hand had started to swell up more.

"Which means we have to find the others. My connection is based on the Horcrux he doesn't know about. The one in me was not complete, so with the help of the Goblins, we have modified it. Ask...them...about...that...later."

As he spoke about the objects, Kreature had gone stiff with a look of recognition. "Master Harry?" the Black family elf spoke.

"Yes...Kreature?"

"I believe I have one of these containers," the Elf spoke causing the room to go silent.

"Can you get it now?" Harry asked. The magic radiated off his form as the Elf nodded.

"Take my son with you and bring it," Ragnok spoke for the first time since Albus's oath.

A Goblin ran forward with a rune-covered box and the two vanished in a blink.

"If it is one," Albus spoke finally. "We will need the sword of Gryffindor, it was impregnated with the venom of the Basilisk."

The elf and the Goblin returned holding the box.

"Now Kreature, how did you get this?" Harry asked as Fawkes flamed away.

Kreature told the story of Master Reggie, "But Kreature failed. Kreature could not destroy it, so Kreature set it in the Black manor with defenses. Believe it must be opened in order to destroy it." Kreature finished.

"You have done well Kreature," Harry replied. Just then Fawkes returned with the Sorting Hat, "Are you ready to complete your master's request?"

The elf nodded and gave a squeak as Harry put the Sorting Hat on the elf's head. A few minutes later the elf removed the hat and reached in, what he pulled out was not the ruby encrusted sword of Godric Gryffindor, but a single-handed, curved blade with emeralds in the hilt and a serpent engraved with runes along the blade.

"Hexen-bane," Ragnok spoke in awe. "Forged in the depths of Kazema for Salazar Slytherin, tempered in the venom of Estrella, Slytherin's familiar, destroyer of more dark wizards, creatures, and objects then all others combined."

Harry finally stopped writing as the last piece of parchment was removed. He tried to stand, but almost fell till Ron and Neville caught him, his hand was now so swollen the skin was splitting and blood started to leak out.

"Perfect, Kreature take it to the center I will open it."

Kreature obeyed and put the box down and slowly pulled the locket out, putting it on a stone pedestal that formed. Everyone started to move closer till they were stopped by what looked to be fifty Goblins all carrying tall tower shields.

"It will fight Kreature, I can feel it's hatred and malice from here. When I open it, do not hear anything it says, do not see anything it shows, strike." Harry ordered

Kreature stood ready as Harry spoke in parseltongue ' _open_ ', the locket clicked open. The witnesses were protected from its eyes, so a foul mist started to rise out of the object. The hate, anger, and malice that radiated off the thing caused everyone to cringe in fear.

"BURN IN THE BLACK FIRES OF HELL! Kreature shouted as he brought the blade down.

The explosion knocked everyone down except the Goblins with the shields, though they were shaken. Kreature had been blown back the twenty feet between the pedestal and the shield wall. Once everyone could feel the malice of the locket vanish, they knew it was dead. Kreature didn't move at first. When a few Goblins moved towards him, he finally stood up and marched with purpose back to the locket.

"For Master Reggie, the honor of the Black family, and for Salazar Slytherin," Kreature then spoke in elf, no one knew what he said but all could feel it was a curse word that could make most blush.

"Good Kreature, rest for the night, and if you feel up to it, begin your mission," Harry spoke in pure exhaustion. "Everyone, I will see you in five days. I will be at Potter Manor till then. Mistress Grenol, I am all yours," and with that Harry passed out.

A female Goblin hurried out of the shadows and took Harry from the boys and vanished with him.

"Ok people," Ginny shouted. "We have things to do and no time to do them in. Kreature rest for as long as you need, and only start your other mission when you are ready," the elf just nodded. "Sirius, you will hang there till you reach twenty-four hours straight, see you tomorrow. Neville meet me at the wand shop. Dad you will need to return to St. Mungo's, if for appearances only." here she stopped as she looked at her mother.

"Petal, Blossom," Neville called out and two female elves showed up. "Take Mrs. Weasley to Longbottom Manor, make her comfortable, and prepare other rooms. I am having the Weasley family for Christmas."

"Aberforth, we will need to speak with you soon, Harry has a plan that's so crazy it has to work. Twins...NO PRANKING THE DURSLEYS! by order of Lord Harry James Potter. He has his own plans for them."

As she spoke, people were moving. The twins looked upset but even they knew crossing a Lord was a bad idea. They just hoped he let them help.

"Nothing revealed here is to be spoken to anyone else and don't speak about it in public, not even the Patil's Hermione,"

Hermione paused blushed and turned, "How do-"

"You talk in your sleep," all the Weasleys spoke as one except Molly who had just been taken by the two Longbottom elves, Hermione's blush was even deeper.

Ginny looked at the Order members, "Get back to the school, play dumb. Umbridge is probably freaking out. Remus, Tonks, Alastor find the rest of the Order. Keep the guard on the Hall of Prophecies going but tell them to stay safe. Yes, we know about it. Harry will give all the info when he wakes." they nodded, and Ginny saw Albus looking defeated again.

"Albus, you have years of experience, wisdom, and knowledge. You just let it get away from you. Harry will see you in five days, go rest."

The headmaster gave a weak smile and stood to leave.

"And send Madam Pomfrey to Potter Manor if she finds out about this. After we return, she will keep Harry in the hospital wing for a month 'for observation. Might as well let her start her treatment now." she smiled as she saw Albus give a small chuckle.

Soon everyone was gone and only Ginny, Snape, Luna, and Ragnok stood in the room.

"Can you handle taking orders?" Ginny asked as she looked at the potion master.

"For my treatment of Harry, I should take that oath."

"Your choice Severus, but if Harry required it, he would have already gotten it. He does have a punishment planned for your actions." Ginny replied "Ready?"

Snape nodded.

"When called, go. Do everything in your power to heal them up quickly, do not half-ass it. You will see Kreature there, he is there on Harry's order. Our enemy right now is the ministry. Whatever Tom is planning won't happen until May or June, and his trap is already broken. So now we deal with Fudge and Umbridge. Now your punishment starts when classes return...and that is you will begin TEACHING potions at Hogwarts."

Snape stood up straight and gave a nod, his hand moved to his left arm and he just turned and left.

Ragnok nodded and smiled as Luna quietly came to Ginny gave her a hug and then linked her arm with her redheaded friend.

"Told you plan B was not so bad." the blonde giggled.

"True, not mad, are you?"

"No, Harry and I were only going to be great friends but nothing romantic or intimate. Now let's go get you your wand and then you and I will sneak off to Madam Malkin's backroom. Get you ready for when our dragon wakes up." Luna smiled as Ginny blushed and just chuckled.

"You, my lovely moon, are an evil tease."


	5. Chapter 5-6

**A/N combined chapters 5 and 6 8/25/17. Beta by MagicInTheStars.**

* * *

Arthur sat on his bed back in St. Mungo's, smiling as he watched his healer and the Goblin healer speak in private in the corner when Bill and Charlie walked in.

"What did you learn boys?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"That Harry is insane, and when properly motivated has no problem raising a lot of hell," Bill replied with a proud smile.

"Yes," Charlie added. "but that deal with Ginny."

"Was her idea," Bill interrupted. "You did see Harry flinch when she used the M word right?"

Charlie stopped thought and nodded.

"Now, the fact that Harry now has his titles must remain secret boys. I believe he plans to announce it after 'Tom' is brought out into the open. Till then, it will be down to Augusta and us to hold the Wizengamot."

Both boys were shocked.

"What do you mean? The Longbottoms have power but the Weasleys lost theirs back when Great-grandfather Weasley became the first Weasley Blood Traitor."

Arthur just smiled.

"I am glad you boys remembered your lessons. However there is a loophole: the Weasleys could always regain their power and title of 'Ancient and Most Noble House' by simply paying the fine that was levied for being a Blood Traitor."

Bill and Charlie were stunned,

"In fact, the main reason Malfoy was so intent on ruining us is that his house is only 'Ancient' and will not be up for ascension for another two-hundred and five years. And as soon as it is proven he is a willing follower to the dark lord, that clock restarts." Here Arthur was smiling, never had they seen their father look so happy at the thought of anyone being ruined, but they decided after what the head of the Malfoy family tried to do to Ginny...the boys just smiled with their father.

"You said pay the fine," Charlie started after a few minutes. "How much is the fine?"

Arthur looked at his son's, "Seven-hundred and fifty thousand galleons,"

Both boys blanched pale, "Father we can't let Harry spend that much..."

Arthur raised his hand silencing his sons, on his finger was a ring with a gold weasel on it,

"He already did it, and boys. I owe a life debt to Harry, I am in this for the long haul. Ad long as I am alive and head of the house, Harry Potter will always have my support."

"How...how much money does Harry have?" Charlie asked shocked.

Bill replied the same number he had heard Ragnok tell Harry...Charlie fainted.

* * *

Ron and hermione had been walking through the Alley in shock. A few minutes after Ginny dismissed everyone, the two realized they obeyed without a second thought. They were walking into the Leaky Cauldron when they were grabbed by the hood of their cloaks and pulled into a side door.

Drawing their wands, readying for a fight, they stopped as they realized it was the twins.

"Here sit," one said as he pushed Ron into a chair and poured him a half a shot of firewhiskey.

"This is strong so just sip it. You two look like you needed to calm your nerves," the second one said.

"Merlin knows we did." They finished together and offered to pour a shot for Hermione who shook her head and pointed her finger at a butterbeer.

"I...am not smart," Ron started as he took a small sip. "So can you all explain to me what we just witnessed?"

"As far as we can tell,"

"Ginny woke up the Harry we knew was there,"

"But was so repressed that most people didn't even think about it-"

"For the life of us, we couldn't understand how someone of such power,"

"Politicly,"

"Magicly,"

"Pure stubborn determination,"

"Could be so well hidden," the twins finished together.

"Till we saw that report about Harry's life," Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"And Harry said no pranking them," one twin said mournfully.

"And you will obey that order when you have refused to obey all other orders before...why?" Ron asked with a small grin.

"You planning to disobey Ginny?" the twins replied together looking more serious than ever before.

"Point taken," was Ron's reply.

"Well we have things to work out. Tomorrow we will try to get a hold of the Order and start the restructuring of our D.A. meetings," Hermione started, yet the Boys noticed she still seemed confused.

"Before we get to that,"

"What is still bothering you?"

"Dobby and Kreature. Harry was giving them orders and..." Hermione started till one of the twins put a hand over her mouth.

"House elves are the descendants of magical golems,"

"They can't live without being bonded to a wizard, our guess is Dobby bonded himself to Harry without Harry knowing back when he set up Dobby's release from Malfoy,"

"But Dobby wanted freedom?" Hermione asked as the hand was dropped.

"Golems, and to an extant elves, are tools made by Wizards, there is an unwritten law-"

"Take care of your tools-"

"and they will take care of you,"

"Malfoy is a fool who refused to follow that, and the wizards of the ministry have been idiots for decades." The twins finished.

"So I would have hurt them?" she asked

"You would have killed them." the twins replied.

The group was silent for a time.

"What I want to know," Ron started to break the silence. "What happened to Harry's hand?"

The twins nodded in agreement.

"How long can any of you continuously write?" Hermione asked.

"My hand starts to cramp after about five minutes," Ron answered.

"Same," the twins added.

"Right, due to practicing, I can go about thirty minutes. Harry went hours," Hermione continued as recognition dawned in the boys eyes.

"I am guessing he damaged several tendons and ligaments in his hand and wrist."

"What time is it?" Ron asked as he fought off a yawn.

"11:40pm," Hermione said checking her watch, "better head to Neville's place."

* * *

Minerva followed Albus into his private quarters after they returned to the school.

"You realize Albus, that the game is changed and all your plans are done, correct?" she asked still angry.

"I realized that before I took the oath." Dumbledore replied as he changed into sleeping wear and went to get in his bed.

"Why did you take the oath?"

"Young Miss Weasley was right, I did let my age, knowledge, and skill get away from me. I let myself believe I knew and could control everything, and I knew, given a chance, I would do it again. The oath will keep me on the right path. I couldn't stray even if I wanted to."

"And why did you leave his magical Core bound for so long?" Minerva asked.

"I honestly don't know anymore, whatever my reason was, it was so weak I just forgot it. Like a rock moving down hill, I just rolled on without even seeing where I was going."

"I will see you tomorrow. I am still very angry with you, so instead of wishing you a peaceful rest I will leave you with this." Minerva started for the door.

"The 'greater good' cost you your sister and your brother. It has cost the people of England as well as Europe the lives of friends and loved ones for over fifty years. Ask yourself if 'good' has ever been the correct word," and she walked out, leaving Albus to his thoughts.

That night, Albus came to believe it would have been more merciful if she had just hexed him.

* * *

Remus sat on the couch in Tonks' flat, Tonks just sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. The werewolf was so tired he didn't even try to argue.

Alastor and Aberforth came from the kitchen. Abe poured four glasses of what looked like bourbon and handed glasses to the other three.

"There really is nothing to do about the break out is there?" Tonks asked without opening her eyes to sip her drink.

"No, there isn't," Abe replied. "Lord Potter was right, our main problem now is the Ministry."

"How did we get such a stupid coward for a minister?" Tonks asked with a growl.

"Doesn't matter," Mad-Eye growled. "What matters is we start working ahead. The kids at that school are way behind and the war is here. Tomorrow we start coming up with that plan we were asked for."

Abe snorted and when Remus and Alastor looked at him, he just nodded to the sleeping form of Tonks.

"We meet tomorrow. Be ready for when we get that report about the students training," Moody spoke with a small grin as Remus just blushed, he then limped out the door.

"Good luck wolf pup," Abe grinned at Remus's glare and blush.

* * *

Abe and Alastor walked side by side after leaving the flat,

"What do we do about Albus?" Moody asked.

"Nothing, Harry dropped the hammer harder and with more effect than I ever could."

"You seem different." Moody spoke eyeing the strange barman.

"I was not as smart as my brother, not as flashy either, but I never stopped or hesitated when fighting a dark wizard. But for the first time since my sister died, I have now found someone worth fighting for. That young man, it almost feels to me that he has Adriana's spirit and blessing...I can't find any better words then that."

The two walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Will you be alright?" Augusta asked her grandson as they walked towards Ollivanders.

"Only when she is back in prison...or dead," Neville replied. "But for now, I will be quick.

"Then I will let you handle this on your own, I must go check on Molly." His grandmother reached and gave Neville a brief hug before she started walking away.

Madam Longbottom made her way home and quickly went through the manor to the room Molly was set up in. She found the Weasley matriarch sitting up in the bed.

"I have lost my daughter," Molly spoke.

"No Molly, you haven't," was the old woman's reply.

Molly did not reply.

"My brother has a saying, 'War is the folly of the old that is fought by the young,' and the young will never stand back and let the old fight alone." Augusta turned to leave.

"We have always fought the dark, we are the warriors of the light. It is in our nature to fight the dark. Frank, Alice, Gideon, and Fabian... It would be a poor remembrance of them for you to refuse this anymore."

With that madam Longbottom left the room, she walked down the hall and stopped for a moment.

"Really brother, when will you stop living in shadows?"

"Not even my co-workers can detect me Augusta, how is it you always can?" as a man walked out of the corner.

The two looked at each other for a moment before the old woman sighed shoulders slumping,

"We messed up didn't we?" she finally asked.

"I knew the wards would always protect Neville, what no one told me was 'someone' put a powerful block on his magic core at the age of two."

"After his parents' attack, he was so upset his magic was flaring. We...I feared he would harm himself." she replied.

"And the reason you did not remove the block later?" Algeron asked narrowing his eyes.

"I honestly don't know." she replied.

The wizard just ran a wand over his sister, "Seems Albus put a memory charm on you as well. Probably lifted at the trial."

"True...how did you know?" she asked.

"I was there," he smiled. "Go sleep, I will tend to the house tonight. Tomorrow we return to the war."

The old wizard just turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

Ginny and Luna continued to walk the dark alley, arm in arm, giggling, and lightly slapping each other over some strange joke and or tease.

He could not help himself as he watched then, Neville just smiled as they approached.

"Do I want to know what has gotten you two so giggly?"

The girls stopped looked at him, looked at each other, then back at him. "Girl stuff, best boys not know," they spoke as one.

The three then just walked into the wand shop,

"Yes, I was told to expect you this night." the mystic wand-crafter said as they closed the door.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander," Luna started. "we should start with Ginny first as Neville will take twice as long"

"Why?" Neville asked confused, Ginny also looked at her friend.

"Because once trained, Neville will be able to duel wield, a rare gift for wizards so young," she answered as she sat down and grabbed a paper.

Neville looked confused, but Ginny just smiled and looked at the grey eyed man, "It is late, let's not take all night with the search."

* * *

Snape had to school his features and his mind, any hint of a change and the dark lord would notice. He walked calmly into Malfoy Manor to find Narcissa as she was carrying towels to the side parlor, looking stressed and haggard. In the parlor, he found the Dark Lord as well as all his followers, including those that had just been freed.

"My Lord, you sent for me?" Snape asked as he bowed low to Tom.

"Yes Severus, as you can see, I decided to collect my most faithful early," The dark lord spoke calmly. "If I remember my potions correctly, the restorative potion is still three weeks from completion?"

"Yes my Lord, I started it the night you told me your plan so as to be ready. Forgive me for not having it ready early," Snape bowed.

"There is nothing to forgive. I found myself missing my beloved followers and acted ahead of schedule. I won't punish, tend to them as best as you can." and the creature glided to the door.

"My Lord there is an alternative potion, but it has strong restrictions," Snape spoke.

"And they are?" the Dark Lord spoke annoyed that he was not informed before.

"No magic, no magic can be used on, by, or around it even when in a patient. All treatment for the patient must be done non-magic methods."

Snape finished and bowed.

"And how long would their recovery be?"

"Same as with the restorative potion, not before the end of March, but I can and will have them fully healthy by April first... As long as the patients follow instructions," here Snape stopped and eyed Bellatrix.

The witch in question was glaring at him, inside he smiled.

"Heal them Snape. They **WILL** follow their instructions **WITHOUT** complaint," and here the Dark Lord was also staring at Bellatrix who dropped her eyes in obedience.

"And the rest will help you without complaint," and with that the Dark Lord left.

Snape turned to the group, almost everyone looked ready to follow his command, Bella was still shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Crabbe, take Dolohov to the bathroom on the first floor. Goyle, take Rookwood to the guest bath on the second floor. Wormtail, you and Avery tend to the others. Water, small amounts of food, no Alcohol," and he walked to Bellatrix bent down and scooped her in his arms bridal style.

"What do you..." she started to screech but stopped as Nagini slithered out of the shadows and hissed at her.

"You all need to be washed, your sister can help you but I do not believe she can carry you up to her bathroom by herself." was all Snape said as he started walking with Cissy leading.

Snape turned and easily walked up the stairs as if Bella weighed nothing. She tried to fight, but the adrenaline she had gained during the break-out had worn off and she found herself very weak.

He took her to the master bath and very gently placed her in the large empty tub, "I believe your sister can help from here, I will be back in one hour," and with that Snape left the room and quickly left the manor to retrieve the potion.

He walked back into the manor carrying a large runed trunk. Lucius found him first, "I have warded the main ballroom, it is large enough to fit everyone, Travers and Mulciber are washing now Bella and Narcissa have not come down yet."

"Thank you" Snape nodded and headed for said ball room.

He gave both men there a dose and the started to tend to their wounds, Dolohov had a gash on his head that Snape cleaned and using a needle and thread quickly stitched up. Rookwood made a snide comment about muggle methods, but Dolohov simple said. "If it heals me faster so I maybe of some use to our Lord." and that shut everyone up.

An hour since he left, there came a knock on the bathroom door,

"We will be down when we are done," Bellatrix growled. she was just getting finished bathing. She could not walk but could stand a little and was being helped out of the tub.

"I have your bed cloths here I will leave it by the door," Snape replied through said door.

Narcissa went to the door and looked out, Snape waited on the other side of the room out of sight, she gathered the sleep cloths and quickly returned to help her sister dress.

"We are ready Severus,"

"I can do it my..."

"Our orders were to obey him, you are two weak and I can not carry you. Should I inform our master you refuse to obey?" Narcissa finished and Snape walked in and smoothly, picked the Black witch up, and carried her back down to the Ballroom.

Bellatrix pouted and growled the whole way, that is until she spotted it: the dress the Dark lord had given her hanging on the manikin. She had not seen it since her arrest. It was laced with several protection and shield charms and had saved her more times then she cared to admit. Still to this day, only two Death Eaters had earned the right to wear something other than the required black robes and silver mask: her and Dolohov.

"I was able to sneak into the evidence locker and gained your gear," Snape said as he walked. "I also got your wand. I offered it to our Lord during your time for healing but he told me to hold onto it."

Bella looked ready to fight again.

"Sister, Severus is right. Any magic, any at all and the potion will react by rupturing your core and destroying us all. How would you serve our Lord while dead?" Narcissa interrupted and silenced her sister.

Two hours later, everyone was bathed and in their beds. Snape had seen Kreature moving around the room carrying things without using magic. Snape himself was tending to Rudolphus as the man had several large cuts on his body when Voldemort returned.

"Severus, do not stop," as he saw Snape begin to turn to his Lord. "You are capable of listening while working,"

"Yes, my Lord," Snape replied and continued his care.

"You were in a meeting today?"

"Yes my Lord, it ended just before you called me."

"And this meeting's purpose?"

Snape paused as he finished a stitch. "The DMLE as well as the healers of St. Mungo's have become upset and complained to the Education Board. Since I have not allowed any Sixth year students into my Potions classes without and O on their OWL's, the number of qualified healer and Auror applicants has dropped to dangerous levels."

"Oh yes, my original plan for you taking that post. I must say I am glad you continued that even during your...temporary lack of faith...what came of this meeting?"

Snape sighed, "I must get seventy-five percent of my OWL students to pass with a E, and starting next year I must now accept students that gain an E in their OWL's or I will lose my job and teaching license."

"I see, it can not be helped. It took them over a decade to realize this and still don't realize this was meant to weaken them...very well."

The Dark Lord again just left the room.

The sun was rising as Snape and Narcissa, with the help of Kreature, finished.

"I will be back in two days. Narcissa is more then capable to tend to them while I am away," Snape told his master. "I will send a nutrient supplement that may help speed up their recovery. But I implore you, no one should move for at least two weeks." and he bowed low.

"Thank you Severus, you may leave," was his dismissal.

Snape just bowed again and left, as he arrived at his home he found himself very very tired.


	6. Chapter 7-8

**A/N combined 7-8 8/25/17**

* * *

Luna smiled as she was let through the door to Longbottom Manor. She had stayed at home with her father after helping Ginny and Neville get their wands. She smiled at the house elf she recognized as Petal and silently skipped into the manor. She passed the kitchen where she saw Molly Weasley working with the house elves to make breakfast. She passed a door where she heard people snoring in tandem. She then passed a bathroom where Hermione was stepping out after showering and dressing.

"Breakfast should be ready in forty-five minutes, best wake the boys. I have heard Longbottom elves take pleasure in waking people up, it's the only time they are actually allowed to prank anyone." The blonde spoke as she skipped past and to the back of a side hall she found the door she wanted.

She opened the door and walked down to the basement. She smiled as she saw Neville fly through the air landing with a thud. She looked to the other side of the room and smiled again when she recognized Algernon Croaker. Watching for a few minutes, she was able to see each man's magical power flow through them as again Neville went flying.

"Neville stay seated and catch your breath," Luna started.

The old man turned to look at her.

"Yes nephew, you're puffing like a pure-blooded dark wizard," Coaker smiled as he turned to the blonde witch.

Luna had stepped forward, "Neville, you have more power in you then Master Croaker, but he has far more control of his power. I am sure that is because he has spent a lifetime...maybe two life times,"

"I am not that old young lady," the old man chuckled.

"Maybe...maybe not, point is you need to relax and remember what Harry showed us. Watch me."

Luna turned and took a dueling stance wand in her right hand as she waited for the old master. Neville saw her eyes focused and clear, not of her normal 'aloofness' that people saw.

His uncle fell into a different stance, and what followed was a flowing dance of spells. Many times Luna would just spin out of the way instead of trying to block. The dance ended when Luna spun around and tried to disarm the man only to have her wand fly from her fingers.

"Very good. Your mother trained you before her moving on?" the man asked as he returned her wand.

"She started to, and she left me memories," Luna smiled. "Guess I need to practice more."

"Practice is always good. I have gone through my forms everyday for almost a hundred years."

"Did you see Neville, let the magic flow through. Its goal is to serve and help you. Work with it, dance with it." Luna smiled as she helped Neville stand.

"I just wanted to get stronger. Sooner or later I will have to face her," the boy said, letting his anger flare up.

Croaker went to speak when Luna stepped closer and took his face in her hands, looking in his eyes.

"You Neville, are stronger. In fact I believe only Harry and Dumbledore have more raw natural power than you, but right now it is wild and unfocused. It is not your fault that it is so wild, but it is now your responsibility to balance and focus that power.

"She is powerful and dangerous, she has danced a very perverse dance with her magic. She is balanced with her magic, but Neville she is not focused. She has used her insanity to cause fear in her victims. And that insanity that she relies on so much is her weakness." Luna finished as she released Neville.

"But Neville, be prepared. You may not be the one destined to end her. Don't focus on just fighting her or she will use that to beat you." His uncle added as he handed Neville some water. Neville drank as he thought about their words.

"Breakfast is ready," Luna chirped and linked one arm with Neville's and her other arm with Croaker's and walked them up the stairs, down the hall and to the dining room.

Madam Longbottom was already sitting with Molly as the house elves were putting the food on the table. Luna smile and went to give both witches a hug which shocked them at first then caused them to smile.

At that moment Ron, Fred, and George walked in looking tired, groggy, and damp. Hermione followed looking smug.

"Your elves are evil," Ron growled as he sat at the table.

Snickers and smiles were shared between the elves that were present.

"Least they didn't grab your ankle and pull you out of bed and down the hall," Neville smiled. "If I had not been able to get loose I would have been pulled down the stairs too."

Neville pointed at his uncle when the group looked at him.

"Constant Vigilance, Mr. Longbottom. There is no telling how long he stood at the foot of your bed waiting for you to notice him," Mad-eye said as he walked into the dining room with Abe, Remus, and Tonks right behind him.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that Alastor," Croaker smiled.

"Good," was mad-eye's reply.

Tonks sat next to Luna and Remus sat next to Tonks. Luna leaned over and sniffed the young Auror and smiled.

"You have a scent of wolf, though not very strong. Almost?" the blonde smiled.

Tonks blushed and smiled, "Yes, almost. He is still fighting."

"The wolf has accepted, you just have to deal with that man now, and men are easy."

Luna, Tonks, and Hermione chuckled as well as Molly and Augusta. The boys looked confused and offended and the men just smiled.

Ron looked about ready to speak when Abe spoke for the first time.

"Stay quiet boy, that argument was lost before you were born."

That caused Ron to blush and the women to laugh louder. The twins looked ready to tease their brother.

"And i suppose you would have no problem if I informed three chasers about whatever it is you two are thinking about saying?" Abe spoke again.

The twins went silent and blushed almost as bad as Ron.

"I believe the talk changed to men versus women," Arthur spoke as he walked into the dining room using a cane, the same Goblin healer walking behind him. "That is the only thing I know of that can make the twins blush like that."

"Dad/Arthur!" the Weasley family shouted.

"Arthur are you sure it's safe for you to be out?" Molly asked as she moved to get up.

"Stay in your seat Molly, eat you look pale," Arthur replied as he sat in the chair beside her.

"Ginny came up with a way to get me out early. As far as all records show, I am still there," Arthur started as he filled a plate.

After taking a few bites, "This is Knuckle-Cracker, the healer that will be taking care of me," Arthur pointed to the Goblin Healer.

The questions were thick in the air but no one spoke. Everyone ate their fill and Petal and Blossom collected the dishes.

"So what are the plans today?" Arthur asked calmly.

"Neville and I have a meeting with Amelia Bones and her niece Susan," Augusta started.

"Susan and I have been friends since childhood," Neville started as he saw some start to object to the idea. "And she is a member of the DA, we can trust her. We are going to see if we can involve her aunt."

"I will go with you," Mad-eye growled. "I have known her since she first started in the DMLE. I trust her, but we need to know if she will trust us."

"Remus and I will go and get Sirius in about an hour then we can start fine tuning the training,"Tonks smiled.

"I need to head to the DoM, I have to start setting it up," Croaker stated.

"See, told you he was an Unspeakable! You owe me a sickle," one of the twins said as he held out a hand to his brother.

"I am not just an Unspeakable," Croaker said as he watch the twin pay his brother. "I am the Head of the DoM, and Tom Riddle plans to set his trap for Lord Potter in my yard." It was the only time anyone had heard the old wizard growl. Only Augusta and Mad-eye were able to refrain from shuddering at his voice.

"I want everyone back by six o'clock," Molly started. when everyone paused to look at her she continued.

"I will be showing you how to brew some easy but effective medical potions that you should carry on you if you...go into a fight," she whispered the last few words.

The kids were shocked, except Luna, that their mother was accepting the fact.

"Don't make it an issue, I am still trying to fight this

I will probably try to forbid you all again once I see Ginny, even though I know it is a lost battle...just...just be here at six." Molly said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Fred, George, bring your 'trunk' to me in the kitchen in one hour, I wanna get a better look at your inventions. Hermione, you and Ron start on that list," Arthur took charge as he squeezed his wife's hand to reassure her, "Luna, come speak with me and Augusta for a moment."

Albus Dumbledore had just landed. He had been flame traveled by Fawkes to a place he had not seen in over fifteen years: Potter Manor. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, he quickly walked to the door, only to have it open before he could knock.

"This way Headmaster," the house elf Dobby spoke as he led the aged Wizard into a side parlor.

He was stopped by a hand grabbing his throat and a wand tip between his eyes. There were two people he feared, two he never wanted to cross, or at least get caught by, and one was the owner of said wand and hand...Madam Poppy Pomfrey.

"Albus Dumbledore," she hissed. "I should burn you where you stand."

For a split second, he looked the room over. Harry laid on a bed in the center of the room, Ginny by his side but watching him and the matron. The Goblin healer Grenol just watched with a nasty smile. No, he had no allies here at the moment.

"I believe Lord Potter enacted a proper punishment already Poppy," Ginny stated.

"Not for me," Poppy growled as she released his throat. "Six pints, the muggle method, starting the first day of term."

Albus whimpered, he hated needles and he knew Poppy knew this.

Albus stood and stared at the women then to Harry.

"Acute Massive Magical Exhaustion. If it had not been for the Dragon Adrenal extract, he would have ruptured his core," Poppy started. "Also, he almost overdosed on the extract itself.

Then there is the torn, severed, and shredded tendons and ligaments from his finger tips to his elbow. All the muscles in his arm are damaged as well as at least one broken bone, maybe more! We won't know till the swelling goes down."

"Would have been avoided if you had just let Poppy do her job, especially after the chamber." Grenol spoke as she was running her hands over Harry, "You're lucky his natural healing ability is so strong."

Albus just watched, no one spoke to him and he held off asking his other questions.

Ginny saw his eyes, "The fragment was not complete so they were able to mess with it. It can no longer affect him or his mood swings, but he still has the link to Tom. Also, he will now know when it is a fake vision or a real one, so when Tom sets his trap we will know and be able to spring it back on him."

As for the prophecy, don't ask or speak of it till Harry tells the others. My father almost died protecting this," Ginny pulls a small glass orb from her robes. "It is time everyone knows why you did what you did."

Albus nodded. He knew Ginny's words had the same power as Harry's, felt his oath responding to her orders as well.

"You may leave now, everyone is at Longbottom Manor," Ginny's dismissal caused Albus to nod, bow and turn around and leave.

* * *

Remus looked over the list that Ron and Hermione had put together, the note to the side show a good picture.

"I am impressed," Mad-eye growled. "These kids are well on their way to getting good grades on their practical OWL's."

"But in regards to actual combat," Tonks spoke as she read her copy.

"Not really their fault, most of these kids have lived relatively peaceful lives. I would bet their parents didn't think another war would be on us so soon," Remus smiled as he looked at his friend.

Sirius was nursing a massive migraine after being hung upside down for so long.

"So," Tonks started looking at her teacher. "What do we add?"

The old Auror just looked at the paper.

"Potter seems to take to teaching, he works in a limited time and at a pace that works well for his students." Remus spoke as it was clear Alastor was busy thinking.

"James Potter's son...a teacher," Sirius shuddered as he finally got into the conversation.

"Lily Evans' son as well," Remus and Tonks say in unison.

"Dodging," Moody spoke finally. "They need to move during a fight, no standard dueling. They need to be mobile."

"We can add tuck and roll exercises to the general fitness exercises. Maybe get some vitamins with their diets." Tonks said as Remus was writing.

"Most won't do the extra work, they are just in this DA for their OWL and NEWT," Sirius added.

"That is fine," Moody growled. "Let us focus on this group that's sticking with Potter no matter what. Potter and the twins are in ok shape, Potter because he can't seem to have a slow year, ever"

Now that Moody had a plan, he stood up and started limping back and forth.

"The twins is probably a combination of Quidditch and running away from teachers and/or their mother. Ronald needs work, Croaker is bound to whip Longbottom into shape, and Miss Weasley is in the best shape of them all.

Granger is way out of shape, she is more like the researchers in the DoM. Don't get me wrong, more then once I would have died without those book worms spending every minute of their lives in their books. But if she plans to be on the run with him, she will have to get in better shape."

Here Moody stopped and looked at the group.

"I don't know anything about the Lovegood girl," he said looking to Remus.

The werewolf moved to get his notes when a voice interrupted them

"Luna is a above average power and skill," Croaker spoke as he walked in. "She is trained in both magic and some non-magic combat by memories left over from her mother."

"She has a very open mind and sees things from a view we don't," Remus added.

"Aura readers always will," Croaker smiled and the shocked faces. "It is why she was not surprised by anything so far. She knew what Harry was before anyone."

"She is kinda strange," Sirius said. "Always looking for Wacksprouts and Nargles, and humble bones smorkbacks."

"I don't know about nargles. Damn things are hard to catch, to be honest. But if she wants to see some Wrackspurts, I keep a couple for breeding." Croaker smiled as everyone just stopped to look at him.

"Just 'cause you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not real," the unspeakable just smiled wider.

"Ok we got off track a little," Tonks smiled. "We have about ten days before they return to school for the term and my guess is none of them will want to do much on Christmas."

"Best we can get done is setting up the endurance and physical training," Moody growled.

Just then the elf Petal showed up in the room. "Mr. Moody, Mistress Longbottom told me to come and get you as she and young master are heading for the Bones' Manor."

Moody just growled and grabbed his traveling cloak. After he left, Remus just looked around, "We know Harry's plan for the school and for Umbridge."

"Yes, and I must say, he truly inherited James's insane plans trait," Sirius smiled. "I'm going to give him the mirror so he can keep us informed."

"When do we start their animagus training?" Tonks smiled. "'Cause I want to work on that too." her grin was predatory.

"We can start them on the basics before they leave for term," Sirius smiled. "By the time they get back for summer, they should be ready for first attempt by summer."

"You, my lil' cousin, with your skill, should be able to transform by the full moon of February," and Sirius's smile was just as predatory as Tonk's as they both eyed Remus.

Tonks smiled as she stood and left the room.

"Must you encourage her?" the Werewolf growled.

Sirius just smiled and handed him the letter Remus knew Lily had left Sirius, his eyes were drawn to the large bold words that were at the bottom.

 _ **'P.S. GET REMUS A GIRL'**_

"Orders from Lily, and disobeying her is like trying to fight Ginny." the dogfather laughed at Remus's face.

"Please stop Padfoot, this won't..."

"One," Sirius interrupted. "She is a grown woman that has dated men her age, two she knows about you being a werewolf, three she likes you, furry problem and all."

Remus was planing to argue again.

"She is a Black, she gets what she wants. Don't believe me? Ask her mother...I dare you."

Sirius just walked out of the room leaving Remus by himself.

* * *

Leaving the werewolf, Sirius went to a room down the hall. Inside he found Ron and Hermione working on a chart.

"Ok and just what are you up to?" he smiled as he sat down.

"We have been working on this a few weeks. It's a chart regarding who has the power and who we have to deal with," Hermione replied.

"We know Malfoy runs Fudge and Riddle runs Malfoy," Ron started. "and Fudge is supposed to be running Umbridge, but I have had a problem with that."

"What kind?" Sirius said looking over the chart. He was impressed. These two had a lot of names and information, these two fifth years were mapping out the entire Ministry.

"How much of what Umbridge is doing does fudge know about?" Hermione answered.

"Cause it doesn't seem like Fudge knows anything...ever."

"He does make a great puppet, doesn't he?" Sirius nodded.

The two kids stayed quiet as Sirius went over their notes. Finally, he put them down and looked at the two.

"Fudge is off limits. Harry has plans for him, and no I can not tell you, he banned me from speaking."

"And you are obeying him why?" Ron asked.

"Because he is now the head of my house," Sirius smiled.

"What?" the kids both replied.

"He is my heir, I made him that when he was born. With my arrest and false imprisonment, it would be very difficult for me to run the house or use the house seats in votes. So instead of waiting for my death, Harry, Ragnok, and I just went ahead and let him take the title of Head of House Black."

"So," Hermione started. "Harry will have a great amount of political power when he takes his seats."

Hermione went to continue her thought process when Ron interrupted her train of thought.

"Are you bloody insane?"

Sirius just smiled.

"Ron, there is no need to swear," Hermione started.

"When a person is the head of two active houses, it requires he marries a woman FOR EACH HOUSE! Two wives Hermione," Ron spoke. "and he must be engaged if not already married to them by the birthday that follows the time he takes his titles."

Hermione was stumped, stunned, and on the verge of arguing.

"This is magic set from a time before Merlin Hermione," Sirius started. "Besides don't you have two girlfriends yourself?"

Hermione stopped and thought.

"The problem we face now is he must find a second wife before his birthday. Just over seven months." Ron spoke trying to help Hermione find the right train of thought.

"It is worse than that Ron," Sirius spoke up. "Black law requires it to be a girl or woman between the ages of thirteen and fifty that is a Slytherin."

Both teens were shocked, Hermione was trying to get around how it would be legal to marry a woman as old as fifty, and Ron was fighting with the hatred of Slytherin.

"Hermione think, to this day, in many countries and culture, girls that...'become women'...are considered adults of proper marriage ages. Its been less than fifty years since the age of adulthood was raised to seventeen.

Ron remember this, Salazar Slytherin was the first Auror. My brother died getting us one step closer to killing Tom. Not all Slytherins are in Draco's corner, there are Death Eaters from every house. Peter Pettigrew was in Gryffindor. The idea that Slytherins are all dark...was a mistake I made, don't make my mistakes."

The dogfather of Harry sat back in his chair as he finished. The two sat there thinking, coming to grips with several truths. Naturally, their emotions were showing on their faces. Sirius was enjoying the show,

"So," Ron started. "We have to find a Slytherin girl, preferably Harry's age, that won't betray Harry,"

"And has no problem being with a guy with more then one wife," Hermione added.

"Most purebloods teach their children about this law to make sure they are ready for it," Ron and Sirius replied at same time.

Hermione nodded and went back to thinking.

"The only Slytherins I know are Malfoy's gang," Ron spoke.

"I am in Runes and Arithmancy with Greengrass, Davis, and Bulstrode. Greengrass is a bit of an Ice-Queen, but I really haven't had trouble with them.

"Bulstrode, isn't she one of Malfoy's lackeys? Ron asked.

"Yes and no. I believe she hangs with him for protection and I believe he only uses her as an enforcer. She is a very powerful girl." and Hermione mimed flexing her muscles in a way any boy would understand when she said 'powerful.'

"You two are not trying to play 'matchmaker' for Harry are you?" Sirius interrupted. "Advice: don't try to plan Harry's life. That was Albus's mistake."

And Sirius smiled and just got up and left the room.

* * *

Augusta, Alastor, and Neville sat in the guest parlor across from Amelia and Susan bones.

"The Longbottoms and the Bones have shared a long alliance and friendship for over two-hundred years," Neville started shocking everyone. "However, the information we are about to hand out can end that depending on your outlook."

Susan was shocked, Neville and her had been friends and playmate for years before starting Hogwarts. Augusta sighed a little, Moody just smiled.

"You have my attention," Amelia spoke.

"Voldemort, whose real name is Tom Riddle, did not die that night in '81. He lived without a body in a leech form 'til the night of the third task of the tournament. He killed Cedric Diggory then used Harry potter to perform the Necromancy Ritual of Three,"

Here Amelia gasped. She knew that ritual, it was beyond dark; it was EVIL.

"He has returned. Fudge refused to believe it, Dumbledore is not after the Ministry, and Umbridge uses blood quills during her detentions and is trying to silence Harry."

Susan was pale, Amelia was pissed, Augusta was very impressed, and Moody did not speak.

"And last night at 10:35, the dementors sided with Tom and helped break out ten death eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange."

That shocked Amelia as she jumped to her feet.

"I have not heard this...are you sure?"

"Would I lie about that?" Moody finally spoke.

She stopped and looked the old man over.

"What were the first words you ever told me?" she asked.

"It is natural to lose your lunch first day working at the DMLE," Moody replied smiling.

She nodded, as the two teens looked at her.

"I will be back in thirty minutes, if what you say is true, then you will have the Bones' support."

"We are with Potter," Neville made clear.

"I will return in half an hour."

Amelia said again as she went to the floo and was gone in a whoosh of flames.


	7. Chapter 9

Amelia arrived and looked around, there was five Auror's in the office. Savage, Proudfoot, and Shacklebolt were at the latter's desk reading over reports and shaking their heads. The other two were Dawlish and Monroe.

Dawlish was a very weak Auror, true he had great NEWT's and during training he showed great promise, but he quickly fell into Fudge's little pit of Ministry Stooges. Monroe, was worse, he was the head stooge, promoted to the rank of Captain by Fudge himself. She knew that if there was a break out that Monroe would be the one to keep the information from her.

She watched the room with a face masked in disinterest. Shacklebolt had his eyes on her, waiting, and Monroe had just noticed her and paled before quickly writing a memo and sending it.

"Madam Bones," Monroe announced a little to loudly as he walked to her. "We were informed you had a family meeting today."

"It is not for an hour," Amelia said as she walked past her secretary to her office. "Samantha send a message to Minister Fudge asking to come see me. Shacklebolt, I wish to speak to you. Bring the file of Sirius Black."

Sitting down at her desk, she looked around her office then at the picture of her brother.

Potter or the ministry?

That thought bounced around her mind as she waited.

The knock came to her door and Shacklebolt was let in, a file in his hand. With it was a second file with no tag and a small white note.

Amelia waved her wand. The door locked and about five dozen wards and charms sealed the room.

"Who says they told me about last night?" was her first question and large man looked around assessing.

"Monroe said you were notified withing an hour of it happening." was his reply.

"And do you believe that?" she asked.

"If he had you would have been here since then."

She waited and looked at the picture of her brother again.

"Who is in charge, Dumbledore or Potter?

The large wizard just smiled, "As of last night Potter is in command." Kingsley spoke as he sat in the chair without it being offered. "Are you planning to take your brother's place?"

Before she could answer, a knock was at the door again and Amelia waved her wand. When the door opened, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge walked in followed by his toad Umbridge.

"I have a message here from Istanbul, seems Sirius Black has been sitting in one of their jail cells for the last ninety days and is scheduled for release today. Shacklebolt, you are in charge of his search. Go and don't return 'til January first or 'til you have him in chains, which ever comes first." she dismissed the large Auror.

The man quickly took his files and left, leaving the three alone.

"I have a second message here from the I.C.W. reminding you that the kiss is not an option for anyone that has not been given a trial. Sirius Black was tried in Absentia, and because of that, the kiss is not allowed. That's why he wasn't kissed in '81. You will rescind the kiss-on-sight order within thirty minutes" Amelia smiled as Fudge paled.

Umbridge looked ready to argue when Fudge not-so-subtly stomped on her foot. Amelia just handed Fudge the form he needed to reverse his kiss on sight order and waited.

He took the form and started filling it out, handed it to Umbridge who huffed and walked out.

"I expect to see the confirmation in the evening post tonight," Amelia said calmly just loud enough for Umbridge to hear.

She waited and smiled as she saw Fudge start to sweat. He was standing in a room alone with the one person he could not bully.

"Close the door and sit Fudge," she growled.

He obeyed, first closing the door and then taking the seat Shacklebolt had just vacated.

"I should have been the first one to know," she started. "I should have known by eleven last night, I should have been the one to tell you, I should NOT have found out half an hour ago by a member of the Department of Mysteries."

By now, she had stood up, put her hands on her desk, and was glaring down at the minister as if he was a second year.

"The DMLE as well as the jails, prisons, hit wizards, and Auror's are under my command and I will not tolerate anyone trying to circumvent me. Now, as stated I have a family meeting I have to be at. I will return in say three hours. I want the full report when I walk out of the floo." and with that she just stared at him.

Taking the look in her eyes as a dismissal, the minister stood and turned to the door.

"Fudge?" Amelia asked. He turned to face her. "We are not a dictatorship and you are not Minister for life. You won't be re-elected, remind your 'people'.

And she waved him away, filing a few papers, burning a few others, and filled out two new forms. Then Amelia stormed out of her office.

"Monroe, Dawlish!"

The two Auror's quickly moved to stand before her.

"Go home and pack, you two are being assigned to the British Ministry Embassy in Hong Kong. Your portkey will be ready at five tomorrow morning."

Both men paled, but knew they had no choice as they turned to leave.

"Monroe?" She spoke quietly causing him to stop as Dawlish left. "Why you kept it from me, I don't know or care anymore. As the muggles say, you're on bitch duty till you're retired, dead, or you quit. Dismissed."

She watched him leave, shoulders slumped, broken. Savage smiled as he watched the man leave before looking at his boss.

"Just promise me boss that following you is the right thing." He said as he looked in her eyes.

"Make sure that Azkaban report is ready when I return." was all she replied as she made her way to the floo.

Arriving back in her parlor, she checked her watch and found it had only been thirty-five minutes since she left. A drink was held out to her and she took it and downed it before even noticing who gave it to her.

Alastor looked at her, calmly waiting as she looked around, seeing that no one had left, but instead there was now two new bodies. Shacklebolt now stood behind Augusta and Neville and there in her seat sat...

"Hello Croaker."

"Hello Bones, ready to make a choice?"

"No," and she reached to refill her drink. "You gave me basic information, stuff I needed and am grateful for, but what else can you tell me?"

"Not much more," Alastor started. "The rest can only be told by Potter and he will be unreachable till the twenty-fourth."

"I can say this," Croaker added. "You have time. Time before Riddle comes out, time before the war, and time before Potter makes his political move."

Everyone stared at him.

"Forgive my language, but...when Potter makes his move, there will be only two groups: those that side with House Potter and those fucked by House Potter."

The group was silent as all of them thought about it. Well, everyone except Croaker and Alastor, who seemed to know Potter's plan.

"I personally can't wait to see that," a voice sounded from behind the group.

Amelia turned to find a blonde girl in a very bright summer dress skipping into the room.

"Hello Madam Longbottom, Madam Bones. Hi Neville and Susan," she smiled and waved as she sat down cross legged on the floor.

"Hi Luna," the two teens replied in unison.

"Hello child, did all go well?" Augusta asked.

"Yes. Father has been moved along with his press. They were most accommodating."

Amelia looked at the Lovegood girl. She had not seen her since her mothers funeral, but she could not forget those eyes.

Luna turned to Alastor and smiled,

"You were right, it was too easy."

Amelia asked as a thought crossed her mind. "What was too easy? And for that, how did you get in my home without setting off wards? I should have known you were here before you walked in this room."

"Your wards are faulty, it would not take long to punch a hole in them," Alastor answered.

"There is a large hole in the back hidden behind a tree," Luna continued. "From what I can see, the hole has been there since the wards were put up and the reason you never noticed when you checked them is because it was done with purpose."

Croaker was just sitting in the chair as he watched the emotion run across Amelia's face. Amelia was fighting her anger, she had her wards checked every six months, ever since she took control of this house. This was were her brother was killed and she wanted to make sure no one could ever get in. She looked at Luna, she did not seem to be older then maybe fourth year.

"May I ask how you can tell?" She asked the teenage girl.

"You just have to look," Luna replied and then Amelia saw magic flash in her eyes as she smiled.

Sighing deeply and slumping against the wall. "A natural Aura reader,"

"Yes, powerful too,"Croaker chuckled. "It is a shame I will not be able to bring her into my department, she is a creature of the sun and green growing things."

No one had seen him move but as he spoke Croaker had moved from the chair to stand next to Amelia, taking her arm gently he led her to sit in the chair he had just vacated.

"The Longbottoms, the Weasleys, the Goblins, and my department are all with House Potter."Croaker spoke calmly. "And Albus Dumbledore is now serving House Potter,"

Amelia's head shot up hearing that.

"Don't ask, you will know once you finally make the choice to work with us. Good day, Amelia."

Croaker did not walk away, he seemed to melt into the shadows.

"Damn shadow mage," Augusta growled at her brothers antics.

"I will stay with Amelia," Alastor started. "Neville, if you wish to stay with young Susan and Lovegood, I can't see any harm in that. Augusta, Kingsley, you should head back. Molly should be just about ready to blow her top again."

Augusta smiled and looked at her grandson. "Remember to be home about five-thirty. Amelia come to Longbottom manor should you decide to join us."

With that Augusta left after a hug from Neville and, to her surprise, from Luna as well followed by the large Auror. The teens smiled, waved and left the room leaving Alastor and Amelia.

"Alright old man, why are you still here?" she asked getting to her feet and started to straighten her robes.

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't need my help at the Ministry?" he replied.


	8. Chapter 10

Snape woke from his sleep and looked at the clock. It was just after half past three in the afternoon. He was not expected back at Malfoy manor 'til the next day. He swumg his legs off the bed and forced himself to stand up. He grunted, he was not in as good of shape as he thought and carrying Bella was more of a chore then he thought.

Having slept in the robes from the night before, he quickly stripped and showered before moving to the kitchen for food. On the table waiting was a very good looking meal, but he stopped when he saw who it was that cooked it.

"You serve the Lord of the House of Black, Harry Potter?" Kreature the house elf asked.

Snape did not reply as he went through his options and memories. There was a moment at the bank in which he saw Black sign some forms. If that was true then Potter have just grown from powerful to almost unstoppable. Snape sat at the table and began to eat his meal.

"Yes," Snape finally answered as he finished.

Kreature took the dishes cleaned them and proceeded to clean the kitchen. No part of this house had been this clean in decades.

"She wants out," was all Kreature said before he left.

Severus Snape sat there thinking, only one person could be who the elf meant by 'she' but he knew only Potter could handle it and he still had a few days before he would be able to speak with the young Lord.

Snape stood and left his home, heading for the only place he really could at the moment.

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her small parlor in the manor that was once her home and now her prison. The 'patients' were now sleeping and she was going through the mail.

"Narcissa?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he walked in to the room.

"Afternoon my husband, all is well I take it?" she asked without looking up.

"Nothing that you need to worry about. What have we here?" He replied as he looked at two envelopes she had put to the side.

"Our invitations to the Ministers Christmas Ball, I was just about to write our polite 'declines'" she replied when the room went cold.

"What is this?" The Dark Lord asked as he glided in.

"The yearly Holiday Ball my lord." Lucius replied as he bowed. "We have gone every year, Narcissa, Severus, and I, much of our plans, goals, and schemes for the year have been achieved during this event."

"You, Severus, and lovely Narcissa?" he asked.

"I work over the politicians, Narcissa handles the wives and the 'charitable' causes of a woman's nature, and Severus handles the apothecary suppliers both public and the private, as well as the association of Potion Masters. Having achieved his mastery at such a young age makes him a bit of a star."

The Dark Lord looked bored already but nodded.

"Then you three should go," he spoke. "Until I have gained control, appearances must be kept. Potter mentioned you. Fudge ignored it, naturally, but if you three start to act differently someone will notice."

With that, he glided from the room again. Neither spoke for what felt like a life time.

"Husband, I will need a new dress. I did not think we would attend this year so I did not get one." Narcissa spoke as she stood.

"I will send a message to Severus to have his dress robes ready. We are having to rush it this year," Her husband spoke and left the room.

Narcissa was happy. Happy her husband left, happy his master left, and happy she would be allowed to leave this prison. She had sent a note requesting Draco stay at school. So she knew he was safe this winter.

Umbridge was fuming. She could not believe Amelia Bones speaking to the Minister like that it was treason, and thanks to some unspeakable her plan to blame this break-out on black was gone...she hated Unspeakables. They held their own power and she couldn't control them at all. Keeping Fudge in office was becoming more work then she had thought it would be.

The Minister had just returned to his office and she quickly stood and followed him inside. Closing the door, she turned to speak.

"Silence Dolores," he spoke, massaging his temple as he sat.

"But Minister she..."

"No, all she did was remind me, as Minister of magic I have rules I have to obey. I did not, I went around her, usurped her position, challenged her seat." He spoke rapidly, "And with ten convicted death eaters on the loose, she can claim a state of emergency and gain even more power."

He sighed, "Eight-teen months, that's what I had left till the next election, then I could retire."

"Retire?" Umbridge asked confused.

"Yes, I am an elected official, not a Dictator. Eight-teen months and this job and all the headaches would be some one else's."

And with that all of Umbridge's plans collapsed. She followed Fudge 'cause he was easy to control and she wanted him in office so she could turn the Ministry into the pure blood paradise it was meant to be. Now, she realized he never planed to stay Minister. She would have to corrupt the next one too, and the next one would most likely be...Bones.

Not seeing her face the minister just asked, "Where are we on the Ball?"

She schooled her features, "Most have accepted the invites, I will go and check the rest."

She left in a hurry thinking, 'And I still have to handle the school.' She was in over her head and spread out to thin.

Augusta sat in her private office as she looked over a set of papers,

"The transfer of Lordship?" Her brother teased as she jumped with a small start at his words.

"He is old enough and it is clear, Francis won't wake."

"Wait till Potter is awake, then you and him can talk to Neville. If he signed those now, he would have less then eight months to find a wife." he spoke.

Before she could think of a reply, an explosion was heard from the direction of the potion lab.

"You better head off Mt. Molly, I will see what those two have done this time," Croaker said as he smiled to turn away.

"You're having fun aren't you brother?" She asked but she got only a smile as a reply.

Augusta just moved quickly down the hall and reached and grabbed the arm of a very upset Molly just before she charged into the lab.

"That is the Manor Potion Lab, it is built to withstand explosions, spills, and other events that are common in potion brewing," the old witch simply reminded her counter part.

"Your sons show a skill far beyond anything I have seen in a long time, once they are finished with Hogwarts I will personally suggest they take the tests for their mastery."

"But they did not get enough OWL's," was Molly's first reply.

"Haven't you figured it out?" Augusta asked.

Molly just shook her head.

"They are pranksters, equal to or better then your brothers. They choose not to get their OWL's for this joke shop, which I believe will put Zonko's out of business. They don't need them, but if you want..." Augusta stopped and thought.

"It is time for your lesson, the lab should now be prepared," She patted Molly's hand and let her go shooing her off to the lab.

After Molly was out of sight, Augusta turned and headed for the front door. She opened it to find Snape with his hand raised to knock.

"Just in time, I have a task for you," she spoke and her tone of voice made the man swallow whatever retort he had been planning to say.

* * *

Molly was showing her sons, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, as well as several older members of the Order a potion she invented back before she became a mother.

"Liquid Dittany once drank will start healing the body from inside out faster and more effectively then from smearing it on wounds. It will repair most abrasions faster then anything, and can help recover from splinching in hours instead of days."

She started going through how to set up everything, talking through the preparation of each ingredient. Snape had slipped in and just watched.

"It can stay fresh at body temperature for up to three months, but if you store it in a cool dry place, it will stay good for two years." She spoke as everyone finished. "Never take more then two doses in a single twenty-four hour period. I suggest you always have three on you at all times."

"Comments Professor Snape?" Molly asked as she looked at the man.

"Not about your potion, I must admit even I had not thought about this idea," he replied and Molly started to turn back to the kids. "However, I do have something to say to your twin sons."

Snape walked up and stood before them, they in turn just smiled.

"I never once realized that you faked it. For five years, I believed you to be weak potion brewers. Never once did I think that you had tricked me," He spoke, his voice was a mix of anger and respect no one had ever heard him use before.

"In this room are all the ingredients you need. Brew me six vials of veritaserum," Snape requested. That was a seventh year potion and the boys did not take NEWT potions.

The boys just looked at him then at each other and shrugged.

Two hours later they finished.

"It is not done but I am sure you know it needs time to sit," One said.

"Take a bow boys. Never have I been made to look like such a fool, and it is all my fault for not noticing. I wonder what other secrets you have?"

"Sorry Professor, but those are ours to keep,"

"Unless you are ready to share your secrets with us that is,"

Snape sneered and turned away.

"Thought not," the twins said as one.

Snape left the room and moved to leave the manor.

"Running again boy?" the voice stopped Snape as he turned to find Abe Dumbledore standing by the front doors.

"When Potter wakes I will not be able to run way anymore, so I will take this opportunity any chance I can."

Snape's reply shocked both the Barman and himself, "I am no coward, but I am not yet ready. Four more days."

Snape walked past the old man and out the doors.

Abe just watched him before turning and heading deeper into the manor.


	9. Chapter 11

December 21st

Ginny woke as the sun started to come in through the window. She had planned to sleep on the sofa in the room Harry was sleeping in, but the house elf Dobby made it clear that was not an option.

She got up, washed, and dressed in her work out cloths. She left her room only to find said elf waiting,

"Miss Ginny, time to continue your lesson," he spoke. Gone was his stutter and squeaky voice.

Ginny smiled and just followed the elf to a gymnasium, there she walked to the center of the large blue mat and started stretching.

"What do you remember of your lesson yesterday?" the elf asked as he also when through the stretching.

"Tai-chi, used by many Muggles and Magicals of the Asian nations to focus their minds and in the case of magicals, their magic," Ginny started to speak as she began her form. "This style is home made, invented by the elves of House Potter two hundred years ago."

"Correct,"

He watched her go through the forms flawlessly five times before he stopped her.

"Here, this will help tone and strengthen both your magic and your body," Dobby snapped his fingers and weights were added to her wrists, ankles, and around her waist.

"It is very light. It will add some resistance but not much. You should keep them on at all times except for sleeping, bathing, and combat."

"Dobby, how do you know this?" she asked as she continued her forms feeling a slight resistance causing a very small tug on her muscles.

"When Master Harry completed the bonding dobby learned all of house Potter secrets." Dobby smiled.

"We wizards and witches truly underestimate elves don't we?" she asked as she worked.

"Faster," he ordered and she started to do each form faster. "Yes most do, but some countries like Japan and parts of the America's don't."

In Longbottom manor Luna was working with Neville in much the same way, only the style was different. He was having trouble. He was a large teen both in muscle and fat but starting to be more muscle, and he was not yet used to stretching.

Luna would stand with him and correct his pose as she talked him through. Neville never complained, but the sweat on his brow showed just how much work it was.

"Stretch all the muscles slowly. Take your time, there is no rush Neville," She said as she just worked with him.

"SIX-THIRTY IN THE MORNING AND STILL IN BED!" growled Alastor Moody as he dragged in Ron in by the arm. The ginger didn't even look awake. Hermione was barely awake as she slowly walked in behind them.

Moody stopped and watched Luna work with Neville before grunting with a nod and set Ron to running, using a stinging hex every time the boy tried to stop. Hermione started without a word but she was not very fast.

"I knew it was bad, but this..." Moody growled as he looked to the wall to his right as his magical eye followed the two running.

"Physical education class," Croaker spoke as he basically walked out of the shadows behind Moody, causing the Auror to growl. "was ended twenty-five years ago. You are right that it is pathetic but it is what it is. We can't change the past, only work on the future."

"Where are the twins?" Moody growled.

"They started their morning quidditch routine about an hour ago. They are on the grounds. Seems they prefer open spaces," Croaker replied as he watched his nephew. Moody made to argue. "Relax, we will get them to train in closed spaces, but let everyone get back into shape."

"We don't have," Moody started.

"We have till at least April. Umbridge is easy. My note about the I.C.W watching had Fudge on the defence. My spy tells me she is having to do everything on her own." Croaker corrected the Auror.

Moody growled a sigh as he sent a stinging hex at Ron again.

"Alastor, relax. Take time to go through your meditation. Before Potter woke up, we were behind the ball, now we are ahead. We are two steps ahead of the Ministry and at least five steps ahead of Riddle.

"Don't rush their training, take your time. Remember, it was you who wanted all recruits to take at least three years of training after Hogwarts before one can pass. You spoke about the need to let the recruits mature.

"These are still teens. True, they are more mature then most, but they do still have some growing up to do." Croaker spoke as he sent a double hex a both Ron and Hermione. "Take your time."

A bell sounded somewhere in the house and Moody checked his watch.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE HEAD FOR BREAKFAST!" he growled.

At the table Ron groaned as he ate.

"You wanted to be part of this," Molly spoke. "this is being part. Do you want to stop training and stay home and out of the war?"

Everyone knew that is what SHE wanted, but she looked at her sons waiting for a reply. Ron never complained again. Molly left the table to get more food. If Mad-Eye was going to run her babies ragged, then she would make sure they had enough food to get through it.

"How long Molly?" Augusta whispered.

"Probably when I see Ginny again. I am trying but they are still my babies."

"You get those vitamins ready?" Augusta asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I put them in their drinks. Are you sure orange juice is better then pumpkin?" Molly asked.

"Try a glass yourself and tell me, then. Since its the solstice, I want you to join me for the rites tonight." and Augusta just walked away back to the table.

After breakfast moody and Croaker had them back in the training gym, the twins as well, and started dodging practice. He took their wands and then spent twenty minutes firing hexes at them. The hex itself left no pain, just a colored dot to show where they had been hit and how many times.

Ron was first. He stood in a circle about five feet in diameter. He was to dodge without leaving the circle. Croaker used a painful stinging hex whenever anyone crossed the line. By the end of his twenty minutes, he looked like a rainbow.

The twins were teasing him till Moody called "One of you smart-ass's in the circle, I don't care who."

Moody moved to start when Bill stopped him and asked that he and Charlie deal with the twins. Grunting, Moody just watched as Bill and Charlie tag-teamed first one twin then the other.

The two looked worse than Ron did as they sulked off.

Hermione was next and did not do much better then Ron. Hermione gave a groan. Ron, again, did not complain once, not even about the twin's teasing.

Neville was different. He was hit more times then he was missed, but not as many times at the other four.

Then there was Luna.

After twenty minutes she was hit only twice, both times by cheap shots from Croaker. She danced, weaved, rolled, dodged, and ducked. Moody was very shocked and growled at his workout.

At the end, Moody growled and barked, and walked away.

"What gives brothers?" the Twins said at once looking at Bill and Charlie.

"Do you two remember how we teased and pranked and tormented you as you were growing up?" Charlie asked as he drank some water.

"Course we do,"

"Gave us a great desire,-"

"For revenge,"

"And many a prank war," the two said together.

"Right, now do you two remember how we also took you aside,-" bill started.

"Taught you secrets,"

"And built up your confidence?" the two oldest weasley's said together.

"Yes-"

"Some of the best brotherly,"

"Bonding, we ever had," the twins replied and Neville, Luna and Hermione all saw it.

Bill and Charlie each clamped a hand on Ron's shoulders.

"Forgot our lessons," Bill started.

"And for that you changed from brother pranksters, to bullies" Charlie finished.

The twins just looked at each other, having a long conversation with just their eyes before turning to Ron.

"Ron, our brother. It is time we bestow our secret family knowledge, passed down from brother to brother for hundreds of years," The twins spoke as one as they took Ron into their arms and led him off to a corner of the room.

Neville and Hermione turned on the two older Weasley's, Luna was staring off at a wall.

"Before you ask," Bill started. "I watched Harry tear into Sirius and Remus like a hyena on a dead carcass about being bullies. Then father spoke to me and Charlie about the twins and Ron."

"We figured to fix that problem before Harry wakes," Charlie added. "Lord Potter does not tolerate bullies much."

Lunch was a simple affair, everyone was too tired to do anything but eat. Then after a nap, it was back to training till dinner. The elves Blossom and Petal handled that meal as Molly had left with Augusta for the night. So Sirius and Remus started to prepare those that couldn't on how to be animaguses. To say that the group was eager was a massive understatement. Everyone paid attention.

Tonks was eager, and quickly found her seat next to Remus. To his credit, he tried to resist, but with Tonks on one side and Sirius on the other with everyone watching...the werewolf had finally realized that everyone was working against him on this.

"How did you do it Sirius?" Ron asked. "All that focusing and waiting, meditating. As far as I have heard, you and I are a lot alike, not really prone to...patience"

Sirius waited and thought.

"I had a reason. My reason was so Moony would not be alone. Tonk's so she can run around the woods with him during the full moon," here everyone chuckled and eyes Remus blushing. Tonks just smiled.

"You need to find your reason. Why do you work so hard, why try? Not just to learn how to change, but for life as well." he waited and thought again.

"In a normal world, you would be at the age where you need to start planning for the future. I didn't and it hurt me greatly. I thought I would remain a kid always.

"That is normal. You are in a war now. Normal is out the window, down the road, and jumping on a train. Now you must find out where you stand and what you stand for. I wish you had normal childhoods, I do, but you don't. Blood, sweat, tears, and loss, you will face it. There is no other way. I am about to say something I never thought I would ever say to anyone."

"No one would ever think that you would say it either." Remus added looking at his friend.

Sirius sighed and looked at the group, "It is time you all grew up."

* * *

 **A/N beta by MagicInTheStars 8/26/17**


	10. Chapter 12

Snape woke up at seven on the morning of the twenty first, washing quickly. He ate his breakfast as he thought about the day before. The twin Weasleys had pulled the wool over his eyes like no one had ever done before. He watched Molly Weasley teach potions with far more skill than him. In fact, he planned to use a lot of her style in his upcoming term.

He may know more than most, but he now remembers that there is always more to learn, a lesson he had forgotten. Dressed and fed, he made his way to Malfoy Manor. His first stop was to greet his false master.

"My Lord," he spoke as he bowed before Tom.

"Severus, I trust Lucius gave you my message?"

"Yes my lord, I am ready," Snape replied.

"Good, find Horus. We can use his talents." and Tom dismissed him to go about his rounds.

In the ball room/recovery wing Snape went about checking everyone. Most said nothing as he worked, Bella being the exception.

"I need a bath," She growled and one sniff Snape agreed.

Narcissa had Kreature bring the portable curtains out to surround the bed as Cissa asked Snape to help her. Bella growled and huffed as she was undressed, growled louder as Snape put his hands on her to roll her so Narcissa could wash her sister down. In minutes it was done. Snape never spoke, never made a rude comment, and noticed Bella seemed disappointed in his professionalism.

"Yesterday was rough," Narcissa whispered as they walked away from Bella.

"I had Rowle help me with the heavy lifting and he...talked. Bella was ready to jump up and kill him."

"I will handle his manners," Snape spoke. Now was not the time to ruin the plans of Potter because Bella was insane.

Snape watched Narcissa carefully, he had not missed or forgotten Kreature's message.

"Severus," Riddle spoke from the door. Snape stopped turned and bowed.

"Now that the more important details are settled, come speak with me." he left back to his 'throne' room and Snape quickly followed.

He did not flinch or act like he noticed but he did. Both Kreature and Narcissa stopped and looked at him for a brief second.

Snape came into the room and looked around. Riddle sat eyes closed as if he was bored and sleeping and Lucius was kneeling before him, head almost touching the floor. Nagini was in a corner finishing off what looked like a dog.

Snape kneeled and bowed, waiting for what seemed like hours.

"Rise, Lucius. Tell me what you have learned.

"My Lord, our plan to blame Black for the break out has failed. The I.C.W has learned about it and they have evidence that Black was in the middle east. They also reminded the illegality of the kiss-on-sight order so that has been rescinded. They require Black be taken alive and given a trial in an I.C.W court. Fudge, of course, is marching to our drum and has ordered behind Bones' back a kill on sight order." Malfoy spoke in one breath.

"Why is the I.C.W involved?" Riddle asked.

"I do not know My Lord, they..." Lucius started and stopped when Snape cleared his throat.

"Severus?"

"The smear campaign on Dumbledore and Potter has worked great in Britain, since they are mostly sheep," Snape started. "But many nations will be able to see through it. America and Japan as well as all the members of the Midway Alliance, they had to have known from the start Fudge was full of hot air," Snape waited for Riddle to think.

"I believe that Dumbledore set Fudge up with it. The I.C.W caved too easily to Fudge's demand that Dumbledore be removed from his position. Fudge believed it was because he had so much respect and power in the I.C.W. Dumbledore suggested to his allies to agree to kick him out. Or at least, I think he did, given some of the subtle hints he dropped."

"So they know I am back?" Riddle asked the question calmly and only Snape saw it, a sliver of fear.

"I do not know for sure," Snape answered. "Some may believe it and some may not, but I know this, the War Mages never once thought you dead, just weakened. Lucius has worked his political magic and made it so they are not allowed into Britain or most of Europe, but we must be extra careful about recruiting in foreign lands. I have no doubt their trackers are out there."

Riddle nodded and thought.

"Who leads the War Mages now? I had not planed to deal with them till after I claimed Britain and Europe,"

"Yuchina, Kimico." Both Lucius and Snape replied as one.

"I remember her, she is very young."

"Her husband ordered that she take over when he died." Snape continued.

"Husband?" Riddle asked.

"Robert Crawford," Snape spoke almost as a whisper.

Lucius flinched, Nagini hissed loud, Riddle did not move.

"She must be very powerful." Riddle spoke mostly to himself,

"Wormtail, send for Narcissa," Riddle called out. Wormtail, who had been cowering by the door quickly got up and went to find the lady in question.

When the door opened again, it was Narcissa that entered and went to bow with the other two men. "You asked for me My Lord?

"Yes, at this Christmas Ball will there be many I.C.W members?"

"Only the ambassadors of France and Belgium. Despite what he thinks, the I.C.W or at least the wives of the members don't like him much." She replied.

Riddle nodded. "How many more social events happen between New Years and say June first?"

"Four...wait six. I forgot two of them Lucius and I never go to but there are six, one each in January and February, then four more between March and June. The dates are not set till March first."

"The two you forgot, why?" Riddle asked.

"Charity events to raise money for Mudbloods." she replied.

"How many do you know that has large numbers from the I.C.W especially members of the Midway Alliance?"

Narcissa thought.

"February Valentines Ball, the two charity events, the I.C.W host those, and then the spring dance just after Easter. Oh, and the witches-only coven gathering that's normally in Mid-May." She finished and bowed again.

"You will attend all of them, even the two you normally avoid, and donate generously." Riddle spoke

"My Lord, may I speak honestly?" She asked after a second.

"Yes?" he hissed.

"Lucius can not go with me to the two charity balls or the witches coven. If he went to the charities, everyone would notice. He has made no secret of his disdain for Mudbloods. I have made it so they would not fully question my presence, but I will need someone to attend them with me that is not Lucius."

"Would Severus do?" Riddle asked.

"I would My Lord," Snape spoke up. "I have had to attend them for the last twelve years since. Dumbledore insisted once I became his lackey."

"Make the arrangements, I need to know what the I.C.W is up to. Dismissed." Riddle waved for all three to leave.

They stood and headed for the door, Narcissa in the lead with Lucius following her and Snape bringing up the rear.

"Severus, I will take care of Rowles. Send him in here," Riddle spoke as Snape nodded and went to find the massive man.

Snape walked towards the Recovery room when he was stopped by Lucius.

"So, taking my wife out on a few dates this coming year?" He asked with a stern voice, Snape watched him for a brief second.

"I am following our Master's orders," he started and Lucius just laughed.

"Relax Severus, I am actually glad I don't have to dance with her," he said this as she walked past. Lucius smiled as all his 'wife' did was raise her nose in disgust and 'hmm' before heading in to continue her care.

"Don't you remember, after we learned she was with child, I suggested you become her official consort, or even better she become yours," the Blonde bastard smiled.

"And like then, I don't have the gold to pay for that. Especially the price to make her my consort." Snape replied, seeing a window Lucius didn't even know he was opening.

"Give me your word to humiliate her constantly and I will give you the gold," Lucius smiled evilly.

"And the fact she is your wife? Mother of your son?" Snape asked. As much as this could help, he was really starting to hate the blonde now.

"Our marriage was political. After she got pregnant and gave birth to Draco, her use to me ended. Please do this for me. Take her off my hands." Lucius held out a hand. "Deal?"

"I will be at the bank in three hours. Have the gold and all the paperwork set up. This must be fully legal, then we have a deal," Snape spoke and without shaking Lucius's, hand followed Narcissa into the room.

* * *

Three hours later, Snape was leaving Gringotts. He walked down the Alley, thinking. He still could not believe it. Malfoy actually did it. He sold his wife to Snape and gave Snape the money needed to make the buy. Arriving back at his house at Spinner's End, he found his chair and sat down hard. A creak in a floorboard had his eyes open as kreature brought him a strong drink, American muggle bourbon. After taking the glass and downing it in two swigs (he tried to down it in one, but Jack knew how to make a drink) he looked at Kreature.

"What the hell do I do now?" he asked the elf.

"I believe Madam Lily said it in your letter: **LIVE**." the elf replied.

"Three more days 'til Harry wakes?" Snape asked.

"Correct. Clean your house Professor, it is not fit for a Lady." the elf spoke then left.

Snape sat there for an hour thinking, yet not retaining any thoughts. So he did the only thing he could get his mind to focus on: he got up and started cleaning his house.

Without magic.


	11. Chapter 13

**A/N re-edited 3/24/2018**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

Ron rolled out of bed, dressed in his workout clothes, and stumbled into the hall where he met Moody. At the same time, Hermione was coming out of the room she used. She seemed more prepared but still tired as they led the old Auror to the gym.

Again, they found Neville and Luna going through their forms, and this time Luna did not have to stop and correct Neville much.

"How come Neville doesn't have to run?" Ron asked.

"I do, I just wake up at four in the morning instead of six," Neville replied.

"Oh gods, how can you get up that early?" Ron almost complained as he ran.

Just then a strange light flashed as a spell went by. Next thing he knew, Ron had a twelve-foot-long King Cobra wrapped around him. Ron stared in pure fright as he looked into the eyes and fangs of its massive head as it hissed. In a puff of smoke, the snake vanished.

"That Ron," Neville started. "Is how I wake up at four in the morning. 'Course it could be worse."

Ron, shaking as he started to stand up, looked at Neville with eyes that screamed, 'how can it be any worse?'

"I was asked who I wanted to wake me, uncle Algie or the house elves. I choose uncle Algie," Neville replied.

"I think I would rather have the elves," Ron whispered to himself as he continued to run, after getting hexed by Moody for stopping, to begin with.

"Deal. Tomorrow the elves get to wake you," Neville said and Ron shivered as a chill went up along his spine.

In another part of the Manor, the two elves looked at each other and just smiled evilly.

"OK LINE UP!" Moody growled.

Everyone including Bill and Charlie got in line. When their younger brothers questioned them, they just replied: "Never hurts to keep training."

"Now yesterday, we basically hexed the crap out of you," Moody started. "We will do it again before you return to school, but for now we will teach you how to move."

Till lunch, everyone learned how to duck, dodge, and roll, how not to get pinned, and how to roll through and back on to their feet. Luna proved to be very, very skilled as she moved like it was a dance.

* * *

Ginny had completed her work out with Dobby and as she returned to Harry, she noticed that as he slept, he had a massive smile on his face.

Grenol looked at Ginny and just smiled.

"He has been grinning for an hour. Seems Lord Potter has new plans," She spoke as she walked around watching the young man.

"They won't know what hit them, will they?" Ginny asked.

"No, you truly have bashed the Dragon on the nose." The Goblin laughed.

"Really, all I did was open a single door, you Goblins tend to exaggerate things."

"Makes for better storytelling," was the Goblin's only reply.

Ginny tensed up as her body spasmed and her magic flared. The Goblin was next to her checking.

"Oh good, it is started," Grenol spoke.

"What started? These spasms have been happening since last night."

"Your body is adjusting, to prepare for your master." the goblin spoke, "As you know Harry has changed, you will change too."

Ginny just nodded blushing a little as she tensed again. Harry's smile had left and now he looked concerned. At what, Ginny did not know.

* * *

Albus had just returned from the hospital wing. He decided to bite the nut and have Poppy draw all six pints (blood replenishing potions were used). He rubbed the sore spot on his arm where she had not-to-gently put the needle.

As he walked into his office, he found Minerva sitting waiting for him, Fawkes in her lap, getting his feathers petted like a cat.

"So," she started as he moved to his chair. "what do we know for sure?"

"Tom," Albus sighed. "Collected trophies. Something that linked him to something. I believe he looked for founder's items, judging by the locket."

"Any ideas?" she asked.

"A few. Most are very wild, guesswork to be honest. But I do have a lead on one. I should be able to check it out come spring or early summer." Albus said as he started to slide back into comfortable thoughts.

"After, you tell Harry," she interrupted. "Don't forget you are sworn to the servitude of House Potter. That means the days of you doing as you please are over."

"And you will never hesitate to remind me?" He asked.

"I trusted you Albus," was her reply.

The room was silent for several minutes as he just thought about her words and his actions

"To other business," Albus started. "What is Dolores up to?"

Here Minerva smiled.

* * *

Umbridge was in her office at the school reading a report from one of her spies. In a casual convocation, Amelia Bones was asked if she planned to run for Minister of Magic in the next election. She said no and her guess was Fudge would win again since Dumbledore has refused four times to take that post. One of them would be through a wartime ruling that would have negated an election altogether.

She was fuming, she spent a lifetime looking for the perfect stooge when Fudge was elected. His pure-blood raising, though not as strong as say Malfoy, was still helpful to her. But after he told her he did not plan to run again, now she had to find a new candidate.

On top of that, her plan to paint Dumbledore as a power-seeker was falling apart. It only worked if everyone believed it and here Madam Bones, a true leader in the ministry, was showing that the great plan was not working.

And to top it off, Dumbledore and McGonagall were up to something, she knew they were. She did not know what and had no idea where to even begin, but Minerva was way too calm for her liking. She had spent the first term doing all she could to make the old Scottish woman stressed and every time Dolores walked by her or spoke to her, the Gryffindor was relaxed and actually smiled.

* * *

Abe sat in the back room of his bar thinking. Ginny had shown up the night before and told him the plan Harry had mentioned. Looking to his left, he saw the picture of his sister staring at him.

"Yes, I will go through with it. I am just trying to get my head around it," he told her causing her to smile. "Ginny is right. It is so insane that it just has to work."

* * *

Snape had spent all night cleaning his house, not falling asleep till about three that morning. He woke with a start, grabbing his arm as his mark burned. He got up and looked around as he remembered that he had, in fact, cleaned the house. He looked at a table and found a set of robes he had not worn in years set out.

He knew the elf set them out, so he guessed why he was summoned. The robes were like the one ones used by Asian martial artists. He dressed quickly putting his normal heavy robe over them as he headed for the Manor.

Snape arrived and kneeled at the Dark Lord's feet.

"You called, Master?"

"Severus, yes. Lucius has informed us of your consort. You understand that magic will not allow me to harm her as she is now your property." Riddle spoke as he looked from Snape to Narcissa. "I hope you understand that any punishment I would use on her would now be used on you, correct?"

"Yes my Lord," Snape replied. He was not shocked. This was why he required it to be completely legal, to offer her protection.

"Good, that is all I have to say. However, some of our family have had reservations."

Riddle raised a hand and Lord Nott came forward, bowed to Riddle, and stared daggers at Snape.

"You bastard, I have tried to gain her as a slave for years! How dare you usurp me." Nott spoke.

Snape stood, bowed his head to Riddle, and looked at Nott, bored.

"I have no idea why Lucius refused your offers, take it up with him if you have a problem."

"No need. I challenge you to a duel for ownership of Narcissa." Nott growled.

Snape turned to Narcissa, "Prepare the chamber."

She nodded and just left. Snape turned to look at Riddle.

"My Lord, the manor has a dueling chamber that should prove adequate to watch."

Riddle just smiled and nodded.

"Also, my Lord, these duels are normally to the death, which I have no problem with unless my lord has reservations?"

Riddle smiled again.

"Yes, Severus. I cannot risk at this moment the loss of my followers," He looked at Nott. "You will not kill, understand?"

Nott just bowed to his master.

"In that case, I accept," Snape spoke and left the room.

Riddle stood and motioned for the rest to follow, which they did.

The group following Riddle was led to a building out the back door of the manor, In it was a large open floor and along the edges were spectator seats. One seat which was as 'midfield' was raised high. This was the judge's, seat but it had been changed to look much like the Dark Lord's throne. Without a word, Riddle moved to this seat, the rest of the group had stopped and stared.

In front of the steps of Riddle's throne knelt Narcissa, she had removed her dress and now was in just her underclothes, kneeling with her back straight. The prize of the duel on the show.

A single clap from Riddle got everyone moving again, Nott to the center of the 'ring', the rest went to the spectator seats.

It was then everyone noticed Snape was not there. As the questions started, said wizard came through the door. He moved without a word as he removed his outer robe and stepped onto the floor in his training gear. At once, everyone realized he was prepared.

"Very well, this duel will be conducted under the magical laws set in the time of lore. Nott who is your second?"

"Avery my Lord," Nott spoke as Avery walked up to take his place.

"Snape who is your second?"

"My Lord I officially decline my option of a second," Snape spoke causing the other death eaters to whisper. "If I cannot win on my own I have no right to ownership."

Riddle nodded, he knew this duel was dealing with Magic far older than him. He had lost his body once by forgetting about old magic, he would not repeat that mistake. Since he did not know if there was any hidden charms or spells in the old laws, he was going to play it fair.

"Very well. Bow and prepare."

Riddle spoke and smiled as both Nott and Snape bowed to him first, much like the gladiators of Rome. Then they turned to each other and gave a very, very tiny nod to one another before taking up a stance.

Nott took a simple dueling stand, feet spread apart wand and wand hand stuck out forward, eyes on Snape. Snape had a different stance; his arms were wide apart and his right foot was a step forward of his left.

"Begin," Riddle spoke.

Nott went to cast a spell when Snape moved his hands. Moving them in unison, he thrust them forward. Nott was hit with something then lifted into the air and slammed down, looking to be out. Avery jumped into the fight, only to be hit like Nott, also being lifted and slammed to the ground.

Snape shifted now. Holding his hands to his chest, he reversed the hold on his wand, holding it in a backhanded style, like a dagger. The two men growled as they got to their feet. The duel had started with the men about twenty feet apart. Before Nott and Avery had noticed, Snape had sprinted across the distance and moved between the two men.

Sending a punch into Avery's gut, Snape winded the man and switched to Nott, who threw two punches and a kick at Snape. The potions master slapped the shots away and squatted down. In one move, he swept the legs of both men, putting them on the ground.

Then Snape cast duel silencing charms and cruciatus curses. What a few people noticed was he never spoke. The two men silently shook in pain as Snape held them both under the spell until he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Riddle lifted a finger.

Snape removed the spells and leaped back twice, never turning his back to the men. Now he stood with his left leg straight out in front of him with the sole of his foot flat on the ground. He leaned back on his right leg, knee bent and strong, left arm straight out from his chest, hand open and relaxed. His right arm was back, elbow bent, putting his wand just above his head. The spell was on his lips, and he waited.

Nott and Avery finally looked at Snape and were about to move when Riddle started clapping,

"Excellent. Excellent! Such fine sport. I have enjoyed myself." Nott and Avery looked at Riddle. Snape never moved, staring at the two men. "Now, Nott, Avery, Severus has beaten you twice both in magic and his hands. I have enjoyed the show, but now, should you decide to continue, I will remove the no killing rule from Severus, and only Severus."

Both men looked at each other, then turned to Snape and bowed in defeat.

"Wonderful! Now it seems unfair, neither of you has consorts to give since he was willing to risk his. I feel that for such a show, Severus has earned a reward. What say you, Severus?"

Snape relaxed from his fighting stance only when the men bowed. He turned to Riddle.

"My Lord, this duel was a waste of time. Both myself and Narcissa are behind in our duties." Snape spoke.

"Very well, this matter is settled. No one in this room will ever be able to address it a second time. Return to your duties." Riddle ordered and left, gliding from his chair to the door.

Snape snapped his fingers and Narcissa, still in just her underwear, stood and followed him before the rest of the room started to move. Snape heard the words from Riddle and knew eventually he would face Bellatrix, and maybe Greyback.

Whispering to Narcissa, "The deal was I had to humiliate you, so working in just your knickers will be it. Can you handle that?"

She walked calmly and whispered, "This is far better than I hoped. At least no one can touch me, right?"

"Correct. I do not share. Can you handle your sister?" Snape replied and Narcissa just nodded.

* * *

 **A/N ok i have reedited this chapter using new editing software.**


	12. Chapter 14

Snape and Narcissa went to the recovery room and started their rounds. No one spoke about Narcissa, though everyone knew Bella would not last long. When Snape finished and left without a word, Bella called her sister over.

"How could that man do this to you?" She growled and motioned to her sisters state of undress.

Narcissa just put a finger over Bella's lips and leaned into whisper.

"If the Dark Lord asked you to walk around in nothing but your skin, would you?" Narcissa asked but did not remove her finger. "You would, and you would be proud. I know your husband gave you to him as a consort years ago, and that was one of your proudest moments."

Bella was shocked, she did not think anyone knew about that. As she thought about it, she started to understand, but...

"I wanted you to join me. If I had known he planned to sell you, I would have told Lucius to give you to our Lord. Then we would have been sisters more then ever before. Like Mother and Aunt Walburga." Bella told her and Narcissa just smiled. Inside, she was shocked, not realizing her sister was that insane. Sure, everyone knew Bella was completely insane, but desiring incest? Not even Cissa had thought it possible.

"I am free Bella. Living with Lucius was worse then anything. Please let me be free. If you still have a problem with Severus, then wait 'til you are healthy and deal with him. But know this, I feel no shame and am as proud to be with him as you are to be with our Lord."

Bella did not reply, just laid there and thought. Her thinking was disrupted by the person in the bed right next to them.

"How did the duel go?" Antonin Dolohov asked.

The two women looked over at him. He made no mention of the conversation he clearly overheard, he just asked the question.

"I was impressed. He shocked everyone. He defeated both in a matter of minutes and performed both a dual silencing and a dual Cruciatus curses all silently. He never said a word."

"That is impressive," Antonin spoke. "If he can do that, I think we should suggest to our Lord that Snape be sent to Agitha. What do you think Bella?"

The witch in question was thinking it over. Agitha was the one that made both hers and Antonin's special outfits.

"I wish to challenge him first or at least see this duel first before I decide," she spoke with a grudging respect.

"When you can be around magic again, I will have the pensive ready," Narcissa spoke to both of them as she stood up and returned to finishing her duties.

Snape had waited for an hour after he left, then called her to his place. Like a house elf she was able to bypass all wards and arrived in his house. Neither spoke and they just went to his room.

* * *

The day of the twenty third was very boring. The residents of Longbottom manor continued their training, Molly even did another potion class. As a group they went and finished their shopping and mostly relaxed.

Snape and Narcissa barely spoke as they either stayed at his home or was at Malfoy Manor tending to the patients.

One thing Severus did notice, Bella did not say anything about him owning her sister, and Antonin watched him with a different look.

Snape knew he would now be facing them both when they were healthy, though for different reasons. So that night, he claimed he was not impressed with Narcissa's dueling skill and required that she train. So after her rounds were finished, Narcissa and Snape started to duel and train every night.

* * *

At five thirty the morning of the twenty-fourth Ron came running out of his room fully dressed and ready. He was not tempting the house elves ever quickly knocked on Hermione's door to see if she was awake. She just opened the door and walked out looking fully awake this time.

They made their way through the manor, heading for the training room when they were stopped at the entrance way.

"Good, you're awake," Moody said and behind him, the two elves looked sad. One was holding what Hermione had called a 'cattle prod' and the other a bucket of water.

Ron and Hermione stopped and noticed that Moody was not alone. everyone was up dressed and ready to go out.

"Whats going on, aren't we training? Ron asked.

"Harry will wake up in about forty minutes," a voice spoke behind the two and when they spun around they found Ginny.

"So mandatory training is on hold till after tomorrow," Moody spoke. "But do not let yourselves get slow."

Everyone nodded as Sirius held out a long length of rope. Once everyone grabbed it, he tapped it with his wand and the portkey took hold. When they arrived, only Moody, Arthur, Sirius, Luna, Augusta, and Molly landed on their feet. Tonks had pulled Remus down with her, and rest of the Weasleys, Bill included, ended up in a pile. Hermione was the last to fall and was on the top of said pile.

As the group stood up, they saw that they were not alone. Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore stood with Professors McGonagall and Snape, and in front of them stood Ragnok.

Luna in her cheerful style, skipped over to the Goblin and held out her arm. Chuckling, the Goblin Prince just held her arm and went with her to the large Manor.

He could not admit it nor explain why, but the Goblins had come to like the young blonde.

Everyone quickly followed Luna and Ragnok into the Manor. Once in the entrance to the massive house, Ginny and Albus led everyone to the room that Harry was sleeping in, only to find it empty.

No one spoke till they noticed Ginny looked worried.

"Where is Potter?" Moody asked.

"Behind you," Harry's voice answered.

The group was startled and Moody spun around drawing his wand, pointing it between the eyes of the teen behind him.

Harry looked to have just gotten out of the shower. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. He was also wearing the same glasses he had on at the bank.

"Potter, what the hell?" Moody barked.

"Constant Vigilance," Harry said as he smiled and the whole room broke up laughing.

Ginny walked over to him and followed him as he moved to a chair. The rest of the group followed suit. Molly looked on the verge of speaking, but for the time being held her tongue.

"Before we begin, let me tell a few things. One, I had seven magic blocks on my magical core," Harry started and Minerva looked ready to attack Albus again.

"Removing all seven at once activated something no one knew about." and Harry removed his glasses.

The room gasped at what they saw: his eyes were still that brilliant shade of green he and his mother are famous for, but behind the green it looked like liquid fire. His pupils were slits like-

"Dragon eyes?" Charlie shouted in shock.

"Correct, I am now a half breed. Half human, half dragon," Harry spoke, silencing everyone. The only ones that were not shocked were Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Ragnok, and Luna. Snape had guessed it, seeing as Harry had drank four doses of the extract, but to have it confirmed was still a shock.

"Harry how is this possible?" Hermione asked first.

Harry held up a vial and poured the contents into a basin which turned out to be a pensive.

"Go watch," Harry spoke.

Everyone got up and entered except Ginny. Harry left the room to get fully dressed. When they emerged from the pensive an hour later, they stared at Harry. He had changed into a polo shirt and slacks, he just waited.

Hermione just calmly walked up to him and hugged him, then slapped him.

"What the hell do you mean you didn't really do much?" she shouted and then burst into tears.

Ginny hugged Hermione as the rest of the group stared at the teen. Molly slowly walked over to Harry and hugged him tighter then ever before.

"You could have told us the truth," Ron said. "Modesty and humility aside, you could have at least told us."

"When your painted as a braggart and a fame seeker," Harry replied looking at a pale Severus. "You tend to downplay everything."

"By your second year, you surpassed your father," Sirius started. "The ultimate risk taker, and unlike your dad, you really were a hero then."

"Did anyone remember why I sent you in there to start with?" Harry asked.

"To show us how you became a dragon-kin," Luna smiled.

"And?" Harry asked.

No one replied, Luna seemed to be keeping her lips seal behind her smile.

"When and how did the first dragon come into being?" Harry asked after a few minutes of no one speaking.

"About six thousand years ago," Charlie started.

"A phoenix and a Basilisk were doing battle," Luna started. "Both ended up killing the other but when the Phoenix died, he was not reborn into a chick. Instead, he held such respect for his opponent that the magic of a the phoenix merged with the great serpent, giving birth to the first great flying serpent of flame, otherwise known as a dragon."

Everyone stared at her and when Harry did not correct her,

"The venom," Ron started. "And the tears mixed."

"The tears of a Phoenix given without request," Albus started. "Harry had given up. He had accepted his death. Fawkes was not asked by anyone for help."

"Correct," Harry replied. "that bird set you up Albus."

"Hey," Sirius shouted causing everyone to look at him. "that means when Harry learns to me an Animagus he will be the first to change into a dragon."

They looked excited and turned back to Harry, then Molly fainted.

Where Harry had stood, now stood a dragon standing on his hind legs. It's scales were a soft red-gold mix and his eyes were that liquid fire green.

"What do you mean 'when I learn'?" The dragon's voice was rougher, but those that heard it knew it was Harry.

Harry changed back and helped Molly wake up.

"I was not idle while I slept," Harry smiled as the twins moved up to stand in front of Harry, dropped to their knees, and started bowing.

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" they started as Sirius laughed and joined the twins.

"No you're not, but you're the best I will find," Harry laughed as the three stood back up.

Letting the tension in the air die down, Harry sat back in his chair. The rest joined suit and relaxed. Dobby and Kreature came in with food and drink.

"There...there really is no way for me...is there?" Molly asked finally breaking the silence.

"No Mrs. Weasley, a prophesy made before I was even born destroyed any chance of me having a normal life." Harry replied "The same prophesy that Mr. Weasley nearly died protecting."

Everyone looked at Arthur, then Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Show them."


	13. Chapter 15

The group was quiet as they thought it over. Hermione figured out that it could have been Harry or Neville. Augusta pointed at the scar/soul piece. As of the attack on Halloween in '81, Harry was the one marked. Luna reminded everyone that Riddle picked the half blood, and Harry stared right in Albus's eyes the hole time.

"Did you let Severus take the part he had heard back to Tom?" Harry asked and everyone went silent, and stared at the Headmaster.

"Severus heard the hole thing. I modified his memory to forget the second part."

Abe stood up and walked to his brother and decked him.

"Abe, you only get two more of those, choose them with care. After that, I cannot let you hit him again." Harry spoke as Albus got off the floor, his nose broken for the third time. And like the other two, it was done by his brother.

"Yes, Lord Potter," Abe replied, not with spite, it was just a reply.

"Why Albus?" Arthur asked trying to remain relaxed.

"Because you were losing," Harry spoke. "If Tom had not heard it, he would have continued as he was. Remus, you said it yourself, out numbered and being picked off one by one, almost daily."

"By giving that information to Tom, he changed his plans, canceled several raids. He actually went into hiding," Albus continued where Harry ended. "Remember that lull in the war? He would not risk anything as long as there was a threat."

"He truly is a coward," Luna added as she "and without that choice, Severus would not have returned to the light."

Everyone froze, staring at Snape who was looking at Luna as if she had a second head.

"First year," Harry brought everyone back. "Was it planed that I face him as I did?"

"No, Harry," Albus started. "Yes, I wanted you to go through the trap door, wanted you to solve the riddle. But I did not think Tom was there, and did not know Quirrel was possessed. I wanted to give you an adventure. Living with them, you were deprived of the chance to challenge yourself. True Severus's riddle at the end was harder then I had planed, but each test to the stone was doable for you and your friends.

"And no matter how it looked, until you faced him, none of you were actually in danger. Even Ronald's sacrifice at the end of the match had a protection charm on it."

"That explains why it was so easy and the rest of us hardly got a scratch," Hermione said.

"And without the life or death thing at the end, it would have been fun." Harry added "Where is the real stone?"

"With its owner, you never saw the real stone. I wanted your first year to be an adventure, especially after that horrible start just trying to get you the letter." Albus tried to smile. Harry did smile.

"Would you tell Hagrid he can stop acting like a big mouthed buffoon?" Harry chuckled.

"Gladly," Albus smiled back.

"Second year, how did you not know it was a basilisk?" Harry asked.

"I knew it was caused by Tom, but I did not know how. He used a first year. They are normally reserved their first year. All eyes, including my own, were watching you since your missing of the train and your arrival. Then I was removed from the castle.

"I convinced Hagrid not to say anything 'cause they would have blamed him. They would not care about his massive knowledge of magical creatures. They would have seen the half giant and been done with it.

"Then you went after Miss Weasley, and despite everything, even now knowing what I learned just today, I was so proud of you, and I decided to let it go."

Harry waited, thinking over everything the Headmaster said. Several people were coming up with loopholes in his meaning.

"When did you first start to believe Sirius was innocent?" Harry asked.

"The day after he escaped," Albus replied. "I remembered what Hagrid had told me the night we left you at the Dursley's. Sirius gave Hagrid his motorbike so Hagrid could get you away safely. If he was in fact the traitor, he would have tried to kill both you and Hagrid then and there."

Harry stared at the old man, waiting.

"I wanted to find Sirius, but the attacks on the fat lady and on Ron, they made him look insane. Innocent or not, you were not doing yourself any favors." Albus spoke the last bit looking at Sirius.

"Then we lost Peter," Harry continued. "Sirius had to defend us from Remus, then the attack by the dementors."

"I did not help," Snape cut in. "I heard the story, realized the truth, and still tried to have him killed."

"Unjust bullying can do that to people. It's a miracle it did not happen to me," Harry told his mother's friend.

Harry then looked back at Albus, "And the last part of that night?"

"If Sirius was freed, which I could have done, he would press his godfather claim and take you in, and thus take you away from the blood wards." Albus spoke. "I believed the only thing to have kept you alive for so long, the only thing that could protect you, was those wards."

"And you made the choice to keep Sirius both away from me and a fugitive with a kiss-on-sight order?" Harry asked. And Albus just nodded.

"Fourth year?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"To be honest, I did not meddle much. Oh, I knew Tom was getting stronger thanks to you, but that year I did what I did the first time Tom started his run for power: I let things happen naturally. I was worried for you of course, though someone snuck in and put your name in the Goblet. Never did I think it was Crouch pretending to be Alastor."

"Aye, he took his time and learned how I did things, played the part well." Moody commented.

"I did not realize how much power he had regained 'til the night Barty Crouch Sr. died.

"If I had not been delayed Harry," Snape spoke. "We might have been able to save him, or maybe caught Jr."

"Doubtful," Harry spoke.

"And all summer long and all of first term, you have isolated me because you believed Tom was using the link to spy, to learn everything he can about me, and you." Harry started. "So you kept me in the dark mainly to make sure Tom did not learn your plan?"

"Yes," Albus spoke.

"Too bad we didn't know that he wasn't aware of the link 'til the attack on Mr. Weasley. We could've been training and using it against him. Maybe we could've made it so he never realized there was a link."

"But then that would require you to tell the truth, tell the plan, tell about the Horcruxes." Harry finished and watched Albus.

"And then you would have to explain the reason you wanted me alone and isolated with the Dursley's all these years is so I would be able to walk to my death, right?"

Everyone looked at Albus shocked, the old man slumped.

"Innocence versus evil, right Albus?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I believed that was the power, innocent love."

"Love is my weapon. You were half right, but I lost my innocence long before I stepped into Hogwarts," Harry corrected Albus as he stood from his seat and walked to the window.

"My mother's spell, combined with my one year old innocent soul. That was what broke him that night. But the problem is, you can only use your innocence once per lifetime."

Albus's head shot up as he looked at the boy, no the young man, that stared out the window.

Putting his face in his hands, Albus wept, "How could I have not realized that?"

"You had just caused the deaths of two students you cared for, you had made a boy an orphan that night," Harry replied grinding salt into the wound.

"Of course you were distracted, you were heart broken. Despite everything we have spoken of today, you, Albus too-many-damn-names Dumbledore are a good caring man. You know love and loss. You are not evil." Harry told him and he walked to the old man and hugged his shoulders.

"You just came up with a really stupid plan and believed in your own hype, thinking you could make it work." Albus returned the hugs and held the teen for all it was worth. "And almost everyone trusted you enough that no one questioned your choices 'til the dementor attack."

Harry added that part as he looked at the face of everyone. Many were eyeing the Headmaster with malice, but after Harry spoke they realized, they had also been caught.

Everyone stayed quiet as Albus wept in Harry's arms. No one knew how long it took, but the old man finally regained himself and thanked the teen for his forgiveness.

"It is not forgiveness, Albus," Harry replied as he stood back up and went to his seat again. "Every action has led to this moment. If anything was different, we would not be here. We would not be the people we are."

"What's our next move?" Hermione finally asked breaking the silence.

Just then the clock on the wall rang. Everyone jumped and looked at the clock realizing it was only nine in the morning. The doors opened and Dobby, Kreature, Petal, and Blossom came in carrying trays of food.

"We have breakfast," Harry smiled.


	14. Chapter 16

The group ate in silence as they thought over everything that they had learned. Harry, Ron, Sirius, and the twins ended up in a impromptu eating contest as they tried to see who could eat the most.

"Ronald," Arthur spoke. "Bad table manners will equal disqualification," he told his son as the youngest of his boys started to return to his natural habits.

The group chuckled as the boy visibly forced himself to use manners.

When it was over and as the clock struck ten, the clear winner was Harry, but he did not seem happy as Ginny handed him some pills.

As Ron looked on, she said "Vitamins. After thirteen years of malnourishment, he still has some healing to do."

Harry looked around and noticed everyone waiting,

"Questions?" he asked smiling as everyone started talking. "Hermione?" he asked, getting everyone to go quiet.

"I take it you will deal with Professor Dumbledore?" she asked clearly, her respect for his position was at war with her fury.

"Yes, he is mine to deal with," Harry replied calmly.

"Then what is our next move?" she asked.

"Your next move is the Patils," he spoke making Hermione blush. "It is not a simple fancy, so if you are in this fight, they need to know so we can trust them. Go be with them tonight. Christmas dinner will be at four tomorrow afternoon. Bring them with you." He told her smiling.

Despite herself she smiled.

"And when you're ready, you can answer a question you have avoided for a long time," Harry added and Hermione went stiff.

"Wh...which question?" she asked.

"Why has nobody seen your parents since just before second year, and why did they not react to you being petrified?" Harry asked and the look in his eyes was powerful. "Go to the Patils see you tomorrow."

Hermione stood up and left without a word. The group was watching and waiting.

"Gred, Forge, before this is over, I will unleash you upon Umbridge and Hogwarts. Be ready." Harry said and the twins knew now was the time to be someplace else, so they just stood and left.

"Arthur, you're back in St. Mungo's tonight. Neville and I will be visiting his parents tomorrow and we will officially check you out then." Arthur nodded and he got up, kissed his wife, and left with Knuckle who never left his side.

Augusta and Neville just got up and left. Neville had smiled when Harry said he would go with them. He knew he would never have to face the future alone now.

"Minerva, you're a target too. I want you wearing spell armor under your robes. Ragnok can help you,"

She stood and waited for the Goblin.

"Ragnok, I will need that list of contracts by nightfall,"

The Goblin just smiled stood and walked out with Minerva.

"Need anything Abe?" Harry asked the barman.

"One of those coins." the man replied as he stood and left without another word.

"Is Madam Bones on board yet?" Harry asked looking at Alastor and Tonks.

Nether answered they just got up and left for the ministry. Remus and Sirius just stared at Harry.

"Molly, take your brood home. Spend Christmas Eve with family. Go with them Ginny."

The girl looked to protest but he silenced her, "That is an order."

"Yes master," was all she replied as she stood kissed Harry's cheek and left with Ron, Molly, Bill, and Charlie.

That left Sirius, Remus, Severus and Albus.

"We five will visit my parents' graves tomorrow morning," Harry spoke. "No arguments. Padfoot, Moony, I will meet with you in the back yard in a few." Harry told them and the two knew to just leave the room.

"There is a long way for you to go to get my forgiveness Albus, it might even cost your life to get it."

"Whatever the cost, I will do everything I can to gain it." He replied as he stood.

"War is coming, there will be blood. Be ready. I have killed before, I will kill again." Harry spoke with a growl. "See you in the morning."

Looking in Severus's eyes, Harry waited. The potion master felt the teens power. He realized what he had known since he saw Harry at Gringotts, Harry had more natural raw power then anyone.

"Tomorrow, at the ball, you will be given a chance to see if she really wants out." Harry spoke, for a brief second, Severus was stunned. "See you in the morning."

Harry went out back to find his dogfather and his uncle. He called for Dobby who showed up with Harry's Firebolt and two other brooms and the teen was able to get the two men to relax enough to enjoy several hours of no-strings-attached flying.

* * *

Arthur had gone home first and spent the rest of the day with his family, minus Percy. And the Weasleys just enjoyed the holiday as a family.

* * *

Augusta, Neville and Croaker had dinner at home, inviting Amelia, Susan, Alastor, Tonks, and Kingsley to share in the meal.

* * *

Hermione was worried. She was spending time with Padma and Pavarti. Since the girls' family was in India, they were often at this house being taken care of by the family house elf. Hermione tried to relax but she feared telling Harry about her parents.

"From what you told us," Padma started. "There in no longer away to hide it. Might as well accept it."

"I can't believe you two are so calm," Hermione questioned them.

"Do you want us to run away in fear?" Parvati asked.

"No," Hermione pleaded.

"Then just accept us as we are." the twin girls smiled.

* * *

Snape spent the day at Malfoy manor, tending to those that needed his help. After he was sure everything was set, including who would tend to them, he took Narcissa back to his house where they spent close to seven hours dueling and training before heading to bed. One thing he noticed about his consort was she seemed much happier since she was given to him. And he found he was actually finally enjoying the situation.

* * *

The morning started with a shock for Harry. Some time during the night, Ginny returned and he found her laying in his bed with her head on his chest, using him as a pillow.

"I sent you home 'cause this morning was going to be busy for me," he whispered as he tried to move her.

"Tough, you're my pillow," Ginny growled.

"I have to go soon and you should be with your family for presents."

"I will open mine when you open yours," she replied rolling over off of him and going back to sleep.

Harry slipped out of bed, kissed her forehead, and went to get ready.

* * *

By six in the morning, Harry was standing in the entry way as Sirius and Remus arrived, dressed and ready. About that time both Severus and Albus arrived and all four left for the cemetery. Each took their time and spoke to the graves in private. When Harry finally got his turn, the other three men had tears running down their cheeks.

"Well here I am. No point in telling you the basics. I have no doubt you both know and dad, I am sure that you are laughing your ass off at what I plan to do." Harry spoke calmly and loud enough for the others to hear.

"Mom, keep Dad out of trouble, and I promise to make you proud. Though, I do ask for your forgiveness for the nightmare I am about to bring down on..well...everyone. Sorry Mom, but I am a Marauder, raising hell is in my blood. Hopefully you will be able to sit back and enjoy the show. See you at Easter."

Harry just walked away and headed out of the cemetery, the other three following.

"Severus, you have things to do see you later." Harry said as he walked.

Severus just left without a sound.

"I am heading to Longbottom manor, see you three later," and Harry reached out and Dobby popped in and took him away without a sound.

"He seems so different," Remus spoke.

"As soon as Ginny breaks his resistance and the boy finally gives in to enjoy having intimate relations," Sirius spoke. "I am sure he will finally relax."

"Really Sirius, you realize she is only fourteen right?" Remus spoke.

"Do me a favor and shut up Moony," Sirius interrupted. "and while you're at it, go give Tonks her Christmas gift."

Remus growled and left.

"I would tell your old ass to do the same, but I doubt they give conjugal visits even for you," Sirius said to the silent head master.

"When?" Albus asked shocked by the statement.

"Abe told us, now excuse me, I am going to a brothel Ragnok told me was safe."

Padfoot just popped away, leaving Albus alone. It was just over eight hours away from Christmas dinner and he had things to do.

* * *

Neville, Harry, Augusta, and Croaker arrived without notice and walked through the hospital. When they arrived at the room, they found that Alice and Frank were in the same ward as Lockheart. Neither boys paid him any attention as they walked over and stood next to Alice as she sat in a chair playing with a small blue baby blanket.

"She has been like that for an hour," the healer spoke. "This is new, she never noticed it before."

Neville started to tear up as he whispered to Harry that it was his blanket. Harry watched Alice and then Frank. Alice looked happy in her actions with the blanket, Frank laid on his bed and just smiled up at the ceiling.

Harry got Neville to talk with his mom who, once she noticed them, actually smiled. Never taking her hands off the blanket, she just stared at Neville. When she looked at Harry, she froze then quickly looked between the two boys as if she recognized who they were for the first time.

Augusta had tried twice to end the meeting only to be stopped by her brother. He stared at the three and Augusta could see something was different.

Alice yawned and went to her bed. After Neville and Harry tucked her in, Neville kissing her forehead, she curled up with the blue blanket and went to sleep.

Neville and Harry turned and Neville whispered, "You are keeping something from me, what did you see?"

"Ask me tomorrow, today is not the day." Harry replied as his eyes were drawn to another patient.

"We are going to need some privacy Mr. Croaker," Harry spoke and Croaker just cast several charms.

"What is it Harry?" Neville asked as he drew both his wands waiting for a fight.

Harry waved his wand and the four finally saw what harry saw, a plant pot sitting on a bed,

"Devil's Snare," Neville whispered.

"Charmed with notice-me-not charms and a charm of compulsion." Croaker spoke as Augusta took up watch both on the people in the room as well as the door.

"Who is that?" Harry asked pointing at the man in the bed.

"Bode, one of my unspeakables, Riddle tried to have him take the prophecy," Croaker replied.

"Can you deal with the plant?" Harry asked Neville.

"The day I can't deal with a magical plant is the day I move on," Neville smiled and worked some spells not even Harry knew.

Harry walked up to the man, took off his glasses, and looked deep into his glazed eyes. With a start, the man's eyes focused and he actually jumped out of the bed.

"Who the-" Bode started. "Master Croaker what?"

"Hush. You're dead." Croaker replied and quickly spoke to the Unspeakable in whispers.

"When this play is done, promise I get a shot at them," Bode spoke as Croaker started casting spells.

"He is bringing a war to my yard, do you think I am just going to sit on my hands?" Croaker replied. "I don't even let the Ministry play there."

"We set? Time is ticking," Harry asked.

"We done," Croaker smiled. "Bode enjoy your death while you can, soon we will have fun." The smile on Croaker's face freaked everyone but Augusta out, even Bode grew worried.

* * *

After remembering to check out Arthur, who realized something was up and said nothing. They quickly left 's and arrived at longbottom manor.

"Harry what did you do?" Neville asked.

"Failed impervious curse, one of my new talents. I was able to break through it, as long as I can get direct eye contact, but it won't always work." Harry replied and sat in a chair. Even with all that power, he knew he needed a ton of training to learn to control it.

"My parents?" Neville started.

"Can that question wait 'til tomorrow, Christmas is not the day for that talk." Harry said.

"Not this time Lord Potter," Neville replied squaring his shoulders.

"This trick won't work on them. Your mother does not need it, she is close to waking. Time is needed...or a nasty jump start." Harry sighed.

"And my dad?"

"He is already dead," Harry replied. "The power of the Longbottom ring is keeping his body alive, but the moment you take your title, he will pass away. And it should be soon, he is suffering."

Neville stood there staring, then after a time just sat on the couch put his face in his hands and shook with tears.

"Gran," Neville started. "Write Ragnok, tell him to have the papers ready day after tomorrow."

"That will give you seven months to find a wife." Croaker replied as he sent that very message to the Goblin.

"Why should Lord Black be the only one looking?" Neville gave a half smile. Harry returned it.

"I will be in my greenhouse," Neville spoke as he stood. "Let me know when the others arrive."

"Hermione should be here in about an hour. Five hours 'til dinner and still so much to do today," Harry called back.


	15. Chapter 17

In the hour since they returned from St. Mungo's, the parlor at Longbottom manor had filled up. The Weasleys were first, then Abe and Alastor, next was a very cheerful Tonks and a relaxed Remus. Everyone knew why but didn't say a thing. Then Sirius popped in with a big smile and an arm full of wrapped gifts.

Albus came in and beamed at everyone as he found a seat. Skipping into the room as if she had been there the whole time, was Luna. She just sat next to Tonks and with a one armed hug whispered to the pink haired Auror.

Harry sat in a chair by the fire, turned to face the door and kept glancing at his watch. Ginny took her place sitting on the right arm of the chair.

Neville had returned from his green house still looking stressed, but as the seconds ticked by the clock, he took up a place behind Harry on the left side.

"I don't want to sound rude," Ron started, he had been sitting and snacking on biscuits since he and his family arrived. "But what are the chances she tries to hide. I mean she didn't realize that we noticed that she is always with us and almost never with her family."

"Dobby?" Harry said as the clock struck the first chime of noon. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Get the door,"

The group chuckled as the elf ran to get the door. Harry waited. He knew Hermione and the Patils stood right outside of the parlor, just out of sight. Dobby, being a house elf, just pushed Hermione into view.

"Ms. Granger, and miss Patil and Patil," the elf spoke and led the girls to an open love seat that just happened to put the three in view of everyone.

Looking around, Hermione guessed that some things have happened that morning. Harry was in no mood for joking or lying, and Neville looked just as Serious.

The twin girls just sighed, "Just tell them," They spoke together much like Fred and George.

"My parents are gone," Hermione started. "Not dead, just left. See, they never wanted me. The only reason they had a child is because my maternal grandfather made it clear: no grandkids, no inheritance. After we left for second year, they packed up all their things, their practices, and left for Europe. When I got home, I found the power and water turned off and the house empty of everything that was not mine."

Many in the room looked like they were about to shout, if it wasn't for Harry's raised hand, and Bill, Charlie, and Arthur holding Molly back.

"Turns out my grandfather knew and right after I got home, he showed up. The house was always mine. He helped set up the bills to be paid and the groceries to be charged to one of his accounts."

Here she smiled.

"He did give them their inheritance. What they did not know is it was a very small portion of what he had. And as his only granddaughter, the rest was set up for me.

"After the first day of the summer break, he and I went to France. A week into our trip, he asked me about my school. And I told him since he is now my legal guardian."

Here Padma started to giggle, causing everyone to look at her. "Sorry but Pappa C took the news rather well."

"Yes he did. We returned to London and he had me take him to Diagon Alley and to Gringotts. He flew into line like it was simple and easy. Never had a problem with the Goblins, spoke to a head Goblin about setting up an account, all without batting an eye."

"Should have asked him to the World Cup," Ron spoke with a smile.

She returned the smile, "He and I went to the England game. He said it was a little fast paced for him, plus he lost about a hundred galleons betting on England."

The group laughed thinking about that horrible game.

"And we haven't seen him yet...why?" Harry asked.

Hermione froze up, Padma took over.

"Well, she did not think anyone would understand. She was afraid someone would try and make her parents return,"

"And then, while at school, he got sick," Parvati spoke up.

"Sick?"

"Well he was really old to start with, and I guess..." Hermione started but stopped as tears started to fall.

"Tell me lassie," Moody started. "What is Papa C's name?"

"Charles Cunningham," Padma replied as she held hermione.

"Major Charles Cunningham of her Majesties Royal Marines?" the old man asked.

"No," Parvati replied and then smiled. "Colonel Charles Cunningham of her Majesties Royal Marines."

Moody laughed, loud and clear.

"Dobby," Harry asked with a smile. "Make sure to fix another place for Colonel Cunningham."

Harry stood up and followed by Neville and Ginny went to Hermione and took her in his arms.

"Don't keep secrets." he whispered.

"We will be back. Sirius, with us. Hermione, lead the way." And she led Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Sirius, and Moody to the floo.

* * *

Arriving at their destination, they found it was an old manor. The parlor they landed in was full of old wartime momentos, The group was looking around when there came a,

'CHUA-CHING'

Everyone froze. Those who knew the muggle world understood that sound. Those that didn't, well, they just felt freezing was a good idea.

"Grandpa, put that away," Hermione called out.

"FIRST WORDS I SAID TO THE GOBLIN AT THE BANK!" A man shouted from a side room.

Hermione smiled, "Greeting Guardian of vaults."

"What the hell are you doing back? You said you'd be gone 'til some time next summer! You tryin' to give a weak old man a heart attack?" Came the growl.

Everyone smiled and Hermione led them to his room.

"Serve you right letting them make you a bird, Sissy," Moody growled a joke and smiled as the man laying in a bed with a shot gun across his lap just stared.

"Alastor 'Is That The Best You Got' Moody. How have you been?" He asked as he looked Moody up and down. "Told you messing with those women would get you slapped a few times."

"Been rough, won't lie. hlhear you been better too, Sissy." Moody smiled.

"Sissy?" Neville asked.

"C.C. but Sissy fits him better." Moody informed them with a smirk.

"You served together?" Hermione asked, not sure what to make of it.

"In North Africa, Sicily, Italy, France. Basically all of World War 2," Papa C replied.

"Aye, when we learned Grindelwald was running it, the ministry decided to send wizards and witches in with the nonmagical troops for better protection and combat."

"That is why you did not freak out about me being a witch." Hermione stated.

"One of the best humans I ever knew was a witch. Big, tall Scottish woman with fiery red hair and an even hotter temper," the old man started.

"Who just happens to be the children's head of house at school." Moody added. The man blushed deep. "And I'm guessing that is why you did not tell Miss Granger. Afraid she might tell Minnie your arse is still alive."

"I might have been trying to avoid her," The man mumbled.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked laughing.

"Took pictures of her taking a shower," the old man shrugged.

At first, the group looked confused, trying to think that over and then shaking, trying to get rid of the picture in their minds.

"Here this should help," Charles said as he passed around of a very young, very beautiful, fully clothed Minerva.

"That makes it a lot easier," Sirius said laughing.

"Did grandma..." Hermione started.

"Oh sure she knew. I kept no secrets from her... Minnie, Alastor, and I shared battlefields together. Can't go through that without emotions being born. But after I got drunk and took those pictures, my chances with her went down the toilet." Papa C smiled. "Course those chances may never have existed to begin with." And he laughed with the group.

The two people who had not spoken stood side by side at the foot of the bed. Harry and Luna just stared at the old man.

Cunningham finally looked at Harry. Harry removed his glasses and looked at the man with his eyes unhindered.

"Yes, Harry, I see it too," Luna smiled.

"Snape is busy. Who else do we know that can handle curses?" Harry asked.

"Andie. She is a healer at Mungo's and she is also a Black, well educated in curses." Sirius spoke and pulled out a pocket compact. Opening it, he spoke into the mirror.

"Andie, dearest cousin," Sirius started.

"What trouble are you in now? It's not even dinner time!" Came the voice of a woman on the other end.

"Mrs. Tonks, it's Harry Potter. I need your skill for a curse." Harry shouted.

"Fine just tell me we...ACK!"

The voice went silent in the mirror and a ball of flame appeared in the room.

Fawkes just dropped Andie on her feet lightly and chirped a laugh.

"Damn bird," she growled as she straightened up and looked around. Harry just pointed at Papa C.

The woman just walked over ran a wand over the man. "Ah, some one did a very poor Black family curse," Andie said as she worked.

"Bellatrix?" Sirius asked confused.

"Hell no, if she did it he would be dead by now."

"What is going on?" Hermione finally asked.

"During your third year, a guy cast a spell at me," Cunningham spoke. "Long blonde hair, pointy face, looked like a queen ferret."

Everyone but Hermione burst out laughing, "Queen Ferret...remind me to use that one when we face him next," Sirius laughed hard.

"How do..what... Grandpa you've been keeping things." Hermione growled.

"Mione relax. He attacked me 'cause some muggleborn punched his son. When the curse seemed to fail, I hit him, broke his nose, and went to see the Goblins about what ever curse he tried.

"Seems he realized he did it on the steps of the bank and didn't want to deal with Goblin Law. Well, the Goblins said they couldn't fix it and that it would slowly end my life.

"So I went about and started setting things up,"

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?!" Hermione shouted in tears.

"Mione, I am an old man by nonmagical terms. No one can run from death. Sooner or later, I will pass on and be with Granny." He took her in his arms as Andie worked.

"Something tells me this 'Black family thing' is important." he looked at the group as he hugged Hermione.

Sirius nodded, "Mine and Andie's family... They weren't the best... Ok, our family sucked. They prided themselves on incurable curses that takes time to kill someone, forcing them to suffer for unknowable amounts of time."

"Good thing this was cast by Mr. Ferret. He is not a Black and did a really crappy job," Andie smiled as she finished her spell work.

A puff of black smoke raised up into the air and vanished.

"Move," Papa C shouted as he jumped from the bed and ran to a bathroom.

After ten minutes, he came out smiled, "No more bed pans,"

He walked over and took Andie's hand and kissed it, "I can't thank you enough. Dying is one thing, but bed pans just suck... Are you single?" he smiled

Andie laughed and showed her left hand, "Very married."

"GRANDPA!" Hermione shouted and hugged him.

The scene was touching, but after the first minute it got too personal so the group left the room.

"Thanks Mrs. Tonks," Harry started.

"Andie, please, Harry."

"Well, Andie, I guess I will have to give you your Christmas present now. I had planned to give it to Tonks first but,"

He took out a piece of parchment and cast a spell on it,

"There, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks have now been returned to the black family tree."

"Would you be interested in joining us for dinner?" Neville asked.

"Of course! I might be needed to make Sirius use those table manners I know he was taught."

"Fat chance," Padfoot growled.

"Don't worry," Neville smiled. "Gran took care of that. There is a house elf on hand to ensure he uses manners... Otherwise his bowl on the floor gets moved to the kitchen."

The group laughed at the pale Sirius.

"Ok, I will just go get Ted and...ack!" Andie shouted as Fawkes grabbed the collar of her robes and flamed away.

Papa C seemed to be much better as he was soon dressed and ready to go, following everyone through the Floo. Arriving introductions were made.

"Well, I must say, my granddaughter has made very good friends," He smiled and then the room froze.

They could feel her nostrils flare as Papa C slowly turned around and faced.

"MINNIE," he shouted just before Professor McGonagall punched him.

* * *

 **A/N ok first off go look for Pictures of Maggie Smith in her 20's and 30's a very beautiful woman, one of my favorite actresses and an all around perfect pic to play minnie in the movies.**

 **so now i start bring in my OC's**

 **I had a choice kill the grangers or get rid of them...this way just brings in papa c.**

 **Christmas is always fun.**

 **yes i made some spells that not even goblins can heal**

 **Andie learned these curses and learned how to heal them a middle finger to her insane evil family.**

 **yes the reason he did not tell hermione is simply his fear of minnie.**


	16. Chapter 18

Christmas dinner was a simple affair. After Minerva floored Papa C, she took her seat and the meal went on without a hitch. Jokes were told, stories shared. Sirius and the twins were very interested in any stories about Professor McGonagall. Naturally, their curiosity got them in trouble and at the end of the meal, Augusta smiled and informed the three that they would do the dishes without magic. The evil house elves of Longbottom Manor stood ready, Petal with her ever trusting cattle prod in hand.

Presents started after the three had finished the dishes and everyone sat by the tree in the main parlor. Molly had received, from her kids, different pieces of jewelry that upon closer look, actually ended up matching together beautifully. Her husband had gotten her a beautiful set of dress robes that was more of a dress then robes.

Arthur had gotten a tool set and a repair manual for a car. He was thrilled, 'til Harry told him his gift would not be here till the morning. From that moment on, no one wondered where Ron had gained the habit over drooling about presents.

Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie only got cards from Harry and Ron, but in those cards were vouchers. Charlie's was for new dragonhide work clothing, Bill's was for a dinner for two at the most expensive restaurant in Italy. Fred and George got vouchers for potions supplies.

Hermione had gotten books. Harry and Ron gave her books on D.A.D.A., Fred and George got her charms and potion books, Bill, curse breaking and ward creating, Charlie, on magical creatures. Neville, on plants, and Luna, a book on muggle and magical myths. But Ginny's book seemed to take the cake, it was a book of poems. But when Hermione saw the title, she blushed and hid the book.

No one asked any questions.

Neville got mostly dueling books and herbology books, but the last gift got was from his Grandmother. She pulled from the closet, a long coat much like Moody's and Tonks'.

"This was your father's Auror coat," she told him as she handed it to him to try on.

No words were said, no comments made about the tears in his eyes.

"Your gifts from us," Remus started.

"Won't be ready 'til summer." Sirius finished.

The clock struck seven and Arthur dropped the bomb on Molly by asking her on a date to the Lords and Ladies Christmas ball (at this, he finally showed Molly the ring).

Molly was speechless and the twins high-fived. They had never seen anyone do that and had gained even more respect for their father.

Molly quickly went to change into her new dress robes realizing that she had been set up for this.

Both Molly and Arthur were dressed and out of the manor in about an hour. Hermione and the Patils were talking about the Lords and Ladies and the rules of that part of the world, when Hermione realized,

"Harry what did you..." Hermione spoke as she turned to face her friend, only to find both Harry and Ginny missing.

"He is getting rather good at that," one of the twins said and laughed.

One of the Patils held up fingers on her hand, "Three...two..."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screamed.

* * *

In London, a large two horse coach was in a line with similar coaches as it waited it's turn to unload the passengers. Once it arrived, a doorman simply opened the door and out climbed Lady Narcissa and Lord Lucius Malfoy, dressed in the most expensive clothes money could buy and walking arm in arm as if they were the rulers of England and happily married.

Lucius handed over his top hat and coat, keeping his cane 'for show' and Narcissa checked her gloves, coat, and shawl. The two realized that the noise had dropped and a quick glance showed that many of the patrons were staring, not at them but at her.

Narcissa wore a backless dress of deep emerald that went all the way to her feet. The top was split in the center covering her breasts separately and hooked around the back of her neck.

Some might call it risque but it was still conservative and elegant. She also walked with a step that radiated power, both as a woman and as a witch. It took a few of the watchers to realize she walked with a pride they had not seen her carry in years.

Lucius led them over to were Severus was already talking with a few of his contacts.

"Severus, how nice to see you away from the school and your students," the blonde lord smiled as he spoke.

"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy." Snape replied with a nod and stepped away from the man he had been speaking to.

"Any word?" Lucius asked in a whisper.

"He is hiding has been since June." was Snape's reply.

Lucius was about to ask another question when Narcissa cleared her throat for attention. Both men looked at her then looked where she stared.

Arthur Weasley and his wife had just walked in the door. This was new simply because this was a Lords and Ladies gathering and the Weasleys had not had their title for several generations.

Lucius was about to protest out loud when Narcissa hissed, "Ring Finger."

There on his finger shining in the light, was the Lord Weasley family ring.

"Darling," Lucius spoke with a fake smile. "I must speak with the Minister, would it be alright if Severus here was your dance partner?"

"No husband, I would not mind." She replied and held her hand out to Snape.

Lucius quickly moved to find Fudge.

* * *

Once on the floor and dancing with Severus, Narcissa quickly relaxed.

"Did you know Weasley got his ring back?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, this is news to me."

"Lucius has tried everything to destroy that man and his family. The Malfoys have more money, but in truth the Weasleys have more power. Especially now that he has the ring back." she spoke.

"And he is aligned with both Dumbledore and Potter." Snape nodded and twirled Narcissa in time with the music.

They watched as Arthur spoke to a few people and Molly chatted with the wife of the French ambassador before the Weasleys paired up and took to the dance floor. Lucius had found the Minister and was speaking in hushed whispers as they watched the Weasleys.

After five songs, a very slow waltz started. It was an unspoken signal that the music would stop for a while. During the waltz, Narcissa just relaxed as she moved. Towards the end, she opened her eyes and looked past Severus's shoulder.

There, standing in a side doorway that led to wing that was hosting the sons and daughters of the Lords and Ladies, stood Harry Potter. He wore a suit of deep black and green trim. He waved a finger at her. For a moment, she thought it was an insult but then she saw it, two rings: the Potter family ring AND the Black family ring.

"Severus, Harry Potter is behind you, he wears the ring of my family! We must tell..." she was stopped, she had tried to turn from him and Severus just held her closer.

"That teen is the only why you get out alive," Snape spoke and stared in her eyes. "The song ends in thirty seconds, make your choice. Move to tell Lucius, or move to continue the mission and speak with your Lady friends."

Narcissa froze. Freedom... Snape offered freedom... She did not know what to think. As the music stopped, Snape preformed the honorable bow to her, which she just returned a curtsy. Then she walked to the center of the room, to the left Lucius, to the right the ladies.

She looked back to find Harry gone and Snape watching.

Snape watched her walk away. He knew this play was a risk, but Potter was determined to try. Snape had thought it was too soon, that he should have waited. He let out a breath he did not know he was holding as Narcissa walked over to the group of witches. They moved on to gossip and talk and do what witches do at these gatherings. His eyes quickly shifted to where he last saw Lucius and Fudge.

* * *

Lucius smiled, chatted, complemented Ladies dresses, and worked his way to Fudge. By the time he reached him, Fudge had seen Weasley. 'Lord Weasley' he reminded himself, now was not the time for his pride to damage his work.

"Lucius," Fudge started. "Good to see you."

"Minister Fudge, yes, thank you for this year's invite." Lucius spoke loudly then leaned in and whispered.

"Weasley?"

"I did not know. As you know, every Lord gets an invite. I had my door man check. It is real. Arthur Weasley has regained his Lordship."

Fudge watched the Weasleys move about. "Is there anything we can do?" Fudge asked.

Lucius shook his head, "The fine would have had to be paid for him to regain his ring. He is now a Lord and head of an 'Ancient and Most Noble' house,"

Lucius held his tongue. Fudge did not know that the Malfoy house was only Ancient. With all the money he had spread around, most had forgotten just how low on the order Lucius really was. And unlike most of the Lords, Arthur Weasley could not be bought.

"What do we do?" Fudge asked scared. He knew Weasley was loyal to Dumbledore.

"Find out who paid the fine and see if the money was gained illegally. Until then, play nice." Lucius growled.

* * *

Harry stood in the shadows. He watched as Arthur arrived, saw Narcissa Malfoy dance with Snape, watched Lucius talk with the Minister. Watched Narcissa hesitate before heading off to the Ladies.

"I still think it was too soon." Snape spoke to himself since Harry was hidden.

"I flipped a coin. It came up heads so we did it tonight." Harry spoke. "It will happen the night Tom sets his trap. Can she hold strong till then?"

"As strong as yours is." Snape replied.

Harry left his spot and made his way to where Ginny was waiting.

* * *

Ginny stood in a very expensive green dress that was cut just right for a fourteen year old girl. It stretched from her neck to her feet and only her arms were sleeveless.

"Care to dance?" Harry whispered and took her hand.

"My pleasure," Ginny smiled. "When did you learn to dance?"

"I never said anything about being good." Harry smiled.

Instead of leading her to the kids' dance floor, he led her outside, into the snow. Two warming charms later, he held her in his arms and just rocked.

They danced for about ten minutes before he took her hand and reached out. Kreature showed up and took them away.

* * *

A set of eyes watched Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley the moment they entered the manor. She watched carefully as few words were spoken, Harry had left Ginny for a short time and when he returned, they went outside to have a dance in the moon lit snow. It took her a while after they left before she realized that no one else had seen them. And then she realized she was allowed to see them.

The teen witch quickly returned to the boring 'kids' party, filing all of this information for later use. She was no fool. She watched as in just a few hours, a change started.

* * *

The three kneeled before the Dark Lord. It was around four in the morning.

"Narcissa?" He asked calmly.

"Very little, my Lord, but I did learn that the Mid-Pacific was sounding out possible allies on the continent, but for what purpose I will not know 'til February."

"Severus?"

"Horus is in hiding. Has been since June. No one has seen him or heard from him. There are no leads." Snape replied.

"Lucius?"

"The rumor is Dumbledore is up to something. He is reported to be far more relaxed. Fudge's spy reports that all of the professors seem to be in a relaxed mood. And tonight we learned Arthur Weasley, the blood traitor, has regained his Lordship. No one saw that coming, and I learned it was done legally. Any action will be too noticeable."

"Severus?" The Lord asked.

"Lucius is correct. He is very loyal to Dumbledore and Potter, anything done to him or his family will make people think twice about Potters report about you."

"I see," their Lord spoke. "Lucius, Narcissa, leave. Severus stay."

The two Malfoys left and when alone. "I broke them out of prison too early, correct?"

Severus waited as he thought. "I believe so, my master. Questions will be asked now that Black has an alibi,"

"Suggestions?"

"Go silent. Stay hidden, do nothing that might even look suspicious. My Lord, the hall of Prophecies is too deep in the ministry. It is a high risk, almost too great a risk, to try for the prophecy," Snape started but a raised hand from the Dark Lord silenced him.

"The information that is housed there is too great. I must know what it says, but I hear your warning. I will not try for it again 'til I have a strong enough force to handle any problems that we encounter. You may leave."

* * *

Ron woke earlier then anyone. It was about four in the morning when he got up, dressed, and went to the training room. What he found there shocked him. Harry was standing in the center, wand out and pointed at a large ball of fire hanging in the sky. Ron watched him and realized it was harder then it looked, 'cause Harry was drenched in sweat.

A wave of the wand and the ball of flame vanished.

"Hey mate," Ron finally spoke.

"Hey...Ron...why...you...up?" Harry panted.

"Couldn't sleep." Ron replied and went to stand next to him. "You really pissed off Hermione with your vanishing act."

"Sorry, had something to do."

"Harry, I have to ask," Ron started. "You hated having secrets kept from you, but you seem to be doing just that now. Some of us feel...left out."

"You are right, I do hate people keeping secrets," Harry started. "And I am keeping something from everyone. Eventually, I will tell you what is going on, but for now, I need everyone to be shocked when I play my trump cards. It will add to the effect."

"Cards, as in more then one?" Ron asked.

"Yes, this game I am playing with Riddle. Put it this way, if I can shock you and Hermione then none of them will think twice about who knew beforehand. It will confuse Riddle greatly."

"Harry, it is confusing me now."

"I need you to trust me on this one, please?" Harry asked.

"All I will say is it better Twins worthy," Ron smiled.

"Ron, it is Marauder worthy," Harry laughed joined by Ron.


	17. Chapter 19

**A/N again being beta by MagicInTheStars. 8/28/17**

* * *

Boxing day was a very quiet affair, Neville mostly stayed in his greenhouse. When Ron noticed that he had missed their training that morning, Harry quietly informed him about Neville's father.

Hermione and the Patils mostly worked with Bill, learning to put up and remove wards and other defences. Hermione also showed that she was rather skilled at spell crafting.

Ron switched between combat training and to his own shock, the twins had started teaching him to make items for pranking and other instances.

Charlie and Abe were working on dealing with magical and dark creatures with Moony. Molly stayed in the kitchen, cooking and brewing potions.

Ginny and Luna were in a heated duel and neither petite teen was backing down.

Harry was having the most trouble, after firing a stinging hex at a combat dummy, he realised he had no control of his power. The dummy itself exploded. Croaker decided it was not safe for Harry to spar with anyone else and spent several hours working with Sirius, trying to help Harry learn to control the amount of power he put into each spell.

By noon, everyone had finished their training and stopped for lunch, except Harry.

"This is not working and we need to get it under control before I return to school," Harry spoke as he, again, destroyed a dummy with a simple first year spell.

"If we can't control what you have," Albus spoke as he walked in. "Then let's try and use up the extra."

Harry looked at him, confused as Albus walked in wearing a set of robes the teen had never seen.

"These are the Battle Robes I wore when I was in Europe during the war."

Albus smiled as he started setting up wards of great power. Realizing what the old teacher meant, Harry motioned for everyone to get back and be ready to leave the room.

"You know you can not earn your freedom by dueling Lord Potter, right?" Abe asked his brother.

"Ragnok wrote that oath with that as one of the main points," Albus smiled. "I am here to teach and to help, that's actually the one thing I am good at."

Once the room was set and Albus and Harry faced each other, it started. A six hour long duel. Harry had raw natural power. Albus had almost as much, but his was far more controlled. Spells, curses, jinxes, and hexes, the two used everything as they moved and dodged. Harry was more mobile but Albus's spellcasting was almost as quick.

By the end, it was clear that both were winded. Albus just left the floor to rest as Croaker went to Harry and started to work with him again, this time with much better results. From then on, it was deemed that Harry would drain himself of the excess power before working on his control.

* * *

By dinner, the teenagers went out to help Neville. No one spoke, but they were close by for their friend. Luna proved to be the one to break Neville out of his silence as she started chasing invisible creatures. He broke the quiet when he just started laughing. He thanked her after a few minutes and Luna just 'looked' like she did not understand what he meant.

A pleasant surprize showed up as Harry worked with Croaker that afternoon. Arthur's Christmas gift turned out to be a tailor and a seamstress. The tailor worked with Arthur, teaching him about muggle fashion as he made new robes and new muggle suits for the Weasley Lord. The seamstress did the same for Molly making new robes and dresses, while educating her in fashion in a way that Molly understood it.

By the time they were done, Arthur had several new robes and a few new suits. The suits were in the same rich style that Crouch Sr. had worn during the World Cup.

Molly had new robes that truly fit a Lady. They had a modern cut but still retained an elegance and a regal air about them. Plus, now, they understood things about muggle fashion that they had never had before.

Arthur then joked about how foolish he had looked during the World Cup.

* * *

Alastor, Kingsley, and Tonks sat in Amelia's parlor as they watched Madam Bones and Susan. The two Bones ladies were in a quiet conversation with each other.

"What do we need to do?" Amelia asked as she sat up straight and looked at her guests.

"Not much," Tonks started. "We are in a holding pattern for now. Just continue to watch and wait. Susan, make sure you keep up your training at school and sort out those that realize this is a war and those that only go to the D.A. for their O.W.L's."

Susan nodded and Amelia looked at everyone.

"Ok what, how are we going to bring He-Who..."

"Call him Riddle if you can't say the name he calls himself." Alastor interrupted.

"Ok, how do we bring Riddle out into the open?" she corrected.

"Sometime around June, he will set a trap for Potter. We know this and we know how he plans to do it. We are preparing for it, so when it happens, the trap will be on them." Kingsley spoke calmly.

"You know this...how?"

Tonks smiled, "Sorry boss, but we can't explain it. We barely believe it ourselves."

"Do you know where the escaped Death Eaters are?" Amelia asked.

"Malfoy Manor," the three replied.

"Don't bother, lassie," Alastor spoke up. "Malfoy controls Fudge. There is no way to get a surprise search warrant without Malfoy hearing about it hours before you can get there. We have to catch Malfoy and get the ministry to see Riddle with their own blind eyes. We do know he won't move till June. Lord Arthur Weasley has made it that Malfoy and Riddle won't make any movements till then."

"So what do we do? Wait?"

"Correct. Umbridge is our problem at this time. She is watching all floo's and reading all mail, incoming and outgoing," Tonks replied. "We have some charms that she won't be able to detect that can hide a letter with in a letter." and Kingsley handed Amelia a note with said charms.

Amelia sighed. "We haven't even started and already I feel like a rookie on my first stake-out."

Alastor laughed, "Just do what you did in Blackpool."

This actually got Amelia to smile as Tonks looked between the two trying to figure out the joke.

* * *

The morning of the twenty seventh was cold and cloudy, and to harry's eyes, perfect for this day. He stood with Augusta, Ginny, and Luna as they waited for Neville to finish getting ready. The blonde just came up dressed to go out without a word spoken.

When Neville finally arrived at the front door ready to leave, the group left without so much as a 'good morning'. Arriving at St. Mungo's at seven was easy, there did not seem to be a soul in sight. Making their way to where Frank and Alice were was quick and quiet. Ragnok met them at the door.

"Mr. Longbottom," The Goblin spoke. "I have the paperwork ready, all you will need to do is sign your name and I will stamp a seal on them. Once the last one is sealed, the ring will pass to you and your father will finally move on. I would suggest you say your goodbyes first."

He was not unkind in his speech. The Goblin showed great respect for the situation, he was just making sure Neville had all the information he needed.

They walked into the room as a group, Frank was again lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. In fact, it did not look as if he had moved since Christmas. Alice was now sitting on her bed, her back to the headboard and she had her knees up to her chest, the blue baby blanket still in her arms.

Alice looked at who had just came in the room and stared. First at Neville, then Harry, then Ragnok, and then back to the teens. After what felt like a lifetime, she stood from her bed and walked to a dresser, opening it to pull out a wrapped bar of Honeydukes best chocolate. She then walked over and put it in frainks hands. He just stared at it for a minute before closing his eyes.

Augusta quickly went to her son and just kissed his forehead. Then Neville and Ragnok went to work as Alice sat on her bed, watching. By the end, Augusta was in tears and Neville had a blank face as his father stopped breathing the moment the ring appeared on his finger. Alice laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Luna quickly took the unmoving Neville, removed his coat, and laid him on the bed with his mother who quickly pulled the boy into her arms. Neville and Augusta both looked at Alice, but found she was Asleep as she held her son. Neville wrapped his arms around his mother and cried silently.

Luna had taken Augusta for some tea after the first hour of waiting for Neville to get up. Harry and Ginny just stood there in silent vigil, never moving. He would stand there 'til the rapture, if that is how long it would take. Ragnok stood with Harry and Ginny. He may not have gotten along with Frank as well as he did with James, but the Goblin knew Frank Longbottom was in the same league as James and he knew that if Harry thought of Neville as a brother, then he would too.

Several hours passed. Neville finally looked at his mother. She was still asleep but had a very relaxed look on her face so he slipped out of her arms and covered her in the baby blanket. He then looked at his father's bed and found that his body had been taken care of.

* * *

Leaving the room with Harry, Ginny, and Ragnok, Neville spoke after closing the door. "Thanks for being here,"

"No problem brother," Harry replied calmly. "How are you?"

Neville actually smiled. "It is strange, but I am good. I was sad, lost, scared, and upset, but after I was held by mom it seems that..."

"That Luna knew what was needed?" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, now the only problem I am worried about at this moment is...where am I going to find a wife?"

Harry laughed as did Neville and Ginny when suddenly, a muffled thud came from a room down the hall.

"GET OUT, YOU THIEF!" came a shout as a short man fell out of the door into the hall.

The trio watched as Mundungus Fletcher started to get up off the floor and a girl about Ginny's age came out of same room and hit him over the head with a bedpan.

"Faye?" Ginny asked laughing as she walked over, calmly stopping the girl from hitting the thief again.

"Faye Dunbar, what are you doing here?"

"Ginny? Hey! Not much, I volunteer here." The teenager replied. "What about you?"

"I am here with Harry and Neville on family business," Ginny pointed to the two teen boys. Ragnok had slipped out.

Harry walked over and looked at Dung, "Let me guess, going through patients pockets?" he asked as he looked up at the girls.

"Yes," Faye replied as she went to strike Dung again.

After Harry let her hit him, Harry kneeled down and looked into the thief's eyes. "Get back to the house and stay there. We will talk soon."

Dung stared at Harry for a moment before getting up and leaving faster than anyone had ever seen him move.

"Hey, what..." Faye started.

"Dung is useful to me," Harry stopped her. "Don't worry, he won't be stealing from here anytime soon."

Faye looked confused before Ginny whispered in her ear. Faye quickly blushed and and smiled.

Neville had not moved or said a word, he just stared at Faye. It had been a year since he had seen her. They had danced at the Yule Ball, and now as he watched her, he was speechless. Faye finally looked at him and she too froze and stared.

The two just stared at each other as Ginny and Harry looked between the two.

"Judging by the look on the healer's face," Ginny started having trouble hiding her smile. "It is time for you to get back to work and for us to head home."

Ginny shook Faye's shoulder when she did not reply at first. Once Faye broke eye contact with Neville, she looked around and found a stern looking woman with her arms crossed waiting for her. Faye blushed and ran to return to her duties without a word. Harry was forcing himself not to laugh as he pulled Neville down the hall to a waiting Augusta and Luna.

Harry heard Ginny whisper to Luna, "This should be fun."


	18. Chapter 20

**A/N Beta by MagicInTheStars**

* * *

The end of the year had passed by without much change, most just trained. The twins spent half the time working in the lab that was offered to them to build up for their shop (Molly refused to go in that room), Luna and Ginny spent a lot of time working with Neville, unless Ginny was with Harry, and Moody spent his time between training, working with Madam Bones and working with Mr. Cunningham.

Arthur did not change much. The simple fact that he was a Lord now had the whole Ministry walking on egg shells. Bill had been working with Ragnok when he wasn't giving 'English' lessons to Fleur Delacour, something Charlie had a lot of fun teasing Bill about. Charlie was working on international ties. Having a House Elf able to take him to almost anywhere very quickly was proving to be quite effective.

Croaker and Augusta were busy as well, Augusta would be seen in her study going over past bills that were passed, specifically by Umbridge, so when the time came she would be ready to clean house. Croaker...no one knew what he was doing, but when not helping Harry or Neville, he would spend hours setting up his department. He would often be seen with a manic expression on his face that unnerved most.

Minerva and Albus were spending a lot of time setting up for the new term, always having a cheerful smile on their faces, especially when Umbridge was watching them. They could tell it was driving her mad.

The story about the break out was published on the twenty eighth, no mention of Sirius was in it, and it had the people in a panic.

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic December 31.**

Umbridge had just entered Fudge's office looking upset.

"Minister, we have a problem," she screeched.

He looked up at her, "What is it this time?"

"Dumbledore and McGonagall, they're up to something," She replied.

"How can you tell?" He asked not sure why he cared.

"They are cheerful, they're happy, they must be up to something."

"Dolores, it is the holiday season, people are supposed to be cheerful and happy." Fudge replied as he went back to his reading.

She glared at him and pulled her wand, "Imperio," Fudge's eyes became unfocused.

"Dumbledore is not supposed to be happy, him and Potter deserve punishment. Give me more control of the school,"

"Yes, right. If Dumbledore is cheerful, he must be up to nothing good. We must find away to get him out of that school," Fudge spoke after a few minutes.

"Yes, Minister. Leave it to me." Umbridge gave that sick foul smile with a fake kind voice.

* * *

"Are you prepared, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked his servant that kneels before him.

"I am my Lord,"

"Then I wish you well on the coming term," and he waved Severus to leave.

"My Lord, one thing," Snape started. "I have been checking the restorative potion I did not have ready yet, and I now know, for sure, that by giving it to them when it is ready, they will be able to start using magic again. I still implore you that they will need 'til April before they can be sent out, but starting on the fourth they will no longer need to be quarantined from magic,"

"That is good news, you may go."

* * *

Platform 9 3/4 was a very strange sight at nine in the morning. Harry, Hermione, Luna, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, Sirius, Remus, and Mr Cunningham all stood in front of the last car on the train. They were the only ones there.

"Wow, I have never seen it this quiet." Ron said as he looked around.

"You have never been here this early before," Bill smiled.

Harry just gave Sirius a hug, "You and Remus better get lost before anyone shows up. See you at Easter."

Sirius just smiled as he returned the hug, he finally got to wish his Godson off to school as a man and not as a dog.

"Take care Harry," Remus smiled and shook the teens hand. "Make your mother proud."

"Not my father?" Harry smiled

"Hogwarts is not yet ready for the return of Prongs, maybe next year." Remus smiled.

"Be good, behave, study hard..." Molly was saying to her kids till Fred and George just leaned in and gave her a kiss, one on each of her cheeks.

"Or at least ether don't get caught, or have a perfect escape plan." Bill smiled as he wished his brothers off giving and extra strong hug to his baby sister.

"Yes, remember to always have a way out," Mr. Cunningham smiled as he hugged his granddaughter.

"Grandpa, I don't do mindless and pointless pranks like the twins," Hermione replied.

"I should have raised you from birth. Don't worry, your Cunningham blood should float to the surface sometime soon. Then you will be raising more hell than anyone." Her grandfather laughed as Hermione looked scandalized.

"Papa C, thanks for your advice," one of the twins started.

"Yes, the pure blood supremacists won't know what hit them." His twin followed.

The old man just smiled. Ninety plus years or not, he seemed to have amazing energy ever since the curse was lifted.

* * *

The group said their goodbyes even though they had ninety minutes 'til the train left, everyone agreed. So the teens found their seats in the last car of the train and Harry took a seat where he could watch the people arriving.

It wasn't til ten that people actually started arriving. "Lee and the girls are here, you're up" Harry spoke and looked at the twins.

The two terrors smiled and left the compartment. Harry saw Fay Dunbar arrive and she hugged her mother (Harry guessed) before boarding. Ginny and Luna smiled as they slipped out of the compartment.

"Who is that?" Neville asked as he spotted a large group of Slytherins arrive.

"They are the Greengrasses, Tracy Davies and Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, some younger years I don't know." Harry replied as he pointed them out, but his eyes were locked on the one Neville had pointed at. The teen was large, about six feet or more and built like a house. He dressed in a three piece suit and robe mix in black with green and silver trim. He stood out like a mountain. His head was looking around and with the way he walked everyone with Harry knew...he was not only the leader of this group but protector.

"Lucius Malfoy just arrived with Theodore Nott and his father," Hermione pointed out. "And I know Draco stayed at school,"

Harry snapped his eyes to the one dubbed 'Queen Ferret'. Malfoy spotted the group of Slytherins and smiled as he calmly walked over to members of his house. The large teen gave a hand signal and Zabini led the younger kids including the younger Greengrass to the train, Bulstrode went with them, leaving just the teen, the elder Greengrass and Davis.

Malfoy looked to be trying to impress the teen. The teen just looked left then right and Harry could have swore he looked right at him before he looked Malfoy in the eye. No one saw it coming as the teen punched Malfoy, putting him on the ground. The Notts looked ready to attack when two men that were clearly body guards appeared, a wand pointing at the elder Nott, stopping both him and his son.

The large teen just kneeled and spoke quietly to Malfoy before reaching and tapping his fingers on Malfoy's arm right were his dark mark was being hidden by the sleeve of his robe. One of the body guards spoke and motioned to his watch and the teen just nodded, stood up, and grabbed young Nott by the collar, and pulled him close. There was two dim flashes of red before Nott collapsed into the teen's arm. The teen then lifted the boy over his shoulder and carried him onto the train.

Harry's group were both shocked into silence and smiling like mad. They looked around and realized no one on the platform saw anything. Harry smiled as he noticed the shimmer of privacy wards going down after Malfoy and Nott left.

"Something tells me," Ron started trying his best not to laugh. "That is the student that Snape mentioned."

"Good guess," Hermione replied. "I don't remember ever seeing him before, and he does stand out."

"I think he has used privacy wards and charms," Harry replied.

"His name is Joseph," Luna spoke. "He can be a good friend or a nightmare."

Everyone just looked at her as she read her copy of the Quibbler. No one noticed when she had returned, but the smile on her face was priceless.

* * *

The train left at eleven without any hassle. After about forty minutes, Ginny finally returned, followed by Fay. The girls entered and the door was closed.

Fay stared at Neville for a minute before forcing herself to look at Harry "He is back?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"I am in, let me sign up and give me a coin," Fay looked at Hermione who quickly handed over the parchment and a coin.

Harry nodded and smiled before his eyes shot to the door. Standing outside was the teen Luna named Joseph along with Daphne Greengrass.

Harry nodded and Ron opened the door letting the two in. Ginny sat Daphne down across from Harry and Joseph just stood.

"So, taking the fight to him?" Joseph asked.

"Soon. Have to deal with the toad first." Harry replied as he watched the large teen.

"My only problem with Dumbledore is he is too soft." Joseph replied.

"That is not my problem. Can you handle your house?"

Joseph just smiled.

Hermione handed him the parchment and a coin.

Joseph just smiled as he signed, "Nice jinx," he told her.

Then, he left and Harry looked to the group, "Ron Hermione, don't you have prefect duties?"

Ron just grinned as he and Hermione stood and left.

"Neville, take Luna and Faye and check in with everyone on the train. Keep an eye on Nott." Harry said and Neville and the two girls stood and left.

* * *

Daphne just watched him, and he watched her. She had a natural blonde beauty. She also sat with an unimpressed posture. Harry could see why she was called 'The Ice Queen,'

"You read my letter?" Harry asked calmly.

"Yes, Lord Potter," She replied.

"I did not get a letter back, and you are here. Am I to take it you are interested?" Harry asked.

"How many wives?" she asked and looked at Ginny.

"Three eventually," Harry replied. "But I only need Lady Black before July. Ginny will take the title and mother future Potters."

"A consort?" Daphne asked,

"I enacted the life debt I owed Harry after my first year. It settled a family dispute and I am finding it rather fun." Ginny replied with a smile.

"And she will be the beta, can you handle that?" Harry added.

"I will have my father draw up the papers," Daphne stood and turned to leave, but stopped. "I am raised to be a pure blood, but even my family sees how our society is flawed. As long as that Dark Lord remains, no one is safe. Can you promise me he will be taken out?"

"Yes," was Harry's reply,

Daphne just nodded and left.

* * *

Luna had slipped off to talk with some first and second years. She had found a compartment, leaving Neville and Faye alone.

"For some reason, I have the feeling that Lovegood and Weasley wanted us alone together," Faye said blushing.

"They can be little foxes, especially when they work together," Neville replied, also blushing. "But I am glad in a way. I tend to be shy, and right now I can't afford to be, see I..."

"What do we have here," a screeching voice interrupted and Neville and Faye turned to see Parkinson, Nott, and Pucey walking down the corridor towards them.

"Fatbottom and Dumbbar," she laughed at her own joke.

Neville quickly looked at the three and noticed that though he was standing, Nott had not fully healed from the two stunners Joseph had given him. And Pucey was not know for his skills.

"Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Nott, Mr. Pucey," Neville replied, calmly shocking all four people watching him.

"What is this Longbottom?" Pansy started. "Finally learning your place?"

Neville smiled and lifted his hand showing his ring. "Manners are something that should be remembered," Neville put his hands down behind his back, silently drawing both wands.

The ring caused the two males to hesitate, but Parkinson didn't even lose stride.

"A gift from the Malfoy's," and she pulled her wand.

Faye reached and grabbed Pansy's wrist and twisted it before she could cast a spell and threw her fist into Pansy's pug nose. Neville just lifted his hands, each holding a wand, stunning both Pucey and Nott at the same time, silently.

Pansy was holding her hand to her face trying to stop the blood from her broken nose. Faye knelt down and pointed her wand at her and cast the spell that repaired said nose and cleaned up the blood.

"Thank you Pansy, make sure you give Malfoy my regards for his gift." Neville smiled.

Faye and Neville calmly continued walking away from the three snakes.

"So you were saying?" Faye smiled.

"I now have my family ring, and due to old pure blood law, I am required to be in a formal engagement or married by my birthday July thirtieth," Neville spoke starting to blush.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked in a whisper.

"No," he replied. "I am asking if you would like to go on a date some time?"

"That could be arranged." she smiled.

In truth, she had been smitten with Neville since the Yule Ball the year before, but never had the chance to speak with him. And now, she watched him dual wield and dual stun without even speaking. She always liked fighters and Longbottom has proved he could not only dance, but also fight.

* * *

George sat with Angelina sitting on his lap and across from them, Fred sat with both Alicia and Katie on his lap. Lee's boyfriend had graduated the summer before, so he was going stag for the rest of his seventh year.

"So, how badly do I have to worry about Ron?" the team captain asked.

"Due to some...advice I have a feeling young Ronald will surprise everyone in our next match," Fred spoke with a smile.

"I hope so," the three girls replied as one.

"So did you get any supplying and inventing done?" Lee asked.

"Naturally. We will show you tonight when no one else is around." the twins spoke together.

"Fred, George," Katie started. "Any chance we will have a normal term?"

"No," the twins replied. "It is a war and even though right now it's quiet we can't forget that there are Death Eaters out there."

"Now I understand why my parents never wanted to talk about the war," Alicia spoke. "I finally got them to tell me over Christmas. After the breakout, they finally accepted what Harry said was true."

"Mine too," both Angelina and Katie said together.

"Stop that," Lee smiled "it is bad enough the twins do it all the time."

"We do not," Fred and George said together but with straight faces.

* * *

The trip was now about half way done as Harry walked the train. Finding the compartment he was looking for, he knocked on the door and waited. Cho opened the door and smiled,

"Hi, Harry."

"Hi Cho, can we talk?" he asked and waited for her to let him in. Without a word Marietta just glared at Harry as she stood and left.

Harry closed the door after she left and sat down.

"Have a good holiday?" he asked calmly.

"It was ok, you?" she replied.

"Not that good, I learned a few things that I had not known." he started, "I learned about my family and my inheritance."

Harry stopped and took a breath, he hoped and prayed she understood.

"I will be required to marry three women."

Cho looked stunned.

They sat in silence as Cho thought this over from every angle.

"I can't, I understand about the politics but...I won't be able to have sister wives." She finally replied.

Harry nodded, "I am sorry I did not learn about this till after break started,"

"I think we were doomed from the start. My only real path to you was...well you were with Cedric when he died and you were there for me afterwards."

Harry nodded, "Were you shown the killing curse on the spider by Moody?" Harry asked.

She nodded and Harry told her. He told her about the maze, about how they argued about who would take the cup. How they had barely gotten to their feet when the green curse was flying through the air.

Cho listened, cried, and moved to hug Harry. "Thank you for telling me. For some reason, I feel a little better just knowing the facts."

"You going to be ok?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure," she replied as she broke the hug.

"Voldemort gets his power from making others scared, sad, or weak. Regain your balance and you will deny his power over you."

"I will see you at the next meeting," was all she said and Harry knew that was the end of their talk.

* * *

 **A/N yes i did that with fudge it makes more sense. fudge is an idiot, I have a plan for him and his punishment but her using that spell on him make more since plus I just really hate her.**


	19. Chapter 21

**A/N big shout to MagicInTheStars.**

* * *

Pansy and Theodore walked to the Slytherin table slowly, Pansy still holding her wrist. Draco spotted them and waved them over,

"What happened?" he asked looking at the two.

"First I get stunned twice by Joseph, right after he decks your father" Theo started pointing at the large Teen they knew to be American

"He what?" draco asked almost raising his voice.

"Your father went to speak to him, I tried to warn him but you know your father doesn't listen to teenagers. Anyway, Joseph decks your dad, one punch and I could see his nose was broken." Theo said, "I actually think your dad tried to recruit him. Anyways, after that, Joseph knelt down and spoke to your dad. I couldn't hear what he said and then he stood up and put two stunners into my chest, point blank."

"Joseph carried Theo into our compartment, dumbed him on the seat, and left without a word," Pansy added.

"After a few hours, I woke up, confused, before I was able to get my feet under me. Then I remembered that your father set us a mission," Theo continued. "He wanted to send a message to either Potter or a any of his group,"

"We found Pucey, he agreed to help for ten galleons," Pansy spoke and Draco nodded. Pucey was not a die-hard pure blood like Draco, but his services could be bought.

"We walked the train and spotted Longbottom and that Gryffindor Faye Dunbar, I think they were on a date or something," Theo continued. "Anyway, we came up behind them and went to give them the message..."

"What?" Draco asked seeing his friends go silent.

"Longbottom pulled two wands and did dual stunners...silently, and Dunbar..." Theo spoke in a whisper.

"She grabbed by wrist and I think she broke it," Pansy spoke as she cradled her wrist.

Draco was shocked, Longbottom dual wielding and silent stunners...

"Broken wrist?" a voice interrupted the three as they looked and spotted Joseph standing behind them, they never heard the six foot plus American approach.

Joseph just smiled as he reached and took Pansy's wrist. Looking at it for a second, he pulled a wand. All three flinched at that, and he simply healed her wrist without a word.

The three stared at him as he finished, then he smiled.

"Now is the time to make your choices in life," and with that he just walked away.

* * *

Joseph walked to his section of the table. He was certain Gryffindor's had not noticed it yet, but most of the school knew: there was a division in the house of the serpent, Malfoy and the baby Death Eaters and Joseph and his pack.

He sat down by Greengrass and Davis and chatted of simple things to a second year that sat across from him when Adrian Pucey sat in the empty spot to his left. Joseph just tapped his finger on the table as a signal that he was about to have a private talk.

"Pucey, interesting train ride," he spoke.

Pucey said nothing for a moment, "Did you really deck Lord Malfoy, Beast?"

"Bastard tried to recruit me,"

"I see, he is a fool, but a fool with power." Pucey replied.

"So he thinks, I hear you were recruited as well?" Joseph the Beast looked at him calmly.

"My skills are for sale, I join no one. I am where the money is," Pucey replied.

"And I have always respected that," the large teen replied as he handed the mercenary a bag of coins. "That, before you ask, is simple...I want information when you get it."

Pocketing the bag with a practiced ease Pucey just stood and walked to another part of the table.

* * *

Harry walked with Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Faye. Harry and Neville wore long trench coats, much like Moody and Tonks had. They were, in fact, the Auror coats their fathers had worn. Ron wore a dress shirt, tie, trousers, and a Gryffindor waist coat under his open robe, Ginny wore the same. Hermione wore almost the same only she had a knee-length skirt instead of trousers, and Fay mirrored Hermione. Luna had the shirt, waist coat, tie, and trousers without the robe and she was decked out in Ravenclaw blue.

Harry smiled as he spotted her. Umbridge came storming up to the group, hate and anger engraved on her face. Harry also spotted professor McGonagall walking right behind her, a small smile in her eyes for those that knew where to look.

"Mister Potter?" Umbridge growled.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge?" He asked calmly.

"Where is your broomstick?"

"At home as I was instructed," he replied.

"Instructed? By who?"

Harry smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter and handed it to her. She snatched it from his hands like an animal claiming meat.

 _To Lord Harry James Potter, Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _As you are banned from flying either in Quidditch or casual, you are here by required to leave your broomstick at your place of residence._

 _With regards,_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"And what nonsense is this?" Umbridge roared.

"That," Professor Mcgonagall started startling Umbridge. "Is one of the charms of this castle set by the founders. All personal property confiscated by faculty that does not have dark powers is to be sent to the students' home. It is in the school charter, page three, section C, sub section B. It is not like we have the right to steal a student's belongings for our own gain."

Umbridge was going purple.

"As long as Lord Potter leaves his broom at home, I see no reason to push this matter," the prankster 'Minnie' was starting to show.

The charter, set by the founders, AND old pureblood magic. For her to argue it, she would have to take it before the School Governors and explain why Potter was banned, and probably be asked what happened to the Slytherin students who were part of and the start of the fight...Dolores Umbridge schooled her features and just nodded. As the students moved to head for the opening feast of term, she stopped them again.

"You Mister Potter, and you Mister Longbottom are not in your school cloths." Hoping to salvage something.

"Those are family Heirlooms," Minnie spoke up again. "Both Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom,"

Here Umbridge froze as the two boys lifted their hands to show the family rings.

"Had fathers that were captains in the Auror Corp. They received their father's coats over the holidays and have already filed the permission forms to add them to their school uniform, again in accordance with the school charter."

Umbridge just turned and stormed off.

* * *

"You just had to mention our Lord titles?" Harry asked looking at his head of house.

"When she checks the charter, your names will show up as 'Lord'. I felt it was better to just rip the plaster off," Professor McGonagall replied. "Now move to dinner, the boot has just been dropped. She will be racing to actually read the charter and tomorrow you have Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Defence Against the Dark Arts, in that order, all double classes."

"Who's idea was that?" Ron asked.

"Mine," Harry replied. "We are behind in C.O.M.C and Potions,"

They walked into the great hall. Harry scanned the room and noticed the teen Joseph and Pucey of Slytherin just finishing a conversation. Luna went to her table and actually sat next to Cho and started talking as the Gryffindors all took a seat.

"Ok what is going on?" Fay asked in a whisper.

"Hermione can you fill her in on the basics...in private tonight?" Harry asked.

"Sure, but I do have some questions for you Mister Potter," Hermione replied as she waved to the Patils as they entered the Great Hall.

"I am shocked you lasted this long before laying siege," Harry joked causing both Ron and Neville to choke on their drinks.

* * *

"I take it everything is going to plan?" Albus asked as Minerva sat in her seat and started to eat.

"Yes, by the end of the night, Dolorous will have learned that she has made herself the enemy of the castle and that I can usurp her ministry power by using the Charter. Why did we not think of it from the start?" she asked.

"Because I believed that I could and should handle everything by myself," Albus replied somberly.

"Retirement is starting to look good for you," she spoke.

"Alas, I will never see it. I will not leave Hogwarts to the mercy of Tom as long as I draw breath."

Minerva heard the message and her head whipped around. "What do you know?"

"The only person he wishes dead more than Harry is me. There is always a plot to kill me. More so, I feel it in my bones. The chances of me being alive at the end of this war are so small, I won't even let Septima try and calculate it."

Minerva just stared at him in shock. Despite all her anger, her broken trust, everything, she still feels the heartbreak from hearing her friend speak of his own death.

"If you are alive at the end of this war, you will retire," she finally found herself saying.

"How about I retire from being Headmaster. I could always teach again?" he asked her with hope in his voice.

"Would you let me...The next headmaster run the school with minimal interference?" she asked knowing what her friend was like.

"I give you my word."

The next day was strange. The fifth year Care of Magical Creature students walked out, not sure what was coming. Hagid seems to have brushed his hair, it was still long and wavy but it looked more tame. His clothes looked cleaner and better kept. He still had his moleskin coat, but he had it off to the side. Placed in front of his hut were desks set in a loose semi circle. To the side, sat Professor Umbridge. Her face showed no emotion at the change, but Harry saw the hatred in her eyes.

"Hello class, now find a seat."

When everyone sat down, he smiled and started handing out bundles of parchment.

"We will start with a pop quiz. Now don't be worrying about this, it won't effect you grades. However for every five questions you get right, you will get one house point. This is a review so we can see where we are. These questions will probably be on your O.W.L.'s."

After he passed out all the quizzes, Harry got a look at the quiz. There was one hundred questions, that's 20 points for anyone that gets all of the questions. The quiz was written out in simple questions and clear penmanship.

Umbridge was writing on her notepad, glaring at the half-giant. According to the Charter she read last night, SHE could be removed from the school for disrupting classes and would be removed for disrupting tests and quizzes. She was very mad. The moment someone challenges her on the Charter, she would be sunk. However, she did still have her Inquisitor powers as long as she doesn't break the charter. She would just have to use her Slytherin cunning more often.

It only took an hour for the group to finish the quiz.

"Right. Now, I will have those graded by morning and I will have the total points gained by each house posted on your common room bulletin boards. Now what we will...Yes, Professor Umbridge?" he asked as she raised her hand.

"What was the point of this quiz?"

"Good question, I am about to tell you and everyone here," He replied and turned to the students. "Now, in six months, you sit your OWL's, and using that quiz, I will be able to see where everyone is, what are our strong points are, and what do we need to work on."

Harry smiled. Hagrid was moving through his class at a steady pace and even his accent was more under control. No one had any trouble understanding what he said. Harry stretched and cast a look around. No one was bored, and except Malfoy and his gang, no one looked annoyed or frustrated. Umbridge was pissed off. Hagrid answered every question clearly and never got confused or flustered by her questions. She had completely lost control of the half-giant.

Then came the shock of the fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin Potion class, Snape did the same thing as Hagrid including the point system. Those not favorites of the teacher knew they did not do as well as they did in Hagrid's class. Harry even noticed some of the Slytherins having trouble with the quiz. It took the full two hours just to complete it for that class. From the start of the quiz to the bell ending the class, Snape did not say a word to anyone, despite the numerous times Malfoy or his gang tried to get his attention with the subtlety of a brick through a plain glass window.

At the end, Harry made sure everyone left with him and no one fell behind. Malfoy had the look of being on the verge of throwing a massive temper tantrum, otherwise known as an ambush.

They moved away from the Great Hall where the rest of the school was heading for lunch, down the history of magic corridor.

"Hey Potter, wait up," Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, with Nott and Parkinson following but keeping a watch out for teachers.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Potter replied with an air of bored annoyance, which threw any plan in Malfoy's head out the window as he became even more upset.

Hermione took a step, placing Harry, Ron, and Neville between her and Malfoy. Faye looked ready to join the boys in the front lines, but changed her mind and stepped over beside Hermione. Ron calmly pulled his wand and waited, eyeing the twin towers of dim. Neville eyed Parkinson and Nott as he simply pulled both his wands, sort of a reminder to them.

Harry looked at Malfoy, bored as the blonde dunce tried to glare and intimidate him. Malfoy was about to start on one of his rants at this group...

The whole hallway became covered in ice, walls, floors, ceilings, everything was covered in ice.

Now this was new to Harry's group as they started to look around, calm but alert. The Slytherins however, were looking around in fear, like they did know what this was and what it meant.

Walking calmly out of a door up the hall behind Malfoy and gang, was the student simply called Joseph. Turning to face this group, he calmly walked past Pansy and with a wave of his hand, the ice vanished. Then he decked Draco with the same hand, sending the blonde to the ground just like his father.

"Run along, lunchtime," Joseph spoke to the rest of the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle quickly picked up Draco and carried him back towards the Great Hall.

"I take it, you don't like the Malfoys either?" Harry asked with a smile.

"An insult to my house," Joseph replied with a smile. He looked back towards the direction the Slytherins had left and waited.

"Three, two, one, and hello Bull," The teen smiled as Snape came around the corner.

"Joseph, could you try to go a week without a detention?" He asked as if he knew the answer already.

Joseph just smiled reached into his pocket and removed a pack of cigarettes. Hermione looked ready to argue when Joseph lit one. She watched as it gave off no smell or smoke. Looking at the package, she realized it was a wizard brand.

"Joseph, yes, you are seven-teen now so yes, you can smoke, but not in the school. You know this." Snape spoke as if this was a long old argument, Joseph just took a deep drag and walked away,

"Same place, same time?"

"Naturally," Snape growled before looking at Harry.

"As you can see, fully against Riddle and his followers," the potion master spoke.

"He will fit right in," Harry smiled.

No one spoke as Snape left. Harry just smiled as he led them back to lunch. Ron returned to trying to eat everything in arms reach, but now he was using some table manners. He would actually try and choke down what he was chewing on before speaking. It was a work in progress but it was progress.

Ginny and Luna came and sat with them and Luna just nodded a secret reply to Harry's unasked question.

* * *

Umbridge's class was more of the same, only Harry did not react to any of her promptings. In fact, he was very relaxed, did his work, never giving Umbridge anything to use... The effect was more then worth it, the toad was again going purple. Harry smiled inside and kept a neutral face as he was taking notes. The rest of the group followed suit 'til the bell sounded and the class was dismissed.

"Mister Potter?" Umbridge asked, the group just left as they knew she would not let them stay anyways. Draco smiled evilly as he expected Harry to get in trouble.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked calmly.

"It seems you have changed your option," she smiled.

"No ma'am, I have not. I just am not speaking it in class," he replied.

"Detention," she smiled evilly.

"May I ask on what grounds?" Harry asked his voice was calm and Umbridge knew she had to give a reason.

"For telling lies,"

"I have not lied, you asked a question and I answered it truthfully," Harry again replied in a calm voice no cheek.

" Mister...Lord Potter, what do you plan to do after you leave school?" she asked looking for anything she could use.

"Traveling, I plan to leave Britton and see the world." Harry replied and relished the look in her eyes.

"What about money? How will you pay for your trip...I mean what do you plan to do for a job?"

Harry smiled, "The Potter Family is very well off. If I get a job, it will be more of a hobby job, something to kill time."

"Leave," she ordered.

* * *

He left and smiled. Whatever her plans were they're now up in smoke and Harry knew it. He also knew there would be no more detentions.

She was ready to kill him. All her work to break Potter has failed. Over the holiday, he seemed to have learned every loop hole that could be used. He was acting more like a Slytherin then a stupid, brash, Gryffindor, and all she could do was drink her tea in anger. The one good thing was she could still hound the divination teacher. Spacy, batty, unorganized. Oh, how she hated anyone that was not perfect like her.


	20. Chapter 22

**A/N MagicInTheStars is the beta. only my OC's are mine the rest of the world is Rowling's I'm just buggering it.**

* * *

An hour before breakfast, Snape sat in 'his' chair in front of the fire of the Slytherin common room. Before him either sat or stood his house. One side of the room was Draco and his gang of baby Death Eaters, on the other was Joseph and his side. How Harry had not noticed the division of this house, he would not understand. It was so clear.

The reason for this house meeting was tacked to the bulletin board: **Hagrid's Quiz results.**

"There are thirty students in Care of Magical Creatures, ranging from Third year through Seventh," Snape started. "and each Quiz was worth twenty points. For those unable to add, that is six hundred points possible,"

A shiver went through the house,

"Two hundred and forty-seven, that is the total number of points this house gained, forty-one percent,"

"Professor, it was Hagrid! You know he favors the Gryffindor..." Draco started.

"I am the one that graded the Slytherins' quizzes." Snape interrupted. "When I heard of the quiz, I insisted on being the one to grade them to ensure a fair grade...I wish I hadn't."

Snape stood and put his hands behind his back, "In regards to his lack of teaching skill, I took a look at 'The Monster Book on Monsters'. At the end of each chapter, there is a practice quiz. His quiz was made up of the questions on those chapter reviews. All of the answers were in the book, he never put a single question that was not in those chapters. All any of you had to do was to have opened the book on your own and spent a little time studying."

Snape was pacing, he truly was enraged. Hagrid did not throw in any trick questions, it was a very simple test and his Slytherins bombed it.

"The third years scored fifty four out of a possible one hundred and twenty. Seeing as you're only one term into your new class, I will let you slide this time. Fourth year sixty-eight out of one twenty. You will be having a three hour detention with me on Saturday. Both sixth and seventh years were averaging forty out of one-twenty, detention on both Saturday and Sunday. Eighty points from Slytherin. I was so appalled, that I am docking you the points Professor Hagrid gave you."

Snape turned to face his fifth years, "Davis, you got seven-teen points, eight points to Slytherin."

She nodded but stayed quiet as Snape turned to the last five students,

"Between the five of you, you got twenty-eight points, fifty points from slytherin and a weeks worth of detentions each."

The fifth years were shocked, Draco looked to speak again.

"I am tired of coming in behind Gryffindor. You all are showing the subtlety of a blind troll. Dismissed."

The house quickly went to breakfast, not wanting to risk Snape's anger any longer.

"Professor," Draco spoke as he had stayed behind.

"Draco, shut up," Snape interrupted. "You are brash, rude, and have no respect for anything. You are not your father and so far, you have shown the Dark Lord that you are not worth anything besides fodder. If you wish to stand next to your father instead of at the back of the line or at the front of the battle, those usually die first, then you better start showing that you have some brains in your skull."

Draco was speechless, he had never been spoken to this way.

"Draco, there is more to serving our master then just agreeing with him. We have to be able to obey, to carry out his orders," Snape continued. "Now, do you wish for me to tell your mother anything?"

Draco's face had a look of disgust, "Her use to me and my family has ended. I have nothing to do with her any more." and the blonde turned and left.

Snape's face was impassive. He had hoped there was a chance his godson could be saved, though right now it looked like he was too much like his father.

* * *

Back at Potter Manor, Remus was sitting with Sirius as they were working on some of the plans Harry had thought up when Mr. Cunningham walked into the parlor.

"Papa C," Sirius smiled and waved. "Good to see you."

Remus looked up and gave a nod, "Mr. Cunningham," he spoke in greeting.

"It is Papa C or Charlie, Remus," the older man spoke as he held out his hand in offering.

Remus reached and the moment the item Papa C was offering touched his hand Remus pulled his hand back with a hiss of pain. There was a soft ding of metal on the carpet.

"What is wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Silver," Remus replied.

"To be precise, a Silver Bullet," Papa C said as he bent down and picked up said item.

Remus eyed it in fear as Sirius looked at it.

"Before you start Mr. Lupin, we know a lot of werewolves fight your ministry simply because the Ministry treat them like crap, so with luck, once Lord Potter cleans that mess up, it will be easier for those with your problem," Papa C started as he took a seat.

"This," he held the bullet. "Is not for those werewolves. This is for those that want to pillage, rape, and kill," here the old man took out a simple pocket notebook and looked at his notes. "Those that are with and are like a Mr. Greyback"

At said werewolf's name, Remus growled.

"By your growl, I take it you agree that Greyback can not be 'brought to the light' as the headmaster would say?"

Sirius smirked, Remus was always in control of himself, but mention Greyback and POOF! the wolf comes out.

"From my notes, fighting a werewolf is dangerous even if you win and Greyback fights dirty. This will give us an advantage, for I am skilled with a rifle up to four hundred yards."

"You plan to get into the fighting?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe not in close range, but I can offer support. I learned in Italy that wizard shields are not always effective versus non-magical firearms from distance."

Remus nodded as he thought about it and Sirius just held and looked at the bullet.

"Most Purebloods are not familiar with modern guns. In fact, I need to refresh myself after all those years in prison. But flintlock muskets, those we do know, but did you say four hundred yards?"

"You really are out of date. We had rifles that could reach that range and farther back during the war in Europe," the old man just smiled as he took the bullet back. "Will it work, Remus?"

"A shot to the head or the heart, yes, but you might need two shots if you miss," The werewolf replied.

The old man just nodded and left the room.

* * *

"You ok, Moony?"

"There is a large number of werewolves that are as bad as Greyback. That is a hell of a lot of lives to take."

Sirius nodded, "But we would be protecting more even more lives. Families, women, children, it might be worth it."

Remus nodded as he thought and didn't notice who and what had just slipped into the room through the door behind him.

So distracted, Remus did not see the evil smile on Sirius's face as he stood and turned around.

The wolf pounced, tackling Remus and laying on his chest, staring deep in his eyes. It took several minutes of shock (Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing) before Moony noticed that the wolf's eyes were multi colored and the tuffs of hair in its ears were in fact, PINK.

"Tonks?" Remus asked, not sure what to do. The beast just licked his face and transformed back.

"Damnit cousin," Sirius slapped his hands over his eyes. "I said you could not hang out with Remus till you mastered the transformation.

Tonks was straddling Remus as he layed on the floor. Said werewolf was trying to cover his eyes.

"What do you mean," she growled in a huff, "I have mastered it."

"So you changed back in nothing but your birthday suit on purpose?" Sirius replied.

For a split second Tonks blushed before she just smiled puffed her chest out towards Remus "That is right, I am told after he transforms back he will be very stiff and in need to stretch out, there is not an easier or better to way then an early morning shag."

"Cover yourself," Remus found his voice "Or I will."

She pouted and made a temporary robe to put on, but did not get off Remus.

"You, cousin, are acting very..." Sirius started looking for a word.

"It is Remus's fault," Tonks replied. "We have been so busy since Christmas that he hasn't given me any attention since that lovely morning." She smiled and looked back into Remus's eyes, taking his hands (that were trying to move her off of him) and pinning them to the floor above his head.

"And people questioned why of all the names, I choose NYMPHAdora," Andie tonks walked in not bothered by her daughter's actions.

"Mother,"

"Don't 'mother' me," Andie replied. "And your father will be here in a minute. Do you wish for him to see you acting like this?"

Tonks quickly got off Remus, "I do not need another of his talks."

Tonks stood and helped Remus to his feet.

* * *

The first meeting of the new year for the D.A. went rather well. Harry was a little disappointed that neither Greengrass nor Davis showed up, but Joseph did with four first and second year Slytherins in tow. It was official, all four houses united. Something that Luna seemed almost too happy to show off.

Naturally, some were not sure about having Slytherins, but they showed to be truly interested and Joseph seemed to have a very strong ability to handle situations. (Anyone who is willing and able to deck both Lucius and Draco Malfoy were all right in the twin's book)

Harry decided to have small duals to see how much everyone remembered or, in the case of the new students, to see what they knew. Surprisingly, Joseph challenged Neville and those two put on a show. Seems Joseph was also one that could dual wield.

Smith wanted to boast about how much he practiced over the break and challenged Harry. Harry did everything he could to hold back but Fred and George still had to pull him up off the floor.

After two hours, Harry sent everyone off to their dorms. Joseph stayed behind but he told the younger kids to head off to bed. When it was brought up at how difficult it would be for first years to sneak back,

"Jax,"

A house elf dressed in all black with a black leather trench coat and a pair of black sunglasses appeared. He stood taller than Dobby or Kreature, and was more stout.

"Yeah boss?" he spoke.

"Get the youngins back to the dorm,"

The elf quickly got the young snakes who seemed to know and follow the elf easily.

As most of Harry's crew watched the younger snakes leave Harry and Neville never took their eyes off the large Slytherin who in part, just waited.

Harry spoke up when it was just them, "You are very skilled, when did you start your training?"

Joseph just smiled. "When I was six," he laughed out loud at the stunned look on Hermione's face. "I started doing accidental magic when I was three and my mother had me taking martial arts. My magic manifested when I turned six and so then came my magic tutors. I started formal schooling at age seven,"

Luna smiled brightly, "You went to Mahoutokoro,"

"Very good. I studied there from seven to eleven and by the time I was about to start 'first year', I could pass my OWL's."

The group watching him just stared,

"You're Japanese?" Fay finally asked.

"Half and Half, mother was from Japan, father was an American Beast," he simply replied.

Hearing him speak the word 'beast' it dawned on everyone that it was an actual title.

"Beast?" Ron asked confused.

"Beast as in," Hermione started, "A Berzerker?"

"Yes," was all that he replied. "Like Mr. Potter here, I am not fully human, I have demonic blood or energy in me."

"Was your father," Neville started to ask when Joseph quickly charged him and slapped a hand over the young Lords mouth.

"Never mention who my father could be, as of now only three people in this prison, not counting myself, know who he actually was. That being the Warden the head screw and Pompfry." he growled removing the hand from Neville's mouth.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Well, I broke the neck of the Japanese Prime Minister's son," he replied with a wide smile. "He was a very bad boy that just used very dark magic on an innocent non-magical girl and I did not have the patience to wait for the authorities to pretend to do anything."

"So instead of snapping my wand, or putting me in a normal prison, which because of the crimes that teen committed, I was justified in my actions, I was sent here as punishment. Seven years only being able to return home during Christmas. I have to sit out the summers in England. No Hogsmeade trips and very little spending money. Also, my mother refuses to let my wife transfer to Hogwarts."

"Wife?" half the room asked in a raised voice.

"Yes, wife, as of last week. Mother did not like that it means she gets to come starting next September for our '7th' year here,"

"Hogwarts really is a prison for you?" Harry asked calmly.

"Yep," He smiled.

"Don't you think it was foolish to injure that kid?" Neville asked, in truth he was growing to like Joseph every second.

"This coming from the first year that jumped a rail and fought both Crabbe and Goyle two on one without even knowing what to do?" Ron replied, reminding Neville about his first year.

"You understand, Mr. Weasley, that if he had not done that those three snakes would have torn you apart?" Joseph asked Ron who blushed.

"I see you all forgot about that, shame."

"I did not forget it," Fay spoke up then blushed when everyone looked at her.

They decided to end the questions there and all made their ways back to the safety of the common rooms.

The Friday night dinner of their first week started off with a bit of a show. Umbridge came storming up the table and threw a copy of the Quibbler on the table, interrupting Harry's meal.

"What is this?" she asked in a shriek.

Harry took the paper and read. "Oh, I was asked for an interview after word got out about the mass prison break-out."

"Wha...when?" she looked livid.

"As it states here, on the thirty-first," Harry replied pointing out the paragraph.

Umbridge looked ready to explode and she would have, if she had not sensed someone stood behind her. Professor McGonagall stood waiting, since it happened away from the school during holiday, Umbridge could not punish Harry. In fact, that was how Dumbledore stopped Fudge from expelling Harry to begin with.

Umbridge just stormed off, and that night everyone in England got a free copy of that Quibbler (paid for by Harry). By the next morning, two things happened, that would be Educational Degree twenty-six: banning all students from having a copy of 'The Quibbler' on their bodies.

She tried to make it so a teacher could not speak with a student about anything not related to the subjects they teach. Minerva reminded her that would mean no one could take house points nor assign detentions to any student. When she tried to make it so she herself was exempt from the rule, the Charter would not let her (the castle seemed to come alive and shook her office to the point half of her ceramic plates fell from the shelves and broke. It also seemed to overturn E.D twenty-25, the notice was seen to spontaneously combust from its spot on the wall).

She seemed happy no one and nothing tried to stop her from the banning of the Quibbler, she just could not understand that banning it was the best and fastest way to ensure that EVERYONE read it.

This actually made Luna giddy that Saturday morning.


	21. Chapter 23

**A/N MagicInTheStars beta 8/29/17**

* * *

 **First Saturday since term started.**

"One thousand, to break you," Pucey whispered as he past the American Beast.

Joseph just nodded as he smiled at Daphne who he was studying in the Library with. He stood and headed out and down a unused hall. Daphne just gathered their stuff and left as quickly as her cold blooded persona allowed.

Moving down hall and corridor, one after another, after another, till she found the room she sought. Inside was Potter, Granger, the two youngest Weasleys, Longbottom, and Dunbar. For a moment, she wondered where the Ravenclaw was, then she heard the door close behind her, when she looked she found her.

"Ms. Greengrass, pleasure to see you." Harry spoke calmly, "I was under the impression that you wished to remain distant til all paperwork was finalized."

"Someone paid a thousand galleons to break Joseph. My guess, it was the Malfoys." Daphne spoke to the point.

Harry looked startled, but not surprised. The Malfoys would never be able to let the insults that Joseph gave slide.

"Any idea where, and do you think he needs help?" Neville asked as he stood up beside Harry.

"Whether he needs help or not," Ron started. "I kind of want to see him fight."

"What side does Professor Snape serve?" Daphne asked looking from the one set of eyes to the next.

"He serves my mother and has since before I was born." Harry replied.

"Joseph went down to the Dungeons. I think he plans to do this in the classroom where they used to teach the healing arts. It is large and empty."

"Dobby?" Harry spoke and the elf popped in. "Take Ms. Greengrass to the Headmaster's, office but only if it's just him or empty. Then get Minerva there a.s.a.p.

"Yes Master Harry, sir," he replied and reached for the Slytherin's hand.

"A lot is riding on him not losing, more than you know." She told them and for the first time they heard fear in her voice. Dobby took her without another word but the group were still worried about what she said.

"Let's go," Neville barked.

* * *

As a unit they all went out the door and headed for the dungeons. Everyone knew it but no one said it, they had forgotten to ask how to get there. Without a sound, their worries were answered. Kreature and the elf called Jax showed up and led them through a secret passage where they came into what looked to be a viewing room with a large window looking into a large classroom.

Inside stood Joseph and six men. Not students, these were full grown men. And behind them stood Crabbe.

* * *

Joseph led his followers to the old healer's classroom. It had desks and tables, a few raise areas, and a giant mirror that HE knew was one way glass. He expected Potter and his crew to be there because he knew Daphne feared the day he would be beaten and knew she would go to him. He told Jax to lead them to the viewing room.

He smiled and sat on the old teacher's desk as the people walked in. Six of them looked to be adults that had careers on the shady side, but his eyes were locked on the one boy in the back, Vincent Crabbe.

"You no-named bastard," Crabbe started. "I am tired of you! These men will end you and since I hired, them I will gain control of the house."

Joseph finally took his eyes off the boy and looked at who he was sure was the leader of the assassins.

"Really going to do all this...for what?" the American asked calmly as he removed his robes and his waist coat.

"No," the leader said and Crabbe was actually shocked but said nothing. "The money the boy is giving us is so he can claim victory in the house. Someone else put a ten thousand bounty on you. We plan to collect."

"Ten thousand, nice. I can see that," Joseph nodded. "Let us not waste any more time."

The six had made a semicircle in front and to the sides of Joseph, moving in two man teams. The two on the left lunged and pulled their wands,. Joseph jumped and put a foot in each of their stomachs, knocking the breath out of them. Drawing his wands, he quickly disarmed all six men then tossed his own wands to the far corner of the room where he had sent theirs.

The first two were still down but the other four growled and pulled short swords, axes, and knives and continued the attack. Joseph smiled. These guys had training. They were not deterred by the loss of wands and they could fight dirty. One guy with a sword lunged and Joseph grabbed his arm and used his momentum against him, forcing him to stick the sword in the chest of his partner.. Sword man froze as he saw his friend hit the floor, dead. By this time, the first two had regained their breath, drew weapons, and charged.

Joseph smiled an evil bloodthirsty smile as he charged and broke up the group attack. He grabbed one of them by the head, stuck finger into the corners of his mouth, and pulled, splitting the skin of his face apart at the center. The thought of a 'fish hook' would scare most men, but the blood that squirted onto Joseph's face and the smile that joined it had the fishhooked man pissing himself before fainting. But the teen did not stop there. He looked at his attackers that were left, licked his blood covered lips, and smiled as he snapped the assassin's neck.

"Two down who's next?" Joseph smiled as if this was the funnest thing in the world.

Three men attacked him and Joseph started to dance around the blades. An axe came from above and was wedged into the floor as he jumped. One foot lands on it and the other slams into the wielders face. The blood coming from his flat nose and the fact he fell like a rock told everyone he was dead. The last two men attacking were stopped in their tracks as Joseph reached out and took each by the neck. Pushing one to the side, he took the other and picked him up by the throat and slammed him down to the floor, successfully knocking the man out. Joseph just stood on the man's throat and twisted his foot. The crack sent shivers down the spins of the watchers.

The guy he had thrown to the side, got to his feet charged, and jumped into the air. Joseph caught him in mid-air and used momentum to spin around, slamming him on his back, breaking his spine.

Joseph just got to his feet and looked at the last one, the leader, "Me or you?" and pointed at the crippled assassin.

The leader gave a grim smile and nod, drew his long dagger again, and walked to his fallen man, kneeling and putting the blade into the heart before standing and facing Joseph.

"So the rumor that a Beast had returned was true. Tell me, are you his son?"

Joseph looked at the man and smiled, "Naturally. Shall we?"

The assassin took a fighting stance before attacking in lightening fast kicks and jabs. Nothing landed. Joseph just slapped away everything as if they were nothing before punching the man in the abdomen, burying it into his fleah. When he pulled his hand out it was covered in blood. "If you thought I was possibly a Beast, then you knew the price?"

The man shook as his life rapidly drained away.

Slowly, he looked up at the one that killed him, eyes unfocused, yet saw everything all at once.

"Finish...it,"

"Who hired you?" Joseph asked.

"L...Lord M...Mal...foy,"

Joseph grabbed the man by the hair and pulled, body going in one direction, head and spine in the other direction.

Dropping the body he carried the head and skull over and collected the wands from the corner.

"Avada Kedavra" Crabbe shouted sending the green curse at Josephs back. Joseph grabbed a broken chair and tossed it behind him, intercepting the curse. When the splinters hit the floor, he turned around and found Crabbe on his knees, exhausted (he could cast the curse but he did not have the magical power to do anything else).

Not saying a word, he grabbed a table and carried it over to where Crabbe was on the ground.

"Relax, I can't kill you. These, guys," Joseph started, motioning around the room, "No problem. No one will notice or miss them." Joseph steps closer, face inches from Crabbe's. "I doubt anyone will actually miss you...but they will notice. Plus, I'm sure you have a mommy somewhere that might care, so I'm just going to leave a message here with you."

He grabbed Crabbe, bent him forward at the waist, and wrapped his arms around the large boys midsection. Then he lifted him flipping him onto his shoulder and slammed him back and neck first onto the table. The table caved in all the way to the floor and Crabbe was knocked out.

"Clean up the mess," Jax popped in and looked around, smiling.

"Done boss," he snapped his fingers and the bodies and blood were vanished.

"Good, it is almost time for lunch. Take Crabbe up to the table."

Again the elf snapped his fingers.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Malfoy and Goyle were sitting with Nott asking about whether or not Crabbe actually succeeded when there was a crack and the body of Crabbe landed on the table in front of them. Pansy screamed in fear as the few that had arrived for lunch stood and looked at them. With the help of nine people, they carried the fat fifth year out to see Madam Pomfrey.

Pucey just watched, not surprised in the least. Ten-thousand galleons was a lot more then anyone in his family ever made on a single contract. But he also knew, you don't piss off a Beast for a measly ten K.

* * *

The group with Harry watched, Ron had looked green, and Hermione did throw up. Neville and Harry stood, fighting the urge to flinch. Fay was actually explaining to Ginny about some of the moves.

"Is it over?" Came a voice from behind a curtain.

Albus Dumbledore stuck his head out to see. Harry just nodded, "You ok Albus?"

"Sorry, it had been years since I had seen a Beast feed. I never wanted to see that again." The Headmaster spoke as he followed Harry and the group out of the viewing room and into the classroom.

Joseph was rubbing his neck, drinking what looked like a muggle soda.

"You look like you might have pushed yourself." Harry said as he came up to sit on the student desk next to the Beast.

"Nah, it is always like this. Bloody combat gives me a natural high, worse than any drug. I have to force my self to calm down or I might end up killing the wrong person."

"Did you seriously just powerbomb Crabbe through a table?" Fay asked, shocked but massively impressed.

"Recognized that did you?" Joseph smiled.

"Dropkick, yakuza kick, spinebuster. You're a pro-wrestling fan?" She asked.

"Yep," He smiled and laughed.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Neville smiled.

"Neville pro wrestling is F..." Hermione started.

"And I bet six years ago you thought magic was fake?" Joseph asked interrupting her.

Now that she no longer was green/pale, Hermione blushed.

"Sure Neville, but it take a person to be in pesk physical condition and we won't be using the enhancement drugs many of them do. So train harder," Joseph replied to Neville with a smile.

"Sometime tonight," Harry started. "I will want to hear why Daphne Greengrass is so scared of you losing."

Joseph stared at him, "Easy: if I lose, she becomes someones sex slave. That is, until you finish up that paperwork."

Harry stared the teen in the eyes and when he saw that Joseph was one hundred percent serious,

"Kreature," the elf came up to him. "Go see ragnok, I want the paperwork finished before diner."

The elf left without a word.

"Now I really want to here this whole story."

Albus's head shot up, "Company, quick"

Albus cast a large disillusionment charm to hide everyone just as Professor Umbridge walked in the door to find Albus sitting at a table, playing muggle solitaire.

"Afternoon Dolores, what brings you to this part of the castle?" he smiled as he stood to greet her.

"I thought I heard noises from here," she looked around. Those in the room knew she had 'heard' about the D.A., but had yet to find them.

"I am sure there are some students wondering around. It has always been encouraged to explore the castle during free time and this being Saturday..." He smiled as he watched her.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing here Headmaster?" she asked in a obviously fake cheerful voice. Everyone knew the idea of children enjoying anything seemed to make her angrier then anything.

"Oh, I too enjoy searching the school for any secrets yet to be found. When I came down here, I rediscovered this classroom. It was here that Healing Arts was taught and I decided to sit down and play some Solitaire as I thought about how we could start those classes again. Many students have voiced a desire to become healers after school and it might help to offer those classes while students are still here instead of waiting 'til afterwards to start their training."

"Maybe, but I do not believe the Ministry has the funding to be starting any new, or restarting any old classes." She almost hissed.

Dumbledore smiled, "Maybe, but it is always enjoyable to try and think of new ways to improve the school and the students' experiences in it."

Umbridge gave a fake smile and just left the room.

"Man, she really hates the idea of students enjoying school or life for that matter, doesn't she?" Ron asked after they were sure she was gone and Albus removed the charm.

"She was the same way as a student," Albus replied with a sad nod of his head. "Perfection and order were always her goals in life, obeying all authority and never stepping out of line."

"Her parents were hippies weren't they?" Joseph asked with a cruel grin.

"I believe her mother was, yes," Albus replied with a smirk.

The group quickly left the room and Harry cornered Hermione.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Sometimes I forget how brutal and barbaric this world is," she started to cry and he pulled her into a hug.

"I hope one day it becomes better, but Hermione, this war with Tom won't be story book clean. It will be cold and dirty and bloody. Death Eaters kill and torture and rape. The only way to fight that is to be just as violent, if not more so."

Hermione sniffed.

"And it is not just wizards and witches. Go ask your grandfather about the horrors he witnessed at the hands of Nazi's. History is full, from the beginning of time until today, of blood and violence. Right now on this planet, violence is needed to fight that evil."

Hermione nodded.

"Go find your girls find some private time. when your hungry call Dobby he will be waiting.

Hermione smiled at the thought of her girls and just headed for them.

Neville and Fay were talking about Neville's new found interest.

"He is right, I am sure you could use magic to help you but it is mostly physical conditioning. Maybe during the summer, we can go see a show. My father is muggleborn and is a big fan. We often try to go to any show we can find. And with the Knight Bus, or house elves, we can go anywhere."

"Cool," was Neville's reply. "I was planning to have lunch at the greenhouses. Care to join me?"

"Oh, so Longbottoms do try and have romantic dates once in a while?" Fay teased and Neville just smiled, taking her arm and heading for their meal.

Ginny just smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry's, "Anything speacil planned for us, Master?"

"You are having way to much fun with that," he replied.

"Luna was right, it is not so bad and I don't have any problems with it. Course you're the only person I will take orders from. Anyone else tries and I will curse them from here to the moons of Jupiter."

"And that I can easily agree with," Harry smiled.

"Man I really need to find me a woman," Ron complained. It was the first time he actually complained since that meal at Longbottom Manor.

"I know I am not that bright. In fact the list of things I don't know could fill several Libraries full of books but...even I know I don't like being alone."

Harry and Ginny looked back at him.

"What, it's true," Ron tried to defend himself.

"We know it is true, Ronald," Luna spoke for the first time in a while. (Fact is, only Ginny remembered that she was following them) "Now come with me to the Great hall, and I will try and teach you what you need to learn to find this 'woman' you seek."

Luna smiled at the confused look on Ron's face as she took his arm and led him away.

"So anything you would enjoy?" Harry asked Ginny and the moment she smiled he knew it was the wrong thing to ask.

"You could take me to bed," she smiled and put her fingers to his lips.

"I am fourteen, true, but here is a secret: girls get horny just like boys, though we are taught not to tell anyone or talk about it." She started and pulled Harry down a corridor.

"It dates back to the time a girl was bought by her future husband, and virgins were always worth far more. But it doesn't change that fact that girls even younger then me feel those urges. Luna and I have 'played', though I could never give her what she wanted."

Harry did not know how to reply, so he asked. "And what was that?"

"Oh she prefers to be in control and wants a girl that is submissive. Like Hannah Abbot is for her Mistress Susan Bones, and until you I never wanted to give control to anyone"

"Luna is right, you learn something new everyday." Harry replied.

"They don't advertise it. Me and Susan just had some talks about it. Point is, I am ready so any time you are, just let me know." she smiled and rubbed his chest with her free hand.

"You realize I have very little idea of what or how, I did not even get the talk until your dad decided it was time and he, Remus, and Sirius gave it to me over Christmas break."

"That is nothing, you should have been there when my mother gave me the talk after she caught me and Luna playing. I don't know what freaked me out more, being caught or having to hear my mother say that while at school before she met dad, she too had a female friend."

Ginny laughed when Harry's mind, completely against his will, began to think about that.

"Never mention that again."

"Yes Master," Ginny smiled and laughed. "Don't worry about not knowing anything, it is my job to show you. But please if I say no don't force me ok?"

"I know I can, but I never want to force you to do anything, especially in regards to anything...intimate."

Harry finally looked around and he realized that they were outside now.

"Ginny, where are you taking me?"

"Far side of the lake. Angelina told me there is a small cabin there, perfect for private encounters. I just hope neither she and Fred, nor George, Katie, and Alicia are there."

"You're sure about this?"

"Harry I sleep in your bed with you every night, hidden from your dorm mates. I have tried to get you to take me since the first night after you woke up...yes I am sure."

"Kreature?" Harry called.

"Master" the elf appeared.

"There is a cabin far side of the lake...anyone there?" Harry asked as he continued to walk.

"No Master, but I believe Mister Fred was planning to head there with his lady friends after lunch."

"Give this note to Katie," Ginny asked and scribbled a note and handed it to Kreature. Who took it and popped away.

"You are not allowed to get pregnant 'til this war is over at the earliest." Harry told her and she just smiled and voiced her obedience.


	22. Chapter 24

Same day as last chapter.

After Snape had given them the second potion, the Death Eaters were allowed to use magic and get up and move around. Turns out, they were not very strong when they tried. Snape had assigned a simple yet effective workout to help them regain their strength. Most only did the basic requirement, grumbling as they worked. Bellatrix and Dolohov were the exception, though she did it grudgingly. So far everything he had suggested had proved to be effective, so she would go through each workout start to finish.

Dolohov, he would be seen doing the workout three or four times a day. Never complained or made a sound, his whole goal was to get back into the fight. (In truth he had over a decade in prison to think about the fact, it was way too easy for Moody to catch him, he had grown complacent and his ego cost him.)

The rest were moving around slowly, trying to use magic for everything. They did not realize that their spells were coming off weaker than they would have if they just listened to Snape. Bellatrix had finished her work out and had her morning bath. She returned to her room to find her dress laying on the bed as well as the box that held her wand. The evil smile that crossed her lips was the stuff of legends.

Quickly dressing, she frowned as her dress was way too loose, just now realizing how much weight she had lost. 'I must fix that, must regain my beauty for my Master' she thought as she headed down stairs and out the back, heading for the Malfoy dueling and training building.

"I am glad to see I am not the only one that cares," a voice spoke from behind Bella and when she turned, she found Dolohov walking next to and with her.

"I will not fail him again," Bella replied. She could not hate Dolohov. Unlike the rest, he actually earned his respect from her.

As they walked into the building, they found it was in use. Snape and Narcissa were in the middle of dueling.

It had been years since Bella had seen her sister duel. Where she had surpassed everyone in the family with her power, Cissa was far more elegant. She moved like a seasoned dancer. Quick as a cat, she moved around Snape casting and blocking spells quickly. As Bella watched, she realized that her sister had grown more skilled than ever before. It filled Bella's heart with pride... That was until Snape slapped Cissa's hand to the side and used a foot to sweep her legs from the back, sending her to the floor.

"Don't rely only on your magic," Snape spoke as he pulled her back to her feet.

"This enemy has no problem getting inside your spell defence and laying their hands on you. You must learn to do the same."

Again, they squared off and started casting. Snape moved slowly as he made to, again, get in her defence and put a hand on her. As a desperate choice, Cissa balled her fist and threw a punch. Snape just caught her wrist. He looked at her fist and saw that it was bent down. Even if she could have connected, she would have hurt herself more.

"That is a weak fist. Could you actually hit, it would be more likely to break your own wrist rather then hurt anyone," He spoke as he took her hand and moved hers so the fingers were up and curled and the heel of her palm out. " You don't have the training or the strength to use a fist, so use the heel of your hand and aim.

"Side of the head at the ear," he cupped her hand a little more and placed it on his ear. "They will become dizzy and out of balance. In the abdomen below the ribs," Again showing her where. "They will lose their breath if hit hard enough. Open and twist your hand and strike the throat, they lose the ability to speak, breathe, cast spells, or even think. Plus it hurts. Hit there just right and you can kill them. I will teach you how.

"Next is the armpit: jab your fingers in there. There are nerve clusters that can make an enemy distracted by pain and/or numbness of their arm. Have Bella teach you how to treat your nails so they don't break. If you jab deep and hard enough, you can puncture a vein and they can bleed out. However, you will not coat your nails in poison like your sister does unless I say so."

She just nodded, her eyes shifted from her hand to her sister and back.

He then stepped back as she looked at her empty hand. He looked at her clothes. She wore a normal set of robes for witch's dueling and she could dodge jump and move just fine, but she could not use her legs for combat. He raised his wand and cast the spell.

Where once she wore full dress robes, she now was riding boots dark brown leggings, a white button up shirt, and leather gloves. It was, in fact, the clothes she normally wore when out riding her horse.

She looked at him, confused.

"Your sister has slits up the side of her legs so she can use them. For now, you will train in this outfit," he told her and stepped close again.

"A kick to the neither region is always effective even on women, but they make a form of under armor to protect, though not everyone thinks to use it. Also stomp the heel of your boot here where the foot meets the ankle. It'll hurt like hell, and if done right you can break it. Your legs will always be stronger than your arms.

"Put your free hand on their chest or throat, your free leg (that's your left side the side without your wand) goes behind their legs and you push with your hand to make them fall back." he did this to her and she was caught unawares as she fell back. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt so she did not hit the ground.

"Make it quick and hard. They will fall, smack the back of their head on the ground, and leaving them open for you to finish them," he pointed the tip of his wand between her eyes.

"Knows what he is doing, doesn't he?" Dolohov whispered to Bella.

"Maybe," She replied.

"Now," Snape spoke and pulled her again to her feet. "Train with your sister,"

Snape just walked over to where Dolohov had moved to and they started talking.

Bella smiled, "You still dance beautifully," she smiled.

"Thank you, Sister. So where should we begin?" Cissa smiled.

"I think pattern three is a good place to start. I hate admitting it, but I am not as strong as I should be."

They squared and started a choreographed duel, one taught to them by their mother when they were kids. Spinning and moving side to side, Cissa found she was faster and better balanced than ever before in her riding clothes and she ducked spun and landed a harmless spell into Bella's chest, signalling a point for Cissa. It was the first time Cissa ever got a point and Bella looked pissed.

Bella shifted and attacked again, using a different pattern. Cissa knew she was in trouble as Bella started her attack, and thanks to her weakened state, Cissa held her own and that just pushed her sister to leave their family patterns and move into a 'freestyle'. Bella kept moving closer and closer as spells were cast. Cissa, who normally started moving backwards when her sister did this, chose to also move closer. Cissa parried Bella's wand to the side and stepped in closer and and thrusted her elbow into the side of Bella's head right on her ear.

Bella grabbed her head and dropped to her knees. Cissa did not drop her guard, you never drop your guard with Bellatrix LeStrange. Bella pocketed her wand got to her feet, still holding her ear and walked quickly to her now nervous sister before pulling her into a hug and kissing her.

"I am so proud of you," She smiled. "That really hurt."

Bella ended their sparring then and the two women looked over to the two men.

Neither had wands out as they squared off and became set. Snape used a form where his hands were out in front of him and open where Dolohov had his balled into fists and spread out a little wider. Dolohov attacked, throwing punches that were hard, but focused and Snape would just slap or push them away as he tried to land hits. Dolohov could counter just as easy, he would kick out to try and throw Snape off balance and Snape would block just as easy. Snape got an upper hand, spinning around and bringing the heel of his boot to the back of Dolohov's head. He went down face first, but before kicking out and tripping Snape.

Both men hit the ground and quickly rolled to their feet and once again took positions, neither actually gaining anything. Dolohov just smiled.

They were interrupted by Wormtail arriving (Bella looked ready to hex him). He informed them that their Lord was asking for Snape.

After arriving in the Lords chamber, Snape kneeled. "You sent for me my Lord?"

"Yes, there has been an event at that school today. Tell me what you know of a student named 'Joseph'."

"Yes my Lord, may I retrieve my file on said student?"

"If it will help."

"Narcissa, top drawer of my filing cabinet, at my house, all the way in the back of my office." She nodded and left, returning very quickly. Snape took the file and opened it.

"Born December thirty first of seventy-eight in the America's, spent four years at Mahoutokoro day school and was set to start the seven years there, but was arrested for assault." Snape started talking. "Says he broke the neck of the son of the Japanese minister. It was proven that said son had committed dark acts on a muggle girl, but sinve Joseph was a foreigner, they pushed for punishment nonetheless.

"So he was sentenced to attend Hogwarts. The school is basically a prison to him. No Hogsmead visits, no spending money, and is only allowed to leave Britain for Christmas holidays.

"Has a strong hatred for 'dark' wizards and plans to join the I.C.W battle mages once finished with his time here. And he has had full control over the Slytherin house since being sorted. Many students dislike him as he does not share with anyone. And tends to treat women better than men."

"He seems to have a hatred for the Malfoy family," his Master spoke.

"On first night of his first year, Draco walked around acting as if he ruled the roost and expected a no name to obey him from the start. That was a mistake."

"Earlier today, Lucius hired and sent six Assassins to the school. Joesph killed all six. Rumor has it, he did it very easily, yet brutally." Voldemort finally told Snape what was going on.

"That is his style, though he has not yet killed a student. Only because he chooses not to." Snape replied and looked at Dolohov before looking at the Dark Lord.

"It is whispered, that he might be a Beast."

That silenced the room. Dolohov quickly moved up next to Snape.

"What do you think, Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"He has the power, the Blood-Thirst, and he refuses to obey anyone."

"Does he plan to join Potter?"

"Not now. Potter has a natural hatred for Slytherin thanks to Draco. He won't trust anyone from your house."

"Dolohov, you will handle this Joesph during the summer break, be ready."

"Yes, my Master," Dolohov replied and asked for a copy of the file which Snape easily performed.

"Lucius, deal with your son. He has made himself too open. Teach him to be subtle." Voldemort spoke and Malfoy bowed in obedience.

That night, Snape returned to the school and collapsed in his chair and without even looking up,

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked then looked over to where Joseph sat in his seat, smirking.


	23. Chapter 25

**A/N re-edited 3/24/2018**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

Harry was in the library working on his homework for charms, but in truth, he was thinking about the talk he and Ginny had with Daphne the night before. Turns out the Slytherin house was more corrupt than anyone not in it knew.

There was a spell on the house that made it so one student oversaw the rest. Truth was, all houses had this spell, it was the precursor to the prefects and Head students. But in Slytherin house, it was still active.

Naturally, with all humans in any form of power, it became corrupted. Before, the student was in charge of protecting, now said student basically owned the other students. Younger students were the lackeys and peons of the older and the girls were in fact, sex toys. Often given to friends or to students that did something well for the house as a reward. Snape was able to help a little, he made it so no student third year or below could be used in that form but even he could not change or cancel the spell.

Daphne and her year had been raised to be prepared for this life.

Draco and his cronies were looking forward to basically owning the house thanks to Draco's father (a former head boy of the house)

Daphne and Tracy were trained and taught to prepare them for that fact, (Daphne's father had tried to betroth Daphne to the Potter boy at their births).

Betrothed girls were immune to the rule. The spell that basically enslaved the girls, in fact, protected them for once. What Daphne found on her first night shocked everyone. A second year held the position of boss.

Joseph had challenged and beat the former boss the year before during the first night of his first year, and unlike all the years before, he did not share. If someone came with honorable intentions and asked to 'date' a girl, he generally allowed it. But if someone had dishonorable intentions, he refused.

The battle between the Malfoys and Joseph started…

 _'Because his first night, Draco strutted in and demanded the position (as his father told him to do), only for Joseph to refuse.'_

The fight that followed had nine boys trying to beat Joseph in a massive brawl (the plan being they win, give the title to Draco and be set for life with the help from Lord Malfoy).

To watch the second year out fight nine older students with both magic and his hands was something Daphne truly enjoyed. But the stage was set, she was a target from her beauty alone and students would try to corner her, trap her, or sneak in on her when Joseph was not around. Joseph earned his nickname of 'Beast' from how violent he was during her first two years.

Pansy had to ask Joseph for permission to date Draco, which Joseph gave after a minute. Nott had to be a perfect gentleman with any girl he tried to date, otherwise, he would get beaten by Joseph, something that pissed Nott off greatly. Crabbe and Goyle had perverse plans for the large Bulstrode but Joseph simply refused.

(it was decided that they would 'befriend' the large girl to convince her to do what Pansy did and ask Joseph herself.)

Harry was thinking this over as he realized he was very blind to the rest of the school for this to be happening and him not realize it.

During that talk, Ragnok arrived with help from Dobby, and the betrothal contract was finished and signed. For the first time, he and Ginny saw Daphne smile and relax. It was decided that the betrothal would remain secret for now, only their close friends would know and Daphne would not hang out with then much.

Right now, the fight against Umbridge was just getting heated.

The anger Umbridge was showing about not being able to attack Potter had everyone questioning her sanity. The only success she was having was against the divination teacher and would use any chance to make the batty woman's life miserable. She hated the woman because she reminded Umbridge too much of her own mother.

In truth, Harry was not helping Trelawney much. Umbridge or no Umbridge, that class sucked.

The days rolled by, the meetings of the D.A. were becoming better and better. Watching Harry work was a sight and seeing just how much Neville was improving in all his classes had the rest of the D.A. trying harder (Smith being the exception).

Cho Chang seemed to be improving as well since she and Harry spoke. One look at Edgecombe told Harry that the time was approaching,

* * *

But first...Quidditch.

Lions versus the Badgers. Draco had walked around the castle giving half-assed attempts to goad Harry by reminding him of the ban. Umbridge was sitting in the stands and she would look back towards Harry while smirking, trying to gloat, only to find Harry and the twin Weasleys cheering and laughing and enjoying the match.

Ron's performance did not hurt matters. Since the talks with the twins since Christmas, Ron's confidence had risen greatly, which was seen in all his classes, but truly shown on the pitch. Some whispered that Ron was as good as Wood was during Wood's last year.

380 to 90 in favor of the Lions. (Slytherin were not just angry at Ron's performance, they were scared)

* * *

When Valentine's day arrived, Neville took Fay to the Three Broomsticks for a dinner (and to for Fay to meet his Grandmother). Hermione snuck off with the Patil's, Ron also went to the Broomsticks, going stag and seeing if he might find a lady, but wasn't too worried about it.

Luna, to everyone's shock, seemed to have started a relationship with Tracy Davis. It started one day as the group was hanging out it private and Luna just came into the room and sat on Davis's lap claiming she made a very comfortable chair and thanking Daphne for training her so well. Luna took Davis not to Hogsmeade, but to a private room of the library to 'study'. No one asked or even wanted to know what that meant. The wicked smile Ginny gave Luna was enough.

The Twins were kidnapped by the three chasers and taken to the lake cabin, so Harry decided to have a nice picnic with Ginny and Daphne. With a mild notice-me-not charm, they walked out along the lake till they came to a clearing and with some warming charms and a little elf magic, they sat in a very relaxed gazebo.

"Best day ever," Ginny smiled as she finished her meal and leaned back resting her head on Daphne's thigh.

"Agreed," Daphne smiled, she had never felt so good in her life at Hogwarts. She still used her 'Ice Queen' persona most of the time, but now she did it for fun to tease everyone.

"Did you have to say that Ginny?" Harry asked as he now felt worried.

Both girls looked at him as he sat up with a very concerned look in his eyes.

Ginny was about to tell Harry to relax when she too felt it.

"Crap, why is it whenever I'm having a good day, something comes along and ruins it?" Daphne asked as Harry and Ginny stood so she too could stand.

"The curse of Harry Potter," Ginny replied. "You get used to it."

Harry was busy cleaning up and led them from the private glade to the path that went along the lake where they found Fred and George with the girls. Fred had Angelina on his arm and George had Katie on one arm and Alicia on his other. The girls looked content, whereas the twins too looked concerned.

"I can't be seen with you all yet," Daphne spoke as they walked into view of the castle. Kreature arrived to take his future Lady Black to a safe place.

"I hate your luck, Harry," Angelina said as she rested her head on Fred's shoulder.

"You get used to it," the three Weasleys replied as one.

"Not Ginny too!" the three older chasers cried and then smiled.

* * *

They arrived at the main courtyard and they were not disappointed. Sybil Trelawney was on her knees next to her baggage as Umbridge was gloating over her. She fired her in front of the student body that had arrived to watch.

Her victory was short lived however as Dumbledore arrived and informed her that she did not have the power to remove Trelawney from the castle and that he also found a replacement: the centaur Firenze.

* * *

Later that week, Harry called a meeting. He, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Padma and Parvati, Fay, Luna, Daphne, Tracy, Ginny and the Weasleys, the Order, and Croaker stood in the room of requirement.

"Ok let's make this fast," Harry started and turned to Croaker. "Tom now knows what he has to do and what he was doing wrong. Rookwood told him."

"I will be ready. We still looking at the end of May start of June?" the Unspeakable asked and Harry nodded.

Then the teen turned to the twins, "As you know 'she' is getting nastier every day since Trelawney's sacking. You two ready to roll?"

"Yes," they replied as one.

"Good, on that note," Harry turned to Albus. "Why, of everyone, did you pick Firenze? Don't get me wrong, he is a good teacher and thanks to his hinting about a war, Mr. Finnegan and his mother have come around... But now that toad is worse than ever."

"I had to get her eyes locked on me," Albus replied calmly. "She was getting to close to you and the others. I wanted her to target me."

Harry sighed, "You realize, despite his massive improvement she will now target Hagrid more,"

Joseph entered then and just smiled "and him having a giant in the forest won't help us."

"A WHAT?"

Harry looked around almost everyone shouted at his revelation. Albus and Croaker just stared (the Unspeakable had been shocked)

"He has a giant in the forest, that is what has been causing all his injuries. I could smell something since I returned, but I was not able to figure it out until earlier today,"

Harry moved to sit down, and Ginny sat behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Won't hurt to have one giant on our side, seeing as it is clear we will have them against us," Luna spoke in her relaxed voice.

"True, which is why I have worked to help Hagrid," Dumbledore replied causing half the group to glare at him. "But with everything going on, I haven't been able to finish the cave I am making for him. Not to mention his English lessons are going very, very slow."

Harry rubbed his face, "Brother?"

"Half-brother," Albus replied. "sixteen feet tall."

"Rather short for a giant," Remus replied.

"I can work with it," Joseph added. "Who gets the job of English teacher?"

Most turned to look at Albus, where Harry, Albus, and Joseph were looking right at Hermione.

"Oh no, no not me..." She started, "Hagrid may be safe and smart...well smartish but Giants are..."

"Might as well take her out there before she works herself up," Parvati smiled and kissed Hermione's head.

"When should we do this?" Minerva asked very concernedly for her student.

"Fawkes?" Harry asked, and the bird arrived in a ball of fire.

Harry wrote a small note and gave it to the Phoenix, "Can take this to Hagrid and maybe heal him while you're there?"

"Wait, I never agreed," Hermione started to protest.

Harry rubbed his face and took a breath before opening his eyes and giving Hermione the saddest puppy dog eyes he had ever used. Hermione's resistance crumbled.

"I hate you, Harry Potter," she growled.

* * *

"Grawp, look here," Hagrid was trying to get the giant's attention as it reached for treetops. "Here look, friends. This is Hermione,"

Most of the group stood in the shadows as Hermione was introduced to Grawp. The moment he looked down and saw her he reached and picked her up.

"GRAWP, NO... PUT...ME...DOWN," Hermione ordered after a few seconds of fear.

To everyone's shock, he did and looked scared of her and a little ashamed of himself.

"The first thing you do when she kicks you out," Harry whispered to the Headmaster who stood next to him in the trees. "Is finish the cave,"

Albus looked about to argue but closed his mouth at the look in Harry's eyes.

"EYE HERMY!" came Grawp's reply and wave as Hermione turned to leave, she froze at the shortened form of her name then continued walking.

As soon as the group was out of sight, the twins started to snicker only to be rewarded by powerful stinging hexes from Hermione.

* * *

As the days rolled by, Hagrid's classes only got better, and Divination had become very enjoyable, Firenze class was more a philosophy class then 'fortune telling. He did make sure to go over information that would be asked on the exams, just to play it safe, and when Umbridge ordered him to give a prediction,

"Professor, visions cannot be forced. When they happen, they happen. But when asked to give without warning, a 'seer' will most likely give a false prediction. Visions happen randomly and cannot be forced."

This pissed Umbridge off completely as that was the official ministry statement.

* * *

The D.A. had started to work on patronesses. Harry's was still a stag, which he was glad about. Ron's was a terrier and Neville's, a large bear. Hermione's was a mongoose, which made the Patil's very happy.

Fay nor the Patil's could make more than the mist shield but they were very strong, regardless.

Luna produced a hare, which caught Joseph's eye. "Tsuki no Usagi?"

The group looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry, means Moon Rabbit, fitting for Luna," Joseph replied and promised to tell Luna the stories later.

It was the third D.A. meeting since Harry started teaching the Patronus charm and it was the only time they have ever seen Joseph not work on a spell.

"Hey Joseph," Harry started. "Do you have trouble casting the charm?"

Joseph looked around and made sure the only ones there were, in fact, Harry and his crew. He pulled a wand and cast the spell.

It was a massive grizzly bear, but what was more important was that it had a large, strong, and very naked woman riding it, carrying a reaper scythe.

The detail of the woman's nudity was very pronounced.

"Might not be wise to be showing that to a bunch of first, second and third years," Joseph smiled and quickly canceled the spell.

Last up was Ginny, she had been having trouble getting the shape to form, not because she didn't have the power or the memory...it was due to size.

Finally, after using the memory from their first time at the cabin, her Patronus formed.

A Hungarian Horntail, even bigger than the one Harry had to get past.

"Well...I think Ginny wins," One twin said as he pointed his wand at his Siamese cat.

The other twin did the same and they both changed the size of their cats.

"Maybe, dear brother, but we are still better looking than her."

"How do I change its size?" Ginny asked calmly. "and if you were better looking than me, why am I the one with Harry?" Ginny teased.

"Harry has no taste," the twins replied as one before teaching her to shrink the dragon down.

After they all canceled the charms, Ginny turned to her twin brothers and just started hexing them both one after another after another. By the end, they were two feet tall and dressed as Raggedy Ann.

Soon Harry called everyone to get ready as the other students started to arrive. The first hour went by smoothly, when out of nowhere, Kreature, Jax, and Dobby popped into the room.

"Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Umbridge is on her way," Harry replied. "Relax, we have been waiting for this." He added when a few of the students started to panic.

"Ok everyone, you need to stand on that side of the yellow line," Harry ordered and a yellow line formed. Harry handed Hermione her list of DA names, made a fake, and signed his name alone. Only to have Neville take the new list and sign his name.

"It will be better if it had both of us instead of just you," Neville replied to the question on Harry's face.

Ron moved to join them but was reminded of his Prefect status, so the group stood behind the yellow line as Harry and Neville started walking around setting up tables just on the other side of the line when the door burst open.

Umbridge looked around. The two boys looked up, but gave no start, they were setting up a table next to a wall. She did not see anyone else as she expected but Potter was enough and when young Malfoy brought her the list with the words 'Dumbledore's Army' with both Potter and Longbottom's name signed...she didn't care she had her target and her proof.


	24. Chapter 26

Harry and Neville were sitting on the sofa of the Headmaster's office, the Headmaster had just made his escape, for lack of a better word, from Umbridge, Fudge, and the Aurors.

The so called 'New Headmistress' turned on the two quiet teens.

"Now, we will speak of your punishment," she sneered.

"What punishment?" Harry replied smiling.

"We have broken no rules," Neville added he personally was going to enjoy this.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Long..." she started but stopped as Harry and Neville lifted their hands showing the rings.

"One," Harry started. "It is LORD Potter and Longbottom, two there is only two of us not more than three, three we still have forty-five minutes till curfew and we are allowed to walk the castle."

Harry smiled and Neville took over, "Four, at the time, he was the Headmaster and invited us to a meeting. What should we do, ignore a summons from the one in charge of the school?"

"So again," Harry took up. "What have we done that was against the rules?"

"You signed this..." she started waving the parchment.

"Did we? Are you sure we actually signed it? Neville asked. "Did you see us sign it?"

"Of course you did..." Umbridge yelled as she started to go purple in the face.

"No...they did not." Shacklebolt chimed in, he had the parchment and was running his wand over it.

"What do you mean?" She screeched.

"This signature was signed by Dumbledore, his magic is infused with it." Shacklebolt replied calmly.

Harry smiled to Neville when no one watched, that was one of Neville's ideas. The Aurors and Umbridge turned to the two teens.

"Leave," she ordered.

* * *

The two stood and just walked out, calmly heading for the tower. They knew they were followed. Savage was skilled, he made very few mistakes. Harry and Neville were just trained by Moody.

Once they entered the Gryffindor tower common room, they were met by Dobby. The elf took their hands and simply took them back to the room of requirement.

All of the D.A. was there, and as one, they started asking questions.

"Sit down, sit down," Harry started and once they were, he started telling them everything.

Cho was ashamed that her friend betrayed everyone. Harry calmed her down, simply telling her this was bound to happen and he did not blame anyone but Umbridge. He also ordered that no one retaliate on Edgecombe, that her current punishment was enough. And that Hermione will be lifting it last day before summer.

"Sorry Cho, but this punishment will stand, nothing else will happen but she will have to suffer for this." Harry told her and Cho just nodded.

"So Umbitch is now headmistress?" Terry Boot asked.

"Yes and no," Harry replied. "In the eyes of the Ministry yes, but the Castle itself will not accept her. When she leaves that room, the office will seal itself against her."

Some nodded and some looked confused.

"Point is, what do we do now?" one of the second year Slytherin's asked.

"We do what we always do, Pinky. As far as she knows, this group does not exist anymore. There is no record of it actually existing to start with. Marcus?" Harry replied and when he called the name a short, old, and very fat house elf appeared.

"Lord Potter, I was waiting for your call." He replied.

"Marcus welcome, is the plan in action?" Harry asked calmly.

"Oh yes sir, I have selected the required elves for the task and all others were sworn to secrecy by the true headmaster before he left."

"Good," Harry replied and turned to the group. "Now, we will do this they way we should have from the start. There will be no more 'sneaking' around, trying to get from common rooms to here and back. You will all be brought here by a house elf."

The rest of the plans were laid out and after about an hour of practice, the D.A. was dismissed and returned to safe locations as not to be seen.

* * *

Only the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fay, the Patils, and Joseph still stood in the room.

"Kreature," Harry called and the Elf appeared with all of the order including Cunningham and another witch, but minus Snape and Albus.

"Mr. Snape will be a moment Master Harry, he is being talked to by the toad woman," Kreature replied at Harry's look.

Just then, a ball of flame appeared. Albus stepped out of it and smiled as Fawkes landed on his shoulder. Snape then appeared with the aid of an elf no one knew.

"Ok, first thing," Harry started. "Did you see it Nev?"

Neville smiled and nodded. "Yes, it was not as easy to spot as I thought. I won't make that mistake again. How about you Albus?"

Neville turned to Dumbledore and some were a little shocked that he spoke to the Headmaster like that (they had only heard Harry do that). Albus just smiled and nodded as well.

"Yes, seems that information turned out to be correct," Albus replied and he with Harry and Neville turned to Minerva.

"Minnie/Minerva?" the three asked.

"You mean how Fudge is under the Impervious curse and Umbridge is the wand that controls it?" she asked. She was very upset. The moment she realized that, she was ready to call out but looks from Albus AND Harry made her realize they had known. "And for the record, YOU SHOULD HAVE WARNED ME BEFORE HAND. "

"Wait!" the strange witch spoke up.

"Madam Bones," Harry started and walked over to her. "We have yet to be introduced, I am Harry."

The head of the DMLE took his offered hand and shook but did not let go.

"You knew he was under the impervious and did not tell anyone? When did you find out, how long have you known? Why was I not told?"

Harry smiled as some of the others realized it.

"Do I sound that crazy when I ask questions?" Hermione asked causing everyone to reply at once with a 'YES'. Hermione just crossed her arms and grumbled as Padma and Pavarti just hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Madam Bones was the only one not chuckling, though Harry saw the corners of her mouth start to raise.

"We found out last week, I have specialists that can sneak around anywhere," pointing to both Croaker and Mundungus Fletcher. "Ron figured out that Fudge is just too stupid to actually be able to do ANYTHING, so I became concerned that maybe Fudge isn't as bad as we think." Harry started.

Amelia let go of his hand and just held her forehead.

"After my little talk with him about the break-out, he started acting different. He would arrive in the mornings and seem relaxed and almost peaceable, then he would have his normal meeting with Umbridge and then he was a raving lunatic/wannabe dictator. I never even thought about it."

"Constant Vigilance," Moody barked. everyone but Papa C jumped and chuckled.

"It is too early for anything to be done, all of this is a massive waiting game. We have to out Umbridge at the same time Fudge sees Tom, 'cause if we try before, she will be able to protect herself. If we try after, she will have set up defences that would protect her." Harry spoke, "The only way to beat her and her political power is to do it all within, at most, twelve hours start to finish."

No one spoke for a few minutes. He knew they were seeing loop-holes and problems, mainly because he was still holding back parts of this plan.

"Next, Severus what does she want with your snakes?" Harry asked.

"She wants respectable and trusted students, Draco's group, to help her police the students."

"Taking house points, assigning detentions, answer only to her, immune from everyone else?" Harry asked calmly.

"Correct," Snape replied.

"Much like Grindelwald's Gestapo?" Papa C asked.

"They won't be able to kill," Snape replied "but other than that, yes."

"Hermione write a letter and then make a copy of it to send to all D.A. members telling them to keep their heads down and say nothing for the next week," Harry started to speak as he paced. "For the next week we do nothing to retaliate, nothing. We just smile and take our medicine like good little whipping boys and girls. Joseph you're on your own. Don't let them get too bad, we know how dirty they can get."

"No problem," Joseph replied.

Harry looked at the adults, "What we don't know is how long Fudge has been cursed, so some of his stupidity may have been his. We also need to be looking into all of the bills that she and Fudge have gotten passed. Next, will be Lucius Malfoy, find out every dirty nasty secret. Find out who he is sleeping with, 'cause it sure ain't his wife."

Not sure why he wanted this information, the adults just started nodding. Harry looked at Papa C and Remus.

"How is it going?" Harry asked.

"It will work," Remus replied.

"Two-thousand so far," Papa C added and Harry just nodded.

"Albus, finish that Cave then take a walk about," Harry started then looked deep into the Headmaster's eyes. "Only locate the outer wards. You will not do anything else, no matter what."

"Yes my Lord," Albus replied.

Everyone knew he was sworn to servitude to house Potter but that was the first time they had heard Albus reply like that. It made them realize whatever the plan was for Albus, it was very dangerous.

"Have your mirror ready, the dance with Tommy is not far off." Harry added as he looked around.

"Madam Bones please, just sit on this information," Harry asked her. "I know that is not your way, but right now she has a few ways to get out of trouble."

"The show better be worth the wait," was all she replied.

Harry nodded and looked at Minerva, "Minnie, Hagrid you're both on her list. I am not sure when she will try, but be ready." both teachers just nodded.

"Anymore questions?" Harry asked and looked around.

When no one replied, he looked to the twins and slowly walked to them. The smile that grew on their faces was pure evil as Harry reached up and with his wand silently put a collar and leash on each of them.

"Anyone asks, you lost a bet with the girls." Harry spoke in a voice that no one was going to argue with.

* * *

The next morning the fun started. Umbridge had finally gotten her decree, making it so teachers could not speak to students about anything not related to their class. That and no one speaking out in Umbridge's class made the sheer number of detentions drop to zero.

Two days after Dumbledore was 'removed' (Umbridge had made it sound as if he ran in fear) she unleashed the Hogwarts Gestapo, her 'INQUISITORIAL SQUAD'

"What do we have here?" Draco's voice pulled everyone out of their breakfast.

"Breakfast Malfoy," Harry replied not even looking at him as he just ate.

"Twenty points, Potter," Draco sneered. "Time you learned this school is ours. Twenty from Longbottom for being fat, twenty from Weasley for being poor,"

Draco tried to smile as he called off points, but he couldn't. No one was reacting,

"One hundred from Granger for being a mudblo..."

The back of his neck grew cold and when he reached back, he felt ice on his skin. He gulped as he slowly turned to come 'face to face' so to speak (truth is he was so tall Draco's nose only came to just above his chest) with Joseph.

"Finish that sentence and I will show you the true meaning of ABUSE of power," Joseph spoke.

Warrington and Goyle, the two lackey's that had been Draco's back up this time were frozen.

"Return the points," Joseph spoke and after a few seconds Draco did.

"Now go away,"

The three snakes just turned and left trying to walk with a swagger, then they noticed that no one was looking at them. It took them 'til potions class before they realized they had notice-me-not charms on them.

Joseph did not even look at Potter or his crew and walked back to his table to eat. From that moment on, the I.S. (idiot squad by everyone but the members) only took points and gave detentions when the student actually broke a rule.

* * *

Seven days. It had been seven days since she took command, and it had been far to quiet. No detentions, not back talking, everyone obeyed, and no one had given her a reason to use her quills. Headmistress Dolores Umbridge was going crazy. She knew something was going on, but could not find it. What was worse, she couldn't get into the office of the Headmistress and when she ordered the House elves to spy on the students, nothing came out of it.

In another part of the castle, the Gryffindors were in their common room. Everyone was relaxed and sitting in a chair or couch. Everyone except the twin Weasleys, they sat on the floor in front of the chaser trio of the Gryffindor team. The joke about losing a bet to the girls had inspired the twins to just roll with it (since they were basically banned by Harry from doing pranks that had to let off some steam). And so the two refused to go anywhere unless one or all three of the girls held their leash.

Something the girls actually enjoyed, (course the first night the twins refused to use a bathroom and said they had to be taken outside, stinging hexes ended that attempt quickly) but naturally everyone knew the meaning of the collar and leashes.

Professor Mcgonagall walked into the common room and the whole place became quiet. She looked around and then looked right at Harry.

That was when everyone noticed Harry was moving, walking slowly up to the twins as they stood. He reached out and calmly took the leashes off.

"No innocent students will be harmed. You will find the castle will be very accommodating for you two... Time for the Marauders to return" he spoke and the twins just turned, kissed the girls, and went out of the common room and the tower.


	25. Chapter 27

**A/N beta by MagicInTheStars 8/31/17**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was at her vanity as she prepared herself for the social ball (this one being one of the charity events she had not been to in many years). To say she had been enjoying herself would be the understatement of a lifetime. The January Ball was nothing special. Snape made it enjoyable but nothing happened that was noteworthy.

Valentine's day was another matter, not only did Snape make it a great night but they also had information. Mistress Yuchina, leader of the war mages, would be at the charity balls and the witches coven. Narcissa had orders to get close as possible.

She dressed herself in a beautiful open backed gown that was black with red trim and a set of heels. As she stood and looked in the full body mirror, she smiled. Since she had been 'sold' to Severus, she had grown stronger and people could see how she walked with more power and beauty then she had since she was married.

She also felt better about herself.

She left with orders to give generously and get close to her target when she walked out the door of her former home (even though she spent any time she could at Severus's she was required to keep her stuff at the manor). Snape stood there waiting and they walked down the stone drive in silence.

Before they apparated to the ball Snape looked at her,

"They won't be easy to get to, your husband has a history and this will be the first time I will attend where Dumbledore won't be there."

"I can handle a hostile crowd," she replied calmly.

They jumped and landed at the beginning of a long drive leading to a manor.

"How is the school?" she asked in small talk.

"I am sure it is chaos now, Potter unleashed the Weasleys last night," Snape replied and smiled mostly because he wasn't there.

"And class?" she asked.

"Without me hampering them, most of the students have shown great improvement."

"And Draco?" she asked.

"Did not inherit your skills." Snape replied, "He grows more like his father everyday."

"I am not surprised," she replied and fixed her features as they entered the Manor.

* * *

First stop was to make the donation. After placing the voucher in the basket, Snape and Narcissa walked together. Even though Snape had been here before, he had never been here without Albus. As far as he was concerned, both he and Narcissa were 'virgins' to this social event. For the first hour they watched, chatted when someone approached, and kept all talk common and friendly. But Narcissa saw it as well as Snape, they were being watched.

"Is this normal?" she whispered.

"No," he replied. "Relax and slowly move to that doorway to the left."

As the two moved, it finally dawned on them who was watching them. Everyone that was in the ballroom slowly moved to follow Snape and her. They were in enemy territory and out numbered. Making it to said door was more frightening than planned and as they went through they could feel the eyes on their necks.

"Mr. Snape," was the greeting as they entered the small parlor.

Both frozen, looking to the side they found a woman sitting in one of the chairs, two body guards behind her.

"Madam Yuchina," Snape replied nodding his head towards her.

The woman stood, she was dressed in a fine blue with gold trim kimono. Narcissa was shocked she was taller then the Asian woman, but Yuchina radiated a power, skill, and confidence that humbled the Malfoy wife.

"No Dumble?" Yuchina asked a small smirk on her lips.

"Not this time, may I introduce..." Snape started.

"Wife of a Death Eater need no introduction to me," Yuchina replied and looked right into Narcissa's eyes.

Narcissa froze, Lucius had spent millions covering his name, 'proving' his innocence, and right here and now she realized, it was all for nothing. The leader of the largest group of dark wizard catchers, or better, killers, on the planet knew her husband was a Death Eater.

"How are her shields?" Yuchina asked.

"As good as mine," Snape replied and looked at Narcissa with a smile.

"I am looking for friends and allies," Yuchina started. "We wish to remove the barriers that keep my mages out of England. We already have troops in most of the European nations. We know he is back, I have a agent here in England and during last summer he checked out the graveyard. Is that enough info to please him?" she asked the last question pulling Narcissa out of her shock.

"This was a set up?" Narcissa asked looking around and seeing a large number of the guests were at the doorway watching.

"Yes and no," Yuchina replied. "The normal charity event is being held at the other end of the house. The moment I learned you, Narcissa, was going to be here, I decided I wished to meet you and staged this private get together."

Narcissa looked back at her and motioned to the large group of watchers, "Private?"

"My regiment, they are all mages in my battle regiment," Yuchina smiled. "Dance, enjoy the ball. Relax, add hours of mindless moments for him to shift through before he learns of what I told you. Oh, and everything I did tell you is true," Yuchina added.

"And my donation?" Narcissa asked.

"Will go to the correct fund. Return to the correct ball. Alone. Let people see you. Snape stay," she ordered him as she dismissed Narcissa.

Narcissa just looked at Snape who nodded and gave a small smile before she walked out of the parlor.

* * *

That night Narcissa and Snape kneeled before the Dark Lord and gave their report.

"It seems all Lucius's efforts were in vain if the battle mages know," The lord spoke.

"Yes my Lord," Snape replied.

"Narcissa you are dismissed,"

She stood bowed and left.

"Suggestions Severus?"

"Does my Lord still plan to attack the Department of Mysteries?" Snape asked.

"I do,"

"Then all we can do is win fast, and then try and take the ministry quickly. It must be done fast and quiet, both attacks." Snape spoke.

"When should we attack, in your option Severus?"

"June my Lord, during the time students take their OWL's and NEWT's. The Ministry is always chaotic, wondering how their kids have done, working on applications from the students finishing their final year of school. They always drop their guard during testing time." Snape replied.

Harry had planned for this time as it seem traditional for all problems to happen at the end of the year, but he did encourage Snape to add a push to it seeing as the Death Eaters would be healthy before that time.

"Agreed. It leaves me with two and a half months for me to plan and for you and Narcissa to gather more information. Dismissed." The Lord said not just to Snape but to everyone in the room.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, the fun started. Upon entering the great hall, everyone's robes and clothes changed color. Gryffindors were tie dye green and yellow, 'Puffs were orange and blue, Ravenclaws had a deep shade of red and black, but the Slytherins, they had Black and White striped (prisoner robes).

Everyone had to eat with their hands 'cause the silverware stood up, formed a long line along each table, and performed four massive can-can-dance lines down the tables and out the front door. Somewhere there was the music for said dance playing in the background.

It was unorganized and chaotic. Umbridge hated it and was bouncing from one table to the next, trying to fix it. When she asked the professors to help they replied, 'this does not fall under requirements for my class.'

"If you find proof this was done with a potion, call for me," Snape spoke as he turned and left the hall.

"Or charms," Flitwick added before leaving.

"Or Transfiguration," McGonagall finished and ushered the students to their classes.

As a unspoken rule, no professor mentioned the strange outfits during their classes. They just went along as planned. Only the Slytherins (Draco's crew) made any effort to complain. The rest of the houses couldn't wait for what was next.

(Everyone knew it was Fred and George, but no one could prove it.)

At diner that night, Umbridge finally finished correcting all the robes and sat in the headmaster's seat, tired and exhausted. She went to grab a fork, only for the silverware to again dance down the tables and out of the great hall, this time doing a 'swing dance'

As everyone (except the idiot squad and Umbridge) laughed and started eating with their hands, (Umbridge never noticed how everything served that night was in fact 'finger food') the final fun began.

* * *

The firework show lasted three days, Umbridge had been run ragged as she went from classroom to classroom putting out fires and chasing stray rockets and cleaning up the mess.

The Lions, Badgers, and Ravens took the chaos in stride, but the Snakes, they were going nuts. Half the house was trying to figure out how they did it 'cause no one could identify whether it was potions, charms, of transfigurations, or a combination of the three.

The other half was desperate to find a way to help the headmistress in hopes of earning rewards and to end the bedlam.

Joseph had a handle on his house.

(Walking into the Great Hall with long Bubble gum pink hair and acting as if nothing was wrong relaxed 90% of the snakes and actually taught the house of Slytherin how to take a joke with good humor.)

The hallways were decorated with pictures of Umbridge chasing fireworks only to end up being chased by them. All the desks in the classrooms were turned into toadstools. The students had no trouble doing their work on them, so no teacher had trouble with their class except the toad herself. She spent so much time dispelling or trying to dispel the pranks that she really had not gotten any work done.

The chaos ended April fourth, the day before Easter break started, with a second firework show. Though these seemed to know to 'just end' as soon as Easter break started the next morning.

The enemies of Umbridge, ninety percent of the school, had requested to return home for the holiday, which rarely happened.

Joseph was the only member of his House not in Umbridge's pocket that sat at his table. The idiot squad looked on him as a predator does it's prey.

Joseph looked around and noticed all the teachers had left or were leaving. Umbridge was hiding in her office.

Twenty Minutes later Joseph went out the doors of the Great Hall, leaving the majority of his victims knocked out. Those that were still awake chose, at that moment, to never challenge Joseph the Beast again. He owned Slytherin House.

* * *

The four days that was Easter break was rather quiet. Bill finally announced that he and Fleur were dating, Charlie was back from the reserve, and the twins had not been seen till the Sunday morning after Harry, Ginny, Snape, Sirius, and Remus had returned from visiting Harry's parents.

As everyone gathered around the massive table at Potter Manor for Easter dinner, very few words were spoken as everyone tucked into their meal. As they finished, everyone relaxed and sat back, or more accurately they waited and watched Harry.

Potter was in fact sitting with his eyes closed, a smirk on his face as he waited for the first to finally break.

"Ok Harry, what is the plan?" Sirius finally asked after fifteen minutes of silence.

Harry held out his hand and the table started handing over coins.

"Need to work on that patience, puppy," Papa C smiled.

"You bet against me?" Sirius asked Harry with a look of betrayal.

"It was a random pool," Remus replied.

"So it is Sunday, when do you plan your grand finale?" Harry asked as he looked at the twins.

"Friday just after last class finishes," they replied with a smile.

"Why not wait till the end of the school year?" Molly asked she was still on the fence about the joke shop and wanted her babies to get through school first.

"We won't be there," the twins replied again smiling.

"YOU WILL NOT BE DROPPING OUT OF SCHOOL," Molly started her rehearsed lecture. "YOU WILL FINISH YOU TESTS AND BE CERTIFIED WIZARDS!"

Everyone broke out laughing, this by itself broke Molly's train of thought as she looked around. Fred and George just stood up and handed her each a piece of parchment.

On them were their NEWT scores, even for the classes they hadn't taken. An O in potions and charms and an E in everything else.

Molly was speechless the twins were grinning ear to ear as they finally pulled the wool from over their mother's eyes.

Arthur took his wife to bed after a quick good night, the rest followed suit.


	26. Chapter 28

The quiet. That moment just before the storm hits, the moment when you actually question whether or not you are ready. Umbridge had reached that point. The week after Easter Sunday had been quiet, not like that two and a half weeks of hell that she had to deal with after getting Dumbledore out of office. Now she looked at her calendar. It was Friday. She had only a few classes, but in the back of her mind she felt that something was happening.

Draco and his 'friends' were walking around the castle, the last four days had been perfectly quiet, way too quiet. His squad were walking around looking for anything. He knew the Weasley twins were the cause of the troubles, so they were stalking them. Problem was, the twins literally did nothing that could be punished. They thought about using Veritaserum on a few Gryffindors, but neither he nor any of his squad could make it, and Snape could not give them any.

Professor McGonagall was sitting in the Great Hall as lunch was ending. She had been shocked that there had been no pranks since they all returned from the break, but as she watched Dolores's face as the day progressed, she realized the twins had pranked everyone by simply not doing anything.

He eyes traveled the students as they stood to leave. Draco and his 'gang' were watchful and stressed. Harry and his group looked relaxed and calm. The teachers were quiet, but Minnie saw that most of them actually looked forward to the next prank. Flitwick had shown great interest in their products. Snape said and did nothing he sat like a stone and gave nothing away, though Minnie knew he had been impressed by the twins ever since he realized they had fooled him. Snakes respected, grudgingly or not, those that were skilled in cunning and sneakiness, and Severus had found that only he could surpass their skill.

"They still haven't figured out that we always have the period after lunch free when everyone else is in class, have they brother?" Fred asked his twin as they worked to set up.

"Too true brother, you would think that they would have figured this out by now,"

"Minnie probably did, but she likes our pranks...most of the time,"

Looking down the corridor as they finished laying the powder, the twins had an idea.

"Is it divine..."

"Guidance or..."

"Pure luck..."

"That all members of the idiot squad just happen to be in the classrooms along this corridor?" They finished saying together.

Fred raised his wand and George looked at his watch and started the countdown.

"Five...four...three...two...now,"

Draco was getting anxious for the bell, it dawned on him after looking at a copy of the Weasley twins schedule (handed over by Headmistress Umbridge herself) that the twins had had the last two hours free while everyone was in class. He knew they were doing something and that they were doing it during this time.

The bell rang and as he rushed to the door. When he opened it, he found himself walking into a swamp as it slowly formed in the hall.

The growl and the hiss forced Draco to look down and spotted a full size Alligator swimming towards him. With a scream (and those watching linked it to a little girl), he turned and ran before finally spotting the twins as they looked to be finishing this prank.

At this time, the gator had swam away (it was spelled to just hiss and growl never attack) and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad had gathered with Draco.

"YOU!" Draco shouted and ran at the twins.

The twins quickly ran as the I.S. chased them, but the twins just could not outrun or lose their pursuers. Corner around corner, hall through hall.

'Yes! We will catch them! They can't get away this time, we caught them red handed!' Draco thought to himself as they saw the boys head for the courtyard.

Draco signaled for his group to split and surround them, which they did. As luck would have it, the twins made the mistake of stopping in the center of the courtyard.

"We have you now! Just wait 'til Umbridge gets here!" Draco sneered.

He did not notice the smile between the twins or the looks on a lot of the students faces. He was so excited about catching them that he forgot what the whole school knew: they always have a way out planned.

* * *

 ** _'BROUGHT TO YOU BY WEASLEY WIZARDING WHEEZES'_**

The sign was placed on the wall of the hallway with the swamp and no one could get it off.

The amazing escape from the school was already becoming the stuff that made Hogwarts legends.

Snape returned to his private quarters and waved his wand, removing the disillusionment charm from Narcissa who he decided to start having with him at the school where no one could see her.

Narcissa sat in a chair and covered her face with her hands. It took a few minutes before she started shaking and then removing her hands to be heard laughing out loud.

"Why...why wasn't school ever this fun when I was here?" she asked finally able to get the words out.

Snape actually smiled, seeing his consort and friend finally enjoy life. Something he had not seen before.

"It was impressive magic," Snape replied.

"What do you think the backlash will be?" Narcissa asked.

"The twins have...given Peeves a focus now. That poltergeist was always wild and chaotic, I have no idea what will happen now."

* * *

The other professors minus Snape and Umbridge gathered late that night. Flitwick was just laughing himself purple at the swamp, some of the other also found the whole thing funny, Minerva was forced to rein in the staff.

"Now, we must be ready to take every joke, prank, and chaotic event yet to come with a completely unbiased option," She spoke and that caused everyone to somber up.

"In short, no matter what they do, we do nothing. Umbridge wants to control the school she can handle it on her own."

"What about the students and their exams?" Sprout asked calmly.

"We will teach our classes as normal, and I have been assured that the students will be ready by test time."

(Harry had sworn to make sure that despite the chaos that will happen, he will make sure the students study as well. How he could do that, even Minerva did not know.)

"We both know profess...Minerva," Hagrid started. "That eventually she will get around to removing me and if possible you as well."

"Yes, any ideas on how?" Minerva asked looking at Hagrid then the rest of the staff.

"She will probably try something quiet," Flitwick started. "Her grand plan for Sybill went bad on so many levels that even without Albus here she won't try for the grand show again.

"So late at night when she thinks no one is watching?" Sprout asked.

"That is my bet," Hagrid replied with a nod. "I will be ready."

* * *

Three weeks had gone by, three weeks full of chaos that Umbridge had never seen. Hundreds of kids sick with fever, nifflers in her classroom and office, three separate Howlers going off at breakfast. The howlers did not say anything, but they had to contain the longest loudest belches she had ever heard, and it was always when she stood to give a announcement or speech.

Then there was Peeves, the poltergeist that no one could remove. Upended tables, thrown books, burned or lost homework. The damned spirit would not leave her alone and as she read through the School Charter...she found he could not be removed.

Grabbing her ever trusted notepad and clipboard, she made her way to Minerva McGonagall's classroom for Harry Potter's career advice.

"So Lord Potter," Minerva started as they sat and just ignored Umbridge. "We know that House Potter is very well off, if you wished to get a job what would you be interested in doing?"

"I thought about work as an Auror." Harry said and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a vindictive smile on the toad's face as she sat up preparing to speak. "Not for the British Ministry, I was wondering what you know about the I.C.W Battle Mages?"

Umbridge was sunk. She knew that if Potter went out of country, she had no way to ruin his life after school.

Minerva smiled as she dug deep into her pile of pamphlets and pulled a blood red one.

"The Battle Mages are unique, they don't require Owls or Newts. It is good to have skill in Potions, Defence, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Care of magical creatures, but they don't need you to have the owls or the newts. One, you cannot apply for application untill you turn twenty-one, and to get into the training program, you must pass their entrance exam which they take away your wand and basically push you to your limits in the amount of stress you can handle.

"I quote 'We beat the crap out of you. If you last all the way through the test, you're in.'" Minerva watched Harry but mostly due to a mirror on the other side of the room, watched Umbridge.

"After you pass their exam, then they will spend the next few years teaching you any skill that you either don't know or are weak on. It is recommended that you train your body, running, push, and sit ups, heavy physical training.

"Now I do recommend that you take those classes I suggested, and you will need at least an E in each one to get into the NEWT courses."

"Is there a way for it not to be taken? My records or such?" Harry asked.

"Knowing as much as I do about you, that won't be a problem. The War Mages will look at your records as they do everyone. If they find something they don't like..they will tell you, and by telling you, I mean kill you," Minerva replied.

That shocked Harry,

"Make no mistake Lord Potter, the Battle Mages hold no punches and take no crap. If they don't like you, it means you have committed crimes of such cruel and perverse natures, they will just kill you." Minerva showed no sign of smirking or teasing, she was deadly serious.

Umbridge watched Potter leave as Minerva just shuffled her papers and tidied up.

* * *

"Are you sure it is wise to encourage him?" Dolores asked in her fake voice.

"I am his teacher and head of house, it is my duty to encourage him in regards to his classes and in his later life." Minerva replied not even looking at the toad.

Minerva stood and headed for the door, "I thought you would be happy, Harry Potter plans to leave England. He will be out of your hair, isn't that what you want?"

"NO!" Dolores shouted finally losing her cool. "He should be punished, wand snapped, and placed in Azkaban for his lies."

"Tell me, if Voldemort," Minerva paused as Umbridge squeaked in fear. "Is not back, how did ten Death Eaters escape Azkaban and your Ministry?"

And before Umbridge could reply, Minerva left the office.

* * *

The next day after the career advice of the students everything stopped. That is to say the pranks, the chaos, (except Peeves) everything just ended. The students were found studying, reading in library, working on homework and revisions at the Great Hall tables, sitting out in the spring weather working on exams.

It was perfect, it was quiet, it was organized.

Umbridge was scared out of her mind. She knew that the quieter the calm, the worse the storm, and this quiet lasted all of May.

When the examiners arrived, she was disappointed that they held such respect for Dumbledore and such a lack of faith in her ministry. The only bright side she had was the fact that Potter would fail his defence OWLs but even she knew, all her plans have been failing since Christmas and even those that worked seemed like hollow victories.

* * *

Deep in the Department of Mysteries, in the death chamber, Croaker and Bode stood looking at the archway known as the veil of death, or simply 'The Veil'.

"This really going to be the place?" Bode asked as he saw some other Unspeakables moving things around and stashing items under sheets. "It is a bit of a walk from the Hall to here."

"Not if they know the way," Croaker replied.

"You gave directions to people not members of the department?" Bode asked confused.

"For a price."

"What price?"

Croaker smiled evilly, "They make sure WE get Rookwood,"

Bode thought about this, "Can we trust Potter?

"He woke you up and saved your life," was all Croaker replied. "Ready?"

With a nod, the men put the tips of their wands into small holes, one on each side, before speaking a forgotten language and twisting the wands like a key. The Veil quietly shut off.


	27. Chapter 29

As the exam's started, there was a hush over the school, but the real teachers could feel something was different. There had not been as many panic attacks that normally happened. A couple here and there, but nowhere near the numbers that the heads of houses were used to. There was a small quiet betting pool between the teachers on which students would crack (and how many times) and many bet on Hannah Abbott to be the first and most common.

Turns out it was one of Snape's students *cough* Nott *cough*, and it was Snape that claimed that bet. In fact Snape seemed to clean up at the pool. Minerva had realised his tactic. 'bet on those not in Potter's D.A.'

The D.A. stepped up their training after the 'firing' of Dumbledore. Harry started working on all classes fifth year and below, and thanks to Hermione and a few flash cards, the younger students were able to offer some help to Seventh years preparing for NEWTs.

* * *

As each day of testing went by, from reports from all teachers, those allied with Potter seemed to do well. Those not were a little more stressed, and those allied with Umbridge were struggling (they had spent more time trying to find trouble makers then actually studying, and it was rumored that Draco had been claiming to know people that would help with their scores anyways).

* * *

Harry watched as Minerva was carried past him and his group on a stretcher. The attack had come on the night of the Astronomy exam, the students watched how four stunners hit her and lifted her up before she fell, they watched Hagrid attack. (which was either fun or scary depending on who told the tale).

Harry wanted to make sure she was alright, and as they carried her past him into the Hospital wing, her eyes cracked open enough to look at him and the smile that crossed her lips was very brief. If you weren't looking, you would not have seen it. But Harry knew she was ok, so now the board was set.

* * *

He did not flinch when he got 'the vision'. He just sat and finished his History exam. As he walked from the Hall he 'rubbed his scar' and headed for the unused classroom.

"So, time to go Harry?" Ron asked as his friends followed without a word.

"Not yet," Harry replied. "Toad first, time to deal with her and her monkeys."

"So what is your plan?" Hermione asked, "You have kept us in the dark about this for weeks."

"Easy, we use the floo to check and see if Sirius is at Number 12," as Harry spoke handed out little notes to each person. "When her monkeys catch us and she tries to force us to tell, well everything."

Hermione and Fay had shocked expressions on their faces, they both looked at Ginny.

"He is not going to do?" They asked the redhead at the same time.

"Yep, afraid so," Ginny replied with a creepy smile. Half concerned half amused.

Harry had just put his head in the flames to see the Order sitting there at the kitchen table of Number 12. He nodded at Kreature who just said, "We are ready, Master."

* * *

Even though he planned it and expected it, being pulled from a Floo call still sucked.

As he was pulled by the hair, he had a look around. Hermione was held by Pansy, Ginny by Bulstrode, Fay by Goyle, and Luna by Nott. Crabbe and Draco had Neville and Ron respectively. She sent for Snape and turned her attention to Harry.

"Who were you speaking to?" Umbridge snarled as she held Harry by the hair.

"Harry smiled, "My godfather."

Umbridge was taken back by his reply, he did not try to hide anything and he was so damn calm... Then she remembered.

"Your...WHERE IS SIRIUS BLACK? screamed and tried to shake the boy by the hair.

"I can't tell you, he is under the protection of the Fidelius charm," Harry replied.

"Don't lie to me, where is he?" she asked desperately, here was her chance. He was harboring a wanted fugitive and she could break him. First the kiss to Black, and then prison for Potter.

"I am not, I'm not the secret keeper. I couldn't give that information even if I wanted to," Harry replied again still calm (in truth it was starting to scare Malfoy)

* * *

Snape arrived and Umbridge demanded he give her Veritaserum.

"It won't work," Harry replied almost laughing, "Even with the truth serum, I still won't be able to tell you where my godfather is."

"SHUT UP," she slapped Harry and looked at Snape.

Snape got all the info he needed. The vision was sent, the Order was ready. Next time he would suggest to Potter to have a better poker face, but he could see Harry's calm smirks were actually driving Umbridge even crazier.

"You used all of my stock last term. It will take a month to make more," Snape replied and after she shouted he was on probation and speaking about how Lucius has vouched for the potion master, Snape just turned and went out the door.

"Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Nott, loosen your grips. If you suffocate them, I will make you pay just for the sheer amount of paperwork I will be forced to file." and Snape just marched on as if he really did not care about the outcome.

"Fine so be it..." Umbridge spoke as he pushed harry into the center of the office. "The Cruciatus curse."

The room went silent. Even the Slytherins weren't sure this was a good idea, far to many witnesses. Hermione looked ready to start a hasty argument but Ginny was able to tap her leg with her foot in a way no one saw.

Harry smiled, "Please, I have taken Voldemort's, (cue shutter by most) there is no way yours is that strong,"

"CRUCIO," Umbridge screamed the spell as she shot it right at Harry's chest, The girls screamed the Snakes went white. Harry...just smiled.

The only cue that the spell hit was single bead of sweat on Harry's forehead and the fact that Umbridge was holding her wand with both hands and turning purple as she tried to force more power into the spell.

Ginny was holding in her fear and tears, Bulstrode had one arm around her neck and held Ginny's other arm behind her back. When Snape had ordered them to not suffocate their prisoners, Ginny was shocked as her wand was slipped into her hand by the Slytherin girl.

Harry gave a shout and pushed his Draconic energy out, breaking the curse as Ginny 'broke free' of Bulstrode and cursed Malfoy in the face.

Spells were fired as the prisoners all started to break free and get their wands back. The spells mixed with Harry's Aura ended up knocking out everyone except Umbridge, though she laid on the floor, shocked into fear.

"Told you, compared to him you're nothing," Harry then stunned her.

Looking around at his friends and Bulstrode, the only Snake not knocked out. Harry smiled. "She won't be able to get out of using that curse on a minor especially a Lord."

"You...You planned for her to use that spell?" Hermione was shocked and looked at the others, seems everyone but her and the Slytherin were in on the plan.

Before they could continue (Hermione on the verge of having a fit), there was the sound of items hitting the floor. Millicent Bulstrode was pushing the times to the floor as she pulled one of the tables away from the wall. She grabbed Goyle by the head and bent him over like Joseph did to Crabbe before, but even as strong as she was, he was just to big. She couldn't get him up.

"Little help?" She asked and Luna pushes Neville and Ron over. They in turn picked Goyle up and put his legs on Bulstrodes shoulders. Luna then quickly cast the spell to wake Goyle and for a split second he realized what was about to happen.

"No..not again..." Bulstrode turned and 'bombed' him hard on the table, his head cracking on it as the table gave way.

"Thanks...I have been wanting to do that for years." Bulstrode said as she looked at her former enemies.

"As fun as that may have been," Snape spoke as he walked back into the office. "I have to agree with Miss Granger, that was a very risky. If your mother was here she would put you over her knee and spank you till you couldn't walk. And she hated the idea of a parent spanking their child for any reason."

"It wasn't fun, but I had to make sure she could not worm her way out of trouble." Harry replied as he and the group calmly left the office after giving Marcus the head house elf instructions on making sure Umbridge and the Snakes are contained.

"How did you block it?" Ron asked as they moved out of the castle.

"Tom used that spell on me in the graveyard, his was more powerful, and my magic has this ability to just...If I am hit with a spell more than once, then the spell loses its effect after the first time...though, I do not plan to test that with the killing curse." He quickly added see where Ginny's mind was headed.

"You seem to be able to back up all you do," Snape started. "Don't let it give you a large head. Taking a crucio before you plan to get into an all out war with Death Eaters is still dangerous."

"Severus, I have no doubt this war will get bloody and I know we will lose people on our side, there is just no way around that reality." Harry spoke. "But not today. Tonight will be the most one sided fight in the history of Tom Riddle and he will be on the losing end this time."

"To bad we can't kill him tonight," Ginny spoke as they walked to the edge of the forest.

"Just remember," Snape cautioned, "If you succeed in your plan he will be more reckless and dangerous, he does not know how to lose well."

When they reached the forest edge, they found the Patils standing with Daphne and Tracy. The girls held leads the went to seven saddled thestrals (to those that could not see them they just saw saddles floating in mid air)

"It should take about three hours to get to London," Harry spoke as he helped those that couldn't see get up. "Make sure everyone knows to be ready.

Snape nodded as Harry walked over to Daphne.

"You ok Ms. Greengrass?" Harry asked with a smile.

"No, Lord Potter I am not. This will be the last time you go into battle without me. I refuse to sit at home and be a home wife while my husband heads off to war." She growled as she was pulled into a hug by both Harry and Ginny,

"And I don't wish to be a war widow before I am even Married,"

"I will bring him back, we still have uses for him," Ginny joked causing the blonde to bite back a laugh.

Harry looked and saw Hermione in a similar hug with the twins. Tracy looked to speak, but Luna just put a finger to her lips pulled her down to a kiss and then hoped up on her thestral. Unlike the rest, Luna rode side saddle without an actual saddle. The reins were not the normal bit style but roped around the nose in what Harry vaguely recalled as a Hackamore.

After helping Hermione up, he smiled at the six still standing on the ground.

"Relax, I am worried enough as it is. I don't need you adding to it." Harry smiled as he leaned over and whispered to the beast and soon the seven were in the air.


	28. Chapter 30

**A/N and so it starts, people going to die.**

* * *

"Once you have the prophecy, bring it to me. Do not make me wait, even for a moment," The Dark Lord told his servants.

Said servants bowed low to show their understanding.

"Severus you will stay at the school. Untill Dumbledore is gone, I need you there."

Bellatrix started to look up in distaste for Snape again avoiding danger, but a tiny nudge from Narcissa made her stop.

"Go, do not fail me again."

* * *

The flight from Scotland to London was rather calm thanks to the basic riding lessons Harry had everyone take over the last five months. It was a smooth trip and landing. There was a small note taped to the dumpster next to the phone booth: it had a picture of an open eye.

The kids were quickly ushered into the booth with a look of fear and panic on their faces. They ran through the atrium to the lifts, always looking over their shoulders.

"So think they bought that bad acting?" Ron asked as the lift lowered.

"We can only hope," Harry replied. "They are preparing for six or seven kids, foolhardy and inexperienced. They will use shadows and fear to try and break us."

"Makes you kind of realize how stupid it seems," Fay spoke. "I mean, is our generation so much different than our parents?"

"Yes," Neville replied. "Our parents never thought anyone could be so cruel or so evil in England, most did not know about the insane part of the Grindelwald war. There was two decades between that war and Riddle's brutal attacks. Our people got soft."

"We are raised on the stories of the last war, some of us still suffer from it," Ron spoke as the lift stopped and Harry led them through a 'Random' door.

Harry ran through the shelves of the Hall of Prophecies. He called out for Sirius a few times before Luna called to him and mentioned an orb with his name on it. Harry slowly reached for it. Hermione was being scared and warning not to do it, making the act look almost convincing. Only a Death Eaters could be stupid enough to buy that acting job.

"Very good, Mr. Potter," Came a drawl that to be honest Harry was just getting tired of. "Now, be a good little boy and hand over the..."

He was Interrupted by the sound of someone whistling in the shadows. In the confusion, Harry was able to count fifteen hooded and masked Death Eaters, all but two wore Basic black robes. Of the two, one wore a dress that showed a lot of cleavage and bare leg, the other was a man that looked like a soldier in leather armor.

A large person came from the shadows whistling ' _when johnny comes marching home_ '. The Death eaters were stirring as if confused. Joseph looked very imposing in his black pants, black waistcoat, and blood red shirt underneath.

He wore a long coat of an Auror and a Black Ball cap with a big red pig on it, (Harry smiled as he remembered how Joseph told him some wild pigs had strong resistance to snake venoms and so would hunt and kill poisonous snakes regularly) and a pair of round dark sunglasses.

"Ah," he started and looked from Malfoy, to the one Harry knew to be Bellatrix, to the last one on the far end that was Dolohov.

"Queen Ferret," Malfoy bristled. "Sex toy," Joseph called the witch, "Mr. Dolohov," Joseph spoke with a respect Harry had not planned.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING..." Bellatrix started to shout.

"PLEASE," Joseph screamed back. "If your master ordered you to strip naked and preform...various sexual actions for him...not only would you do it, you would be proud. Even if Morgan Le Fay was there watching, you would do it with pride."

Joseph did smirk at how Bellatrix growled and hissed and drew her wand...but did not argue that fact.

"Who might you be?" Malfoy asked in a false calm.

Joseph just put his hands in his pockets of his long coat and pulled out wands, five in each hand.

"As I was saying, Mr. Dolohov I believe we have an appointment?" and here Joseph removed his glasses and looked at Dolohov, who removed his own mask, right in the eyes.

"Yes, we do. Lucius finish the mission," Dolohov spoke as he turned and walked to another aisle further away.

"You children have fun," Joseph spoke as he to walked to the side down the aisles.

Malfoy and Bellatrix looked to argue when they both, at the same time, remembered the students and spun around (with all the other robed figures) to see Harry and company looking calm and relaxed.

"REDUCTO!"

All of the teens shouted at the same time. Two of the spells hit Death Eaters, the rest hit the shelves and the kids ran.

"WE MUST NOT LET THEM GET AWAY!" Malfoy shouted as he ran.

"What about Dolohov?" Crabbe yelled.

"The Dark Lord will deal with him," Avery spoke. "Besides, I would bet that was the so called new Beast."

"Those wands belonged to the others, our backup is gone," Rookwood spoke he was scared. If this had been a trap then he was sure Croaker and his group knew.

"Only ten of them," Lucius replied. "We still have more."

"They are just children, babies" Bellatrix laughed at the others.

The teens made effort to hide their retreat something Bellatrix had laughed about, "Fools, they act calm but it is clear they are scared. Come, this way."

* * *

Entering the Death Chamber, Rookwood knew it was a trap. The arch was shut off, only Croaker knew how to and that sick bastard never shut it down. He loved to tease rookies about having them 'test' it.

"Lucius we..." he started to speak when spells came raining down on them.

Across the room, the teens had taken up a defencive post and were raining down reductos and bone breaking hexes. To the right, Rookwood saw a large group of the Order of the Phoenix as they entered a door. To the left was a group of about ten of his fellow Death Eaters.

And smack dab in the center of the room on the raised dais, stood Harry Potter playing with the prophecy.

Bellatrix tried to cast a summoning charm but Potter just waved his wand to block it. He never looked from the orb. In fact, he looked bored. At that moment, someone ordered the attack and spells started flying as everyone besides Potter jumped into a giant melee.

Lucius had sprinted for Potter, only to be stopped by Sirius Black. Sirius tackled him and started hitting him with spells and fists. Cutting jinx's and bludgeoning hexes battered the blonde before Sirius just picked him up and slammed him hard on the ground.

* * *

Travers and Avery were in the ditch that separated the dais and the spectator seats as they crouched down, trying to find a moment to attack,

THUNK

The two quickly turned around to see Mad-Eye Moody standing there. Before they could react, he lifted his staff and slammed it back on the ground. The hex hit both men and slammed them into the stone behind them, breaking several bones.

Before Moody did his best to bring Dark Wizards in alive, not he didn't appear to be trying as he used his staff and wand again smashing Tavers' head with the bashing spell and using a cutting hex to remove the Avery's head from his shoulders.

* * *

Luna had started skipping around the room firing spells and singing. She came upon Ginny and watched as she battled Rowle. The tiny red head climbed the tall man and sat on his shoulder, wrapping her legs around his head and wand arm. She was trying to bend his wrist to make him drop his wand, but he was rather large, so she just rolled forward, making him do a somersault forward till his back hit the floor.

She still held his arm and was choking him with her legs as they were both on their backs. He had dropped his wand, but was trying to break her grip. Luna just skipped onto the man's stomach, knocking all the air from the large man. Ginny was able to break his wrist before quickly getting up and firing a bludgeoning hex at Rowle's lower back, breaking his spine. Luna and Ginny just headed for Fay who was fighting another hooded figure.

* * *

Ron was cursing and punching random Death Eaters as he moved. He came across one that looked to be trying to get out. Ron snuck up and grabbed the muncher's head from behind and pulled off the mask, "Augustus Rookwood?"

Rookwood had been stunned and was off balance when Ron picked him up, put him on his shoulder, and carried him to a door no one noticed. Slamming him hard on the stone floor, Ron opened the door, then grabbed the Eater by the collar of his robes and at the small of his back, and like a professional bartender, just tossed him head first into the room.

Rookwood rolled onto his ass and looked around...before pissing himself.

He was surrounded by Unspeakables, including the thought dead Bode and Croaker. Croaker just smiled and walked to the open door where Ron watched.

"Sorry, top secret Authorized personal only," and closed the door on Ron.

Ron had waited for a split second wondering what was going to happen, then changed his mind as he heard the muffled scream from within. (He actually pitied Rookwood for a half a second.)

* * *

Hermione was up in the spectator seats, it was deemed she wasn't completely ready for barbaric brutality and Joseph made it clear, if they wanted his help...

' _If you can't kill, then you better cripple_ '

However, she was able to maintain anti-apparition and portkey wards as well as quick healing to any allies that get hurt as well as stunners in case someone was getting overwhelmed.

Neville was fighting two men, even with their hoods he knew them: The Le Strange brothers. He blasted one up into the spectator seats and focused on the other, using a severing charm to remove his hood and mask.

Rodolphus, Bellatrix's husband, fought to regain his feet when Neville summoned the man's wand and took his time to show him as he snapped it. Then Neville used both wands and cast dual reductos. There wasn't a sound as Le Strange just turned to mist.

* * *

In the office of Ragnok the Sixth, a piece of parchment glowed bright on his desks. Looking it over, the Goblin just smiled as he returned to his paperwork.

* * *

Looking back, Neville cursed as he saw that the other had ran away up the stairs and out of the chamber. Then over his shoulder, he saw the main course coming his way.

* * *

Bellatrix had taken to the air using a Black Family spell to fly (she had broke family law by teaching her master the spell), a long trail of black smoke trailing behind her cackling and flying around the room, looking to strike fear and curse who ever she could. Soon she found a cloud of white smoke following her and noticed her half-blood niece trying to catch her. Around and around the chamber they raced...Then Tonks stopped and watched her.

Bella saw this as she was looking back, "What is wrong little niece, can't keep up with Aunty Bella?" She laughed before she turned to face forward again.

Right into the arms of Neville Longbottom.

Neville caught her, one of his arms up under one of hers. She was shocked and when her feet had swung around, he slammed her harm on the stone dais. The sound of her head cracking the floor was sickening.

* * *

 **A/N ok stopped here not the fights are not done.**

 **recap-rookwood, avery travers and Rodolphus dead.**

 **(for those that don't know wrestling terms and moves.)**

 **Sirius slammed Lucius- 'front slam'**

 **Ginny to Rowle victory roll and modified tri-angle choke.**

 **Neville- bossman slam/black hole slam.**

 **if you wanna see what they did it is not hard to look up.**

 **part two of the battle incoming soon.**


	29. Chapter 31

Joseph had Dolohov by the collar and was swinging him around, slamming him first into one shelf then into another, the glass orbs smashing as they hit the stone floor. Dolohov was beaten, his face cut up, purple, and bleeding. Two fingers on his left hand were broken and three on the right, his wand snapped. Joseph was not holding back as he beat the man from one side to the other. Some might question why he was 'toying' with the Death Eater, truth is he wasn't.

Dolohov had learned the art of self healing. He channeled his magic through his body just like Joseph. It was impossible to beat the man quickly, you had to keep up a steady attack and try and wear the man down. Truth is, Joseph loved it it gave him the chance to beat the crap out of a person, something he rarely got to do as most would have been dead long ago.

"Figure it out yet?" Joseph asked as he hurled the man onto a large table. "Figure out how, you, the first man to ever beat a Beast, ended up getting taken ALIVE by Alastor Moody?"

Dolohov couldn't reply (his jaw was broken) as he slumped off the table and to the floor. He barely had the strength to look at the teen.

"He never denied your win, never let anyone say it was 'luck' or a 'fluke'. You won that fight, but you lost something, didn't you?"

Joseph just kicked the man in the face before picking him up again and used him to destroy another set of selves.

"There is a price to beating a Beast."

Dolohov was scared. He knew the teen was not underestimating him, not gloating. He was just talking as he worked and that really scared him. The young Beast wasn't even breathing hard. He knew it would take another twenty minutes or so before the teen could finish him, and Dolohov knew that would be just fine for this teen, this Beast. He had one thing he could do so with his mostly broken hand, he reached into his robes and grabbed the Rune Stone.

Joseph sensed the change and charged using his wand to cast a spell to stone the stone. The explosion and fireball launched Joseph thirty feet down the aisle, where he landed with a thud. Quickly getting to his feet, he found Dolohov gone.

* * *

In a field far away (in truth he did not even know what country he was in), Dolohov collapsed face first. Burns covered most of his body. At this rate, it would take months, maybe even a year or more, for him to heal.

He had underestimated the teen, underestimated he had been owned by him from the first shot. Even his in his escape, the teen was faster using the spell to damage the Rune Stone. If he lived through this, he would find away to regain what he had lost all those years ago...just as soon as he figures out what it was.

* * *

Joseph was pissed he had missed the chance to kill Dolohov. He walked through the different rooms heading for the chamber. Any anger he had quickly vanished as he walked in, right as Neville was able to catch Bellatrix in mid air and slammed her to the stone.

Her head had bounced on the stone, causing her to see spots. Not so quickly, she regained her feet and drew her wand as Neville Longbottom pulled two wands and readied for a fight.

"YOU DARE TOUCH ME..." she screamed as she started sending curse after curse.

Neville dodged, ducked, and side stepped everything as he returned fire, moving closer and closer. The spells hit her, cutting her, leaving massive bruises on her exposed skin. But she would not go down. Getting in arms reach, Neville grabbed her and rolled, pulling her along and slamming her to the stone again.

Over and over he cursed and beat her. Her eyes were glassy, her breathing forced, but she would not stay down. Joseph had walked up beside Neville, looking at her confused.

"We are not seeing something," Neville spoke. He was not letting his disappointment show.

Joseph nodded and looked around. Luna had just used a rolling leg lock on a masked opponent, followed by a spell that he was sure smashed the Death Eaters spine.

"Ms. Luna," Joseph called with a pleasant voice. "Could you come here for a moment?"

The blonde had smiled and skipped over to them, it was one of the funniest things he had seen in a while, spells flew everywhere, screams and shouts filled the air, bodies hit the ground, and here the smallest member of the team just skipped through it like it was a Sunday walk.

"Yes, Mr. Beast?" she asked with a smile.

Bellatrix had made it to her feet, but she was bent over at the waist. Neville wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled hard, falling back and bringing her over. The sound of her head being driven to the stone was rather...musical (in Neville and Joseph's ears anyway). The three watched as Bellatrix stirred, her arms and legs moving. She could not get up, but she was not dead nor had her neck broken.

"As you can see," Joseph started. "She seems to be far tougher then she should be. We feel we are not seeing something,"

Luna smiled as she knelt down and looked, her eyes starting to glow brighter. A Masked Death Eater took that moment to land behind Luna, wand up and spell on his lips as he aimed at the tiny blonde. Neville and Joseph just raised a wand each and the next thing anyone knew, there was a large puff off blood red mist where the masked dark wizard or witch stood.

* * *

Harry was just watching. This was part of the plan: he would stand back and watch. Oh, he did send a spell here or there when he saw someone in a little trouble but mostly he stood there leaning against the deactivated arch.

The main reason for this was simple: Harry had not yet learned to fully control his magic. Albus and Tom were probably the only ones that could actually duel with him and not be turned to dust. If he fought here and now, he could easily kill his friends and allies. So he had to wait. Watching Neville catch and slam Bella was fun. Watching him beat the crap out of her was a little strange. Watching her keep getting up worried him.

Snape had made good observations. Dolohov had excellent recovery skills and would take time, Bellatrix had spent most of her time training to attack not defend, and had never shown recovery magic like Dolohov.

Watching Luna skipping through the battle was always funny. She had shown she was as skilled in combat as she was strange. Did not take away the chuckle Harry gave as she watched his blonde friend. Luna had knelt to look at Bellatrix, her eyes glowing and Harry made his move and walked over to his friends.

"She has a small thin blue light covering her," Luna said and Harry joined them. "just like Harry's, only slightly different."

Harry sighed, the first piece of bad news, "You mean there is a prophecy about her as well?"

"Yes Harry," she replied.

"So...what your saying is?" Joseph started.

"No matter what we do, we can't kill?" Neville finished.

"Correct," Luna spoke matter of factly.

"Probably can't capture her either, she would always find a way to get out." Harry added as he watched Neville and Joseph look at each other, smile and then look at Harry.

"I can work with that," they spoke at the same time.

* * *

Hermione was watching, healing, protecting, all while trying to get over the desire to lose her lunch. Harry had planned for this to be a one sided fight. And it was it was brutal and barbaric. She knew what these people had done and would do again. They could not be redeemed no matter what the headmaster thought. But still, the violence she was watching was to a level she had not planned.

Neville and Joseph had started to attack Bellatrix again this time they looked to be doing more damage instead of trying to put her out. She would have to ask Luna about that later. The fight was winding down now, the bodies of injured or dying Death Eaters covered the chamber. Where the only casualties on the Order's side was Vance who had a cut over her eye and a black eye, and Moody who had had his fake leg blasted off. He was sitting against the wall and just attacked with any spell he could come up with while Kingsley stood guard.

As the last spell was cast, it seemed over...except for the grunt and scream as Neville had Bella on his shoulders before he threw her down onto a table.

* * *

"Did you seriously just put Bellatrix LeStrange through a table?" Ron asked as he walked up along with Fay, Ginny, and Luna. Most of the Order was checking the bodies.

Neville just looked at his friends and with a straight face, "No."

Longbottom just grabbed Bella by the hair and set her up again as his friends just watched. Joseph had gone to the stash of items he had asked Croaker to make sure were there and pulled out a second table. This one had metal wire covered in sharp spikes wrapped around the table.

Neville picked her up on his shoulder again and slammed her neck head and back down straight into the wire. The scream actually brought a sliver of pity for her...which was quickly removed after a second..

Joseph was not idle. As the others watched, he jumped from the dais down into the channel between the stone dais and the seats and pulled the cover off a third table, this one again wrapped in wire and covered in broken glass. The look in his eyes told everyone, he was just having a ball.

It was about a five foot drop from the dais to the floor. Neville picked the woman that had destroyed his family, put her on his shoulder again, and took a running jump down, driving her through the third table (Joseph had lit on fire just before Neville jumped).

The fire, the crash, the sound. It made everyone stop as Neville stood and just looked at the broken body of the creature that ruined his life.

It took a moment before a sound was heard. Then Harry stiffened and everyone watched him lift his hand ,pointed a finger, and twirled it around. The signal to wrap it up

Tom had arrived.

Dumbledore knew the signal and he came gliding down the steps. Bella did not realize she was the only one able to run, she only saw black spots and had to crawl up the steps and out the door. Unable to stay on her feet, she somehow made it to the Atrium of the Ministry.

Harry, right behind her 'running' to catch her.

* * *

A/N yep I am leaving it there next chapter will have the duels,

Harry has a plan he told no one about,

one sided beat down, I always found that if it wasn't for bella and Dolohov then the DE's that were with lusiuc in the DoM seemed rather...weak. so i targeted them first.

REVIEWS HOW MANY CONCUSSIONS DO YOU THINK BELLA GOT?


	30. Chapter 32

In his many years he had never seen Bella beaten so badly. Lord voldemort followed Bellatrix with his eyes as she crawled on the floor, then he watched as the Potter child ran up following her.

"Oh Bella...Bella" Potter called to her and when she was able to look back at him, he held out the orb.

In the logical part of his mind 'Tom Riddle' was screaming a warning of a trap or a trick. 'Course Voldemort had not listened to that part of his mind in forty years.

"ACCIO!" the Dark Lord screamed out.

The orb left the boys hand and slowly flew towards him (again his logic part of his brain screamed a warning). Inch by inch his goal came closer to him, victory in his eyes. Bella's warning about 'below' went to deaf ears. Inches from his finger tips..

The spell came from nowhere, the light hit the orb and exploded, turned to dust. The secret gone...

"WHAT?! DUMBLEDORE," Voldemort hissed out the name.

* * *

Harry watched in awe, the duel between Albus and Tom was in fact amazing as they danced and weaved their craft. Bella was pinned under the statue of the witch, the statue of the wizard was 'blocking' Harry. (truth is, Harry wasn't trying to get away, he just watched leaning against the wall)

But Harry had learned one thing from Joseph so many months ago. Normally Fawkes would be on hand to watch Albus's back as he could take a killing curse and survive...this time Harry had a better idea.

The snake went to strike just as Tom sent the curse. Harry pull a simple standard marble from his pocket and silently sent it to take the curse.

Tom was shocked, his conjured snake was vanished, and his most powerful curse just stopped in mid air. Dumbledore looked at him as if this was a Sunday walk by the Thames. Shocked and scared, he looked around, then he saw the boy.

To the naked eye, Voldemort vanished. He attacked the boy's mind. Voldemort laughed the boy had no defence it was the easiest possession ever.

"Kill the boy old man," Harry hissed at Albus. "If death is nothing kill the...

* * *

'Bored yet?'

Voldemort's head exploded in pain, he found himself stumbling around in a dark cloudy space. Once he regained his footing, he looked around. He was in the mind. Images passed around him, some were his and some belonged to the boy that now stood in front of him. Dark Lord Voldemort stood face to face with Harry Potter.

"Hello Tom, welcome. I am so glad you could join me," Harry smiled. "Welcome to our minds."

"What?"

"Our minds Tom, try to keep up. Now where to start..." Harry spoke and turned to the side.

"It has been hard, fooling everyone, making them think I was average or less."

Tom Riddle watched as memories passed by, Harry's memories. memories showing how he fooled Snape, and Albus both, his friends, everything. Memories of how Harry had used the link that was opened during December to spy on him.

That caught him. The moment Bella had crawled into the Atrium Lord Voldemort knew there was a spy. At first he thought it was Snape, but now he realized it was himself.

"Oh the annoyance," Potter spoke. "I couldn't dig to deep into your mind without you realizing before now...but now"

Harry attacked digging into every memory Tom had, searching, attacking every barrier, every wall, looking for any secrets Tom had.

Tom finally fought back. It was a mental battle in a mindscape. Few wizards ever got to do this kind of duel.

Harry attacked at random all the while searching for any information on the horcruxes, this was his one chance. But they were too well hidden and Harry had a time limit

"Times up," Harry said and the duel stopped. Tom looked confused, readying himself for another attack. "Look around."

* * *

As Harry spoke those last words, Tom's avatar in the mindscape burst into flames and Tom was thrust out of the mind and back to his body.

He looked around. first he saw Albus white with fear, then he saw the shocked faces of the students that he knew had come with Potter. Last he looked back at the boy.

He just smiled and pointed to the other side. Again, he looked and Lord Voldemort locked eyes with the Minister of Magic and about thirty Aurors and hit wizards.

He was exposed. He screamed and grabbed Bella as he vanished.

* * *

Narcissa waited, she and Kreature waited, for when the others returned. With brandy and wine, ready to toast victory. The house shook, the wards screamed as two people landed in the center of the parlor. Narcissa was shocked. Bella looked to have been attacked by a giant. She couldn't stand. The Dark Lord limped to his throne. Narcissa went to assist him and he just waved her off.

"I am well, tend to Bella."

Narcissa did quickly, the question on her lips.

"The...The others?" she asked.

"Captured, it was a trap." Bella was able to speak gasping for breath.

"Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"Captured or killed," her sister replied.

"I have been exposed, the Ministry now knows I have indeed returned." the Dark Lord hissed.

Narcissa had never been so glad to hear those words.

Fiening fear, "You can not stay here you must leave," she screamed.

"What?" Voldemort shouted raising his wand.

"It is not safe my Lord, the ministry will be here soon." Narcissa worked her plan.

"True but we have time to rest," he argued.

"Lord Arthur Weasley," Narcissa pleaded. "he was always loyal to Dumbledore and Potter. Lucius tried to murder his daughter. If the ministry knows Dumbledore and Potter were right, they will bend over for the in Order to regain their favor. Lord Weasley can order a raid on this manor right now and no one will try to stop him. Please my lord, you must..."

Just then, the alarms went off as ward breakers attacked. Narcissa ran from the parlor with the house elf right behind her. The two in the parlor watched as she drew her wand and when the front doors burst open.

"Avada Kadavara," Narcissa shouted and the green spell flew out of sight, but a scream and a thud could be heard. Kreature had pulled butcher knives and attacked.

The two fought the people that could be heard coming through the door, Voldemort reached to grab Bella's arm and just before the again disapparated...

"Diffindeo.."

Who ever cast the spell hit Narcissa, and they watched as her head rolled back falling off her body.

*Pop*

* * *

The group in the manor, heard the pop, and Kreature held up a hand, "He has left."

The order members looked down at the body of the person Narcissa killed. It was Yaxley, Voldemort's spy in the DMLE. Snape, who just removed the illusion charm from himself had stepped over the man's body and walked to Kreature who snapped his fingers and 'Narcissa' turned into a mannequin.

Said witch moved from a corner she had slipped into when she had been switched. She could not help herself she kissed Severus, who returned the kiss but quickly regained his composure.

"That actually worked," Diggle said.

"Course it worked," Mundungus replied. "Potter made it clear, if this failed he would lock me in a room with the Weasley women."

The Auror Savage just looked around. "When will I actually be told what the hell is going on?"

"There is a meeting with Madam Bones in the next few days, I will inform Lord Potter you would be interested in attending," Snape replied. "Just remember Narcissa is dead."

"Right, I know my orders, better leave." Savage waved them out the door, but Kreature just reached and was able to get all four order members and vanished.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" the order with Madam Bones, and Auror's savage and Proudfoot all screamed at the same time.

They sat in a large conference room that the teachers of Hogwarts used when the staff room was not large enough.

Rubbing his ears and the back of his head, (Ginny and Daphne had slapped him) Harry looked around.

"I let him possess me...stop doing that," as the girls slapped his head again.

"Ok...why?" Ron asked confused as the rest of the group looked at Harry.

"One, so that I could trap him, the ministry was taking way too long to get there. Two, to convince him that he himself was in fact the spy that had set him up, to keep Snape, Narcissa, and Kreature safe as they were his main suspects. And three, I had to search for any information on his horcruxes, like where they are." Harry spoke his words slow, as if he was explaining it to young children.

"How?" Ron asked again.

"The link from the soul fragment in me. When I slept, I worked it to where I could do what Albus was afraid Tom was already doing. Only I did not make waves or cause him pain so he never knew I was there. I could not dig to deep or he would have realized I was there so I could not search."

"Did you find it?" Neville asked and Hermione looked hopeful as she pulled out a notebook and pen.

"I am not sure," Harry replied and rubbed his temples. "I had to make my attack random so he wouldn't know what I was looking for. And I had a short amount of time...so I just made copies of all the memories and plans he had. It is taking a while to work through."

Harry looked at Albus, "Tom has always been a very sick man, even before you met him."

"Why did you not tell us?" Fay asked.

"Surprise," Ron answered. and when everyone looked at him confused. "Harry needed Tom to believe everything he saw. When he looked at us just before he vanished, we all had looks of fear and shock on our faces. Professor Dumbledore was so scared he was pale white. If we had known we would not have been surprised."

"The best way to convince your enemy of something is to convince your friends, the people that know you," Joseph spoke from the back of the room.

Harry looked to the window, "Crap she is back."

Everyone looked at the window not realizing what he meant.

"Ginny open the window please."

The moment Ginny had the window open, a white blur shot into the room. Hedwig landed on Harry and as she screeched and shrieked and hooted in a very upset tone. She climbed all over Harry checking him for injuries.

"There, see I am fine," Harry spoke to the bird in an annoyed tone.

Said bird just started shrieking louder this time, slapping Harry about the head with her wings.

"Hey knock it- Hey stop- YES MOTHER!" Harry shouted and the bird stopped, puffed up her chest feathers and started to pummel him harder with her wings screeching louder as she chewed him out.


	31. Chapter 33

**A/N beta 9/03/17 MagicInTheStars**

* * *

Voldemort sat in his throne at the old Riddle House. It had been three full days since that... He stopped and took note of his loses, of the thirty-five Death Eaters he had sent only Bella had made it out. Dolohov was missing, but the rest were ether killed or captured. Bella was currently resting in her bed, the beating she had taken was far worse than he first thought (and that was pretty bad).

Eleven different concussions, cracked vertebra in her neck, multiple broken bones, and internal bleeding. He honestly could not understand how she lived through it. Severus had come at his call and began to heal her again. The best report is that it would take a year for her to heal. (this was the first time in history Lord Voldemort questioned not learning the Healing Arts, a choice he had decided to remedy)

He knew that there was no way he could punish anyone, Harry Potter had played everyone, Dumbledore, Severus, and yes himself.

His inner circle was wiped out, it would take him a lot of time to rebuild.

* * *

In ten more days they would leave school for the summer. Hermione sat with the Patils as she read the paper to Ron, Luna, and Tracy.

' _After the surprise battle in the Ministry of Magic, reports from hogwarts came flooding in and Minister of Magic ordered an investigation. It was learned that Dolores Umbridge had used blood Quills on students as a form of punishment, threatened and, in fact used, the Cruciatus Curse on a student (student's name withheld for privacy reasons). Madam Amelia Bones had ordered and started a investigation into whether or not Fudge, who put Umbridge into office to start with, knew of her crimes._

"So, think she will get off?" Tracy asked.

"No, Madam Bones and Harry made it clear," Hermione replied.

Noone made a comment on that and the newest member of the team walked up to them,

"The Snake pit has been kicked over. With so many of their fathers and uncles now either dead or arrested, the baby Death Eaters are doing their best to keep their heads down and cover their asses," Millicent said as she sat down.

"Will we get trouble from them?" Ron asked as he was looking over his own note book.

"Draco, maybe, but not till the train ride," She replied.

"So," Ron started and looked up at the large Slytherin. "How long have you been...well..."

"Hiding my true colors like a snake under a rock?" Bulstrode asked calmly Ron nodding his head.

"End of second year, when I learned Harry killed a Basilisk and that Joseph supported him, I spoke with the Beast and we came up with a plan for me to keep an eye on the group."

"What is the risk to your family?" Tracy asked.

Everyone knew that now Bulstrode and her family were traitors to the dark lord.

"None really, we never supported him and they have moved out of England, hidden by Joseph and his people, whoever they are." she smiled.

* * *

"THIS HURTS" Harry cried as he held still while the tattooist slowly worked,

He had learned that Fleur and Viktor had each gotten a tattoo of the dragon they had faced during the first task as a memorial for Cedric. Ginny and Daphne had agreed that Harry should get one as well. Sirius took him to a tattoo artist he trusted (as his dogfather it was his duty to corrupt Harry as much as he could and a tattoo helped greatly)

And now Harry sat in the chair as a Hungarian Horntail was being placed on his chest.

"You took a Crucio and didn't even flinch," Fleur laughed as she sat with her fiance Bill. (Her english had improved greatly. Seems they really did do some studying)

"This hurts worse," he whinned.

"Tough," Bill and Fleur said together.

Sirius was laughing as he looked for a new tat to add to his collection.

* * *

Ginny, Daphne, Molly, and Illiana Greengrass, Daphne's mother, were each sitting in a large bath tub, mud up to their necks.

"Is it hard Ginny?" Daphne asked out of the blue. "To be a consort and know that the only say you have is what Harry gives you?"

"Not really," Ginny replied. The two older witches had not spoken but listened carefully. "Maybe it's the actual spell, but I am very comfortable. Plus the bonuses outweigh the negatives."

"Bonuses?"

"Yes, Like that spell that protected you from the rest of your house, this protects me. Anyone tries to harm or attack me, take advantage of me and the magic will stop it. In an actual duel or fight, I am at risk of dying, but I can't be controlled or raped. Impervious, love potions, any mind or body controlling charms will fail. Yes, Harry can control me, but he is literally the only one that can. And if we are separated, I can find him and get to him and nothing can stop me."

"This spell was actually invented to protect wives back when all women were seen as owned by their husbands," Illiana spoke. "Back then the sacking of villages was common and this protected the wives from the attacking soldiers. It has just been corrupted over time like most humans do."

Ginny just nodded and smiled.

"Plus my body has changed,"

"Changed? how?" Daphne asked confused.

"I am stronger, and tougher. Harry is a half dragon, if he ever decided to use his full strength during lovemaking he could easily hurt or kill an normal human, my body was made tough to survive and enjoy as well as prevents any complications during childbirth."

That stopped the talking as the three women looked at Ginny, that had been a concern for Molly and Illiana,

"So for me to survive I would have..."

"I said only when Harry decides to use his full strength," Ginny interrupted. "And between just us, it is very hard to get Harry to do that. I basically have to force him to take a little control. He has no problem just relaxing and going at your pace...It tends to be a little annoying."

The older witches laughed and Ginny smiled at Daphne.

* * *

"Seventeen-teen Death Eaters were captured, most are very injured," Kingsley spoke as he sat with Mad Eye, Madam Bones, Augusta and Croaker and Dumbledore. "Of the thirty-five that were sent, fifteen are dead, Bellatrix was rescued by Tom, and Dolohov and Rookwood is still missing" The large man finished his report.

"Rookwood is taken care of," Croaker spoke for the first time. That evil smile again on his lips.

"You cut him up and put him in the jars, didn't you brother," Augusta asked looking sickened at her brother.

"Of course," Croaker replied.

"That's it?" Amelia and Kingsley both asked at the same time then Amelia took over,

"That seems so simple I expected you to do something...more evil, but to just cut up a dead body and..."

"He is still alive," Augusta and Mad-Eye both said at the same time.

"Alive?" now Amelia looked as sick as Madam Longbottom and basically everyone that truly knew Croaker.

"He was alive when I cut him up, he was alive when I put him in the jars, and he is alive as I look at the jars as they sit on the shelves in my office." Croaker smiled as he explained.

She could not stop it, Amelia Bones lost her lunch. Not just at what had happened, but at the evil sick smile that was plastered on the Unspeakable's face.

"Sometimes I find myself really hating you," Dumbledore spoke as he put his face in his hands.

* * *

Neville laid on the bed. He and Fay had been in the shack at the far in of the lake ever since he had the latest information. Ragnok had informed him that do to him killing Rodolphus LeStrange, he was now in control of that family title, and since it was written in the old spoils of war marriage clause (that had not been used in decades) he could not refuse it. there was no way around it. Like Harry, he was to have more than one wife.

Fortunately it did not have the Slytherin only rule.

"Relax," Fay told him yet again.

"Relax? I had just gotten to asking you to marry me, we have only dated for six months, and now I need to find another girl," Neville replied.

"We are at war with old pureblood families...didn't you realize this would most likely happen?" she asked.

"I guess it just slipped my mind." Neville replied.

"We will find a girl we both like, and it will be fine."

She finished speaking and just pulled the blanket back over them, ending any more argument from him.

* * *

In a far off land, high on a mountain peak sat a large old manor. In the back room was a young woman, dressed in a white kimono with red and blue trim. She wore the kimono very loose, almost to the point of it falling off as she moved through a large obstacle course. She ran jumped ducked and dived. (Ice always being left in her tracks)

A wand was strapped to her wrist, though she mostly used hand signals to use spells. She would switch from running on two feet to using both arms and legs. She flowed through this so smoothly, it was as if she was part animal.

Landing on the top of a pedestal, she threw out her hands and stood in the center of a rose made on blue smooth ice.

She trained this way everyday because she was a an Ice and Frost mage, and he wasn't. Yet, from the moment she had taught her husband the art of frost, he had mastered it in a way she had yet to match...She was less than happy.

"Mistress Mai?" a voice called from the floor.

The young woman went to the edge and looked down. The young man quickly lowered his eyes. She hated it when people would do that. She wanted to see people's faces and eyes as they spoke. Also she loved showing off her beauty. It was vain, but she did not care. She was very beautiful and loved how she looked.

Then she realized who the young man was and knew there was only one reason he lowered his eyes. Without even commenting, she straightened her kimono and recovered her exposed breast. The moment she did, his eyes were up and looking at her.

"A message from England," he spoke. "Tide is up and the Blood flows."

Mai smiled as he pushed her hands out and jumped, landing on the growing slide of ice as she headed for the floor while circling around the pedestal. (she loved this trick ever since she had seen it in a non magical comic book.)

She hit the floor, running past the young man.

And hour later, she came out of her room, this time properly dressed with her hair done up and held with sticks. She made her way to the travel/apparition room where she found several men and women waiting.

"When does our portkey leave?" She asked. When no one answered, she grew impatient. That was when the same young man from before pointed to the other side of the room.

On a perch looking as regal and majestic as only one of his kind can sat a beautiful red and gold Phoenix.


	32. Chapter 34

Draco stood in Snape's office, with his mother dead and his father in prison, Snape was now his guardian due to his title of godfather.

"Tomorrow, I will take you to your mother's funeral," Snape told the boy coldly.

"Forget that," Draco replied. "She failed, she died, some service to the Dark..."

He never finished his sentence as the back of Snape's knuckles smashed into his cheek bone. Snape grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet before slamming the boy against the wall, and rolling up the sleeve of his robe showing his Dark Mark.

"Look, LOOK!" Snape shouted pressing his mark into Draco's face. "See this, you know what it means?" the man growled.

"It means I am dead. That is what it means for all that take the mark: dying while serving our Master is the only thing our futures hold."

Draco was stunned, shocked and FINALLY afraid.

"But, our lord promised..." Draco stammered.

"Grow up Draco. He is a DARK Lord. Name one time in history the followers ever survived?" Snape replied and put the boy back on his feet.

"We serve till we die and we will all die. He cares for no one but himself, his promises empty. Take the mark and you will die..."

* * *

Four days later as the students sat on the train as it slowly pulled out of Hogsmeade station to return home, Draco still thought on his godfather's message. Sitting in the compartment with Pansy, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle left the blonde snake to think on his words.

"Let's go," Nott spoke as he stood up.

Draco nodded and followed. The plan was to attack Potter and any of his 'friends' as soon as they were out of sight of Hogsmead, what they met in the corridor stopped them.

Potter, Longbottom, the Weasleys, Dunbar, Lovegood, Granger, Davis, Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, and Joseph (who was leaning up against a window as casual as you please.)

"Thought we would get our traditional train ride meeting done quickly," Potter spoke in a calm voice. None of the wannabe Death Eaters failed to see all had wands out.

"Stay in your compartment, don't leave for any reason but the bathroom, this is your last warning," Longbottom spoke.

"From this moment forward, we will treat you as Death Eaters," Joseph added. "We kill Death Eaters."

"Your master will not protect you from us," Ginny started.

"Neither will the Headmaster, who is the only reason we LET you live this year," Dunbar finished.

"This summer, think on what this war has already cost you," Hermione finished as the group walked way.

Draco just motioned for his friends to return to their compartment, any plan they had was now ruined and they knew it.

* * *

Ron and Hermione handled their Prefect duties, Joseph and Luna went and spoke with the younger years and the first generations about what they needed to do about protecting their families. The Patils had met up with the group after the little confrontation and just nodded that all was set. (none of the snakes noticed the compulsion charms and wards the twin girls had set to make sure the snakes stayed put.

Harry slept, he had been doing this a lot. What few knew was that he was still having to go through and organize the memories he had stolen from Tom. That was not easy, and always left him ready to throw up afterwards.

 _ **Three days earlier.**_

 _Ragnok, Albus, Abe, and Amelia were sitting in the Headmaster's office going through a plan. It had been decided that when Tom went for his few followers left, that they would not try to stop him. Weak as he was, Tom Riddle still could not be killed yet._

 _"All is ready," Mad Eye spoke as he walked into the office. "Soon as we get word or as soon as the guards notice Tom approaching, they will portkey out,"_

 _"Good, the Goblin Portkeys will not be stopped by Anti wards," Ragnok smiled._

 _The group was interrupted as bodies hit the door. When they looked up, Neville and Ron were carrying Harry by the arms. He was pale and covered in sweat and vomit._

 _"He was going through his files," Neville spoke before anyone could ask._

 _"Woke up screaming cursing and shouting he needed to get to the Headmaster and Sna...Professor Snape," Ron finished._

 _They sat him down in a chair at the table as Jax popped in, "Snape and my master are coming," The elf replied as he moved to the side._

 _Harry was sweating and gasping for breath, Snape arrived with Joseph. The former went to Harry and started checking him while the latter just stood and leaned against the wall next to his elf._

 _"I am going to kill him," Harry started saying as if it was a chant or mantra, "I'm going find him and kill him...we need to find his horcruxs fast quick and in a hurry...before he makes the next one."_

 _That got everyone listening, if Riddle planned to make another that was needed to know._

 _"Another one...of course the diary," Ragnok spoke as he thought. When everyone but Harry looked at him. "He is still thinking about the 'Seven' right? He doesn't know about Harry, so he made his snake. But he also knows the diary was destroyed. I would bet half my fortune he thinks the reason he was beaten so badly by Harry is because he thinks he is one short."_

 _"That is no bet," Harry spoke. He had regained his breathing. "That is in fact the reason."_

 _"You know if we let him tear his soul up again, it might fully weaken him," Croaker spoke from his corner._

 _"Let him murder again?" Amelia asked._

 _"Is there any way to stop him from ever killing again between now and when Harry faces him?" Croaker replied._

 _No one spoke._

 _"I will not let him make another," Harry growled. "He plans to use a child as a Horcrux. A baby...his baby."_

 _Most in the room looked sick. There was no doubt, and everyone knew Riddle could and would._

 _"Severus, as soon as Bellatrix is healthy, he plans to impregnate her and when the child is born, turn it into one...I can't kill a child." Harry spoke with a plea in his voice._

 _Snape looked sick._

 _"Last night, he had me check both him and her, asked to make sure that they could create a child." Severus replied. "I told him it would take time for her to become healthy as well as he would need some treatments. We have three months to figure this out in a way he doesn't notice."_

 _The potions master looked around, again Croaker spoke._

 _"Call Andie. Those Black Women may just know a trick or two."_

 _No one argued. Andie would know, but everyone got the message. Narcissa was the one they needed to speak with._

 _"Just so you know," Joseph spoke. "If we fail to stop him...I will deal with the baby."_

 _That was not something anyone wanted to hear, 'cause they knew the Beast would. Necessary evils were still evil._

Harry opened his eyes as he sat there. Daphne with her head on his lap as he leaned into Ginny. Sensing him awake, he just wrapped her arms around him and held him. Harry just pulled out his mirror.

"Sirius?"

"Yes pup?" his dogfather asked with a smile.

"Send the message to Mad Eye and Amelia," Harry spoke before putting the mirror away.

"Problem?" Ginny asked as Daphne got up.

The two girls shifted Harry around so he was laying across their laps.

"Just...a lot is happening, The Barrow being burned. Luckily, no one was there. With Fudge being assassinated, I had not seen that coming and Amelia is a target since she is running things till the election. And now Tom is going for the prison, again."

Ginny nodded, the burning of her family home was a shocker. They had been able to get everyone and everything out before the two Eaters arrived thanks to Dobby, Kreature, and Jax. And the building could and would be rebuilt, which was a plan anyways. Still it was a shock.

Fudge being killed was not part of the plan, Harry planned to use the perfect puppet for a bit till the election in July, make him think Harry was going to give him a second chance... No one knew that Malfoy had actually given Fudge information that mattered.

"What's the plan?" Daphne asked. Her family had left, her sister would be going to an all witches school in the Americas, and her mother and father had left too. (Daphne choose to stay against everyone's wishes for she would fight with her husband)

"I have to go to the Dursley's for three days to power the wards that protect them," Harry spoke. All the blood and pain, he knew despite that, his mother would be sad if her sister was harmed. It said so in her letter. So Harry would charge the Blood wards.

"What do we do about your uncle?" Daphne asked.

"Anyway I can talk you out of that idea?" Harry asked.

"No Harry/Master," the two girls replied.

"You make it very hard not to give you an order Ginny." Harry replied with a growl.

"We are with you Harry," Daphne replied as leaned over and softly kisses him.

The Ice Queen had started to open up even more now that the truth had been known, true she was still private, but opening up more.

* * *

As the students got off the train, he watched as Draco and his group, maybe fifteen students total, left and gathered around a short plump ugly witch.

"Carrow," Joseph whispered as he and the others watched from the shadows with Harry. "Marked, Evil, Sadistic, her and her brother both, rumors of incest. Her brothers kids," Here he pointed to a set of twin girls. "They are in danger, any hint they don't support Riddle and they will be killed, badly."

"Anything we can do?" Harry asked.

"Kill their Father and Aunt," Daphne, Tracy and Joseph replied as one.

"What about Pucey?" Ron asked as he pointed to the Seventh year as he walked off the train for the last time.

"He goes where the money is, his whole family is like that. He is a possible."

"Ready?" Harry asked as he just stepped from the train after the Death Eaters left.

Harry passed everyone without a word as he headed into the non-magical station where he was met by Vernon and his Aunt and cousin. Dudley actually looked happy to see Harry as he stood behind the fat bastard that was married to his Aunt.

Seeing the group that followed Harry, Vernon looked both scared and angry. What he did not see was Joseph walking up to him and punching the large man in his gut, knocking all the air from him.

A constable had seen the group and quickly jogged over, ready to speak about the assault he just witnessed when Joseph reached into his pocket and pulled out an I.D. The constable took the leather container and after a quick radio call, he nodded and walked away.

"W..What are you...doing," Vernon gasped as he tried to regain his breath. "Arrest...him,"

"That young man has legal Diplomatic Immunity. Even if I wanted to arrest him, all that would happen would be me losing my job. He would have to kill you before I could step in."

Joseph smiled and waved to the constable before looking at Vernon. "I am not done with you Mr. Dursley. Now you will listen to Harry like a good bitch."

"Hello Aunt Petunia, hi Dudley," Harry smiled. "Meet Ginny and Daphne." He spoke as he introduced the girls. "They will be staying with us a couple of days." Harry turned and went back to the wizards and witches that made up his surrogate family.

Vernon looked ready to argue when Joseph just hit him again, forcing the man to take a knee.

"I am not impressed," Joseph said to Petunia and Dudley. "Harry would not harm a woman that could not defend herself, but I have no problem with it. Try to prove that you have manners."

* * *

The car ride home was quiet. Dahne sat next to the window in the back, Harry sat in the middle with Dudley on his other side, and Ginny on his lap. Harry knew she was having way too much fun. Dudley was looking between Harry and at each girl. Daphne returned to her pure Ice Queen persona. Vernon just growled and ground his teeth and Petunia would steal looks back from time to time.

"Lilly told me once," Petunia started as she turned in her seat and looked back. "That due to an old law, that your father would end up with more than one wife, and that Lilly would in fact have sister wives...Is that..." She finished her sentence with a look of question.

"Correct Aunt Petunia, I will have three wives, these are the first two, fortunately I have a little time before I must find the third." Harry replied. Ginny smiled as she swatted Harry.

Vernon choked whatever he had planned to say and Dudley looked to stunned to speak.

"And magic will prevent anyone from interfering?" Petunia asked.

Everyone knew the answer but no one spoke. It was the first time Harry had heard her say the word Magic. Arriving at the house, Harry quickly led the group into the living room where Daphne and Ginny took seats on either side of Harry and Petunia had sat with Dudley. Vernon just stood and crossed his arms, waiting.

"Sit down," Harry said and pointed for Vernon to sit in his chair. Who after a look from his wife finally did.

"Now, why am I back?" Harry asked. "Because the blood wards that are on this house will protect you from our war. Turns out the attack last summer was due to a ministry official breaking several laws. One hundred thousand pounds will be transferred to Dudley's account as payment."

Harry had worked that deal after Umbridge was convicted, sentenced, and walked through the veil. The Dursleys were shocked,

"That can only be used for Dudley's education till he turns the age of twenty-one, no one can touch it before then." Harry finished eyeing the greedy vernon.

"How long will you be here?" Petunia asked calmly (secretly she was shocked, she never thought anything would come from the magical world that would be good.)

"Three days. Seventy-two hours is all that is needed to charge them for the year. After the first twenty-four, we will be able to take short day trips away. More than likely, this right now will be the only time you will see us. Except to use the loo."

The three stood and headed for Harry's small bedroom. After locking the door, Harry and Ginny were able to put up charms (Harry 'cause he was a Lord and Ginny because she is a consort. Even betrothed, Daphne was still governed by the trace) to alert them to anyone at the door so no one could barge in without permission.

Harry smiled as he looked to the center of the room. Three bags sat there with a beautiful Snowy Owl perched on top. Harry had Kreature and Dobby take the trunks to Potter manor and leave a bag with the basics the three teens would need for three days. (Lets face it if they needed something there was two elves at their call.)

A knock at their door confused all three. The plan had been to not bother the Dursleys during the visit. Walking to the door, Harry cracked it and looked to see Dudley standing there, looking over his shoulder as if he was worried about being seen.

"Dudley?" Harry asked as he opened the door and ushered him in before closing the door quickly.

"I am sorry," Dudley spoke in a rush. "You saved my live and soul, and all I have ever done his hurt you."

The two girls eyed him with dislike as Harry thought on this.

"Thank you for saving me," Dudley finished as he looked at the three.

"You can thank me," Harry started. "By never bulling kids, and when you see someone being a bully to younger or smaller kids...use your boxing skills to protect."

Dudley nodded quickly but harry wasn't done.

"Dudley I saved your life at great risk of my own. In the magical world, THAT causes something known as a life debt. Basically, if I call it in, I own you and you would be property. I have no desire to do that. I am going to trust you, so don't let me find out your apology is false and empty."

Dudley nodded slower as he moved to leave the room,

"Go directly to your room," Harry whispered. "Your dad won't see you."

* * *

Joseph waked into the front door of the manor he lived in. It was a house owned by the Pacific Alliance Embassy. The moment he stepped through the doors he stopped. He knew that scent. The thundering of feet on the bare floor alerted him to the person running at full speed. He dropped his bags and turned holding his arms wide.

"Hello sexy" Mai smiled as she jumped and landed on Joseph, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"How is my beautiful Vixen?" Joseph smiled and kissed her.

Mai just purred a soft growl..."How do you think?"

"I gave you my word once school and this war was finished, you would be pregnant but not before." joseph smiled.

"Well," she sighed. "Can we at least practice?" he all but begged.

"Of course, but tomorrow I need a favor...I need you to put your acting skills to use..." Joseph replied and carried her to the first bedroom that was in walking range.

* * *

The next day around noon, a car marked 'Department of Education' pulled up in front of number four Privet Drive. Three people got out of the car, two women and a man. The women looked like department heads while the man walked with a military step, he was also dressed in a blue prison uniform, a patch with 'St. Brutus' written on it.

Knocking on the door, it was quickly opened by a grouchy Vernon.

"What..." Vernon stopped as he realized quickly (faster than anyone had ever seen him think) that he was dealing with officials of the state. "May I help you ladies?"

"Vernon Dursley?" One woman asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Step out of the house. We are here to investigate the disappearance of your nephew: one Harry James Potter."

"What for," replied trying not to scream, eyes darting as several neighbors came closer to watch.

"He is not missing, he is upstairs," Vernon tried to argue.

"We know he is upstairs, that is why we are here now. We want to know where you send him every year." the second woman said and just the way she spoke was putting very bad ideas into the minds of those watching.

"He goes to the St. Brutus Centre for Incurably Criminal..." Vernon started.

"I highly doubt that," The man spoke for the first time.

"Oh and how would you know?" Vernon challenged.

"One: a teen must have at record of at least fifty felony conviction to go to St. Brutus. Two: Harry James Potter of number four Privet drive has never once been arrested. and three..."

Vernon was waiting as he realized his lie was not just out...but out to EVERYONE in the neighborhood.

"I am the Dean-Warden of St. Brutus, and Mr. Potter has never set foot there." the man finished.

"He...he goes to a school in Scotland." Vernon gasped out.

"Does this school have a name?" the first woman asked.

"Hogwarts," Vernon spit the name and looked like he was ready to be sick from saying it.

"Hogwarts?" the woman replied and pulled a large binder from her partner's bag. "Hogwarts, here it is Hogwarts School of Exceptional gifted, five star, students must be invited, wait here." She spoke as she pulled a portable phone out and called someone.

Vernon looked ready to run, the only thing that stopped him was the Warden.

"Hogwarts...Harry James Potter...no Potter P-O-T-T-E-R...you sure? Thank you," the woman spoke and hung up the phone.

"That checks out. Why you would lie about your nephew attending one of the top boarding schools in Europe, I do not know...but I will find out. I wish to speak with Mr. Potter"

She just walked past Vernon into the house where she spotted Harry and the girls standing at the top of the stairs.

"Mr. Potter I wish to speak with you in private." she said as she walked up the stairs and followed the three into Harry's room.

* * *

Closing the door, the woman pulled a wand, only to stop as Harry, Ginny, and Daphne had wand tips pushing into her neck.

"Relax Harry," a voice behind the three spoke and they turned to see Joseph sitting on Harry's old desk. "She works for me. Harry, girls, meet Mai,"

The woman's appearance changed to show a young woman of Asian descent.

"My wife," Joseph finished and the three looked at her and him and then back again.

Mai just laughed loud, "That was fun," and she jumped into Joseph's arms wrapping him in her legs and arms and kissing him.


	33. Chapter 35

"She works for me. Harry, girls, meet Mai,"

The woman's appearance changed to show a young woman of Asian descent.

"My wife," Joseph finished and the three looked at her and him and then back again.

Mai just laughed loud, "That was fun," and she jumped into Joseph's arms wrapping him in her legs and arms and kissing him.

"I can't stay long," Mai smiled as she kissed Joseph again. "You don't be late."

"Right behind you," Joseph replied spanking her as she turned back into her disguise and headed out the door.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he finally found his voice.

"Making Vernon's life hell. My mother said I can't kill him," Joseph replied.

"Petunia and Dudley are my blood, they are off limits," Harry spoke.

"I figured you would say that. Don't worry, Vernon will be fun enough." Joseph smiled as the elf Jax popped in and took the large Beast.

"Mr. Dursley, though everything appears to be in order, you should know that from now till Mr. Potter turns eighteen, I will have an active file on him, you, and your family." The woman just stormed away with her partner and the corrections officer.

Vernon was angry and going purple as he watched them leave. Then he looked around and was faced with the disappointed looks of his neighbors. Vernon's world had ended. He quickly called a cab and had it take him to a pub (Petunia would never let him drive to a pub it was one rule she required.)

Petunia watched him leave then turned to see her son standing there. They stared at each other for what felt like hours.

"What is the magical world like?" Dudley asked his mother.

"Wonderful and horrible at the same time," She replied. "My jealousy made it into a nightmare for me..."

Harry and the girls mostly stayed in the room. Harry did take them to the Cinema to watch their first movie, took them shopping, and a long tour around muggle London.

The war seemed to pause. Tom was very quiet. Harry could only guess as to the next play. Although he did plan to shake him up in a day or two, actually attacking Tom's mind keep the snake afraid and watchful. The number of people dying seemed to be less when Tom Riddle had to worry about a foe that could hurt him.

"You know pup," Sirius spoke to Harry through the mirror. "Sooner or later he will attack, and I wondering if all this waiting is getting to him."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Once Riddle came out of the shadows, he was brutal. He loved violence and mayhem. He claims to have more patience and can wait but..."

"Mr. Black is right," Severus interrupted. (they were in an order meeting that Harry and the girls were attending through the mirror.)

"Riddle is getting tired of waiting. He wants the fear the terror that he had before now that everyone knows he is out there and madam Bones is not letting anyone forget it. We are not getting soft nor gaining a false sense of security. People are alert, watching, ready. I believe he is planning something and he hopes it will be big, bloody, and will strike the level of fear into people that he enjoys."

Sirius watched the potion master, first shocked that he admitted that the dog was right, then the reasoning that Sirius had come up with.

"Any news?" Harry asked.

"I know he is working on plans and meeting with the remains of his inner circle a lot, but no one seems to know anything about the others' orders."

"Who is left of his circle?" Ms. Vance asked from out of view.

"Crabbe is up and moving again, but Goyle is still in a coma, he may not wake. McNair has returned, but I have no idea how many giants he brought or where they are at. Selwyn and his wife, though they were not in the circle before, he has promoted them. The Carrows and Greyback, he is marshaling the werewolves."

"The next full moon is tomorrow night, I don't believe he will attack in full then, but we need to watch for Greyback and his pack," Remus said.

"So I should put off my 'open dive' till after he makes his massive attack?" Harry asked.

"July has a blue moon," Severus started. "If he does not attack by July's new moon, then I think you should do it then."

Harry looked at Ginny and Daphne and they both nodded.

"Ok so how am I getting out of here tomorrow."

"Actually Joseph said he would come get you, be ready by noon...something about a show." Hermione spoke up.

"Should be fun," Ginny laughed.

At five minute till noon, Harry and the girls sat in chair in the back yard when they heard it. A horn came from the front. Looking at each other, they quickly moved through the house, passing Dudley and Petunia who were heading to see what was out there. Vernon had just got up out of his chair.

Parked on the street right in front of the house was a VERY expensive town car. Two large R's stuck out on the grill, the kind vernon always wanted to show off his wealth in, and again the neighbors came out to take a look as the driver (in a chauffeur's uniform) stepped out and moved with elegance, precision and skill to open the back door.

"I hope you have not been waiting long, Sir?" Joseph asked.

"Right on time," Harry replied fighting like hell not to laugh at the look on Vernon's face.

Once the three were in the car, Joseph tipped his hat to the Dursleys, got in behind the wheel, and pulled away.

Vernon was spitting red now as he stormed back in, the neighbors had seen his nephew getting picked up in a car HE could never afford. Without a word or a sneer, Potter had again one-upped him. He now would never be able to speak bad about the boy to the neighbors...ever again...

"I never thought it would be you in a chaffers hat," Harry laughed after explaining to the girls just how damaging that truly was to the simple minded Vernon.

"Did it work?" Joseph asked as he drove.

"You kidding, I won't be surprised if I get a letter from Dudley saying Vernon had a heart attack." Harry replied.

A person popped up in the front seat. Mai turned around and started quickly in a language the three in the back guessed was Japanese.

"English," Joseph just told her as he turned down a dirt road.

"Oh, sorry," She replied and blushed. "That was fun, one simple move and he was completely ruined. No one had to threaten him, nothing was done with any malice, he can't claim assault. It is always fun to ruin pompous snobs like that."

Harry just watched the girl, he knew there was something about her but she was hiding it. His eyes could only see that there was a very powerful glamour on her that he had never seen before.

The girls just thought she was...they thought she was just nuts. As they drove, she would conjure things from mid-air, wandless, talking a mile a minute, but one of the things they picked up was, this was her first time to any European Nation.

And she had a very strange reaction any time she saw squirrels, like she wanted to both get out and look at them, but also a look in her eyes that was more predatory.

"Joseph?" Daphne asked as Mai had slipped back into talking in her native tongue. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"How did you get Immunity in the mug...non-magical governments?"

"Same way Malfoy avoided jail the first time," both Joseph and Harry answered.

Daphne just looked at the two men waiting.

"I paid a lot of gold to the Goblin Nation, they can forge anything. As long as I don't kill anyone or use too much direct magic your Ministry won't give two shits what I do in the non magical world." Joseph clarified.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as the girls were thinking this over.

"Potter Manor," Joseph replied as he pointed.

In the distance Harry could make out the shape and color of the giant manor.

"But you have not been there before, how do you even know where it is?" again Harry asked.

Joseph just smiled and pointed in front of them, there standing in the road, was the House Elf Jax.

"I don't know where it is...I know where he is. The gates should be just behind him...right?"

Harry just nodded and told Joseph the secret of Potter manor.

"You realize you just showed us a weakness in our defence right?" Daphne asked concerned.

"Most elves wouldn't be able to find your manor either. Jax is...different," Joseph smiled.

"How?"

"Another time." Joseph replied and pulled though the gate. Jax had jumped up. Instead of standing on the running board, due to his size he stood in the open window of the drivers door. Harry had a flash thought of a gangster movie.

"Have fun, boss?" Jax asked as he looked at the others.

"Always, anything?"

"Pomfrey ordered a meeting and wanted to wait till everyone got there." the elf smiled and looked at Harry. At that moment, Harry knew what Poppy wanted to say was partly about him.


	34. Chapter 36

Everyone sat in the main dining room as it was the only place that fit the group. Once seated, Madam Pomfry stood and looked over the group. She looked at everyone BUT Albus.

"I know it is unusual for me to call a meeting, but I had something important to say," she started. "First Albus, you don't have to worry about finding your next dark Arts Professor, turns out I found one."

That news was met with murmurs and looks around as Poppy still had not looked at Albus.

"I found him when I looked to see if we could restart the 'Healing magic' classes again."

Here Albus looked ready to interrupt but Poppy stopped him by finally looking in his eyes. She STILL was pissed at him, and he shut up quick.

"Now normally, this would not be possible due to the cost to hire a new teacher, especially since it's starting to cost us more and more each year to hire a new Defence teacher; you would not believe what that toad charged." She growled before regaining her composure.

"It just so happens the teacher I found for Healing Arts and the teacher for Defence are willing to work for...one Knut a month,"

As she finished the group all started talking at once, no one could believe it.

"AND," she spoke louder, regaining their attention. "The teacher for Healing with supply all books at basic supplies out of HER pocket,"

When she put emphasis on the 'her' everyone went silent. Then Molly asked the question:

"How did you find them and who are they?"

"They happen to be a married couple and SHE was my teacher," Poppy replied staring daggers at Albus.

The Headmaster shot to his feet, fear in his eyes and on his face, "You...please tell me you didn't?"

"Didn't what Headmaster," Poppy growled. "Write my teacher? Give her a copy of the report Master Ragnok gave us?"

Albus was sweating as he looked around. No one understood (except Abe who actually smiled) what was going on but Albus looked like a cat cornered, constantly looking for a way out.

"I received a letter from them, it said to only read it at this time. It says" She smiled as she pulled a letter from her pocket and adjusted her glasses.

"We are coming,"

Albus ran for a window, opened it and started to climb out. Half way out, he found himself unable to move. Abe had grabbed him by the robes and just held him. It was only then did people realize that Abe was much larger than his brother. Albus may have been taller, but Abe was bulkier.

A door bell rang and Harry set Dobby to retrieve the visitor. At Madam Pomfry's request, Dobby led in a man that looked in his late forties or early fifties. He walked with a smooth grace and had a friendly smile and manner about him.

"Sir Nicolas Flamel," Dobby introduced and the room gasped.

"Now please, it is Nick while here, none of that Sir crap. I am going to have a hard enough time dealing with people calling me Professor when school starts."

The twins laughed and clapped, making a show of it. Nick just smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. Now let me introduce the better half of the Flamels. Ladies, gentlemen, my wife Perenelle.

At that moment a woman walked in. She looked young maybe mid-thirties, and where her husband was dressed in a pair of brown dress pants and a white button up shirt, she has leather pants, dress shirt with a waist coat and tie and a long leather trench coat that she wore open...all in white. Her pants went into her boots that were also white and came up to just below the knee. They were a form of riding boot and were laced up the front from the top down to the stops of her feet.

Mai and Fleur started whispering to each other with soft giggles. The men were just stunned, though she had a kind face as she looked and smiled at everyone...till her eyes locked on the Headmaster.

"Going somewhere Albus?" She asked.

Albus had turned in his brother's grip and had put his feet into Abe's ribs and was pushing away as he frantically tried to escape. He froze at her question. Then he locked eyes with Perenelle, she just raised her hand. When Abe sensed the shift in weight, he let go and just watched as Albus started to float towards the woman.

Albus reached and grabbed the window frame and tried to resist the spell. The woman just smirked and waved her hand and Albus found the places his hands were holding onto was suddenly white hot, forcing him to let go.

He floated over to her and she waited till he was an inch from her face before she smiled and said,

"I studied the art of anatomy with the Goblin Nation for over one hundred years," She spoke calmly. "You're lucky to have that Oath to Lord Potter. Do remember not to overstep your limits of Headmaster in regards to my class."

She waved her hand and Albus was back in his chair before the woman had taken a seat,

"It's Penny to you till we go to the school," She spoke before noticing Remus. "Are you ok Mr. Lupin?"

Said werewolf was shaking and sweating he also had a growl to his voice. "Sorry, its the full moon tonight I should be elsewhere."

"Then I will make this quick, I want to see you tomorrow for a check up." She told him and everyone just knew that she would not take no for an answer. Scratch that, she would refuse to hear the word. Remus just nodded and stood, Sirius and Dora Tonks stood with him as they left the room.

"So before we begin," Penny started. "Does anyone here have skill with healing?"

Poppy, Molly, Snape and Andie Tonks raised a hand with a smile. While most of the room looked towards Madam Bones and Susan, Susan looked at the girl that was trying to hide behind her. Joseph just smiled and walked behind Hannah put his hands up under her arms and lifted her as if she weighed nothing. The girl squeaked in fright.

"Myself and Mai have training," Joseph spoke "but Hannah here is by far the strongest healer under..." he looked at the adult women "However old they might be."

"Good save," Mai chuckled.

"Born at night," Joseph replied as he put Hannah down (who quickly hugged Susan's arm for protection) "But not last night."

Penny looked at the girl and smiled. Her anger was only for the Headmaster and after a moment, Hannah relaxed a little.

"You healers come with me," Penny stood and left the room.

Everyone started to leave when Nick called Snape to wait a moment, "I was planning to take Potions so you could take Defence, but for some reason that plan was shot down," Nick told him.

"I don't have the best past. I should stay in my lab for now," Snape replied. "Will you he able to teach Defence? I mean no offence, but you're not known for your battle skills."

"There is a lot the world does not know about me. Did you know I worked with Mr. Joseph's father for a time?"

That shocked Snape, who in turn shook his head no and excused himself.

"You look just like your father...only more civilized," Nick said after a minute while turning to face Joseph.

"Blame my mother, I tried to be uncivilized but she required I learn a few manners." Joseph replied with a smirk.

"Meeting dismissed, I will be with Remus tonight," Harry said as he stood and left. Everyone else followed suit to go about their day...except Albus and Abe.

The Headmaster had not looked at his friend since he was sat back in his chair.

"How long we been friends Albus?"

"Over a hundred and twenty years," The Headmaster replied.

"Logic and common sense are not always known by magicals...By why?" Nick asked

Albus finally looked up. Nick's eyes begged for an answer.

"I honestly have no idea...I thought I had planned it out...I thought I could control it."

"I warned you Albus, the older you get the LESS you should do. Everyone's time comes and those that reach a certain age should know when to quit. Otherwise our years end up being counted in dead friends."

Nick looked to Abe, "Been along time, have you found it?" he asked the larger Dumbledore.

Abe just nodded.

* * *

That night two men were camped out in a row of hedges overlooking a manor house,

"Aren't you a little old to be doing this?" Joseph asked as he checked his gear.

"Probably...but since I was healed I feel like I'm growing younger." Popa C replied as he looked through his field glasses.

"The moon will be up in about ten minutes. Anything?" Joseph asked checking his watch.

"Not ye...wait," the old man replied. "Contact about two hundred yards to the left."

"Got them," Joseph replied as he spotted them through his lense.

Two men were sneaking near the gate of the manor. As the moon rose, the men stopped and started to glow before they screamed and began to transform. Once the two wolves were fully shifted, they howled and charged the gate, bursting through it. They did not stop till they hit the large heavy doors. They bounced back and went to charge again, but only one hit the door the second time.

Sensing something was off, the wolf looked back and found his pack mate on the ground, transformed back into a human and dead with a hole in the side of his head.

Joseph sighted and squeezed the trigger again. The only sound came from the wolf joining his pack mate.

"Either of them our target?"

"No," Joseph replied. "We will wait till the moon wanes then head back. This was a damn good idea." Joseph smiled at the old man as he fingered one of the silver rounds.


	35. Chapter 37

Harry walked through the manor as the sun was just rising. The night before he, Sirius, and Tonks had stayed with Remus during the full moon. He loved his dragon form. He could fly, was faster on land and in the air then he had ever been before, his eyesight was perfect, and he could easily out wrestle a werewolf.

Remus and Tonks curled up to sleep about an hour after the Moon waned and he transformed back, Sirius quickly ushered harry to head back to the house with him. Seems you did not want to be around those two when they wake up after a full moon, Sirius was mentioning something about wanting to wash his eyes out.

Harry was walking through the hallway. He had gotten about three hours of sleep but felt fully rested. He passed a room and paused, then stepped back and looked inside. Curiosity and common sense went to war. Sense won and Harry continued his walk where he met, of all people, Severus in the Potter Potion lab.

"Morning Severus,"

"Morning Harry," Severus replied.

"I have a question," Harry started. "Is there a reason Ginny and Daphne are talking with Narcissa...and should I trust this feeling about being worried?"

"I believe Daphne asked the other two about being a consort. After that, I found myself needing to be here."

Severus looked at Harry and actually smiled. Harry groaned.

"Think she will go through with it?"

"The benefits outway the negatives, especially with masters of our honor. I suggest you just accept and learn to perform the role of master." Severus replied causing Harry to growl and continue on his walk.

He passed a room where the door opened and Luna walked out, quickly closing the door behind her.

"Morning Luna," Harry smiled. "You're up early. Is Tracy up too?"

"Morning Dragon Lord. Yes, it is early but I feel a need to eat," Luna smiled "She is...busy at the moment," Luna smiled wrapped her arms around his arm and walked with him. "She might be tied up most of the day so don't worry about including her in any of the plans."

A faint muffled sound came from Luna's room that sounded 'No way... and Not fair'

Once again, common sense and curiosity went to war, and once again sense won the fight. Harry did not ask. Sometimes it was best to keep your mouth shut, especially around Luna Lovegood.

After dropping her off at the kitchen (he was going to eat with Ginny and Daphne), Harry continued to walk. Finding Hermione's door cracked open-curiosity won this round-Harry peeked in and saw Hermione and the Patils on the bed, asleep and curled up under the heavy blanket. (At that moment, the thought that looking was a bad idea popped in his mind) Harry quickly closed the door all the way and kept walking.

With the Borrow burned down, the Weasleys were staying at Potter Manor (Molly tried to argue but was stopped when Arthur accepted.) Harry found Arthur sleeping on a couch in one of the small parlors and wondered how many times he himself would find himself on a couch in the years to come.

It was strange. He had a plan thought out for when asked by others about his plans for the future, but he never meant it. Untill now, Harry had not thought about 'after' the war untill right this moment. Harry started to laugh and unfortunately woke the sleeping Lord Weasley.

"Sorry Mr...Sorry Arthur," Harry corrected. Arthur had told him to start calling him by his first name. "I really did not mean to wake you."

Arthur yawned and sat up stretching the knots and knicks from his back and neck. "There are worse ways to wake up then to the sound of laughter," he replied. "What brought it on?"

"Well, I saw you sleeping here and asked myself how many times I would find myself sleeping on a couch in the years to come," Harry replied and Arthur chuckled. "It is the first time since that night in the graveyard that I actually wondered about the future after the war." Harry finished and Arthur stopped laughing.

"That is not an uncommon thing," Arthur spoke. "I want to plan the new Weasley manor, worry about how I will control all the grandchildren I am bound to have, but I can't think past the one question 'How many of my kids will be alive after this?'"

Harry looked at him and made to argue.

"No Harry, this war is far from over. Yes, we have had a massive win and stopped him cold, but it is not over by a long shot. I hope for the best, but I will be very shocked if all my family make it through."

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley," Harry said not knowing what else to say.

"No need to apologize Harry. It is a fact. My family fights the dark. There is always a price to that battle."

Arthur just stood, gave Harry a hug, and went out of the room before Harry could reply. Harry started to walk again, more reserved than before, when he came across the room of the manor that was build and set aside purely for chess games.

Here he found Ron and Croaker in a match both looked tired and stuck. "Eighteen hours," Croaker said out of the blue. "Ron and I have been at this eighteen hours now."

"Sixteen hours twenty eight minutes," Ron corrected.

"Longest match you have ever had?" Harry asked shocked.

"Almost," Ron replied.

"Check," Croaker said as he moved a piece.

"Checkmate," Ron countered causing the shadowmage to groan and slump back in his chair. "Only six more minutes and you would have had the title of the longest game with me."

Ron slumped back and promptly fell asleep.

Croaker stood and slowly walked with Harry after moving Ron to a couch. "There is no one alive that can beat him. I think Flamel will give him a run, though."

"Somethings change, somethings will always be the same." Harry gave a weak smile.

"Problem?" the old mage asked.

"Mostly trying to make sure all my friends survive this war." Harry replied.

"I don't think I need to tell you how foolish that goal is. Death comes for us all. Either here and now or thousand years from now. No one knows and no one can change it. It is why some live through insane events and yet some die just from a simple hit to the head."

"Your babbling," Harry stopped him. "Go sleep."

Croaker nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, about one more thing, we will be expected at Joseph's. I believe he will send Jax for us."

Harry nodded and kept walking. Going out a side door, Harry found himself walking the grounds.

"May I join you Harry?" A voice broke the silence.

Harry turned and saw Albus walking up to him. Harry nodded. Despite everything, Harry was glad the headmaster was there. He realized that he had been looking for the old man without even knowing it.

After walking around the manor, neither spoke.

"Albus, what happened?" Harry asked after a while.

Albus just looked at him, wondering what he meant and hoping his theory was incorrect. Albus was not that lucky.

"What made you blindly try to save everyone regardless of their actions? The reports show that during the war in Europe, you battled and killed many soldiers. I don't think you enjoyed it, but you did do it. Was it the fight with your friend and lover?"

"No," Albus replied. "I was prepared to fight and if I had to kill Gellert... No what happened was what I found the day after I dueled him. You know about the non-magical holocaust performed by the Cat's Paw Hitler?"

Harry nodded and waited.

"I found a lab where one of the Ministry Alliance Unspeakables was running massive, brutal, and insane experiments on all forms of magical creatures." Albus paused and gave a hard shutter at the memory. "I just couldn't stand the sight of murder and torture after that. It broke me. He did not kill non-magicals, nor did he kill as many."

Albus stopped and thought about the next words, "I can't kill Harry nor do I ever want to see it again."

"What happened to this...murder?" Harry asked.

"His commanding officer. After I found the lab, I went to report him. I was in no condition to fight." Albus replied.

"Croaker?" Harry asked.

"The same. He came to the Lab and..." here Albus stopped and shuddered again. "I can't kill Harry, even if your ordered me to."

"Thank you for telling me Headmaster. Now makes sense. Before, I had no idea what to think."

They walked around the manor a few more times without speaking, words were not needed. In time, Ginny and Daphne came out to find Harry and Albus. Before anyone knew it, it was close to eleven that morning.

* * *

Joseph stood just inside the front doors of his 'home'. He would always chuckle about that. It was a large manor. Just inside the door was a large atrium where you welcomed guests, in the center of the room was a large double stairway that led up to the next floor. On the ground floor was about twenty doors that led to various other rooms.

Joseph had sent Jax to collect everyone. The first to arrive was Neville, Augusta, and Fay.

"This is where you live?" Neville asked, shocked.

"You are a smart mouth little arse, aren't you?" Augusta added when Joseph smiled and nodded.

"That's a first," Fay spoke while she looked at the upset Augusta Longbottom.

"Do you know where we stand?" Neville asked looking to Fay who shook her head.

"Wait till the rest arrive," Joseph said. Next was the Weasleys, Bill and Fleur followed by the twins. Then came Mad Eye, Croaker and Remus with the Tonks ladies. Snape brought Madam Pomfey and Minerva.

Last to arrive was Harry and his gang with Sirius and Albus.

"Good you should be the last. Welcome," Joseph smiled as he held out his arms. "to the Embassy House of the Pacific Alliance."

"Embassy?" Hermione started. "You live in an Embassy House?"

"Yes I do, but I am not the only one that does so please, lets keep the talk to a minimum until we reach my quarters," Joseph interrupted her rank and turned to lead them.

He stopped as a man approached. He was short with a strong Asian look to his features. Right behind the man walked a small girl of about five that followed him while holding on to the hem of his robe.

"Ambassador," Joseph spoke as he moved to the side while waving to the other to do so.

The man just nodded and walked past. The girl smiled and waved at Ron. The others chuckled as all Ron could so was wave back, blushing.

After a few minutes of walking (and some slight teasing of Ron) the group made it to a wing of the House that was clearly Joseph's. It was very organized, with school gear all over the place.

"Ok, so the reason I asked you all here..." Joseph started when he was interrupted by Mai skipping into the room.

"I'm ready," she called out, and when everyone looked at her, she was wearing a button up shirt with Hogwarts tie, a skirt that was way too short with thigh high stockings and high heels. "What do you think?"

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Truth was, she thought what everyone was thinking the same thing: the outfit was too perverted to be worn at school.

"My uniform! I am transferring to Hogwarts in the fall." Mai replied with a smile.

"I," Joseph started his voice full of power. "will give you three choices; one you wear the normal dress shirt and skirt, and the skirt better reach below the knee, two you wear the pants and/or leggings version, or three you wear the Kimono I had made for you."

Mai started to pout.

"But regardless of which you choose, you WILL start wearing underwear," Joseph finished

"I hate wearing...I mean how do you know I am not already?" She tried to correct herself.

Joseph just crossed his arms and waited. She just left in a huff.

"Sorry, it is in her nature to be one form of a tease or another. She does not, nor will she ever, understand being reserved. You will just have to get use to her." Joseph apologized to the group. "So, as I was saying, I feel it is time I told you about my self. My name is Joseph Kodiak Crawford. I am the son of Robert Crawford."

Most of the room gasped and stood from their seats. They all looked ready to either run or fight.

"And just who is Robert Crawford?" Harry asked confused.

"The Beast, a berserker never seen before or since." Hermione spoke. "He was violent, cruel, and committed extreme atrocities across the world,"

"Basically correct," Joseph replied. "though, take into account that he made a lot of enemies and some of them wrote the books you read."

"My father was conceived using a very brutal ritual somewhere around nine hundred years ago. I won't go into the details, but I will say my grandmother was not willing. Also, his birth was during a brutal ritual that ended with the murder of my grandmother. Not pretty."

"Was that the first time the binding ritual was used?" Luna asked as she skipped into the room.

"Yes, and the four times it was tried afterwards all failed." Joseph replied.

When Luna saw the confused looks, "Beast or Berserkers are powerful creatures that can not be controlled by anything. It is said they can not only refuse a god's order and they had the ability to actually kill a god." She informed them. "The binding ritual was invented with the goal of creating a Beast that could be controlled. A living weapon. It did not work."

"Over the years, my father fought sometimes on the dark side and sometimes on the good side. He met up with Salazar Slytherin before the founder's death and worked on writing the codex that would become the Auror manual. Later my father started, trained, and ran the Battle Mages. He died at the moment of my birth, seems a deity put a spell on him so that he would never get to meet his son, my father literally died the second I was born."

Joseph finished with "Any questions?"

"Why is it no one can figure out who your mother is?" Snape asked.

"Good question, two reasons." Joseph replied as he paced. "One is as my father was hated by so many, it was believed that I should go with no name to protect myself and her. She and I put a Fidelus charm on that information. The second reason was if anyone could figure out who she is, Voldemort would have learned our little trick."

"You're about to learn the secret, it can cost lives, or better it WILL cost lives. When Dolohov returns from where he is, he will tell his master and Tommy boy will figure it out. If you don't think you are ready for this kind of secret, leave the room."

No one moved, but some grew worried.

"Very well...turn around."

The group as one turned to look behind them. What they found was a woman dressed in a red and black Kimono. She had a look not to be messed with and radiated magical power.

"My I introduce Yuchina Kimico, Head of the ICW Battle Mages, leader of The Midway Alliance as well as the Pacific Alliance and the woman that has raised me since I was born. Mother, this is Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."

"You're already a Battle Mage?" Snape as he looked back at Joseph. "You're the spy she had here all this time?"


	36. Chapter 38

Yes and no," was all Joseph replied.

"He is not a member of the Battle Mages, he still needs to be twenty-one," Yuchina replied. "He is my spy here, since he was so powerful and so advanced for his age I decided to send him here since technically the Mages are still banned from England, but as a student he could get in."

"Why are they banned?" Hermione asked as she took notes.

"My Father killed a lot of people," Joseph replied.

"Not just that," his mother growled glaring at her son. "Robert obeyed no one and refused to respect titles,he would not respect the house of Lords, and basically pissed on anyone that tried to puff up their chest to him, in one case he literally pissed on him." here she smiled as she had a far away look remembering that event.

"The ministry banned all Battle Mages until they 'learned' respect for the chain of command." Albus added.

"Fuck them," Both Joseph and Yuchina replied causing the twins to smile.

"How long have you been on my side?" Harry asked looking at Joseph.

"Since you walked through the doors, I slowed Filch down that night you found the dog as well as covered for you when you were almost caught in the Library.

"I could have done more, but Slytherin house was a mess, I spent the first years just trying to clean it up, making it worthy of the founders name."

"What kind of help can we get?" Ron asked as he sat with Hermione going over her notes.

"Just me for now," Joseph spoke. "You need to work on the House of Lords, they control a magical barrier that actually keeps us out."

"I can get in do to my other titles," Yuchina added. "Other then me and ten of my personal guards no Mage can step foot on the shores of England and Ireland."

Everyone stayed quiet as they worked through this till Arthur spoke up.

"The House of Lords will never let them back in, one they don't want foreign help as many of the Lords believe England is the most powerful magical government. Second the lord's don't want them here, even though some do not follow the dark lord or the pure path, most have secrets they don't want brought to light, and the Mages are just as good detectives as they are killers."

"And they WILL investigate ANYONE that has ever tried to boss them around," Yuchina warned. "We are not above blackmailing a nation for our own gains."

"And third," Arthur continued. "The house of Lords is made up of both magical and non magical families (to say that shocked the young people was an understatement.) Many of the non-magicals don't even know that wizards make up a quarter of the house of Lords. It is believed that if the Mages are let in the statue of Secrecy will fail."

Harry looked at Neville, "How much pull do we have?"

Neville shook his head, "Wizengamot is one thing we will basically run rough shod over them, but the House of Lords...that will be a hornets nest on a good day."

"It is pretty much understood," Yuchina spoke up. "That we will not get the barrier down within the next twelve months."

"But we don't have to," Joseph interrupted. "What we need to do is put Tom on such a defencive that he leaves the English isle's"

"We don't even know when his next attack will be," Daphne spoke up.

"Day before the election," Joseph replied.

Everyone stopped, not sure how he knew, but no one questioned that he did know.

"The election is in four days," Fay spoke.

"Do we know the target?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Targets," Joseph replied "and No."

"He is going to blitz," Ron spoke as he went to his bag and pulled out some of the notes. Everyone waited for him. "Ok, he has a main target could be anything, Bones's, putting the impervious on anyone that might win that election," He turned to Harry. "Good thing you still haven't told us your plan about that."

Ron kept shuffling notes, "Now to draw all the attention we have he would need to attack other places, make it look random, but each place would be a vital target in itself,"

"You're sure?" Albus asked.

"When I learned who voldemort was, (first time Ron said it clean this was not missed) I checked the records of Tom Riddle at school. Did you know the school records and saves every chess game ever played there. whether it was for fun or something serious, anyway." Ron shook his head to get back on track.

"Tom likes to blitz, hit seemingly random target but each move opens up a different path. stop him at all but one and that one will get him something we don't want him to have."

Ron finished and looked around, almost everyone was stunned. he had just done the one thing not even Albus had done...he broke Tom Riddle's pattern.

"Minerva," Snape started as he stared at the 'Dumbest' member of the golden trio. "Remind me when school starts up to award Gryffindor one hundred points for Mr. Weasley."

"Ok," Harry spoke as he stood. "Our information says that in three days we will have multiple attacks on England, we need a center base camp for this, but it can not be Potter Manor, we need to plan for injuries to civilians."

"We have permission to use this house," Yuchina said.

"Good, Hermione You and Ron will be here, we will need some form of map of England as well as communication mirrors."

"We have enough for everyone here," Remus spoke up

"We finished them a couple days ago," Sirius smiled.

"I will handle the map," Joseph spoke. "You don't mind breaking a few laws do you?"

"Will you get caught?" Harry asked.

"haven't been yet," the beast smiled.

Ok, Arthur you and Dora and Kingsley are at the ministry since you work there." Harry ordered and the three nodded.

"Alastor, can you get with Amelia and not leave her side, make sure Susan and Hannah are with her, at the first sign of an attack on them, take them to Potter manor they are all keyed in." Mad Eye smiled and nodded.

Andie, I want you and Molly at St. Mungo's, it was on his list of targets from before, Twins," He looked to Fred and George, "With your shop in the Alley you're our look outs there, any trouble you have two jobs, first alert Hermione and Ron, then get Ollivander, kidnap him if you have to, and try to get his records, if you can't burn the shop."

Andie and Molly nodded as well as the twins, but at the order of burn the shop everyone froze,

"That would be a lot of magical knowledge destroyed," Albus spoke.

"Tom wants him...bad...we can't let him get his hands on the wandmaker or his records," Harry replied eyes focused.

"I will speak to him about being ready to move with Mr Fred and George Weasley," Albus spoke as he realised Harry was very angry at this moment.

"Now Abe and Papa C are doing a job for me right now, so Minerva you and Severus get him informed any attack on Hogsmeade and I want the village evacuated to the Castle, he can't yet yet breach its wards right?"

This last was aimed at Albus who nodded.

"Even with his power, I do not think he has the manpower to actually breach, but he may lay siege hoping to keep me there."

"Right, Bill I will be speaking with Ragnok tonight, I want you and Fleur at the Bank to help the twins watch the Alley, Now My self and the rest will be on watch, when we learn when and where the attacks are will will go and meet them. That's all I have to say."

Harry walked to a window and looked out, everyone left one by one. The last to leave was Albus "We need to talk after this is over Harry." was all he said as he left Harry with Neville, Daphne, Ginny, Augusta, Croaker and Joseph.

"The DoM got their revenge on Rookwood, are they out of the game?" harry asked without looking at the shadow mage.

"No, where do you want us?"

"Ollivander is the main target," Harry spoke. "If Albus fails to convince his friend, or Tom sends to many Death Eaters, that shop must be destroyed. Tom can't get it or him, if all else fails kill Ollivander."

Croaker nodded and left in his normal style.

Harry finally turned to Augusta, "I want you in Alice's room, she will be the target if and when he attacks the hospital," Harry told her then looked at Neville before looking back at the aged woman. "Can you hold your own?"

"I have one or two fights left in me." Augusta replied as she turned and left.

"Any chance I can keep you girls out of danger?"

"Dumb question," The two girls and two boys replied as one. "In the fight you do as I say."

He looked at Joseph, "This will be bloody."

Joseph just nodded.

* * *

It was after ten that night as Severus was standing in the new throne room of Lord Voldemort, there was about twenty five death Eaters there, most were young, few worth their weight in lead.

In walked a group of five teenagers, Draco in the lead.

"You asked for us my lord?" Draco asked as he bowed low forehead touching the floor.

"Young Draco, raise you head." The Dark Lord asked and draco did but remained bent over in a submissive form.

"Young Draco, Theodore, Pansy, Vincent and Gregory, Are you ready to take you fathers places in service?" Voldemort smiled but there was no warmth.

"My I speak my Lord?" Draco asked.

"Yes?" Voldemort replied confused.

"My Lord we would Love nothing more than to serve you faithfully and effectively, but we are not ready." this caused a murmur to move around the room, none of it good. "We five have gone against Harry Potter and his band of Blood Traitors, Half-Bloods and Mudbloods repeatedly and each time...we have failed. Our skills are poor and any mission you send us on would both with our deaths and worse with failure."

"And what would you suggest?" Voldemort asked.

He was not happy he had a plan to kill Dumbledore, he did not blame Lucius for the failed mission for the prophecy, but the man had lost him his diary and sending his son to die seemed like a fitting punishment.

But his most supportive followers were ether injured, in prison again, or dead. And these new, younger ones were not as loyal as the older ones. He could not be seen sending unqualified children to there deaths.

"My Lord and Master, we will never learn under the eyes of the muggle lover Dumbledore, we would like to go to Durmstrang and learn true magic to better serve you."

It had merit, the teens were no where near useful to him, and he knew Durmstrang would have no trouble teaching them, also the sons of Crabbe and Goyle were worthless. their fathers were not very bright but they had their uses, the sons did not even have that.

"I will think on it leave me all of you...except you Severus," he ordered and all but Snape left.

"You coached them well Severus," the Dark Lord spoke.

"Thank you my master," Snape replied. He knew the dark Lord found him out, but it was a gamble he had to take.

"Do you feel this is the right course?"

"We lost to much in the mission, we will need them in the future. Their father's lost everything in their capture or death. Draco was right none of them would survive any mission you gave them. Potter seems to have trained his group well, and the Beast has fully backed him. Keeping them at Durmstrang will keep them alive, out of the way and still have full access to their gold, since I am their head of house I can act as a magical guardian for those with no family left."

"You are a Slytherin," The Dark Lord replied. "So be it, leave."

* * *

 **A/N and the baby death munchers are outta here. or are they?**

 **warning the next chapter will start the day of the attacks, major character death coming.**


	37. Chapter 39

It was somewhere between midnight and dawn and already Potter Manor was awake and busy. harry was walking through the halls as he waited, dressed in black pants a red button-up shirt with tie and a brown waistcoat. On closer inspection, one would realize the clothes were crafted with unicorn hair and Acromantula silk making it powerful armor.

(only Dragon and Basilisk hide are stronger non-metal armor.)

Stepping into a room he was not shocked to find Ron there waiting,

"you good?" Ron asked as he saw his friend.

"About as good as I can be, How about you?" Harry replied.

"Pretty good, but I do have a question about the plan." Ron Answered. His body language was all over the place.

"You want to know why I am asking you to stay with Hermione instead of having you with me during the fighting?" Harry smiled as Ron's ears went red.

"Ah...yeah."

"Cause I need to know what he is doing," Harry replied. "You broke his pattern, every action he does has a point, we need to find out what each point is. Most will be simple, obvious. But Tom Riddle is not simple or obvious." Harry replied. "You can see patterns better than any of us, Hermione and Albus will be there to help but I need you watching the map and try to plan his attacks...also see if you can figure out where he is."

Ron waited, being told he was not getting into the fight with his friend had stung, hearing why actually made him feel ashamed, Harry Potter was trusting him with a job few others ever even tried to do.

"We good?" Harry asked watching his friend realize the truth.

"Better than ever." was all Ron said as he finished getting dressed.

* * *

Ginny and Daphne were in their room, not the room they shared with Harry, but a room they deemed THEIR room.

The girls were taking a page from Narcissa, they wore a pair of brown pants cut in the style for riding, heavy knee-high leather boots, a white button-up shirt. and a medieval or renaissance corset. (for added protection of her middle area)

Daphne had just got her arms in the shoulder holes of the corset when Harry came to check on them, she set it in place and Ginny began the task of lacing up the back. Not a word was spoken or sound made and once Ginny had finished she turned around and put her own corset on and Daphne took the job of lacing hers.

"I really hate that you're going out there," Harry said as the girls fished and started to add the gloves and forearm guards that finished their battle armor.

Neither girl spoke as they just looked at him.

"I am not trying to stop you," He quickly spoke. "Just...I really don't want anyone going, to be honest."

"Can you find all those Horcruxes and destroy them in the next two hours?" Daphne asked calmly.

"No," Harry replied.

"Well until we find and destroy them all, we are just going to have to fight," Ginny finished.

Harry bit his tongue and moved over to kiss each girl, not sure what else to do the girls smiled and simply kicked him out of their room.

Walking down the hall he passes what he knew was Luna and Tracy's room, he stopped not sure what he saw through a crack in the door, went back and looked in.

Tracy was busy brushing and braiding Luna's hair, on the couch to the side Fleur and Mai sat...painting each other toenails.

Mai tended to get along with all the girls but being fluent in French had her chatting for hours with the Veela, having detailed knowledge and skills had her quickly friends with Hermione, and being batty as hell had her hanging with Luna regularly.

Harry still had not figured out what it was about Mai, his eyes could always pick something up about her, but it was magic he knew nothing about. (Luna always smiled when Harry asked her, "she will tell you when she wants")

He smiled and quickly left the room, just seeing those four acting like a bunch of regular teenage girls (fleur was nineteen) having a slumber party actually got him to relax, he had a feeling Luna did that on purpose.

hermione was in the dining room with the Patil's, since she was not going into the fights, Hermione was dressed in simple clothes, jeans and a jumper. The twins, however, were wearing strange garbs that were definitely from India, but he had no idea what they were called. They took their role of 'bodyguard' for Hermione rather seriously.

"About ready?" Harry asked as he walked to his friend and sister in all but blood.

"I guess so, Harry this..."

Harry smiled and just hugged her, he had the same thoughts but did not want her to dwell on them as he smiled and just walked to the next room.

In the kitchen he found Molly as she finished packing lunches and brewing potions for the day, He did not speak as he walked to her and hugged her.

She just smiled and returned the hug, happy that he had finally learned how to enjoy the close contact (she never said it but she had planned to help the twins deal with his relatives after she learned for a fact what they had done to him.)

"It will be a long day," She said as she just kisses the top of his head and went back to work.

He nodded and headed to the boiler room, as was custom Dobby and Kreature used this room as their bedroom, Harry had ordered them to make it clean and presentable which they did. In fact, except for the large boiler in the corner it looked like a dormitory at school, one half looked like a Gryffindor tower dorm and the other, Slytherin.

The two elves seem to have a love-hate relationship, always trying to outdo the other. Harry watched the two as he remembered the talk the night before.

 _"Is there anyway, for me to convince you to stay out of the fighting?" Harry asked as the two elves had each dragged out a chest, one with the Potter family crest, the other had the Black family crest._

 _"If master orders," Kreature spoke, "But Master should know it was always an honor to House Elves to fight for their family."_

 _"Yes Master Harry," Dobby added. "care for, serve, protect, and defend the Family and what it stands for."_

Now he watched as they got ready, The elves opened those trunks, inside was a set of simple leather armor (Harry planned to change that once this mess was over) that looked to have metal plates riveted in places and cut to fit an elf. Each with the crest of the family they served.

Kreature took his weapons out, first he pulled out what looked like a simple leather apron but as he started adding half a dozen kitchen knives, including a long butcher Knife and a cleaver he realized it was a butcher's apron. Every blade had its place and Kreature looked very natural as he practiced drawing each weapon, but it was clear the butcher knife and the cleaver was his primaries.

Dobby pulled out a hatchet or hand axe and a long dagger, that looked like a curved sword in his hands and placed them in his belt, Next he shocked Harry as he pulled two identical short barreled Flintlock pistols that looked to be from the 1700's, and placed them in holsters on the back of his belt. Last Dobby took out a Shillelagh, though normally a one-handed club, in Dobby's hands it looked like a massive two-handed mace.

Each weapon the elves readied had their family crest engraved on them, Harry watched and waited, when the elves looked set they looked to their master as if waiting for an order.

"Tell everyone it is time to head to Joseph's" was all Harry said.

* * *

At Longbottom Manor, the scene was the same, Neville wore a similar suit to harry's only he was wearing his long coat at the moment, the Longbottom crest Embroidered on the back. Fay had a similar outfit to Ginny and Daphne. Augusta wore her more traditional robes.

Petal and Blossom were also dressed, same leather armor as the elves at Potter Manor, Petal favored a set of short knives and had her trusty prod on a sling across her back. Blossom also had a set of short knives

"Is everything ready?" Neville asked the elves.

"Yes Master Neville, we have emptied the manor to the Longbottom vault," Blossom replied.

"And the trap is set," Petal replied.

"You will go help Mister Moody keep the bones and Hannah safe."

The two elves popped away and Neville looked at his family. "Let's go."

* * *

In the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, it was quiet, madam Amelia Bones arrived with her Niece Susan as well as Hannah Her friend. (Amelia had brought these two in many times so the security guard did not even raise an eyebrow)

Soon after Mad-Eye moody arrived and Joined Amelia in her office, since the break out in December he had made many visits to Amelia and it was rumored he was coming back out of retirement so again no one questioned it.

Auror's Shacklebolt and Tonks also arrived early, then Arthur Weasley arrived, this was only strange to one person, Percival Weasley who had been tossed into the role of simple secretary after the shit storm that was the Fudge and Umbridge ordeal (Percy only had a job because Harry made sure he wasn't fired. Something only Percy and Harry knew)

When Percy saw his father walk in he knew something was brewing, His father wore his normal robes, but his outer robe was left open and Percy saw what no one had seen in almost thirty years, Arthur was wearing his family battle vest. An armored vest that had not been worn since his grandfather last wore it.

Percy looked around the department, everyone he knew to be a member of the Order was there and dressed for a fight, and they were watching the alarm boards as well as anyone walking around. (they gave cold stares to Percy as he quickly returned to his desk.)

In Diagon Alley, in their personal shop Fred and George Weasley were donning their new Shield gloves and cloaks, like most wizard hats the shield hates the sold to the public (and ministry) just looked stupid. so they had decided to make their hats look like simple ball caps from the muggle world.

"Are you ready for this, my dear brother?" one twin asked the other.

The twin just smiled as they headed for the door.

they walked over to the wandmakers, said wandmaker just opened the door before they could knock and let the twins in,

"Welcome Fred, George," The Wandmaker just smiled.

"You're still the only one that can tell us apart?" Fred spoke as he looked around the shop.

"Tricks of my trade," Ollivander replied.

"You here Croaker?" George asked out loud.

"Naturally,"

"And did you tell him YOUR mission?" Fred asked.

They had spoken about it and knew that if Harry sent the unspeakable then he was there for a job different from theirs.

"He did not have to," the wandmaker spoke up. "I am old enough to know the game."

* * *

Back at the Embassy Harry had left the others in search of one person, finding him in an empty office,

"Joseph?"

"Harry,"

Harry waited before voicing the one question he did not want to ask,

"We are not going to win this one are we?"

"No, this is not about winning but surviving, no matter what we do people will die, families, will be lost. He is not just desperate he is also a very poor loser." Joseph replied calmly.

"Then it is time you told me how you got this information."

"Pucey," Joseph replied. "Adrian Pucey and his family were offered One hundred thousand Galleons, for people in their line of work that is too much to turn down."

Harry knew that the Pucey family were well-respected Assassins and Mercenaries, well respected by those that knew anything about that world.

"So?" Harry asked wanting more information.

"Kill me if possible but keep me busy and out of any other fights that happen today, it is like what I did at the ministry, I pulled Dolohov away from the main fight gave you a chance for your one-sided fight. That is what this is about, for the information, I am to meet them at a battleground of their choosing."

"Can you survive it?" Harry asked concerned.

"That family is good and is showing respect, they have a chance to win," Joseph finished.

"First report," Ron came running into that room ending the talk. "Hogsmeade being evacuated to the castle, robed figures numbering about twenty approaching."

"Time to go," Joseph replied as he quickly left the room.

The three walked into the meeting room and Joseph just went to Mai and kissed her, "You know your place, go now" He said and just left the Embassy.

Mai smiled waved and followed suit.

"New alert, Ministry," Hermione spoke in a voice that was too robotic.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out his D.A coin.

"Inferni and Ghouls attacking Wilmet, this is from the Creevey brothers."

"Cunningham you're up, head for the Creevey's."

The Colonel was moving when Jax the elf walked up and went with him.

"Ok Mad-Eye got the Bones and Hannah to Potter Manor," Ron said checking reports.

"Molly just called, they are attacking St. Mungo's," Charlie said as he rushed in.

"message from Angelina Katie and Alicia, Dementors in Kent," Ron had his Coin out again.

The Large map of England and Ireland started to have red dots show up as the reports came in.

* * *

 **A/N seems my muse had one more chapter before the fight.**

 **Thoughts, crits, flames?**


	38. Chapter 40

Alex Creevey was an early riser, so as he sat drinking his first cup of coffee before heading out to do his daily rounds of Wilmet. Some think being a simple milkman meant you were not much of a person, those who thought it never served in the military, never raised two boys after their wife died, never had said boys turn out to be wizards.

he finished his cup and as he stood up he heard the faint sound of glass breaking outside...then a scream. Quickly grabbing his coat and boots he raced out the back door and stopped as he saw a creature leap into his yard, a human arm in its mouth. Quickly as he could Alex ran back into the house closing and locking the door before running to a closet ripping open its door.

The creature came crashing through the back door, it looked like a lizard with no tail and a narrow triangle-shaped head and smelt like dead rotting flesh, Alex spun around pulled the hand lever back and fired the shotgun. The creature's head exploded and it's body collapsed.

Colin and Dennis came running down the stairs and into the Hall stopping as their father rechambered around as she watched the dead creature and the broken back door, Colin was about to ask when a gasping shriek came from the outside and Alex fired again, the body of a second think came flying in the door and landed dead on top of the first.

"Boys?" Alex asked as it looked like his sons were about to have panic attacks. "BOYS!"

Both boys looked at him, "I think this has something to do with that bad wizard you told me about."

It was true, his sons did not hide the truth about the magical world from him, told him all they knew. He even got a hold of goblins he had met during their first time at the bank and looked into all the stories and reports his sons had told him about.

Alex Creevey was not a fool or stupid. he knew a lot of what was happening in the world, he just did not know what was going on right this moment.

"What is this thing boys?" their father asked in a calm voice and his sons looked at it not sure,

"I left my books on the table," Colin shouted as he ran to the kitchen, Dennis right with him.

First, they looked through the 'Monster Book of Monsters,

"It stinks of dead flesh, look for something dead, undead, zombies, and things like that," Alex shouted

"Got it," Dennis shouted, "Grasping ghouls, highly dangerous, sharp teeth and claws, prefer to eat while victims are still alive...agile but not strong, prefers to ambush and surprise...where there is one expect to find a hundred."

"get your wands boys, I think this counts as life-threatening situations,"

The two boys quickly got dressed and their wands in hand joined their father as he went out of the house into their small village. Running from house to house looking for neighbors, finding some had also armed with rifles and shotguns like Alex, but some houses they found only half eaten bodies and two or three ghouls each.

The village was a small one, maybe forty homes a store, a church and a park. As they went door to door looking for people or ghouls Dennis had the idea to get everyone that couldn't fight into the large church in the center of town. As they did Colin and his brother went around to cast spells to make the windows and doors unbreakable.

"Colin, use the coin call that Harry Potter," Alex remembered.

Alex remembered the letter Harry had sent telling them if something happened to 'use the coin' to tell him.

"Oh yeah," Colin shouted as he reached and pulled out a gold coin and started doing something with the wand.

"Alex, the houses are clear, these things got Marcus and his wife." A man shouted and looked somber with the news.

"What about the newborn?"Alex replied. the newborn was only two weeks old.

"Strangest thing, I watched as one of these things leaped at it and then just bounced off like the baby had one of those force fields. We killed the thing and got the baby to my wife at the church.

"Good," Alex replied "Too bad Marcus bought it.

"Yeah looks like he killed five of them but he and his wife got overwhelmed,"

"Where did these 'things' come from?" Another man shouted as he ran up.

"Let's worry about the right now and deal with the rest later," Alex shouted and the two men, also ex-military, nodded and went to gather up the rest of those who would or could fight.

The number of ghouls quickly diminished and after twenty minutes the group of fifteen men stood in front of the church when they heard a voice being cleared. There standing to the side was an old man and a very short ugly creature in a long black trench coat and wearing round sunglasses.

"Stand and be recognized?" Alex spoke as he turned his gun on the two newcomers.

No one spoke before Colin and Dennis both shouted, "JAX?!" and ran up to the short creature.

"Did Harry send you?" Colin added as the two boys went to greet 'Jax'

"Correct first let me introduce..." Jax started.

"Colonel Cunningham?" Alex interrupted as he finally got a good look at the old man and snapped to attention and saluted, the rest of the group joined him.

Cunningham returned the salute, "Did we serve together?"

"No sir, we all were in the same unit and you retired about two weeks after we finish boot, but we know who you were and are," Alex spoke.

"And you are?" Cunningham asked.

"Lance Corporal Alexander Creevey, these are Privates Smythe, York and Daniels."

"Any Sergeants or officers in your group?" The colonel asked only to have everyone shake their heads.

Looking over the group he could tell only Alex and the two boys were in the know of the magical world, the others were just dealing with the situation as it came.

"Ok, what you are about to learn is above top secret, and everything that has happened is part of it. I serve in a covert unit tasked by the Queen outside the normal chain of command in dealing with domestic terrorists. report?"

He finished and looked at Alex.

"So far forty-five Grasping Ghouls have been found and killed inside the village, thirty-two..."

"Thirty-four," a man shouted as he quickly ran up and joined the group. "Found Tom and Harry dead on the east side."

"Thanks, Richard, thirty-four people dead so far." Alex finished.

A shot went off to the east and a flare went into the sky,

"Problem, let's go," Alex shouted and the group with Cunningham and Jax ran to the far side of town.

"Alex...who is that?" a woman shouted as she saw the old man and new creature,

"Colonel Cunningham, long story what is it Silia?" Alex asked and she just pointed out over the hay fields, the sun was just going up.

"More of those zombie things," She replied.

Looking out over the field they could see them, a lot of them. Colin called them inferni, but to the non-magical, it was just easier to call them 'zombies' like in the movies, and there had to be about a thousand. All marching in rows after rows. ranks after ranks all heading right for them.

"Alex I don't think we can hold them off or get the people out of here," a man said as Alex looked at the old man.

"He is right Colonel, please tell me there is help we can call?"

"GHOULS!" Colin shouted and pointed,

Sure enough, another hundred of the ghouls were charging out of the ranks of zombies at full speed.

"Retreat back to the church," Alex shouted.

"Help is on the way they will be here in fifteen minutes we just have to hold," Jax replied as he opened his long coat and pulled two revolvers out and was running backward shooting the first ghouls to reach the group.

"what is that thing?" One of the men, Daniels, asked.

"That as far as you need to know is Sergeant Major Jax," the Colonel replied.

"Good enough for this Marine."

they made it to the church and to where they had parked a couple cars and trucks, also a large bus, into a half circle. using them as a wall it was actually easy, the ghouls were very dumb and just attacked head on and were easy targets when they tried to jump over the vehicles.

After about ten minutes the ghouls were dead,

"Silia how long before those zombies get here?"

"Rate they were moving...forty minutes." She replied checking her watch.

"What do you know about them?" Colonel asked.

"Well unlike the movies shooting them in the head only slows them down and makes them walk in circles," Alex replied, "we dealt with a few about the time we sent that message."

"But if a fire gets on them they go up like a bonfire." one of the other men added.

"ok...so we need fire," Colonel replied more to himself.

"Richard?" Alex shouted "take a group and go make us some cocktails,"

The one called Richard nodded and grabbed most of the group and went looking for houses. Silia was one of the few to stay and as soon as most were gone,

"Why is there a house elf here?" She asked pointing at Jax.

"Witch?" Colonel and Alex asked at the same time.

"Yes how did?" then she looked down at Colin and Dennis as they held up their wands.

"Who do you work for?" she asked the Colonel. she did not notice Jax slipping up behind her.

"Lord Harry Potter," the colonel replied.

Silia actually sighed in relief, "If you had said the ministry I would have been afraid." She replied.

"And you are?"

"Silia Smith"

Before they could continue there came a sound no one expected,

thumb thumb thumb thumb, the step of a lot of people marching as a unit, looking behind them they witnessed something that had not been seen in over a hundred years.

A column of fully armed and armored Goblins marching down the street, the column was long and as they looked down it continued for who knows how far down the next street. At the lead was a single Goblin decked out in a long cap and helmet shaped like an eagle.

"And what does," Silia started to ask in an offensive voice before Alex just put his hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Greeting," Alex started "How may we assist the Goblin nation this day?"

The lead goblin looked at the Colonel,

"It is his village and he is the leader of the group that has defended it so far, Lieutenant Creevey.

Alex glared at the old Colonel, but quickly returned to looking at the Goblin,

"I am Kneebreaker, commander of first division of the First Goblin Legion, we have been ordered by Ragnok the fifth King of the Goblin Nation to defend this village and end the advance of the Inferni assault"

"Commander," Alex stood at attention still holding his hand on Silia's mouth, "My men and I will welcome any and all aid in defending our home."

"Where do they approach?" the Goblin asked.

"To the east, my men are gathering items for firebombs as I am told fire is the only thing to kill them, also commander, many of my men are non magical and are just dealing with the situation at hand, they call the inferni 'zombies' as we non magical would view them as," Alex spoke giving the Goblin the information.

"I am well aware of non-magical cinema, we will adapt," he then spoke in goblin and his column was quickly moving again.

As they moved past Alex finally took his hand off the witch's mouth,

"Shut up and listen," Alex replied before she could shout. "Witches and wizards have done nothing but insult Goblins for centuries, and right now we are up shite creek with neither paddle or boat and I will not let you screw up our one chance to make it through this."

She did not speak and looked to be arguing with herself.

"Think about this, Jax called the Goblins, they came, that means the goblins are working WITH Harry Potter."

The shocked eyes gave away her pure surprise at that information. Alex reached for her hand in a comforting manner and as soon as she took it...

He grabbed her arm and lifted the sleeve of her jumper.

The nasty tattoo his sons warned him about looked back at him,

"Men, women, and children, you sent these things here to kill us all?" Alex growled as the woman screeched cursing at him as she pulled her arm back, "filthy muggle trash..."

Her rant was ended as Jax jumped on her back, seconds later a blade thrust out through her chest and she fell dead.

"Damn, she had just moved here last week, I was planning to ask her to dinner," Alex said in a cold tone.

"Go get with your sons, we got maybe ten minutes before that horde makes it to the city limits," Colonel spoke.

"I think it is time," Cunningham started as Alex left. "You to tell me how you are so different to other house elves?" he looked down at a still bloody Jax.

"I was born almost fully dead, no breath no heartbeat, almost fully brain dead. Master Robert, he cut his hand and put some of his blood in me, I have the demon blood of a Beast running through me, It bound me to him and his bloodline for all time, no matter how many clothes I am given I will always be bound to them,

That was close to four hundred years ago, I am immortal until the day that blood no longer curses this world, It also gives me pure immunity to all the laws that govern House elves."

"Let us go and finish this," Colonel spoke.

"We have to find the necromancer, no way that many inferni are that organized without a necromancer controlling them close by."

The Goblins were fast, they had set up a line four rows deep at the edge of town, the humans were confused but held their ground watching Creevey working with the commander. each human held a bottle with a cloth sticking out of it. Up high in a tree where the Creevy boys as they worked as lookouts.

"GHOULS!" Colin shouted and pointed to the south.

"They are trying to flank us," Alex shouted. "Alright leave the bottles with the goblins we will go and meet the ghouls why the main force deals with the zombies. Agreed?"

Alex asked that last question to Kneebreaker,

"Rifle squad, break off join the humans Creevy is in command."

about twenty Goblins moved from the main group and had long-barreled muskets on their shoulders, Alex just shrugged and led the group back into the village and to the south.

"Colin?" The Colonel shouted up, "Can you see anyone that looks alive? looks like they are controlling these things?"

"let me look," Colin replied and he and Dennis looked around.

The lead inferni reached the throwing range of the goblins (about twice the distance of the humans) and the first bottles were tossed. Molotov cocktails were perfect fire bombs they broke and spread out the flames catching five or ten inferni at first and lighting the grass on fire, as the corpses walked through the flames they too ignited.

In a matter of minutes, the first hundred bodies were nothing but ash, the problem was there was now several thousand corpses still coming. The goblins threw the rest of the bottles making a line of fire then the first two rows of Goblins marches forward. here and there in the wall of flames, a corpse would make it through and the goblins would meet it. After twenty minutes the fire started to die out and the Goblins were met by a wall of inferni.

The command shouted an order and the first two ranks of goblins gave out a roar as they charged, their weapons began to grow red as they hacked and slashed the bodies into pieces what they attacked stayed down but more just kept coming and coming.

To the south of the village Alex had set up his riflemen on the roof of a house when he spotted the first wave of Ghouls, they were moving as a unit back and forth in a zigzag pattern, as soon as they were in range Alex fired as the signal for everyone to fire.

The Ghouls dodged.

Right side fire with me, left side wait till they dodge they pause for about two seconds after." Alex shouted

And so that's what happened the first half fired and the ghouls dodged again, only as they landed from the leap the second group fired and hit their marks killing that group of ghouls as a second group came into view.

This second group were taken down quickly using the double attack,

"Alex we are low on ammo." One of his men shourted. and a goblin got up and started to head for the humans with a small bag. Said bag was full of more ammo then it should be able to carry but finding the right ammo was actually easy, the goblins just brought a bunch of everything. (Ragnok was waiting for this kind of fight ever since it was decided that the Goblins would not take part in the battle of the ministry)

Six waves of Ghouls, after the second wave the ghouls got smarter and it was a harder fight, a few ghouls were able to reach the defenders, one human and two Goblins were killed. but after the sixth wave that seemed to be the end.

"Daniels head into town check the church and check to see if any more are trying to sneak up on us send up a flare if there is trouble."

"I don't have any more flares," daniels replied.

"Let us go human I can handle the flare." Goblin shouted and grabbing his rifle and following a running Daniels.

"red for trouble green for clear," Alex shouted as they left.

"Ok we stay here ten minutes if nothing new we return to the east side, York you will stay here then, find a partner."

The human looked around and another goblin waved his hand to signal he would stay. Ten minutes later and no sign so the group quickly got off the roof and returned to the battle to the east.

The Goblins killed many and it took a lot of time but the corpses started to get an upper hand, that was when Kneebreaker had the third and fourth ranks of goblins charged into the fight filling the gaps.

"Jesus Mary and joseph," one of Alex's men cried as he saw the full scale sword and axe battle going on.

"East side secure Colonel, how goes it here?" Alex asked

"I have now moved two thousand Goblins into the attack, we kill five for every one of my loses but, there is just to many." Kneebreaker spoke. "We need to find the head."

the Colonel looked up at the tree again as Dennis with a pair of field glasses pointed and his brother looked then shouted.

"Dad, Colonel I think I found them."

And as the men moved they watched as jax just popped up on the tree next to the boys and looked. Nodding he just popped back down

"Three thousand yards out, there looks to be five of them." Jax reported

"Ready?" the Colonel asked the elf who just smiled grabbed the Colonel's arm and popped them both away.

Landing behind the group they found six not five, for a moment the necros did not realise they had company.

"Excuse me?" Colonel asked politely smiling. "Does anyone know a Silia Smith?"

The six men turned around stunned that they had been found, looking shocked none of them moved an inch,

"So...going to pull those wands or whistle dixie?" Jax asked. the Necros looked down at the elf and one began to lift his wand when Jax just pulled his pistols, five some what human men hit the ground dead, the sixth was down with a belly wound when Colonel Charles cunningham knelt down,

"So you knew miss Smith?" he asked.

"What have you done to her you filthy muggle?"

"You wanna know what happened to her? oh it was the most horrible humiliating thing, She died...by his hand."

and the Colonel made the man look at Jax as Jax just licked some of her blood that had dried on his hand.

"Your woman was killed...by a house elf."

Colonel just pulled his own service revolver and shot the man dead.

"I believe you are learning to dig the spurs in nicely." Jax smiled

"Thank you, let us get back and check on the others.

When they returned they found a more controlled battle, the inferni were just mulling about and the Goblins were moving from one to the other killing quickly, the corpses were not fighting back anymore.

"With the death of their handlers they have become no threat," Kneebreaker told the Colonel.

"No other Ghouls or corpses anywhere else," Alex added as he looked at his watch. "Shite has it really been six hours it is just now eleven."

"You should get the civilians out of her, it will take us two days to clean this mess up." the Goblin spoke.

"Good idea, how do we explain this to them?" Alex asked.

"We can modify anyones memory so they think it really was a group of terrorists," Colonel spoke. "As for your men, if they want to remember and join up with me, send me word otherwise we modify their memories too."

"I will speak to them, some of them will want to forget this whole mess, but to many people died..." Alex replied as he just took his sons and left to find his men.

"I wonder how the rest have handled the day?" Colonel asked Jax and the Goblin.

* * *

 **A/N 3700 words for this chapter, and that was just one of the battles that take place this day.**

 **I hate doing more than 2000 words a chapter cause trying to edit story chapters that are longer than that...sucks so if you see a editing miss just point it out.**

 **I might not have another battle chapter like this, wanted to stop at so many places but i finished the battle in one chapter. I have no idea how i will do the rest but for the record i have been working on this chapter this battle since before i started on the first chapter.**


	39. Chapter 41

**A/N looking for beta requirements at bottom of this chapter**

* * *

In a wooded area next to a wide cobble street and a large brown building stood Remus Lupin and Mai Crawford, they waited.

"Why here?" remus asked confused.

"Orphanage," Mai replied as she pointed to the large building.

Then she pointed up the street and 'sniffed' not sure what else to do Remus just took a long sniff, and the scent that hit his nose made his blood boil, he knew that smell could never forget it. Mai handed him an object encased in a leather cover.

"I will take care of the children, it is time you handled THAT,"

Remus turned back to Mai but was shocked, she had left her place next to him and he saw the hem of her Kimono as she entered the doors of the building and closed the door.

Fenrir Greyback was proud, he was the Alpha of all the werewolves, as he marched on the building his heart raced. He sent five of his pack leaders to the building, they would enjoy the adults he desired the children.

One the five entered the building a strong wind blew through the street, catching a scent on the air Greyback looked around, finding nothing he looked back.

There in the center of the street between him and the building, stood a lone man dressed in ragged cloths and a long cloth trench coat, The man started to approach Fenrir with his hands in the pockets of the coat.

It did not take long for the werewolf to recognize the scent now,

"So the pup that escaped me, have you finally returned to..."

A lupin got closer he lunged his fis connecting with the side of Greyback's face, the brass knuckles breaking the bones of said face. Lupin did not stop there, his attack was heavy and hard, fast and Accurate, he never slowed down.

Remus always looked sick and haggard, because he refused the wolf, and the internal battle aged him greatly. With the help of Dora, Lupin had found he was a man a wolf and a Alpha.

Greyback could not get his balance after the first shot, Remus kept kicking and beating him, using his werewolf strength he over powered him, grabbing the collar of his shirt Remus swung him around till he swung him right into a tree. Greybacks back broke, Panting heavily Remus reached into his coat and pulled out what Mai had handed him.

A Kukri knife.

Remus stepped out of the woods, he had known they were there, he faced the other dozen or so Werewolves that had watched the fight, Remus just swung his arm.

greybacks head landed in the middle of the group, they stared at it for a moment.

"Leave, don't let me catch you serving the dark again." was all remus said as he turned and walked back to the building.

He had to walk slow as showing any fear now would ruin what he had just done. The other wolves just looked at each other then the head, and just left.

* * *

The five quickly entered the doors ready to kill, maim, and...

The building was empty of all but one Longue chair and on said chair was a woman.

Her robes were loose on her shoulders as he layed on her side, one hand holding up her head the other holding a book she was reading.

"They are not here," Mai said as she ignored the men and read her book. "They left so run along and find you play somewhere else."

The men did not move as they stared at her, a flick of her eyes and she sighed,

"Anyway I can convince you gentlemen to go find your fun elsewhere so I may read alone?" she asked calmly no fear and only slight annoyance shown.

One heart beat...

Two Heartbeats...

 _'THE LAUGH'_

Sighing again Mai shifted her hand making the tassel fly up to keep her place in the book, closed the book with one hand...and tossed it into the air.

The five wolves all watched the item as it raised high, higher then normal. Their eyes quickly looked back at the girl, what they found made them take a step back.

Mai was no longer laying on the chair, she was now crouched down on all fours atop the back rest, eyes glowing a deep gold, tails swaying in an unseen wind.

 _Tails?_ the five thought at once and looked again.

Mai had five long thick furry tails that were a blueish white, the tips were a deep black, she also had furry points coming out of her long hair that looked to be the same blueish white with black tips, _ears._

Before any of them could register what she was, she growled and leaped. Two men pulled hand made wands and started casting bashing and reductor curses at her. She just dodged them moving around everyone as if she was gliding on the wind. Left, right, over, under no one could hit her yet she was throwing spells back at them without a wand in her hands. She landed in the middle of all of them, stuck out her leg and used it to leg sweep all of them making them hit the floor.

Next she vanished, As the five yells and growled and stood up on wobbly legs they looked for where she went. As one they all realised and looked up. Mai was high above them and looked for a moment to be floating, arms stretched out glowing blue hands. Her Kimono again caught in an unseen breeze, her tails spread out in a spiral pattern.

And like a bullet she came down hitting the grown in the middle of the group, The blast was silent, Mai just stood up and calmly walked back to her couch and again laid on her side, resting her head on her hand. She just held out her other hand, the book landed in her palm using her thumb she again opened the book one handed and began reading, a relaxed looked upon her.

Remus, had walked as fast as he could without looking worried or fearful, as he entered the doors he was met with a sight. There was five statues of ice, and upon closer looked he realised that each statue was in fact a person, then his eyes were drawn to the young woman, sitting on her couch like a queen, Lupin admitted that this young woman had confused him, he could smell and sense something about her but until now he could never figure it out.

The tails were waving in the unseen wind, waving at him, and he now realised why she was such a mystery.

"Kitsune?" Remus spoke shaking his head.

"Very good," She replied as she stood up off the couch and walked through her Ice statues.

As she did Remus got a closer looked at the men in ice and realised as one blinked and looked at him, they were still alive.

"Let us leave, you should head back and help Ronald, I will check on the girls in Kent." Mai spoke calmly as she passed Remus.

"What will we do with these men?" Remus asked indicating the statues with his hand.

Just as she was stepping out the door Mai lifted her hand , snapped her fingers, and the statues shattered. the red chucks of ice spread out over the floor. Mai looked back at Remus her eyes glowing gold, and her voice deep and mature.

"Don't forget, I caught the eye of a pure predator, think about that." and she was out the door.

* * *

Deep into Diagon Alley, on the steps of the Gringotts bank, stood Bill Weasley and his soon to be wife Fleur. They waited standing next to a pillar, Fleur had decided to lean against it, her beauty made the simple action look so much better, as Bill just watched her with a smile on his face.

Further into the Alley was a small gap between two buildings, this was the back entrance to Knockturn Alley, and out of this gap came five men in black robes. They walked down the cobbled street and as they came across Bill and Fleur one pulled a wand.

"There our first prey, _crucio,"_ he shouted just as two on his friends shouted 'wait'

It was too late, the spell flew towards the couple who easily dodged away from it, watched it strike the marble column of the Goblin bank. Bill and Fleur looked at the spot it hit (a small scuff at best) then looked at each other, then looked at the one to cast the spell as if he was crazy. They were not the only ones as the four robed companions all stopped to stare at the one to cast the spell.

"What?" he asked at everyone's looks.

At that moment the doors to the bank opened and three goblins walked out, two wore what could only be called maintenance overalls, one with a short ladder the other with wooden tool box, while the third was in a suit and lead the other two. As they reached the pillar the one in the suit took the ladder and climbed the few feet to the scuff mark then reached for the rag that had been pulled from the tool box. ignoring everyone as he wiped and polished the Marble, he nodded as the mark was cleaned off before he climbed down the ladder slowly, turned to face the robed man that cast the spell and leaped.

The Goblin pulled from a small coin purse a large two-handed broadsword, and as he landed he sliced down through one robed figure cleaving him in two. spinning her slashed one across the belly, before thrusting into a third persons chest. The forth man had moved behind the goblin as he tried for a sneak attack, the Goblin just spun around, cutting both legs off below the knees.

But the Goblin did not stop there he kept spinning around and as he did he raised up into the air leaving the man each time he went around till he severed the man's head from the rest of what was left of his body all the chunks fell to the ground. The goblin then did a back flip in mid-air and as if there was an invisible wall he kicked off and covered the twenty feet to cleave the last one in half before he landed.

He was already walking up the steps to the bank as the final person's two halves hit the ground. The boblin just cleaned his blade and put it back into the coin purse, Bill and Fleur heard one of the maintenance goblins whisper to the other,

 _'guess that answers the question of whether or not he has spent to long behind a desk'_

The lead Goblin just patted himself down removing any blood from his clothes, pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time. After he put his watch back he straightened his tie and looked at Bill and Fleur.

"The bank will be open in half an hour,"

Then Ragnok the Sixth just clasped his hands behind his back and walked into his bank as if it was just another day.

Bill and Fleur were shocked speechless for a few moments before they both broke up laughing almost falling to the ground. their merriment ended when a pillar of fire shot up into the sky, sobering they quickly moved down the Alley to the battle.

* * *

Fred, George, Croaker and Mr. Ollivander stood in the wandmakers shop watching out the windows. A small bell dinged from Fred's pocket and he pulled out a small mirror,

"We have a group coming from Knockturn," He told them as they watched five robbed figures emerge.

The robed men started attacking random people, the group watched as a mother and young daughter were cut down by killing curses, The Weasley's growled wanting to charge out but Croaker held them back as he pointed to a shadowy niche where five men in unspeakable robes charged out attacking the robed figures.

During the battle three people in robes slipped out of Knockturn and made their way to the wand shop,

"That's our que." Croaker spoke as the group moved to the back and using a secret ext left the building.

The three people, turned out to be two women and a man, entered the shop wands out.

"He had fled," one woman said.

"How I saw him in here with three others." the man spoke.

"Doesn't matter," the third woman shouted. "the client wants his research as well start grabbing."

As they moved through the shop grabbing scrolls of parchment, one woman found a red one hidden behind a shelf, knowing that it was important she quickly reached, grabbed and pulled. not seeing the hair thin string on it till she heard a click, snap.

Ollivanders shop, that had been on Diagon Alley for over two thousand years, erupted in a massive pillar of fire that shot hundreds of feet into the air.

"Wow!" Fred cried from the window in the Twin's shop as he watched the flames reach the heavens.

"Nicely done," Croaker smiled. "That should convince everyone that you are dead AND your research is gone, you should be safe now."

"Agreed, though It is a shame that store had been in my family since the first wandmaker."

"Look at it this way, now you can rebuild even better." George added. "Now there is still a fight going on and my brother and I can't let any more innocent people get hurt.

And with that Fred and George Weasley stormed out into the battle and started cursing and attacking any robed figure they could find. Croaker watched and waited, before being distracted by the mirror again dinging (Fred had left it on the counter by mistake)

Quickly grabbing it he looked as it showed about a hundred robed figures charging up Knockturn, "Merlin, its a trap." Croaker shouted and charged out of the building.

Everyone was fighting as he could hear the thundering steps of the new force moving closer. No other choice Croaker decided to use one of his biggest secrets, he leaped.

Landing about ten yards from the entrance to Knockturn Alley was a massive toad, at lead twelve feet tall at the eyes and even wider across its back. One new robed figure charged out of the Alley and the toad just croaked before opening his mouth. It's tongue shot out and speared through the man's chest before pulling back into the toad's mouth, man and all.

A crunch and a croak was all anyone heard. The Toad's eyes narrowed as it felt someone jump on his back and kneel down on his head between his eyes. ollivander had changed his appearance but his voice was the same.

"You never told you you studied in the far east, do you know black oil?" Ollivander asked and nodded as the toad just croaked.

The chest of the toad started to expand greatly and the wandmaker pulled out a long staff, in a matter of second the toads chest was full and he opened his mouth and spewed out a deep blad substance just as Ollivander used his staff to cast a fire spell.

The oil ignited as it shot down the alley, it was so fast that the new force charging did not have time to even piss their pants before the fire consumed them.

A croak later and Croaker had transformed back and Ollivander had jumped down panting,

"It has been far to long since i was in a fight." the wandmaker spoke.

Croaker just nodded as he pulled a feather from his robes and handed it to ollivander and with a simple word the wandmaker was gone.

Licking the inside of his mouth and rubbing his chest, "Going to have heartburn in the morning." he spoke to himself as he spotted Bill and Fleur running from Gringotts into the battle.

* * *

 **A/N I stopped this chapter at 2700 words.**

 **Need a beta, one that can handle my since of humor, my perversions, and most importantly can agree to have a chapter done with in three days of when i send it to them. I HATE WAITING that's why i never asked for a beta before now.**

 **i need reviews**


	40. Chapter 42

**A/N wow 4100 words A/N at bottom standard disclaimer.**

* * *

In a small Hamlet in eastern Kent, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were holding up at the bottom of the stairs that led to the largest building around, the church. They had been traveling around England for a few days when Fred and George had gotten word to watch out for attacks. They had woken up that morning early as the temperature had dropped to freezing, which was strange for England in June. It did not take them long to realise that dementors were around, a lot of them,

using a few compulsion charms they were able to get the five hundred residents into the church and cast their patronuses to form a bit of a shield. Twenty minutes after contacting the twins, two witches named Jones and Vance arrived followed by a witch in all white that just passed everyone and went into the church.

One hour later, the girls were getting tired and the dementors were growing in numbers, and started to test the power of the witches charging in and pulling back looking for a weak area. All five bunched together trying to strengthen their shield when a white rabbit Patronus came hopping to them,

"Enjoy the show," it spoke in a voice none of them were expecting.

With that the white rabbit with the voice of Luna Lovegood sped off towards the dementors, to be quickly joined by a second rabbit. The five ladies just watched as the two rabbits charged and headbutted a dementor sending it and a few other in retreat. from the side a large gorilla came charging and attacked two of the soul suckers at once, only to be followed by a large three headed snake, a runespoor. A panther charged down the steps of the church and into the fight.

Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Ms Vance and Ms. Jones could only stare. Where their patroni were holding the dementors back these were fighting, and winning.

"A gorilla?" a voice came from behind as Daphne greengrass and Fay Dunbar came strolling up around a building.

"What? they are big strong and fast." Fay replied.

The two chatted as their Patroni battled, Luna and Tracy Davis arrived next,

"Something you wanna tell me?" luna asked as she watched her and Tracy's rabbits jump around each other.

"Just that I feel that it fits us." Tracy teased back.

"Ladies please," Penny Flamel came walking down the stairs of the church.

"Who are you?" Angelina asked.

"Penny Flamel new healing teacher at Hogwarts," she smiled.

"That's what Fred meant when he said he actually regretted not being at Hogwarts anymore." Katie spoke after a moment as Angelina and Alicia were shocked into silence.

Penny smiled, "You five recall your Patroni and rest a moment," she spoke to the five ladies that had been there the longest.

"Daphne I thought Ginny was with you?" Penny asked the blonde slytherin.

"She is she just needed a minute to rest I think she put a little to much power into her patroni." Daphne replied as she watched and guided her Runespoor.

"How much power?" Katie asked.

Just then a massive object flew over head, the Horntail was easily twice the size of the one Harry Potter faced in the first task, it also looked strange, instead of the pure white this patronus looked almost on fire.

"About that much," Daphne smiled

"Why does it look funny?" Tracy asked as she watched it fly, the dementors were going crazy trying to run from the beast.

Just then the thing roared, it actually roared then took a deep breath. The ghostly white flames that came from it's mouth shot out and engulfed close to a dozen of the robed creatures. Killing a dementor was always thought to be impossible, but one thing for sure was they could feel pain.

The horntail began to give chase as it shot out a second flame, the cries that came from the creatures almost made the girls feel pity...almost. Soon the dementors were fleeing quickly east over the channel heading away from England.

"Now you are just showing off," Daphne said as the dragon landed on top of the church giving a roar and a jet of pure fire while the others canceled their Patroni.

"Your just jealous," Ginny said as she walked around a trash bin.

"Maybe, I am running out of reasons not to do the consort wife route like you." the Blonde then smiled.

"And I wonder, if being Potters consort gave an average witch like you such a boost in power, what could it do for such a perfect and naturally powerful witch like myself?" she asked in a smug manner almost staring down her nose at Ginny.

Daphne tried like hell to hold the look but her eyes gave her away and she couldn't keep the smile off her face as she and Ginny just started laughing. The other girls realised the joke and they to started to laugh.

They found themselves standing next to an old single horse cart as they waited,

"What is so funny?" came a voice and the girls all looked at the new arrival, Mai had somehow snuck upon all of them. she had her arms on the cart and was just smiling at them. Luna went and gave her a hug which was returned, Mrs. Flamel was looking at her, or to be precise, behind her as her five tails were still showing.

"Tails are showing." she told the fox girl.

Ginny and Daphne quickly looked then walked around the cart to get a better view, as they stared at her tails Mai just shook her rear,

"See something you like?" she teased.

Having being caught staring at the girls butt, Ginny and Daphne blush a little causing all the ladies to laugh, the two just looked at each other nodded and both spanked the fox once. Mai jumped with the spanking turned in mid air and was now sitting on the cart. The looks she was giving the two girls was a little 'too willing'

"You enjoyed that too much, we are going to ignore you now," Daphne replied and her and Ginny smiled at the 'pouting' look the fox girl gave them.

"To answer your question," Penny spoke looking at Mai. "you missed the opening act as I don't believe the dementors will return. But I believe the main attraction has just taken the stage,"

She pointed to the far side of the village and when the ladies all looked they saw about twenty black robed figures marching into the Hamlet.

"I believe these gentlemen are asking us to dance ladies," Penny smiled. "let us not be rude."

The ladies left the cart and got into a line standing shoulder to shoulder as they started to walk towards the death Eaters, Vance and Jones sent powerful stunner along with Tracy Faya and the three chasers, causing the men to stop and defend. Luna, Daphne, and Mai sent out a powerful frost charm that froze the ground making the men start to slip and slide, Penny pointed her hand at the ground and it started to shake in a small earthquake and the men who were fighting off the spells and trying to stay on their feet all fell on their asses and faces...

Once they were all on the ground Ginny charged forward and stopped about ten feet away, inhaled deeply...and breathed out a strong deep red stream of fire. To say most were shocked would be an understatement, true Harry him self had shown the group this skill and offered to teach other how to do it, but he had only shown them two days ago. For ginny to have learned it that fast...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Daphne asked.

Ginny just smiled smugly and turned back to stare at the burning bodies on the men.

"Well, i say they don't add to the decor of this quiet peaceful village," Flamel said as she raised her hands and clapped once.

The ground opened up and rolled over and on the bodies, the Ladies watched as the earth swallowed the men leaving not a trace.

"Wow you really are powerful," Angelina said as she stared at Ginny.

"More so then I think most of you realise," Luna added with a smile and when the group looked at her strange she just pointed.

Ginny's Dragon was STILL perched on top of the church. Luna just laughed at the stunned faces of the group and jumped on Ginny's back kissing her cheek.

"Told you plan B was not a bad idea."

* * *

It was about an hour since Alastor had gotten Amelia, Susan and Hannah to Potter Manor, and their had not been a word from the Ministry. Growling as she paced back and forth Amelia was starting to lose her patients. Just as Alastor was about to tell her to calm down Amelia straightened and looked at a bracelet on her wrist.

"Someone is breaching the wards of Bones Manor."

"Nothing we can do about that," Alastor growled as he started to pace back and forth. "I wish I had reminded them,"

"reminded them?" Amelia asked.

"We were so fixed on surviving and protecting what we could, I don't think anyone thought about capturing anyone so we can question them later." Alastor growled out as he knew it was too late to change the plans and if he had tried it could cost someone their life.

What he did not know was four sets of ears were listening to the two adults talk, Kreature and Dobby looked at each other and just nodded, but just before they left they were stopped by the Longbottom elves Petal and Blossom.

"You not go without us," the females growled at the two males.

"Can you fight?" Kreature asked just looking at the two dressed in flowery towel toga's.

The two female elves snapped their fingers and were wearing what looked to be leather armor with the Longbottom crest on the chest.

"Longbottom family old and honorable," was all Blossom said.

The front door of the Bones manor blew open as someone sent a reductor curse at it. as the dust and splinters were settling on the floor fifteen men charged into the house,

"They may not be here," one spoke as he looked around listening to the quiet.

"They could be hiding, search for safe rooms and hidden doors," the leader replied.

"Besides even if they not here," a third voice this one female. "The client also wants any files we can find."

"Correct, so quiet and search in pairs, you two with me," the leader spoke as the group split up.

A pair entered a dark parlor and as they searched using wand to locate any hidden things they were watched them selves.

"Anything?" one asked his partner. when his partner did not reply he looked up and froze.

His partner stood there spasming before his body hit the floor, the slash in his neck was clear as day. the one still alive started to frantically spin around searching when he felt a blade pierce his intestines. crying in pain he looked down to see an elf holding the handle of the knife that was stuck in him as well as wielding a cleaver in the other hand.

Kreature slashed hard using the cleaver to remove the mans leg mid thigh, as his victim fell he pulled his knife and the started to stab and slash with both blades carving the robed man into pile of bloody rags.

In another room, this one a small library, two people started their own search, when a female house elf showed up om top of a desk.

"Kill it," one shouted as the elf jumped.

She sent a spell at one human that froze him as she landed on his back and forced his body to turn straight into the killing curse that his partner had sent. When the body started to fall she jumped to the other human and quickly climbed around and onto his back, she thrust her knife into the side of his neck blade facing out and pushed, slicing and tearing his throat out.

As that body fell, she quickly vanished the blood and the two bodies and went looking for more.

In a room that looked like a laundry room two more stepped in, or should I say down and there was a four inch drop from the door. walking around the room the two cloaked figures were casting searching spells when they found their feet stuck to the stone floor, followed by water filling the floor till it covered their feet.

"Strange defence?" one spoke before they both turned at the wait as a sizzling and crackly sound caught their attention. laying on the bottom shelf on the wall was a female elf that held a strange rod, what looked like lightning flashing from it's tip.

"What?" one asked

And the elf answered as she thrust the rod into the water. Lightning shot out through the water and the two humans jerked and screamed as they skin burned from the inside out. once done the two humans hit the water in splashes and the elf turned off her prod and jumped down into the water before vanishing it, then she walked over and quickly slicing the throats of both men, she was sure they had died with the lightning rod but she just wanted to make sure.

After that she vanished the blood which was little, and the bodies before heading for more prey.

Dobby stood on the dining room table as the two men walked in, as they search it actually took them a few minute before noticing the elf with the Shillelagh but once they noticed him, one man asked.

"What are you doing elf?"

"I serve Lord Potter," Dobby replied and leaped.

he jumped feet first into the chest of the one that had spoke knocking him back as he spun and hit the other man in the chest. jumping back and down to the floor dobby spun around and caving in the knee of the first guy before swinging up into the nether region of the second, the lead filled head on the club crushing whatever he had there.

Both men cried and were rocking on the ground one holding his broken knee the other his crotch when dobby moved over to stand closer to their heads, he looked at the handle of his club to see about a hundred notches placed there from past Potter elves. Pulling his knife he added another notch before taking the weapon and giving a massive swing down crushing the first mans head, then he again added a notch before killing the second man.

just then two doors, one on either side of the room opened and a robed figure charged in wand up and started to cast spells. Dobby just released his weapon and put his hands to his back and pulled the flintlock pistols pointing one at each human he pulled the triggers.

The lock snapped a a blue flashed and started to crawl along the runes etched into the barrels of the pistols. The shots were silent but powerful as both men were thrown back with massive holes in their chests.

Returning his weapons to his hip he grabbed his Shillelagh, cleaned the brains from the end and charged, there was only five left and he and the others knew the humans were now onto them.

"the others are dead," a man shouted as he and his partner ran into the room the leader and his two companions were in.

"What, how?" the leader shouted

"House elves," one replied almost in a panic.

"Grrraaahhhh, I'll skin them alive," the leader shouted. "You two watch that door and area, woman," he pointed to the only woman in the group. "you and him watch that way."

The two scared men just turned to obey, the woman and glared from her hood before moving off with her partner as the leader turned his back and watched from the far side of the room.

The female elves burst through a hole hidden in the wall behind a bookshelf and attacked the two scared men landing on their shoulders and chests they started stabbing over and over into their victims they were dead before they hit the floor. From another door Kreature started to battle the woman and Dobby attacked the mans legs destroying his knees before he caved the mans head in, course here is where dobby messed up as the head of the Shillelagh got stuck in the gooey mess of brains and skull.

Leaving his club he pulled his hand axe and long knife and charged at the man that was the leader. This human seemed better skilled as he knew spells to counter the elf magic dobby was using as he attacked with his knife and axe.

Kreature had jumped on the womans front and ripped off her hood, he hit her on the side of her face with the flat side of his cleaver slicing it but not very deep. then he sliced the back over her hand cutting the tendons and making her drop her wand. He then shoved her back first into the wall her head hitting it with a thud and as he moved down he stuck a blade into her belly area. The wound would not kill her but it took her out of the fight.

Dobby was jumping and flipping as he attack with knife and axe, the man was holding his own but was slowly being backed into a corner when Kreature came up and hacked at the mans thigh, the cleaver did not remove the leg this time but he could not use that leg anymore. Dobby took this and put a blade in his belly and hacked at the man's chest with the axe, Kreacher also put a blade in his guts and smacked the man with the flat of his cleaver on his face knocking the man on his back.

Neither kreature nor Dobby had to speak, they both knew that man's voice as they reached and pulled off the death eater mask.

"YOU!" Blossom screamed as she reached and yanked Dobby's Shillelagh from its messy spot and charged with it high over her head, as she swung it down, it was stopped.

Kreature had used his Butcher knife and dobby his hand axe, (Dobby did it just right that the club was trapped and she could not pull it out of there grips)

"He must die, the human McNair, he take sexual pleasure from killing House elf. Specially females," She screamed at the two males.

"He be inner circle, master Harry and Master Neville be wanting to talk to him." Dobby spoke.

"No, he must die and suffer," Blossom screamed trying to pull the weapon from their grips, Petal was behind her hugging her, trying to calm her down.

"He will," Kreature spoke and his tone of voice actually made the made female elf pause. "He will suffer he will die, this you have my word."

The two females had never heard him speak that way, Blossom relaxed and released the club.

"You two return to Potter Manor and tell Mister Mad eye we have prisoners for later." Kreature ordered.

The two females nodded and left, The two male elves just looked at the human female still clutching her midsection in pain when they heard a pained laugh come from the man they stood over.

"And what is so funny?" Kreature growled as he stuck his knife back into McNair's belly and twisted slowly.

he screamed in pain till Kreature stopped,

"Kreature will keep his word, Get the female." he said to Dobby.

"Have to ask why," Dobby replied as he moved to collect the woman.

"Look at her face," Kreature replied and Dobby did.

"She not English," Dobby spoke after a moment.

"Correct bring her here and I will take us."

Dobby pulled her over and reached for Kreature who reached with one hand grabbing McNair and reached the other and took Dobby. In a silent pop Kreature had taken then to a kitchen in a building that had not had humans in it in over ten years.

"Welcome...to Black Castle" Kreature spoke and smiled as McNair started to struggle at hearing that.

"I see miss Bella told stories about the castle, you will now see they are all true and far worse than she ever said."

Kreature dragged the man while Dobby levitated the woman as they walked across the kitchen to a corner where Kreature opened a hidden door to some stairs that went down. At the bottom of the stairs they came to a large heavy wood door, after a quick look at dobby Kreature opened the door.

Inside looked like a nightmare, every known torture device (and a few new ones) was spread out over the room. Iron maidens that still had the stains of blood, chains hanging from the walls, racks both wheel and table style. fire pits that were charmed to burn forever with large metal pokers glowing red.

"Your family is sick," Dobby spoke. "This is worse than the Malfoy's."

"The one that led the event known as the 'Spanish Inquisition' and wrote the codex used during was a Black, the Malfoy's are wannabe's compared to the Black's," Kreature led them in and too a table with wrist and ankle restraints.

"Put her there," Kreature pointed as he dropped the man.

Dobby floated the woman on the table and they together laid her on her back and strapped her to the table. kreature then vanish all of her clothes. Dobby just looked at the other elf but said nothing. Without a word Kreature conjured a cloth wrapping and covered her breasts and use a second to cover her lower privates.

"She will be the only the second female to be brought here that has not already been rutted a hundred times," Kreature told Dobby who just nodded.

The woman had regained some coherency and looked at Kreature almost daring him.

"Oh don't act to strong, my Master would never let a woman be...what is the human term, Raped?" he looked at Dobby who nodded before looking back at the woman. "You won't be raped, but there are a thousand other ways to torture that don't include that...and Kreature knows them all." the last words were spoken in a whisper.

And with that Kreature did something strange, starting on her side at the edge of her lower wrappings he started to run a finger nail along her belly, a thin blue line was left as he moved back and forth back and forth all the way up to just below the wrappings of her breasts. He stopped and lifted her left arm and tapped her forearm, Dobby nodded as there was no Dark mark tattooed there.

She has a strange Tattoo on her shoulder," Kreature spoke. "I know I have heard of it before but can not remember, I believe mister Beast will know."

He then did the same blue line on her chest starting at the edge of her wrappings and moving up and across her neck and face. Then he forced a cloth gag into her mouth then started to cast spells they would keep her 'feed' and 'watered' while time passed. Once done he moved back to where he first started and just tapped the starting point with his nail, a soft blue flame the size of a tiny needle prick flared out. With the hep a magnifying glass one could see where the skin was being sliced open and an incredibly slow pace.

"It will take a week for that pattern to finish," Kreature spoke. "Don't worry she will live i will even leave an alarm charm to remind me just incase the master is to busy to come here in the next week."

Dobby just nodded. "Master is not evil, he probably won't be happy with this," Dobby pointed at the woman. "But as long as we get answers he might forgive us."

"This guy," Kreature spoke as he moved to again drag McNair this time by the hair.

"Master will have no problem with...getting information and justice out of him," Dobby finished as he helped kreature drag him to a trap door hidden in a corner of the dungeon. Kreature opened the door and the two elves could hear an evil growling sound. as the two descended into the darkness...

"Your family is not sick, they are just plain evil." Dobby spoke.

Climbing out of the hole kreature closed the hatch to muffle the screams of the man.

"So think Blossom will give me a kiss?" Kreature asked.

"Her hatred of that man, Dobby betting she take you to her bed and give you heirs."

Kreature actually smiled as the two just left the dungeon ignoring the cries from the gagged woman.

"Mad?" Kreature asked.

"No, Dobby like Petal more."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **ok 4100+ words. so for those who suggested I make the chapters longer...that was insane (once i got to the elves it just rolled.)**

 **now most people cant stand my grammer enough to read 2000 word chapters. still looking for a beta that can handle my ass.**

 **ten points to those in ether review or pm that can guess where i got the idea for Kreature and Dobby's weapons.**

 **I HATE RAPE i don't even like those prisoners that got eye for an eye and rape the rapists in prison, there are a thousand or more ways to torture the human body that dont involve sexuall assult, true rape is the worst...but you can combine the other ways to punish. So anyone that works for tom riddle and his death eaters...i...am...violent.**


	41. Chapter 43

**A/N re-edited 3/24/2018**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

Hogsmeade was quiet that morning, the sun had just started to raise so, to be honest, it was normally quiet at this time. But Aberforth knew this was not a normal quiet as he stood in his pub he tugged on the robes he had not worn in almost fifty years.

Now his brother was hailed as a leader for the light and was a General of the British Wizarding Forces during the Grindelwald War, so naturally, Abe joined up with the Americans. His uniform was more in line with the American style, Pants shirt waistcoat, and long trench, unlike most pureblood wizards Abe not only knew how to use non-magical weapons he had kept up with them as they advanced.

At this moment he could just feel trouble coming, and was not disappointed when Dung came through the door to the pub,

"They are here, about two dozen," Dung said.

"Start the evacuation to the castle," Abe said as he walked out of the pub and up the center of the street.

A gong sounded and the robed men figure it was an alarm outside of the village and they could see the citizens moving in mass towards the castle. One gave a shout to hurry when they spotted a lone man walking towards them he wore strange green clothes. The group of robed men formed a line and marched towards the man.

"You work for the Dark Lord?" Abe asked as they got within speaking distance.

"That's right," one man replied, and Abe just pulled his wand and fired a spell.

The man that had replied stopped as his head was removed, this made everyone stop as ALL knew Dumbledore did not allow killing in such a way. Abe did not miss a beat as he started firing curse after curse.

The battle was fast and brutal Abe taking several curses himself but the twin's shield clothes, as well as his battle armor, stopped most of it. Several members of Hogsmeade stopped their trek to the castle to watch the owner of the Hogshead battle a dozen 'death eaters' by himself and look to be winning.

As the group of robed figures quickly lost numbers one sent up a flare signaling for help, the breath of icy air alerted Abe to what was coming as he sliced off one person's leg with a cutting hex before turning and facing down what looked to be two dozen dementors.

"That trick won't work anymore," Abe shouted as he used a reductor curse on the ground throwing all the robed men back before turning his wand on the Cloaked creatures and sending out a massive wave of white light. If one looked, it almost appeared as if a large group of goats was charging but it was so fast they just thought it was 'a trick of the Light'

Abe took a breath to regain his balance and looked around, ten robed bodies lay on the ground, two were missing.

The two robed men moved to the little alleys in Hogsmeade ducking back and forth trying to avoid being seen.

"Let's get out of here, the plan failed, whoever that was..." One started panting.

"Shut up, we are going to the castle, our target is Dumbledore," the other interrupted.

"But the castle has wards,"

"Fool, the village was evacuated when we arrived they would have had to drop those wards in order to let everyone in, we sneak in find the old man and kill him."

And the one planning to assassinate Albus just grabbed his partner and dragged him by the collar.

The street leading up to Hogwarts gate was now empty as the two men quickly moved to it. neither realizing that while looking through the gate no one could be seen between here and the castle. it was as if everyone just vanished.

Taking the gate at a run both men felt the wards touch their skin as they passed through, what they found was something no pure-blood supremacist ever wanted to see.

House elves.

About a hundred of them now stood in front, to the sides, and behind the two men. All armed with cleavers, butcher knives, and meat mallets. In front of the men stood an old fat elf with a walking stick.

"The house elves of Hogwarts were given ONE standing rule, from Helga Hufflepuff herself...take care of the castle." the old elf spoke.

He lifted his fingers and snapped them, the house elves charged, some attacked the humans' legs many jumped through the air. in seconds without even a spell cast by the humans, the Elves swarmed and engulfed the two men.

Abe walked through the gates and found the horde of elves, he noticed many of them had human blood on them and as he walked through them he found two patches of blood-stained grass.

"Greeting Mister Dumbledore how can we be of service?" the lead Elf spoke with a cheerful helpful smile.

"Hello Mister Marcus," Abe replied and looked back at the blood stains. "Do I even wanna ask?"

"Only if Sir wants nightmares," the elf replied with a smile.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore arrived at the Embassy after the threat to the castle was removed, as he walked into the room where Miss Granger and Mister Ron Weasley were working the first thing he noticed was a large map of the United Kingdom. It looked to have over a hundred red lights blinking all a crossed it.

"Where did you get this?" Albus asked the two students.

"Joseph, why?" Miss Granger asked.

"This is a Tactical Battle Map, they are designed and made with the simple intent of a full-scale invasion of a country, I have not seen one since the Normandy assault. They are illegal."

"Joseph made sure to warn us this thing would get us in trouble if we were ever caught with it," Ron replied. "Can we help you headmaster?" he asked disregarding the worry of Albus.

Realizing the point was moot, Albus simple squared his shoulders. "How is the situation."

"Dementor attack in Kent, Inferni attack at the village of Wilmet, attack on Diagon Alley they did go for the wandmaker. All those we have been able to defend with success." Ron Answered.

"The ministry is under attack, we know Madam Bones and her family got out and are with Mad-Eye at Potter manor, but we have not gotten any word about the Ministry since." Hermione continued.

"Hogsmeade was attacked by men and Dementors but that battle is over. And Mom and Andie Tonks are protecting the patients of St. Mungo's while Harry, Sirius, and Neville are fighting. The Problem is," Ron pointed.

"That is stretching us very thing and there have been over a hundred other attacks all over the country we just can't get to. And I have no information on casualties.

Albus looked pale, this was by far the largest attack Tom has ever done,

"How does he have so many men?" Hermione asked. "I thought we were able to thin his numbers drastically."

"That, Miss Granger, is a very good question but I fear we will not get any answers till after it is over," Albus replied gravely.

* * *

Andie was taking a position near the first-floor stairs, she had no doubt the attack would be soon. She asked Molly to go to the Welcome station and wait, just before seven that morning she spotted something that should not have been. The head Healer on shift had ordered all the hospital security staff to go on break at the same time. Andie followed the man as he went down to the basement.

Raising his left arm and pulling back his sleeve she saw he had the mark and watched as he pointed at it with his wand and whispered 'now' before turning his wand on what was the main ward stone for the hospital.

But before he could do anything a curse was shouted and the man's arm that held his wand dropped to the ground. Andie had severed the man's arm and charged in pulling out several cruel Black spells as her wand ripped the man apart. She then pulled her mirror,

"Molly they are coming start to get everyone to the shelters, tell the welcome witch 'Tide is up' she will know it's from me."

Just then the building shook and it sounded as if a massive gong was struck.

Molly was ushering patients and healers to the shelter, once she gave the welcome witch the message everything seemed to move quickly. A second gong went off as the building shook again, just then, the fireplace roared to life as a dozen or more robed figured poured through. Ten of the security wizards had just made it down to the first floor from the fifth, but as they exited the stairwell several reductor curses were fired at them destroying the floor wall and killing most while injuring the rest.

Molly got the last of the patients into the first-floor shelter when two robed men stormed into that hallway. Without thinking or missing a step Molly waved her wand silently and the next thing the two men realized, their heads were rolling off their shoulders to the floor. taking a deep breath as she looked at her work Molly quickly vanished the bodies and blood hiding what she had done.

She heard the thundering steps of more people charging and readied herself, and just as a group of robed figured reached the hallway, she heard the voice of three men she was very glad to hear as Sirius, Harry, and Neville sent reductors into the group from behind.

"Molly," Sirius shouted as he stepped over the remains. "Did you get everyone into the shelter?" he asked as he checked her over for wounds.

"Y...Yes, this floor at least." She replied.

"I sealed the fireplace," Harry shouted. "This floor is clear let's move up."

Molly nodded and followed the three men hoping no one had seen what she had done moments before.

The second floor was a different story, bodies of patients and healers covered the floor, room after room they found dead people. They found a group of five security people trying to hold off almost two dozen robed figures as they tried to get the few survivors of the second floor into the shelter.

Neville and Harry roared as they charged, Sirius was casting a spell a second, as they tore into the black-robed people. Molly just went around looking at the bodies of the group hoping to find one she could save. Close quarter fighting was not a strong suit for most magical duels, and this was no exception, Harry and Neville switched from spells to hand to hand combat quickly as they moved through opponents. Sirius was no weakling either as the three men just beat the crap out of any human they could get their hands on if they got too tight for spells.

As the tide turned Neville let his emotion carry him and ended up tabling four people,

"Th...Thank you," a healer spoke as the last one had his head driven to the tile floor by Sirius. "Thank you for saving us...but did you have to destroy so much hospital property?"

Harry looked at the woman, she did not look like a healer, more like an Administrator.

"We are here to save lives, we don't give a damn about the hospital properties," Harry growled.

And as he said that Neville added to the point by picking up and putting a guy through another table.

"Who are you?" a different woman asked.

"I am Harry Potter, this is Neville Longbottom, and the guy who can't take his eyes off your chest is the one and only Sirius Black," Harry pointed to each of them

It was true the healer he spoke to did have a well-endowed figure and no matter how she tried she could not hide it and once the fight was over Sirius's eyes were locked on. the woman cringed and tried to cover her chest.

"Now, they call him a mass murder, but if he was a bad guy do you think he would have actually helped?" Harry asked. He hated that people always jumped to the wrong reaction when Sirius was introduced. "SIRIUS...eyes up,"

Sirius snapped out of his staring and just smiled as he walked to join Harry and Neville as they prepared to head to the Third floor.

The third floor was empty and checking each room found no healers and no patients only half a dozen attackers that looked just as confused as the three defenders.

This fight was quick, and Harry and Neville were through with them before Sirius could get a shot off. Running forward the oldest man went and checked the Shelter.

"Ok they are in here and seem safe," Sirius spoke as he turned.

"You need to check," a voice shouted as Andie and Molly ran to them. "I have found five healers with the mark and two under the Imperius"

She ran to the door and as a head healer, she convinced them to open it. a quick search found one patient under the spell, Harry was able to lift it.

"We have to get to the fourth, I have not heard from Gran yet," Neville growled as he charged for the stairs.

The fourth floor was a war zone, ten robed figures were crouching behind shelves and tables, bodies covered the floor. Harry and Neville looked out the door to the stairwell and found they were behind the attackers, looking down the hall they were both shocked (and Neville smiled) to see the only one defending was Augusta Longbottom and she was holding her own nicely.

Charging, the two teens tore into the group with cutting curses and overcharged reductors. The walls, floor, and ceiling were a bloody mess.

"Gran?!" Neville called as he ran up to her.

"I was starting to worry you had stopped for tea, I was getting kind of bored waiting," she replied as she gave Neville a hug.

We did not forget about you," Harry smiled. "Though Sirius did stop trying to find a date."

"Do I even have to guess which healer with black hair?" Augusta just looked at the Dogfather. "Sirius Black she is barely twenty behave yourself."

"Twenty, that's good," Sirius smiled "even while I stared I worried she was still a teen. now I feel better."

The men laughed, and Augusta just reached and slapped the back of Sirius's head chuckling herself.

Just then from the other side of the hall (the side that Augusta's back had been facing), two doors opened and another dozen robed figures came through, in the lead with his hood off was Rabastan Lestrange. he did not wait as he and his whole group started sending curse after curse after curse at Harry and Neville.

"Time to finish what was started and pay you back for my brother," Lestrange shouted. "maybe when I am done I will only just kill the rest of your family."

Neville roared and charged sending curse after curse, most of the robed figures fell as Harry ran to tackle his friend. Lestrange laughed.

"GET DOWN!" someone shouted, and Harry grabbed Neville and forced him to the floor as a powerful ball of magic flew over their heads.

Lestrange screamed and sent curse after curse into the ball but the energy just absorbed everything. It hit the man and a massive hole was blown open in the wall behind him and those that looked could see London. Slowly getting up they saw Lestrange's body still standing but he looked to be mummified his skin dried out and stretched showing off his skeleton clearly.

Harry and Neville just stared, before looking at each other, then looking behind them.

Standing in the center of the hall, arm stretched out smoke rising up from her open palm, Alice Longbottom stood. Her eyes glowed a deep blue. Walking slowly not sure if this was a trick a dream or if he had actually died a few minutes before, Neville made it to his mother. Her eyes changed back, and she looked at Neville and for the first time ever, her smile was one of pride and total recognition.

"Mum?" Neville whispered.

Alice reached for his face but when he went to speak she couldn't. She grabbed her throat and a sad pained look crossed her eyes.

"MUM!" Neville cried as he pulled her into a hug, she returned the hug just as passionately when she looked and saw Harry.

Reaching she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a hug, only to stop and grab her head, her face in silent pain.

"Now now, that is enough excitement for the day," Augusta spoke as she took Alice by the arm. Alice ended up losing her feet and started to fall till the old witch just pulled her up draping her over her shoulder. "You two tidy up and meet us back at the manor."

August turned and started berating Alice as if she was a naughty child being caught drinking for the first time,

"Having me carrying you all over the place, fine way to repay the kindness of an old helpless..." at this point two more robed figures came charging out of a room just in front of Augusta, she did not even slow or speak, she just waved her wand and the two people just sort of vanished. "I think I am getting to old."

Harry Neville and Sirius just watched,

"Sirius?" Neville asked.

"Where do you hide the Whiskey?" Harry finished.

* * *

 **A/N you should have seen that coming.**

 **the house elves of Hogwarts will always defend that castle.**

 **yes, I am making the elves a little crazier. their dedication always struck me as going that extra mile or ten.**

 **there is a reason I had Abe defend the village like that, any guesses why? I have given you enough clues...Dylan, you can't guess in review since it was your idea to start with.**

 **reviews, please.**


	42. Chapter 44

**A/N more a/n at bottom.**

* * *

Remus Lupin had just arrived by the floor to the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, he thought about returning to help Hermione and Ron after his battle with Greyback, but end the end choose to go help Dora. What he found was the Atrium full of bodies broken desks and fires. he moved quickly and found himself coming up behind several robed people as they threw spells at the group of defenders guarding the lifts.

Moving quietly he found a robed person, running to join his group. Remus used a full body bind then summoned the person to him before disarming and taking his wand. Feeling the wand become his Remus used a spell that Joseph had taught him, he held the wand by the tip and used his other hand to 'twist' on the handle before speaking the strange words. The wand vibrated in his hand and Remus through it and it clattered across the floor till it stopped less then a foot away from the robed men.

The noise of the wand drew the attention of a couple of the attackers and as they looked down at it, it exploded. with enough power to kill or completely incapacitate all of the attackers.

"Don't shoot I am on your side," Remus shouted trying to get the defenders to believe him.

"Why should we trust you?" a woman shouted.

"Maybe because he just took out all these guy," Another voice replied.

"Remus that you?" a third voice shouted.

"Ted? Ted Tonks?" Remus replied. "Yeah it is me."

"He is one of Dumbledore's" Ted told his group.

As remus came into view he noticed that only six people had been defending the lifts from the dozen he had taken out.

"Seem I arrived at a good time."

"They were picking us off steadily without your help we would not have lasted half an hour." Ted replied as he shook Remus's hand.

"Remus, this is Dirk, Toby, Mark Tom and madam Edgecombe," Ted introduced, the last name peaked Remus's ears.

"Marietta's mother?" Remus asked.

"You know my daughter?" she replied.

"I was her defence teacher three years ago," Remus smiled.

"The...were...wolf?" Madam Edgecombe replied and pulled her hand back.

"Shut up Samantha," the one called Dirk spoke. "When are you going to realise that Umbridge was a sadistic evil hateful woman, her and Fudge got what they deserved."

She just huffed and turned to the lifts.

"Don't mind her, She actually thought she was doing something with her career working for Umbitch. She has yet to recover from that fall out, Thanks for the save Remus." Dirk spoke and shook Remus's hand.

"What is happening in the Ministry?" Remus asked.

"As far as we know all floors were hit, but the main force when to the DMLE and the Ministers offices. Also I heard rumor about them attacking the DoM but we have no confirmation on that." Ted spoke.

"I am guessing that there are around two hundred body's here, how many of them are attackers?" Remus asked.

"About eighty, they attacked as most were just arriving to work, walked right into an ambush," Dirk spoke face was sad as he did.

"There was supposed to be twenty security wizards here, where are they?"

"Attack started in the DMLE they were called and five minutes later the Atrium was flooded." Ted answered.

"Well..." Remus started.

The lift chimed and stopped everyone as the three men turned wands pointed at the closed doors. When they opened Remus smiled and lowered his wand.

"Damn it Bose what the hell?" Remus asked as the other two lowered their wands.

"We got the DoM under control and they sent me to help here." The old unspeakable replied with a smile.

"DiD I not see you name in the paper in january, Arn't you dead?" Toby asked confused.

"I am dead," Bode smiled.

"I don't get..."

"Toby he is an Unspeakable, since when have they ever made since?" Ted smiled at Remus.

"Ok I am Heading Into the Ministry who is with me and who stays here to guard the lifts?"

"Me and Dirk will go with Remus the rest of you stay here." Ted spoke.

Mrs Edgecombe huffed, "I am going to check on my daughter." and she turned and left.

"Well the good news," Bose started is we can get to Level One with the lift. The bad news is to get to the rest we will have to go all the way down to the DoM and use the stairs to go up, and I warn you we will have to pass through EVERY floor to find the next stair."

The three men looked at him,

"Who in the bloody hell came up with that?" Dirk asked.

"Don't know don't care," Bode replied as the lift went down to the first floor.

The main offices of the Minister of magic were a mess of fires and water (sprinkler system) the men searched the floor found a few secretaries ether knocked out and tied up (for later) or dead. none of the main heads were their since the attack came early and Madam bones had stayed in her office as she acted as temporary Minister till the election tomorrow.

They did find five people trying to break into a set of filing cabinets, Bode and Lupin finished them off quickly, and in Bode's case painfully. Freeing the captives and finishing the search they returned to the lift and started the trip all the way to the bottom.

"Hug the walls," Bode said as he did that just before the doors open,

The three men obeyed and when the lift doors opened about twenty strange colored spells came into the lift.

"Ha Ha you missed," Bode laughed.

"Damn it Bode will you just die and stay dead?" a voice called out.

"I got three with me two are friends of the boss."

"Well, come on."

Bode smiled and just led them from the lift past a group of men dressed in unspeakable robes.

"Remember," the unspeakable shouted as Bode led them into the stairwell. "I will pay five thousand to anyone that kills you Bode."

"You would give money to one of Voldemort's people?" Dirk asked.

"I said i would give them the money, never said they would live long enough to do anything with it afterwards."

The group of unspeakables laughed as did Bode.

"So it is true," Ted smiled "No one likes unspeakables, not even other unspeakables."

That about sums us up." Bode replied.

"level eight, department of education, and lack of," Bode spoke in a whisper as he slipped out the door of the stairwell. Slipping through the floor they checked every room, found a few people that were hiding. this floor had not been touched.

A door with the letter W.E.A. was the last office to check and as Bode eased the door open half a dozen hex's were sent out.

"Calm down you wrinkled old bat," Bode shouted.

"Bode? that you?" a wizen old voice called out.

"No it is Santa Claus," Bode shouted back.

As the door opened a woman older then time came out followed by two others.

"Madam Marchbanks," Lupin smiled as he saw the old examiner.

"Remus Lupin how nice to see you the year you taught Defence was one of the best years in a long time. is it true Mr. Potter is responsible for teaching that class this last year?" She asked.

"Yes he worked hard to get everyone ready for all tests not just Defence."

"Then he will be very happy when he hears the results." She smiled.

"Is it safe to leave?" a plump witch Remus recognized as also an examiner but did not know her name.

"Take the stairs down, call out before you leave the stairwell they should get you out." Bode replied calmly.

"Is the price only your head still a thousand?" Marchbanks asked with a smile.

"Five thousand," Bode smiled as he led his group to the stairs that led up.

Next floor is Sports," Bode said as the eased the door open.

They went through that floor quickly finding no captives and only a group of three guards.

"Hey Dirk know what this reminds me of?" ted asked smiling.

"D and D?" Dirk asked returning the smile.

"How did you guess?"

"multi floor castle having to go through each floor one at a time and not move up till you clear said floor and not knowing what we will have to fight on each floor."

Dirk smiled and laughed as Ted let out a muffled bark,

"To bad we don't make the good money," Ted said as they found the next level of stairs.

"I am grabbing any gold these guys have on them after we deal with them," Bode commented. "I will divide it up when we are done."

"You know D an D?" Dirk asked.

"A lot of times we are stuck doing a test unable to use magic, we had to come up with something to kill the time," Bode shrugged. "And we had a few first generations join our ranks."

The next floor had the department of transportation, and this floor had a lot of activity. Remus and gang walked into a firefight, Remus and Bode charged the rear of a group of two dozen robed people, Dirk went left Ted right. Curses and spells were cast everywhere. Bodies littered the floor. it took them a lot of time and several close calls before the four men had made it past the attackers to the group of defenders.

"Are you all ok?"

"They came out of nowhere," One woman said hysterically.

"They wanted not only to get the security codes for the floo system but also the confidential files of who is where." a man shouted.

Remus thought about telling the man to keep his voice down but he noticed blood leaking from his ear.

"USE THE STAIRS," Remus started speaking loud enough for all to hear, "MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE DOM. CALL OUT THEY WILL GET YOU TO SAFETY AND A HEALER."

Everyone nodded and moved, slowly,

"Let's check the floor see if they got anything," Ted suggested.

Just then there was a roar and the walls and floor shook.

"No time," Bode replied "the fight upstairs is not yet over."

And so the band of 'Dungeon Warriors' Lupin had joked, finished clearing the floor, Fires were set in every office, they found a few robed men that looked to have been victims of traps that had been triggered. The amount of time to clear that floor was longer than all the floors before and the battle at the Atrium combined. He never said anything but he was getting nervous so was Ted, neither had heard from Dora in a few hours.

International Magical co-op was a mess, they only found dead bodies burning fires (the sprinklers were not working here) and about thirty Robed figures. Again the fight and search through the floor was long and hard, not one survivor.

"Damn how many guys does he have?" Dirk asked as the stopped to catch their breath before heading up to the next.

"Damn good question," Ted replied. "The numbers are all wrong. that battle where Harry outed Riddle. that is Voldemort's real name," he said as Dirk looked confused.

"that should have and did thin out his inner circle and a lot of marked Death Eaters. It should have given us some breathing room."

"have you recognised any voices or faces?" Bode asked as he thought about this.

"A few," ted replied "Like one out of twenty."

"Same for me," Bode replied. "Soon as we get this fight done we need to search these guys better for any information."

"like what Dirk asked, he seemed to be the one with the least information here.

"Mercenaries," Remus breathed the word.

That made more sense than any other idea the group even thought of.

"Well crap," Ted growled.

"We don't have time to go back for help," Bode barked as he got to his feet.

"What's that line?" Dirk asked Ted.

"Once more unto the breach,"

"Shakespeare?" Remus asked.

"I am not really a fan of him to be honest, but you have to admit, it is a hell of a speech." Ted replied with a smile.

The next floor was the department regulation of magical creatures, not Remus's favorite place. The good news was when they got there they found ten people fighting like hell, the bad news there was almost thirty robed attackers.

"They came out of McNair's office, he wasn't here yet." One man told the group after they finished clearing the floor of enemies.

"I warned you John, McNair was an eater," Dirk replied.

"You guys head down," Remus started.

"Hell with that," one guy growled. "my wife is up on the next floor. I am coming with you."

Three others shouted an agreement.

"Can you take orders?" Bode asked.

"Dirk here is the most Senior member of of the DMB here, yeah we can take an order."

The eight men slowly made their way up to the third floor.

They reached the door and as they opened it they were met by the screaming of a woman.

" _crucio Crucio CRUCIO!,"_ a woman shouted.

"thats a Carrow what ever her name is," Ted growled and remus charged out the door first.

Casting stunners all eight men charged the known death eater, nobody missed with their shots as she was thrown almost ten feet from the spells.

"Samantha? Sammy where is Jane?"

The woman that had been being tortured was breathing hard and pointed down to a cubical. The man ran to it and once he looked in he fell to his knees, on the floor was a woman, she two had been tortured and looked to of had her neck sliced open.

" _REDUCTO!"_ A man shouted from off to the back. "ALECO, ALECO ANSWER ME."

"And there is her brother," Remus growled as he and the others ducked and defended from the other Carrow's curses.

"If anyone here is Squeamish I suggest you look away," Remus said as he pulled the Knife Mai had given him. And for the second time that day Remus used it to remove the head of a known Death Eater.

"I HAVE YOUR SISTER," Remus shouted.

"LET HER GO RETURN HER OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN," the male shouted in hate.

"Here she comes," Remus spoke normally as he tossed the head over the other cubicles to the place he guessed the man was hiding.

WHAT! ALECO ALECO MY LOVE, YOU KILLED HER!"

They saw the death Eater stand and wave a wand, just then the husband of the slain woman got to his feet tears streaming down his face and charged. Both men started casting reductor and cutting curses, the husband's landed as they sliced the eater up. but as he fell back the death Eater was able to cast a single killing curse the man just couldn't avoid.

Both fell to the floor dead.

"Collect the head," Bode spoke as the group gave a silent moment for their fallen friend.

Bode moved to the hero and carried the body to lay it with his wife. No one spoke about this nor about Remus removing the other head and collecting both of the heads.

Of the eight one was now with his wife and another took the tortured woman back down, so six men had moved without a word spoken up the stairs to the next floor, THE floor everyone knew would be hell. They were not disappointed.

As the door opened they all had to duck, the floor was one giant burning mess of papers and funiture, they stood just outside of the center as spells went back and forth from hidden places, what was worse there were green killing curses comeing from both directions.

"Ok which is our side?" Dirk asked as he watched.

"DIE YOU FUCKING AUROR'S DIE!" a shout came from the right as three killing curses flew from that direction.

"Left it is," Ted smiled at his joke but it did not reach his eyes.

"Make for that desk and keep down," Remus pointed and all six made the dash.

Making it to the desk their arrivil was seen and soon their desk was being bonbarded by spells. Remus was looking around, bodies were everywhere and a lot of them were wearing blood soaked Auror robes, he spotted a twitching leg just inside a cubical. His breath hitched when he spotted a bloody, female hand reach and pull the leg further into the hiding place.

He knew that hand and he knew the small right it wore,

"There," Remus pointed. "Dora is there that's where we need to be."

"You sure?" Ted asked.

"I will know that ring anywhere,"

"ok, i'll cover us." One of the guys said as he gripped his wand. "One...two...now"

he stood up and fired thre reductors hoping to keep heads down (or remove them) The group moved as one firing curse as well. The guy was just turning to make his run when a purple curse hit his chest. His whole body spasmed as blood erupted from his mouth and he fell dead.

Bode grabbed him and dragged him to the place Remus saw the leg and the hand.

"Dora!" Both Ted and remus spoke as they jumped into the cubicle.

"Dad..Remus," she was frozen as she looked between the two.

"Hug me kiss him," ted smiled joy at finding his baby alive over riding his fear of the battle.

Dora did just that hugged her father and just kissed Remus, after that it took a minute for everyone to see the body hidden under the desk with Dora, Rufus Scourgemoore, His right arm was missing from above the elbow and his robes were covered in blood.

"he is alive i got the bleeding stopped but we got cut off from the rest." Dora reported.

Looking for a way out remus noticed that Dpora had about five wands laying beside her.

"Whose are those?" he pointed.

"Trophies, I had hoped we could identify these guys after the battle,"

"Give them to me," remus spoke. Tonks shrugged and motioned with a hand to take them. "No Dora you need to GIVE them to me."

"Oh?" Oh shit i had forgotten." and she quickly 'gave' them to Remus who again felt ownership of the wands.

"Get ready, Dirk help Rufus, you help him and you help Bode, if that curse is what we think it is we are in trouble." Remus ordered as he started twisting and tossing the wands.

As the first one went he ordered them to go as he counted, right on time each wand went off one after one causing a lot of smoke and a good distraction. The group made it to an office on the other side of the room under the cover of friendly spells.

They moved and spotted a bloody faced Arthur waving them into the office, handing Rufus to a medic witch who looked very tired.

"report," Remus asked.

"It started with Thicknesse, I don't know if he was controlled or willing but he approached Rufus and sent a killing curse, Savage jumped in front of it." Dora started.

"Then about twenty of them exited his office, no idea how they all fit or how they got in there," Percy Weasley spoke up he like his father was covered in blood, soot, sweat. "I was here when he arrived and they weren't in there."

"The fight was brutal," Arthur started. "We are only still here cause we were waiting for it, but I can't say we were prepared."

"proudfoot took a nasty Curse, he is alive but out. and I have counted at least thirty Auror's and Hit Wizards Dead." Dora continued "Rufus was covering us as we moved to a better position but got hit and lost his arm, I went back for him and got cut off, been stuck in the middle unable to move till you got here. And something is jamming the mirrors."

"How long have we been here?" Kingsley asked as he moved up.

Remus checked his watch, "about four hours after we got the message and Alastor got Amelia out."

"Wish Mad-Eye was here, though i know we need to keep Amelia safe, if she dies the ministry will completely fall and they will get what they came for." Kings replied.

"the reason he was kept out was he is using his back up leg which is weaker, he knew he was up to a full battle like this," Dora corrected him.

"Bode, was that spell?" Remus asked changing the subject.

"Yep tibetan exploding heart. Only seen in Asia minor." bode replied as he looked over the guy that died covering them.

"remus that wand spell..." Arthur started.

But he stopped as he pointed to a door that read, 'Evidence locker level five clearance'.

"confiscated wand locker?" remus asked and smiled as Arthur nodded.

"Can you make that throw?" Dirk asked.

Remus's face fell,

"No I would have to go out and get closer." Remus replied and Dora grabbed his arm protectively.

The spells started to intensify again as the smoke and flames died down a little,

"we have to do something," Kings Spoke.

Dora had an idea, her face lit up with a brilliant thought,

"KREATURE," she called.

Both kreature and Dobby arrived to stand on the desk in front of everyone.

"Miss Dora," Kreature spoke.

"Good you're both here," she smiled

"Kreature and Dobby are busy protecting Bones," Kreature spoke calmly. though he seemed stressed.

"Kreature we are pinned down and in great trouble." Remus spoke can you see out that door without getting hit by a curse?"

"Kreature sees,"

"Lots of bad wizards," Dobby adds.

Everyone noticed they had not moved or 'looked'

Kingsley had just come out of the locker with about twenty wands, doing a little ritual he gave them to Remus.

"Kreature can you and Dobby get these closer to the bad wizards without being see or harmed?" Remus asked.

"House elves not allowed to take wands, get master Harry in big trouble." Kreature replied.

Dirk Cleared his throat, "As the most senior member of the Department of...of the DMC I can and will give Lord Potter immunity for any actions that those House Elves that Serve him perform, as long as they remain loyal to their master."

The words were simple, but since he held his wand the spell was activated and there was a strange light that quickly flashed in both Kreature and Dobby's eyes.

"Kreature Can deliver wands, Dobby can take injured to healers, and give report to Mister Ron."

Most in the room were ether watching the door trying to defend, treating or being treated, or struck dumb by what just happened. Remus was busy working on bundling the wands into a cluster and then stuffing them into a jumper in order to hide the bundle.

It did not take long as Dobby was moving people out while Arthur wrote a report to give to Ron and Albus. Kreature had taken the jumper and vanished. as soon as Dobby had taken the last of the wounded and returned, armed, Kreature returned.

"Thirty seconds," Remus spoke as he watched his watch.

"Should get most of them I got within twenty feet, their lookouts would have seen if Kreature tried to get closer.

"We should try to get a few alive," Bode spoke. "Get some answers."

"No," Kreature croaked. "that already be done, kill those that threaten the master."

Kreature and Dobby actually took the lead standing in the doorway waiting, their weapons in their hands. The explosion was massive a huge fireball that engulfed the first line of Attackers and throw the rest back, the elves charged out using magic to move quickly. Humans not far behind everyone using speed boosts trying to close the gab quickly.

For the second time that day, kreature and Dobby attacked robed men, broken bones and pierced guts followed by screams of pain and fear, the humans also gave no mercy. Two more ministry defender fell but it was not long before the attack was over.

"Check...the board," Kingsley panted as he started searching the pockets of dead men.

Dora and remus quickly did and found hundreds of calls and alerts from all over England.

"Merlin...they hit Brighten." Dora spoke in shock.

"The Auror academy?" Remus asked and Dora just nodded.

Once it was over there was a loud gong as the lock of the Lift was lifted and a few of those still standing started to try and contact those that had sent alerts. It was Noon, six hours of fighting and it seems that when the battle of the ministry ended all other attacks were called off as black robed figures stopped what they were doing and vanished. the damage was dome the Ministry of magic for britain was crippled...but not dead.

Amelia Bones still lived and it was ordered that the election be held the next day as planned.

* * *

At Potter Manor that afternoon the Order of the Phoenix and the few D.A. members (Luna had renamed it 'Dragons Army') were in a tired heap they laid on couches and sofa's trying to regain their strength. the only ones still on their feet were Molly, Andie, and Hannah as they walked around tending to injuries. Susan was with penny in the kitchen. Mai stood a vigil by the front door, Neville sat in a chest as Fay slept on his shoulder.

Harry and Albus stood looking out a window. to much blood had been spilled to many lives lost...and there was no word of Joseph, Mai stood by the front door but kept her eyes on Jax who had returned with the Colonel. Jax lifted his ears just as the front door opened and Joseph took one step in and fell to the floor face first covered in blood.

* * *

 **A/N that ladies and gentlemen is why i never mentioned the battle of the ministry in any other chapter.**

 **my ministry goes down Atrium then floors 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,Cr10 ok so they had to go all the way down to go up.**

 **wonder what Seamus will do if he were to learn the wand detonation trick...boom**


	43. Chapter 45

Joseph crouched down two cigarettes in his mouth, lighting both he took one and put it in the trembling mouth of Pucey. Pucey went to take the stick but remembered that his right arm was lying on the ground twenty feet away, pulled off from the shoulder. He knew he was in advanced shock just took the stick with his other hand.

"I thought we had it, I thought we found the answer," he spoke not really seeing anything anymore.

"Adrian look at me," Joseph spoke.

When the young man looked up,

"You have gotten closer than anyone, you found the trick and if you had pulled it off, none of you would have had to pay the price. Today was just not your day."

"I can't see...finish it,"

Joseph took a knife from Pucey's belt and put the tip between two ribs and pushed into his heart. He layed the boy down and crossed his arms, placing the knife in his hands,

"You will need this for the river," Joseph whispered as he stood.

Joseph looked around, the battlefield was a clearing in the middle of a wooded area, there looked to be twenty bodies spread out killed in many different ways. Joseph just sighed as he left. Arriving in the long drive of Potter Manor he slowly walked smoking his cigarette before he reached the door. Once the door was open he took one step in and his eyes went dark.

The first two to react were Ginny who had just stood and walked up to hug Harry from behind, and Fay who had just woken from sleeping on Neville's shoulder. They quickly ran to the front door and picked Joseph up each girl supporting an arm and carried him to the long table.

Hannah had cleared the table by throwing off all the stuff to the floor, heaving him up on the table with a thud, Hannah quickly removed his coat tie and shirt. What she found made her gasp in shock, his body was covered in slashes and deep gauges. Blood was flowing from the wounds...he had been shredded. She took her wand as started to work on each wound, or better she tried.

"I...It is not...I don't know what..." Hannah spoke as Andie and Molly took over. (they had agreed to let Hannah work on anything she could to help train her better as a healer.)

"This...this can't be right?" Molly spoke as she started to wave her wand over the Beast.

"This is...I have never seen this before," Andie added confused. and called for Perenelle who quickly moved from the kitchen.

"There is something blocking us." the oldest witch spoke and she looked at Mai.

Mai had not panicked when her mate was brought in carved up like a turkey, she act she did not cry, all she did was go to the Bar and pull a glass out before filling it with Butterbeer.

"Move," came a voice followed by the house elf Jax, he tossed his coat to the side and removed the harness that held his weapons.

"I said move," he ordered again and climbed onto the table.

He spoke in a language that no one knew as he ran his fingernails over his masters chest, runes began to appear across his skin glowing in soft blues, deep reds and sick greens.

Slowly his body started to heal on it's own as Jax just jumped off the table and walked over to sit on the bar taking the glass from his Mistress,

"Now you can try to stop him, and fail, or you can just get out of the way." Jax spoke as he simply sipped his drink.

Joseph sat up with a deep hateful growl that Susan pulled Hannah further away,

"MOTHERFUCKER, SHIT, WHORE OF HADES!" Joseph shouted as he got off the table then grabbed the table and threw it out a widow, destroying both. Then Joseph just continued to rage and destroy all he could grab. Though no living beings were harmed in this even, the room was totaled.

 **Twenty** **minutes later.**

"You done boss?" Jax asked from the bar where he had watched and drank the bottle (one glass at a time)

"Yeah, I'm good." Joseph replied as he turned to the group. "Sorry the down side to having healing ruins it...they hurt when activated."

No one spoke, hermione was massaging her temples,

"Are you insane?" She asked. "scratch that, stupid question. Who it their sadistic mind did you find that actually carved runes into you flesh,"

Joseph did not reply just smiled.

"Which Rune master did you seek out?" Penny Flamel asked. "I only know two that could do it and neither of them could do more than two runes on a body."

"One," Mai spoke up and pointed at Hermione "I am not a sadist, two" she looked at Flamel, "would you vouch for my mastery title? the big shots won't even let me apply because I am two young they said."

"I did not know you could put runes on the body, I thought the power would kill the host," Hermione spoke looking at both Penny and Mai.

"Most of the time yes, like i said I did not know anyone that could put more then two on a body...just how many runes does he have?" Penny asked Mai who just smiled.

"Sixty-eight,"

The room was silent as the Kitsune just smiled,

"Sixty-eight...how could he..." Penny started.

Nick quickly went to his wife took her hand and led her to a chair, very little can phase his wife, but it was possible.

"Well," Mai started. "He has naturally healing, and it is all about placement of which runes where and when."

"Hermione before you start," Harry spoke interrupting his friend who looked about to start on her questioning. "Joseph what happened?"

Joseph was starting to put on a fresh shirt, for the first time everyone saw that he had many tattoos on his body as well as nasty scars.

"I met the Pucey clan at the place they asked, as you can see they came close to winning, Twenty-three dead." he spoke and everyone could here that he respected and mourned their passing.

"The whole family?" Albus asked looking pale.

"Everyone that came to fight, sixteen men seven women. And the women were the ones that did most of this," and he pointed to where he had been sliced up on his body.

"How did we do?" he asked.

"Over eight hundred non-magicals and a hundred and fifty magicals, they hit the Auror academy." Colonel Cunningham spoke as he read off a report.

"how did WE do?" Joseph asked again.

"We did good won everyplace we went but their was just so many attacks," Abe spoke.

Joseph nodded and looked around. "Ron?"

"Still at the embassy, trying to work out just what the goals were." Arthur spoke up.

Joseph looked at Madam Bones, "Election is still tomorrow right?

"Yes, I have no doubt that one of his goals was to stop it, we have enough department heads and seat holders to have a war time election and sowe will have it at ten tomorrow morning," she replied.

"Then everyone should go to bed," Joseph replied. "There is nothing more to do at this moment."

"He is right, find you partners and get some sleep," Harry ordered as he took Ginny and Daphne by the hands and led them out.

Without much spoken everyone agreed and headed off to sleep, well eventually.

* * *

Tired," Angelina spoke as she laid in bed and just cuddled with Fred, "so tired, and I thought Wood's training sessions were rough."

"They were, and I think they helped us today," Fred replied and then smiled as he felt her fall asleep without a second word.

"Maybe but, we need to up the game brother," George's voice drifted from the other side of the room.

Fred looked over and saw that George was laying between his girls as they just slept. The twins had shared a room/dorm for so long that even though they had their own place and girlfriends they still shared a room. Fortunately the girls were also use to sleeping in the same room (silence and privacy charms handled the rest.)

"I think tomorrow we should have a sale, it's to gloomy, we need some laughs," Fred spoke.

"Nah...wait till the day after," George spoke and his twin finally agreed.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked as she cuddled with Remus.

"I don't regret it," He replied. "the moment I hit him, it was like the weight of the world was lifted, and when I took his head..."

"Closure," Tonks smiled.

"Yes, but I enjoyed it...what would happen if I attacked an innocent..." Remus started and stopped when her fingers touched his lips.

"You were stronger then him because you are a better man then him. and I know the wolf would remember that Greyback was a coward the preyed on the weak or helpless, you are an alpha you would only attack those that are a threat, you desire a worthy fight and challenge...now ether shut up and sleep or shut up and make me a mother." Tonks smiled and ran her fingers on his cheek. "but no more talking,"

"Sleep you," he said and kissed her as she pouted.

* * *

"I thought I was to old to be shocked," Penny said to her husband.

"The world changes every day, eventually we will become obsolete." He husband replied as he continued to massage her as she laid face down on the bed.

"How are you feeling, being back around people?" She asked her husband as he worked.

"These kids make it fun most of the time," he replied as he rubbed deep making her purr a moan.

* * *

"If you burn out a rune, the pain from healing it might be more than you can handle," Mai spoke as she readied for bed.

"No where near the amount of pain as when you fix or replace the rune." Joseph replied as he waited.

"I still have not agreed to do that yet."

"Yes you have," he said as she finished undressing and he pulled her by the waist onto the bed.

* * *

It was barely five in the morning but the defenders of Wilmet sat in their chairs in the meeting room at Bagshot Park in Surrey. Shortly after arriving they spotted the Colonel speaking with a woman, it took less than a minute before they realised who she was and at that moment any doubt left their minds and they knew they were in this fight.

"Morning gentlemen, welcome to what will be known as MS-7. What you learn here today is above top secret and no one is to know the facts, not even the queen." Cunningham spoke. "If she asks you a question do not reply, don't lie just keep your mouth shut. as of now myself and Sergeant Major jax," here he pointed to the Elf as he stood on the table next to the Colonel.

Are your Commanding officers, there is one above us but you won't meet him for a while. Now we ask you volunteer for Queen, Country and you families. If you agree come get you I.D.'s"

Without a word they all stood to collect I.D.'s making them members of MS-7, all of them felt the air thicken for a moment, only Alex knew that a magical contract had just been invoked.

"Security will be above tight, and I will make this clear. betray it and death is the only result." Colonel spoke and when no one argued he smiled. "Let me tell you about the other society of Britain."

* * *

 **A/N i stopped it here, short chapter, next is the election.**

 **MS-7 sounded cool (7 being a big number in magic)**

 **review keep me going let me know what you think.**

 **you still alive Dylan?**

 **where do you think i messed up?**

 **need a beta that can handle the fact I am an impatient ass.**


	44. Chapter 46

**A/N not dead yet**

Harry woke and looked at the clock where it read 5:45 a.m. Slowly he slide out from the arms of the two women that held him and went to used the restroom and shower. Soon he was walking through the Manor as he thought about the day and the gamble he had planned.

Naturally there was only one human awake, Molly moved around the kitchen making breakfast with the help of the Black, Potter, and Longbottom elves.

"Morning Harry, did you sleep?" Molly asked calmly as she watched him sit on a stool at the kitchen's island counter.

"Some, you?" he replied.

"Not much to be honest." she replied and just moved on to the next task.

Papa C and Jax had just returned to the Manor after their meeting with the new MS-7,

"Master Joseph should be out in the garden." Jax spoke as he helped fix a tray to take to miss Mai.

Harry smiled as he realised that he did need to speak to the Slytherin and stood up and left the kitchen quickly.

* * *

Papa C watched the boy leave and looked to Molly,

"Not use to killing?" he asked her and she froze. "No that is not it...You just fear anyone knowing what you have done and could do again."

Molly turned around ready to argue, but once she locked eyes with the old soldier she realise she was beat and the just leaned on the island counter and put her face in her hands, "Please don't tell anyone, I am not ready."

* * *

Harry made it out to the gazebo and found the Beast in human skin waiting, they stood watching each other for several minutes, harry could see the runes on the Beast still working,

"Still healing?" Harry asked.

"Apperating almost four hundred times in roughly four hours, put to much stress on the runes, add that with all the damage I took, it overloaded and shut them all down. That is why Jax had to restart them yesterday." Joseph replied with a shrug.

"So you are not immortal, you do have a limit?" Harry asked.

"Nothing is immortal, not even a dragon."

Harry stared and just nodded as he absorbed those words...

"Why did you kill Fudge?" Harry asked crossing his arms. "I had a plan and use for him."

The story that Fudge 'knew' things from his friendship with Malfoy was bought by most, Harry however noticed that something was too easy to simple to perfect, not to mention Fudge died very very painfully.

"He had very bad habits that would have come back on you later. The plan was ok but this one is better, plus it added fuel to the fire that helped Madam Bones start her house cleaning." The older Teen replied with a shrug.

Again silence reigned for a few moments...

"Will this work?" Harry asked calmly.

Joseph smiled, "One of your best ideas with any luck Riddle will rush to leave the country and give us at least a year to plan and organise, plus you and Neville need to find another wife. We need breathing room and this just might do it."

Harry nodded and checked his watch, it was almost eight, meaning the election would be held in two hours, just two hours and one of Harry's long games would come to an end...and start a new one.

Returning to the manor he found Neville waiting for him along with Ginny, Fay, and Daphne,

"Let's go," was all the boy who lived said as he led the group out of the manor and to the ministry.

* * *

Ragnuk sat at his massive desk and scribled away with his quill when his office doors opened, He never looked up as he heard the steps moving towards him,

" _Heard you once again drew your blade and tasted battle and victory."_ the guest spoke in their native tongue.

" _They attacked and caused damage to Gringotts and so the Nation, all legal and..."_

 _"Don't give me that bank manager talk, this is your father you are talking to."_ The guest growled.

Ragnuk the Sixth stopped writing and finally looked up. There standing in his office wearing not crown or any badge of rank was his father, Ragnuk the fifth, King of the Goblin Nation. Leaning back in his chair and just held his hands together the Goblin stared at the one that sired him, trained him, raised him...

 _"I had feared that I had grown to old...to weak for combat...It was a rush I had not felt in more years then I can remember at this moment,"_

The Goblin King just nodded and sat in the open chair,

" _we suffered twelve percent casualties in the battle with the Inferni, I feel we need to get with the non magical unit and reevaluate our strategies,"_ Ragnuk told his father calmly, the old Goblin just nodded.

" _Agreed, now to this day's business."_

* * *

Nick and Penny sat in their seats for the first time in over a hundred years, and naturally this in it self caused a hell of a stir but nothing compared to both Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter arriving AND claiming multiple seats each. The fact that House Potter was back, in strength, had the sides shifting quickly. The teens sat calmly next to Arthur, Augusta was seated in the 'advisor' seat right behind Neville

The room that normally held three hundred or more people not counting the guest section, now held just one hundred twenty four people counting the guests and reporters, the attacks the day before had taken a massive hit to the ministry.

The gavel struck five times, Chief Warlock Dumbledore stood and called the room to order.

"Now is the moment, we are in a state of open war and with failure of our last Minister we are here to elect a new Minister under war time conditions." he paused and watched the room, smirking as almost the whole room had one eye on him and the other eye of Harry.

"The current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Madam Amelia Bones who has been sitting as Interim Minister has made her voice known and has refused any and all endorsements to take part in this election as she wishes to stay the head of the DMLE."

This announcement was met with several cries and a few pleads to the witch that sat just behind and to the right of the Chief Warlock.

"So now we will hear, if you wish to nominate anyone stand and approach the rail and you will be called, remeber to announce the name of the person in a clear voice, last name first." here Albus paused long enough to Amelia to cough. "Please know that anyone that tries to nominate Madam Bones she has turned ALL nominations down from the start,"

Several people stood and started to step forward, that is till they saw Lord Potter, Boy Who Lived, stand and approach the rail. A silent message went around the room, everyone that was standing sat back down to hear what he had to say, Neville and Arthur both watched him.

"Lord Potter?" Albus asked, he was actually more afraid then anyone.

"Dumbledore..." Harry spoke, Albus went pale.

A gasp was heard circling the large room and just as a few stood to cheer or clap or voice a second...

"Aberforth." Harry finished, and the room went silent as a tall broad shouldered man with long grey hair and beard walked into the chamber. his outfit was a mix of non magical suit and finely cut robes. It actually took a few moments for many to recognize that this man was in fact the owner of the Hog's Head Tavern.

"Do we have a second?" Albus asked, in truth he was rejoicing not only had Harry not put him in the ministry position that he feared, but had found someone that could do the job.

"Lord Potter," Neville started as he stood and looked at his friend and brother in all but blood. "Harry, House Longbottom will not vote against House Potter, but before I can vote with you I have to ask, why would the owner of the Hogs Head make a good Minister of Magic?"

No one spoke, it was now the waiting game Harry was hoping for,

"Aberforth Dumbledore served in the allied forces in the european theatre during the war with Grindelwald, and he served with distinction," Harry started as he reached into a bag pulling out a file. "Here is a copy of his service record."

After passing it to Neville who in turn passed it down the line,

"during the first war with Tom Riddle, that's Voldemort's real name," Harry ignored the shutter or protests. "He worked closely with those that fought back, often risking his life, so it is clear he has no patience or tolerance for Dark Wizards," here Harry looked at Albus before looking back around.

" He owns a bar which means he has experience settling disputes, mediating arguments, and listening to all sides of the story, AND he has proven that he is very resistant to any mind or body control spells and potions."

Here Harry stopped and watched, several people were nodding and almost as one most of the room reached and were just taking a drink from thier glass,

"Not to mention he can see through any bullshit story that anyone tries to palm off on him."

the camera captured one of the largest spit takes recorded in history as Harry smiled watching the room coughing.

"Damn it Potter," Neville coughed "that went up my nose." after clearing his throat Neville Longbottom stood, "House Longbottom seconds the Nomination."

* * *

No one else stood to nominate a person, they could not win even if they tried so Abe was quickly elected and sworn into office. Roughly twenty minutes later, when several people stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Abe asked in his rough voice. "We have things that need to be done, sit your arses down,"

And that spelled out basicly what kind of minister they had just elected,

"Now, we are at war, and less than twenty four hours ago was the largest attack Riddle ever performed costing us almost as many lives as the entire first war." Here he pulled out a list and started reading off the names of all that died magical and non magical.

He read the whole list every name and he also read how they died, no sugar coating, no hiding the gruesome facts. Harry knew he did this for a reason, he wanted everyone to know he wanted each name and each crime to touch and affect every person here.

'It doesn't concern me' will no longer be an option, this war had now effected everyone.

Hours after he was elected Abe finished the list, it was over a thousand names, the crimes ranged from assault to murder of toddlers to rape. By the end no one had a straight face, screams were shouted tears fell, Pain felt.

"I will not lie to the people nor will I allow anyone to...sugar coat the facts," Abe started and looked at the prophet reporters, "I want every name in the paper AND how they suffered and died, I want everyone to know and see the truth. the lies you have told in the past all led to this event. No one was ready for it because you helped keep the information secret."

he stopped and pulled out a stack of parchment,"The Dragon shit stops here, it is time to clean this mess we call the ministry."

* * *

Ron sat in the room that he had been in since the start of the attacks, the lights were dimmed, books covered tables and chairs and the floor. He stared at the large magical map of Britain, there was not an inch between two dots of red. This was massive and insane and made no since. He had been ablew to guess the purpose of about twenty percent of the attacks, but the rest...

"Where are you, what were you looking for?" he spoke to himself. "Come Tom show me your mind."

* * *

Eighty students, hall years all houses eighty students will not be returning," Minerva spoke as she looked to Andie, Remus and Sirius.

"He had never targeted students in this amount before," Remus spoke as he looked over the names.

"Where did he get the people?" Sirius asked as he too read the list.

"Mercenaries is our best guess." Remus replied. "The death of Miss Brown will effect them all, Pavarti was her best friend."

* * *

Hermione held her girls as the three cried, Luna held Tracy. Hannah and Susan cuddled together. Fleur and Mai just stayed close if they were needed. None spoke no words were needed at the moment.

They had all lost friends, Lavender and McLaggen of Gryffindor, the Carrow twins were found murdered in their home, it was clear they died before the attacks as some sort of ritual.

Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and many others. Friends, rivals, even those they only knew by name and some they had never spoken to, all gone.

"Could...could we have prevented this?" Hannah asked.

"No," Luna replied. "This is what a war with a Dark Lord is, painful, brutal and evil. this is why we fight."

"Luna iz correct, even if we did not fight diz would happen," Fleur added. "Stand and fight or lay down and quit, ezer way this would be the rezult."

"I for one will not take this lying down," Mai growled and started cursing in her natural language.


	45. Chapter 47

Just past one that afternoon, Millicent Bulstrode sat in her kitchen as she sipped from her tea cup. She had just returned from seeing her Father and Mother, even though she still did not know where they were (she just knew the island was in the tropics) and was reading the papers from the last few days. The first reports were vague and held very little information about the attacks that happened the day before. She did grin a little as she read about election that was being held that morning and who the possible new Minister would be.

She knew Potter had a plan and that no one would be ready for it, all speculation and theories were wild guess work at best. And the smile that would dawn Ginny's face told her NO one had gotten it right. Except Joseph, just the look in his eyes told her he also knew the plan.

"Miss Milly?" a voice broke her out of her musings.

The young Lady looked over and saw he family house elf Gorry (who elected to stay behind to watch over the youngest daughter of the Bulstrode family) he stood at the door to the kitchen in his towel/toga outfit.

"Gorry?" she asked calmly watching.

"Miss Milly, Miss Pansy has arrived, she will soon reach the door."

"Thank you Gorry, make sure she finds her way here quickly," Millicent stood and put on a pair of leather gloves.

Pansy was shocked that the front door opened and that Gorry, the house elf she had known for years welcomed her in and informed her that Millicent was in the kitchen. The hateful Slytherin started hugging walls as she approached the doorway to the kitchen, wand in her hand revenge in her eyes.

"Come in Pansy, I won't bite," Milli called to her.

Pansy rushed the door and stopped, Milli was wearing the clothes she normally wore when the four of them, Milli, Daffy, Tracy and Pansy, would go riding.

"Cru..." Pansy started only to have her wand pulled from her hand and launched up, the tip sticking in the ceiling.

"Did you forget, no wands can be pulled in anger here?" Milli asked calmly.

Pansy just pulled a dagger from her waist holster and held it preparing her attack.

Millicent knew that Pansy was only second behind Daphne in regards to knife fighting where she specialized in grappling, but the large Bulstrode also knew that Pansy was completely off her game today.

"The four of us," Milli started causing Pansy to startle. "We were the coven, we were going to rule the school as the most powerful witches, friends from birth,"

Milli started to walk a little as she spoke moving so the table and chairs were no long between the two friends.

"Sisters in all but blood, no one would own us,"

"Shut up traitor, you three betrayed me you left me to be..." Pansy started to scream waving the dagger back and forth. "Have you any idea what I have been through?"

Milli raised her wand, "Finite,' the spell hit Pansy removing the glamor spells. Her skin was dry and cracked, hanging from her jaw, eyes bloodshot. One eye sprouted a deep purple shiner around it, and when Pansy opened her mouth a tooth was missing.

"Yes I can Guess what has happened to you," Milli replied as she looked at her friend.

"You left me to this, it is your..."

"You asked Joseph, he could have and would have protected you from this." Milli yelled back with a growl. "We knew what Draco and Nott as well as Crabbe and Goyle and all the rest of those sexist pigs were. We knew that," she pointed at the skinny girl's face. "Was what our future held, WE made a packed before school to defend each other, our mothers told us what would be expected of us and we all swore to not let it happen."

Pansy screamed and attacked; Lunged, slashed, kicked, slashed back, he attacks were balanced and precise. The set pattern that she had practised since she was out of nappies.

Milli just dodged ducked and slapped the attack away always watching waiting for the pause, and like clockwork it came and Milli put her heavy fist right into Pansy's gut knocking all the wind from her.

"Then," Milli continued as she looked at her friend gasping for breath. "We get to the school, and what do we find? A second year, already in control and cleaning house. The girls were safe for the first time in who knows how long, we get to watch as Draco gets his ass handed to him first night."

She was again interrupted as Pansy lunged and slashed, the distraught girl never noticed that Milli was counting the each move. and so she was able to counter each attack perfectly just because Pansy was not in anyway deviating from the set training pattern that both girls had practised basically their whole lives. Millie ducked and wraped her arms around Pansy's head and shoulder and picked up lifting her up and over her head as she threw her back.

"So our first year, we were not the coven that ruled the school, we did have to compete with Granger and Harry 'effing' Potter but the four of us were in the top ten of our year." Bulstrode just continued her speech as she stood and watched her friend trying to regain her feet.

"Second year was scary, the attacks, plus that open war between Joseph and the upper years. We knew if he ever lost we, all four of us girls would be in a world of hurt the next year. We would end up getting punished for Joseph's protection.

Good thing that animal was up to the task."

Pansy made it to her feet and glared at the large Slytherin,

"Then you went and sold yourself to Malfoy and his gang..." Milli started.

"Draco promised me a betrothal," Pansy screamed

"Draco had been betrothed to Astoria since the day she was born, we all knew that,"

Here Pansy stopped her lip quivering as she fought against tears.

"Malfoy gave my father money...HE sold me to Draco. I had no choice." Pansy again screamed and attacked.

This time Milli did not let Pansy go through her form and just punched the girl in her already black and swollen eye.

"Bullocks Joseph could have protected you, your father and Malfoy would have had to come to the school and deal with the Beast if all you did was refuse and ask Joseph for help." Milli roared back, "and if that had happened he would have dealt with malfoy and your father and anyone else that tried to help them and we would NOT be in this SHITE pile of a situation."

The large woman paused as she eyed her friend,

"bUt you did not ask for help you let yourself be used by all of them, oh they had to be kind Beast did not let them just do as they pleased, and i joined that merry group of pigs to keep an eye on you, make sure you were treated somewhat well."

This caused Pansy to stop, never realising before that her friend...her friends had always stayed close. Even during this last year when the lines in the sand were clearly being drawn.

"All that," Millie continued pointing at Pansy's face. "Did not happen till after you withdrew from school and thus ended his protection. What happened, Crabbe's attack on Brown to earn his mark make you second guess?"

Pansy recoiled back clearly scared, "How did?"

"How did I know it was Crabbe? I got a _DETAILED_ report of her death, and we both know what he desires."

"I have to kill you, I kill you I get my mark," Pansy spoke. "I don't want to think about what they will do to me If I don't."

"They will do to you what they have always done," Millie replied "That mark will not protect you, there has only been one witch that was not treated as a slave by the other eaters and that was Bellatrix, and that was because she is bat shite crazy."

"That's a lie..."

"The good news is after right now," Millie interrupted drawing her own dagger. "You will never have to deal with them again."

"What?"

Millie smiled, "one of two things will happen, you will ether drop your knife and join me and together we will go to Joseph for your protection...or,"

Pansy waited not sure what to think, "Or what?"

"Or I kill you right here and now, there is no other option, I will not let you return to that."

Millicent Bulstrode was done talking as she took a strong stance and waited. Pansy was conflicted as she thought about the options...options she had no options, she lifted her hand holding the dagger higher and opened it. As the dagger started to fall Pansy saw her friends shoulders relax just a hair, quicker then was thought possible, Pansy caught the handle and screamed as she lunged.

Milli was hoping that her friend would seek her aide, but was not surprised when the beaten girl attacked. What did surprise her was the speed, Pansy actually looked to 'fly'. The large teen just lifted her empty hand to block with, Milli felt the blade enter her forearm pierce it all the way through till it came out the other side and get stuck. She then pulled her arm to the side pulling the dagger handle from Pansy's grip.

At that instant Pansy knew she made the wrong choice, Milli did not even make a sound as the dagger entered her flesh. She watched in slow motion as Milli took her own dagger and brought it up and drove it hard and deep into her midsection.

Pansy made to scream but their was no air in her lungs and ended up making a rather pathetic sound as she collasped into the large teens arms.

Milli slowly lowered her friends body to the floor before standing up and slowly walking to the table and retaking her seat, Gorry came forward and looked at the dagger sticking through her arm.

"Drink this Miss," he spoke as he tipped a vial into her mouth. Once drank he pulled the dagger from her arm and started to heal her.

"There be no poison on this blade," Gorry spoke as he worked. "Still that was very risky Miss Milly."

Wincing from the pain she just nodded and waited, once her arm was bandaged,

"Tend to her," Milli pointed to the body on the floor.

"Yes miss, should Gorry inform Jax as well?"

"That would be a good idea," she gave a half smile.

* * *

"What the fuck do you think you're doing BOY!" a man shouted.

Harry, who had been in a conversation with Neville and Arthur in the hall outside the Wizengamot chambers, turned to face three men as they stalked towards him.

"Lord Parkinson, Regent Nott, Crabbe, ," Harry smiled with a tilt of his head to the three.

The hall way froze, true Parkinson was a Lord but the other two were regents, stewards for they family seats.

"Lord Potter," Parkinson hissed. "What is the idea?"

harry just smiled as he eyed the men,

"The idea is WE plan to drag the british wizarding world into the twentieth century, by the hair if we have to. And if kicking and screaming is required," He stopped to look at everyone that had stopped to listen.

"It will be us doing the kicking and YOU will be doing the screaming." with that harry Neville Arthur and Augusta who had been waiting to the side just turned and walked away. Before they got ten paces Harry stopped and aggressively turned back to the men and marched to them getting in Regent Crabbe's face.

"Tell that brother and nephew of yours, we know what they did, tell them Joseph is coming and will see them soon. Deliver the message.


	46. Chapter 48

Ron sat in his little world staring at the map, he had been able to filter away most of the attacks into basic categories of 'murder, fear, control' but the last few are confusing. The reports that attackers were ordered to find records in many places makes it clear Tommy was looking for something, something old and probably forgotten by the world.

Ron looked at the most unusual part, seven places stretching from north Scotland all the way to the south central England, seven places that had no link to anywhere else. Ron did not notice when the part Kneazle Crookshanks hopped up on the table, but he did notice when he pawed one of towns on the map that had glowed red.

His first reaction would have been to push the fur ball away, but at the last minute he remembered just how smart the cat was, so he looked closer at the town on the map.

"Ok, so what so important about this town?" He asked and as if waiting for the question a book on the shelf started to glow.

Ron never noticed before but the map room was in a small library with shelves crammed with old books, Not looking a gift horse he stood and went to the self, pulled the book and started to read.

Not long before he found something he did not know and it shocked him. Quickly he went to check the map and then asked again for infomation on another of the seven cities.

He read and read, and what he learned startled him, each city had one thing in common, actually one person: Merlin.

* * *

' _she's my sweet little thang...she's my pride and joy'_ The music played out loud as Joseph worked in the greenhouse. He sat on a stool at a table as he worked on untangling the vines of a large stump. Sitting on another table was Mai as her feet 'danced' with the tune.

 _'Love my baby she's long and lean...mess with her you see a man get mean...'_

"So music can be used to control magical plants?" Hermione asked as she took notes.

"Mostly," Mai nodded. "Just have to find the right music or song to each plant."

"Like what?" Padma asked.

Mai did not reply just pulled a list out and handed it to the three girls, Parvati was busy massaging Hermione's shoulders.

"That's a list of all the plants to songs we have identified so far." the Kitsune told them as she hopped off the table and went to stand behind Joseph and started to dance against his back.

"Seriously Harry I want a copy of the Wizengamot spit take," Neville spoke as he led Fay, Harry Daphne and Ginny into the greenhouse.

The group stopped to see Mai dancing up against the Beasts back and the Beast not giving any reaction (patients of an oyster, and strength of a god) and then watching Hermione and Padma working over some list while Parvati massages the shoulders of both her girls.

The music changed to a new song, Mai's dance got stronger,

' _Day by Day, night after night...Blinded by the neon light...'_

 _'_ Hi Harry, Neville, Hi girls, _"_ Hermione and the twins spoke as one.

"How did it go?" Joseph asked still refusing to acknowledge his wife's actions no matter how hard she was trying.

"Good," Neville replied as he and Harry had to turn away from watching the fox girl. "But we will wait till everyone gets here."

Joseph just nodded then sat up stretched , then reached and caught his wife pulling her to straddle his lap facing him. "Behave, this is not our room, nor our green house. It would be rude if I were to drag you to the dirt for five or six hours." Then he kissed her pouting lips.

Harry and Neville looked at each other and both shook their head, better not asking.

"Change of topic," Neville asked...begged. "I have never asked but what classes do you take at school?""

"History, Care of Magical Creatures, Runes and Herbology," Joseph replied. "Though I will be checking in on defence this year as well as Healing,"

"There is no 'checking in' you are ether in my class or not, and if you join me, I expect your best work," Penny spoke as she entered the Greenhouse.

The music had again changed to another 'blues' tune.

Joseph just shrugged as he turned on the stool to face the rest, Mail still on her lap. Kreature and Dobby brought in Luna, Tracy, Minnie, Lupine and the two Tonks women.

"You...are insane," Andie stated as Tonks just laughed.

"Maybe" Harry smiled. "But can't deny, we got some sh...stuff done."

"So?" Hermione asked impatiently. "Who is the new minister and what did you get done?"

"Now...now 'mione," Sirius spoke as he led the Dumbledore's as well as Arthur and Molly in. "Should wait for the evening post like everyone else."

"I don'y know," Harry spoke off hand as his sister looked ready to explode. "What do you think...Minister?"

The group that did not know yet froze not sure who he was speaking to,

"The paper should be here in the next hour, they can wait." Abe replied chuckling.

Molly and Hermione shrieked and looked to the 'younger' Dumbledore, most were startled into silence.

"Abe...Aberforth Dumbledore? You made the owner of the Hogs Head the Minister of magic?" Hermione asked very slowly.

Neville saw the smile forming on Harry's lips and decided to save Hermione from his prank. So he told her that he had the same question and that he actually had Harry give his reasons, Neville also relayed those same reasons to Hermione and everyone else.

"That," Snape started, he had snuck in quietly with cissy right behind him. "Was actually thought out and well reasoned."

"You sound surprised," Harry smiled.

"Well, you have tended to go running head first into a problem without a second thought Harry." Daphne smiled at her tease.

"HEY," Harry shouted in offence. "I usually walk."

The group busted up laughing at that and even Snape had a small grin on his face.

"Um...Lord Potter?" Cissy started not sure if she had the right to speak.

Everyone stopped to look at her, Snape just put a hand behind her back and gently pushed her forward in encouragement.

"What is the real reason?" She finally spoke. "I mean you gave good reasons, as well as funny ones but what is the main reason?"

Everyone turned to Harry who just grinned. "First call me Harry unless we are in a situation where my title is needed, and second." He stopped and looked at everyone. "I don't own Abe."

Confusion across the group.

"If I had put Dumbledore in office, it would be like Lucius and Fudge. The system would be corrupt from the start, why would I wish to trade one corrupt Ministy for another. Here I don't own Abe, true we have similar goals and will work well together, but say I do something that not only wrong but illegal, he can and will call me out on it. And vice versa."

The group stared at him, except Ginny and Luna.

"We need a Minister that can hold his own, and stand up to everyone...even me"

* * *

Snape landed and just walked forward, past the two guards at the gate and up to the house. His sneer had most running to get out of his way, Vincent Crabbe sat with his father and caressed the Dark mark that had been branded into his flesh, his smile clearly sickening.

"You should be out of country by now," Snape sneered at the teenager.

"My son serves the Dark..." Crabbe started.

"They know it was him," Snape interrupted. "Potter has released The Beast, orders are to kill and to make it slow, fool, we did not need that animal on the hunt with no one holding him back."

Crabbe looked to argue again where his son now looked afraid,

"Very well," came a hiss and the Dark Lord walked into the room. "Send your son to Durmstrang quickly."

Both Crabbe's bowed and left, Snape kneeled low and waited.

"Come Severus," Snape followed the creature into a back room.

Snape was the only one besides Tom that had ever entered this room for it house Bella, she lay on the bed healing. Tom lifted his wand and he and Snape started their daily rounds of healing her wounds.

"What of the election?"

"Aberforth Dumbledore is the new Minister, They told me just before you called my lord. but would not give anymore information...wanted to wait till the evening paper."

"Aberforth...I had not planned this, what do you know of him?"

"Not as flashy as his brother, but strong, he can resist truth serum, and the Impervious curse like no other I have ever witnessed. He is also not afraid to kill,"

"A challenge," Tom hissed interrupting Snape. "We have crippled them, should I strike soon?"

Snape ground his teeth,

"Severus?"

"No my Master, Aberforth is not to be tested, he plans to be attacked. My Master to attack anytime soon would be his goal, I feel that he has trump cards up each sleeve. It was Harry Potter that got him elected, and unlike with Albus Harry seems to have a strong connection with Aberforth, this was and is a trap." Snape spoke, what he said was true Harry had played this so close to the chest those not in the know had no idea what the hell was going on.

"My Master, you should leave, with Aberforth in office and The Beast actively hunting Crabbe, we will soon run out of places to hide..."

Tom raised a finger to silence him. "I have one more event planned with these, _wands,_ once complete I do plan to leave taking everyone with me to my base in the Dark Continent,"

That stopped Snape, Tom Riddle was heading to Africa, but first he had one more mission for the mercenaries.

"Yes my Master."

* * *

Shortly after Snape had gotten the call, the papers arrived.

Everyone was busy reading their paper, except Harry who was tending to a Venomous Tentacula while it danced along with 'the stones'

"Read it outloud Mione." Harry called as he worked.

Clearing her voice Hermione started to speak.

 **Ministry Of Magic Shaken To It's Core:**

 _After the horrific events just twenty four hours before, The Wizengamot met to elect a new minister of magic, but before the election occurred several events happened started the shake up. first was the appearance of none other than Lord Nicolas Flamel as well as his wife Lady Perenelle, who both took their hereditary seats, the first time in over a hundred years._

 _'Next walked in Neville Longbottom, to claim his family seats after presenting his family ring, he also claimed the seat of another family but we were unable to learn which family that was do to the privacy laws of 1644, but we did confirm Lord Longbottom was in control of two seats._

 _As was Lord Harry James potter, who arrived with Lord Longbottom and also claimed two seats, Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, no word how he became the head of the Black family, but it was confirmed that he was the head._

 _At Ten Am sharp Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore began the session, explaining the election rules and informing the masses that interim Minister Amelia Bones had turned down and would refuse all nominations as she wished to remain the head of Magical Law_ _Enforcement. So the rules were set, anyone with a nominee would stand and approach the rail, and name their chosen._

 _Several people stood but all stopped as Lord Harry Potter stood to wait his turn,_

 _Today at !0:15 in the morning the Wizengamot elected Aberforth Dumbledore, Owner of Hogs Head pub Hogsmeade, and brother of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was elected unanimously and uncontested._

 _But that was just the start, First thing the new Minister did was read off the list of victims from the day before with details of each one's death, for full list see page two through eight._

 _Then he openly charged the press with sabotage claiming that we had a hand in these deaths by hiding the truth from the people for over a year, the exception was 'The Quibbler' and the minister praised it as the only ones to not follow the former ministers lies._

 _After that Minister Dumbledore started to attack and resend all forty seven bills passed by the former Ministry that were targeted towards those afflicted by Lycanthropy._

 _Werewolves had been classed as a creature but now they are humans with a disease, Minister Dumbledore is quoted:_

 ** _"Are Werewolves dangerous, you bet your arse, but part of the problem we in power have made them that way do to bigotry, fear and hatred."_**

 _After all forty seven laws against werewolves were removed the_ _Minister offered his own laws and plans to handle the problems this disease brings forward._

 _1: The wolfsbane potion is now free of charge, all any person has to do is come to a designated distribution spot (locations may be found at the welcome witches desk of 's) to receive their daily goblet the week leading up to the full moon._

 _2: If unable to find secure locations to stay during transformations that ensure their own safety as well as the general public, several Locations across Britain and Scotland and been built. All one must do is arrive and follow the simple rules give at the location and they me leave after the ordeal, no questions asked._

 _'When asked what that meant;_

 ** _"It is well known that many Werewolves are wanted for crimes, it is a fact. however I personally admit that many of them were basically forced into crimes to survive thanks to a bigoted Ministry of Magic. So for the night of the full moon any one can arrive wait out the night and leave without being bothered by the law."_**

 _One will also find the list of locations at St. Mungo's._

 _3: Any Potioneer that can brew correctly the wolfsbane potion will be paid 100 Galleons per cauldron._

 _These seemed to be simple rules to follow, but one must ask where the money for the potions as well as the safe houses were coming from:_

 ** _"Cornelius Fudge, had been stealing from all donations to St. Mungo's for close to five years, we will be reclaiming said money, also all marked Death Eaters are being fined, we won't be able to take all of their money, but we will take a lot of it."_**

 _Now readers one could ask how the Minister was able to do so much in his first session...that is easy. Lord Harry Potter and Lord Neville Longbottom, they threw their support behind the minister and it was clear, if the two young Lords supported it...it was passed._

 _But it did not end with just the werewolves, Minister Dumbledore ordered the return of all land **illegally** taken from the Centaure herds._

 _he made it clear that he would be taking a deep look into the Department of Magical Creatures, (formerly Department for the Regulation and Control of magical Creatures) and planned more changes in the near future._

 _After seven hours the day was called to an end, the whispering in the outer hallways showed a worry no one was willing to voice. The age of the 'pure blood' was ending._

Hermione put the paper down, and Looked at Neville then Abe and finally at Harry,

"Andie is right...you're insane."

* * *

 **Ok new chapter for record this was written back in september but things got in the way and the person that was betaing this story had to stop.**

 **the end of this chapter sucked in my eyes. writing news paper articals sucks and i could not see how to fix it.**


	47. Chapter 49

Harry's sanity was still in question long into that night, the group chooses to rest the next day.

Abe was in an office going over paperwork from the ministry when Sirius slipped in and took a seat,

"You know," he started. "I do have a bone to pick with you."

The Dumbledore just put his quill down and sat back in his seat waiting.

"I wrote out a new will just before the raid in the ministry, in it I had left a gift to the Ministry. A map, compass, and the services of a Sherpa for a year…hoping it would help them find their own ass."

The older man just smiled and laughed, not a sound many had heard.

"Oh, we could still use them, I may be able to get things done and with Potter and Longbottom's help fix things…but the ministry is still a mess."

"Well," Sirius started. "Let's begin with something important…what of the DMLE?"

"We lost twenty-five percent of our standing forces yesterday," Abe answered. "Granted our force was dangerously low to start with. And we lost sixty-percent of the cadets when Brighten fell."

Sirius grimaced, "What about the Hit Wizards?"

"They held their ground and we lost less than five percent, but they were our smallest force." Abe sighed as he looked at Black. "The only good news is we now have two-hundred and forty new volunteers, but it will be years before they are on the street. Right now, our standing force is one hundred-ten. Nationwide, they were stationed out in areas that were not attacked"

"A hundred and ten people to cover all of England and Scotland…what about Ireland?"

"They never banned the battle mages, the I.C.W has already placed another thousand mages in Dublin. They have also started to send help here, food, potions, and healers but the House of Lords will not let the Mages in."

"A thousand?" Sirius asked shocked. "How many Mages are there?"

"Last I heard, five years ago, about forty…" Abe started.

"Fifty-five," a voice in the door startled them and Madam Yuchina stood, their arms crossed as she leaned on the frame. "Fifty-five thousand trained and ready."

"How do you have so many?" Sirius asked shocked slightly afraid.

"The Mages are not from one nation…we have witches and wizards from almost every country, not counting the other magical life forms…you English really screwed up when you started thinking you were the most powerful or the largest magical community." She replied as she walked in and took another seat.

* * *

"Man, this is annoying," Neville spoke as he sat with Fay. They were in their room going over files,

"Look at the bright side," she replied with a smile. "Because you won the Lestrange ring in combat you don't have to worry about blood purity, house or time limits. You can pick any witch in the world and do whatever you wish to the Lestrange family name"

"But I have no idea who…you and I just sorta met and poof…" Neville replied as he tossed the file down.

"I have no doubt we will find her and poof…" she replied as she stood, took his hand and pulled him to his feet. "What do you think about a Consort contract and me?"

"Don't even joke about that," Neville replied.

"Who was joking," she replied as she put her arms around his neck. "You have any idea how hard it is to watch Ginny, a girl that's a year younger than most of us, leaving us in the dust with her sheer magical power…If we are not careful soon only Penny will be able to match her.

"There is no way out of those except death," Neville replied staring deep into Fay's eyes.

"There is no way out of our marriage except death," was her reply.

* * *

Late into the night, Albus was awoken, his quarters in the castle were quiet and there was not a single alarm or notice…but he felt as if something was wrong. He had learned that when this feeling of 'wrong' struck him, it usually meant one thing. Standing and dressing he quickly and silently traveled to potter manor, where he was met by a very serious house elf.

"Quiet," Kreature croaked. "This way.

The elf led the headmaster to Harry's room where he found the boy, on the floor, shivering as if he was freezing but also sweating profusely. Ginny was kneeling beside him and was slowly wiping the sweat from him with a damp cloth. (steam was raising from anyplace the cloth touched.)

Albus kneeled and reached for Harry only to burn his fingers before he could even get close.

"Only those bound to him, that is protected by his flame, can touch him, Albus," a voice spoke causing the man to look up.

Penny Flamel sat in one of the chairs.

"Only a consort can get near him right now," she finished as she stood.

"I thought his transformation had been completed," Albus spoke.

"This is the first time in…hell, I don't even know when the last dragon-kin was created," she replied as Daphne came out of the bathroom with another bowl of water and rag.

She kneeled and reached to also wash Harry, Albus looked to reach out and stop her only for him to see her touch and not be burned.

"You also took the contract?" he asked the Slytherin.

"I am tired of this lioness outshining me…now we will show the world what a REAL witch looks like," Daphne replied in a whisper though she tried to tease Ginny with the 'real' statement.

"Petite and red hair," Ginny replied deadpan.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the four in his room,

"Again?" he asked as they watched his 'fever' break and his breathing become stable.

"About an hour now," Ginny replied as she helped him to his feet.

"You two should be asleep," Harry told the girls.

"Yes master," both replied as one.

"I am never going to get used to that," Harry replied as he went to sit in a chair out on the balcony.

"I have no doubt that in time you will," Penny replied.

"You are not offended by this?" Harry asked as she and Albus stepped out to the rail and turned to face him.

"Harry I am six hundred plus years old…I remember the middle ages," she replied. "I saw that consort contract save more women than anything else during a time we were only thought to be good for two things. Baring children and being used to make children…and I do mean used."

"Even a hundred and fifty years ago it was like that," Albus added. "Merlin himself had a consort… though she is never mentioned."

"But it would be so easy to abuse this power," Harry replied.

"And many have," Penny spoke. "Don't think for a moment that humans have not perverted and abused this magic, many have been destroyed by it. That does not change the fact that it is one of the most powerful ways to protect those you care for, be an honorable master and return this magic to the light."

She smiled as she reached and put a hand on his shoulder before she turned and grabbed Albus's arm to pull him from the balcony and out of Harry's room.

"You are afraid of…abusing this and us?" Ginny asked as she pulled Daphne over so they both could sit on his lap.

"I am still half human…and I have made mistakes before," Harry answered as he wrapped an arm around each girl.

"You have Fawkes in your blood," Ginny replied. "I am sure we will enjoy our lives with you…with no regret or shame."

* * *

Penny would not release Albus as she led him back to Hogwarts and sat him in the chair at his desk.

"Do you know why I am mad at you Albus?" she asked as she sat on his desk.

He looked to reply but she held up her hand,

"You wanted to protect him, but you also wanted to make sure he did NOT have his father arrogance and pride. James Potter was an ass…plan and simple." She started as she moved from the desk and started walking around the office, she made it over to Fawkes and started stroking the bird's neck before she continued.

"You know the price of the stone," she spoke and here Albus cringed and sighed. "Unable to bear children, we did not know that drinking that first vial was going to do that or we would have waited till after I was a mother. But the fact is from that first sip my dream of being a mother was slim to none."

"You could have adopted," Albus replied hoping he did not cross the line, this was the first time she had really spoken to him since her return.

"I know…and many times I went to look but none of them felt…right. And after the first hundred years, I did give up. "You should have brought him to me…you are not a healer, I could have told you how your plan failed from the start. I would have seen that he had already used his innocents that night. I could have used that fresh soul fragment, traced all the others and ended this that night…"

She turned to him and glared.

"And I could have taken the boy in, raised him with both knowledge of his family AND taught him humility in a way that did not involve assault and Abuse," lighting started to flash in his office as he anger started to rise.

"By the goddess, Albus, was your plan worth what he went through for ten years? Even if it worked…would it have been worth it?"

The old man just stared at her as he tried to find a single answer, anything, hell he would speak a downright lie if he could find one that would get out past his lips.

She did not wait,

"The cleverer and 'smart' a human is, magical or not, the worse the mistakes are. Did we not beat that into your skull the first month after you came and found us?"

Albus just nodded.

"You could have let me raise him, this mess could have been avoided with no loss of life and very little pain, instead it took a girl with more backbone than anyone else to awaken a dragon, just to fix your mess."

And before he could even reply she turned and left.

* * *

Neville looked around potter manor, it was the day after the election and everyone was resting. It wasn't till about four in the afternoon before he realized,

"Anyone know where Harry and the girls are?" he asked looking for Potter and his wives to be.

It was then everyone realized Neville was right, no one could remember seeing them all day.

"Could they be in their room?" Luna asked as she sat on the couch reading her quibbler as Tracy massaged her feet.

"Checked," Neville replied. "I also can't find Joseph."

Mai just smiled as she continued to show the newly arrived Bulstrode around. (It had taken the larger girl a while to get over fight with Pansy.)

* * *

Crabbe senior stood on the train muggle train platform as he watched the train leave with his son on it, a few hours and his son would be across the channel and save. It was a rare act of insight the large man had, he knew all magical ways were being locked down or watched. No one would suspect that he would use muggle transportation. He was not as stupid as people thought he was.

Turning around with an evil smile on his face he stopped short as three people stood in front of him…wands raised.

Potter…the red headed bit…

"Greengrass?" he croaked out seeing the Slytherin girl.

"Lady Black," the girl replied.

Oh, that was news his Master would want he had to get out and away, he had to…a thought hit him.

"No…" he called and turned to look for the train that was now out of sight.

He heard the three shout curses, but he did not realize what they were before his body was torn apart.

* * *

Crabbe junior sat in the very comfortable and very empty train car, his father had paid for the best and most private trip to the continent. It took the sluggish brute time before he realizes the car had made a sharp turn before entering a tunnel (he never heard the car detach nor saw the rest of the train head down the main track) He did not even realize his danger till the train car came to a stop and the lights went out.

Standing and pulling out a knife…as he was told not to use his wand till he was out of England. Crabbe looked around before the lights returned. And there standing in the center of the train but the beast, he had removed his dark glasses and Crabbe could see his eyes had a black flame.

"The report it took four hours before she finally died," Joseph spoke. "That means you won't die before the five-hour mark, no matter what I do to you."

Crabbe pissed his pants.

* * *

Snape entered his home, not spinner end, but his new home that he moved to after the fight of Malfoy Manor. It was a property that once belonged to Potter, the boy had given it to him as part of the 'payment for the bullshit my father pulled' as Harry had called it.

He walked into the kitchen to find Cissy finishing the meal she had been making, dressed as she normally was when in this house.

A single piece of pink silk with a hole for her head. It draped down her front and back and almost covered her bust. Not that it mattered as it was see through and had a simple cloth sash that went around her waist. The hem did not fully reach her thighs, and she also wore a garter belt clasped to a pair of black thigh high silk stockings.

"You really are happy?" he asked as she brought him a tray of food.

"Very master," Cissy smiled. "Strange but I never felt so free before."

He sat and after she placed the tray on the table he pulled her onto his lap and just started to run his hands over her body under her silk.

"The Crabbe's will not be found for a few days, neither with the younger Goyle. He may never be found."

"Did Crabbe suffer?" she asked as she took a fork and started to feed Snape.

"If it was possible for him to have suffered worse then the Brown girl did, Joseph will find a way. Of that, I have no doubt."

"Good," she replied. "What about Draco?"

"He and young Nott will arrive in Durmstrang in about a week, they will not even learn about the others till then."

"I know he has no use for me," she started. "I was never a true mother with him…I did not even nurse him much. But I am his mother and do remember when I carried him."

"Did you know," Snape interrupted. "that the headmaster and most of the teachers there are either victims of Grindelwald or the children of his victims?"

She looked at him,

"They teach many of the dark arts there," Snape continued. "But most teachers are also part of the Eastern Europe Defense Force, many students also plan to join the E.E.D.F and a few go on to join the Battle Mages. None there ever want to see another Dark Wizard like Grindelwald."

"Really?" she asked shocked. "But…the school…it's known…"

"Yes, it is." Snape smiled at her. "If there is any hope for him, the school will find it. And if there isn't…the school will break him. The arrogant ass that his father made will never return to England."

She smiled.

* * *

 **A/N ok next chapter I know in my other story I have found a way to reach 5k words but for this one, I will still keep it between 2.5k and 4k a chapter maybe one day I will return and try and re-edit this story again. but not today.**


End file.
